Sang Bleu: Le Réveil de la Bête
by Akiooame
Summary: Que se soit par les armes ou par l'intermédiaire de serviteurs des cieux: les Shiki, les Omoiyji défendent depuis des siècles le Monde des Hommes des Yokais. Mais lorsqu'un qu'un Shiki bannit refait surface, le monde bascule dans l'apocalypse. Trahisons, et intrigues deviennent les maitres mots d'une nouvelle aire pavé de combats. "Cette créature n'aurait jamais du être libéré"
1. Prologue

**Saaaaaaaaalut les amis, nous sommes de retour!**

 **Alors après plusieurs mois de silence radio, nous voici ( L'Illustre** **Kayn-sama, Grande Sauveuse de cette Fic et moi même) pour la deuxième version de ce petit bébé. Nous avons décidé de revoir un peu ( beaucoup) cette fic qui méritait un bon coup de balais, rénovations, retapages, et croyez moi c'est pas une mince affaire! Alors je vous prit de faire un tonnerre d'applaudissements à notre chère Sauveuse qui s'échine sur chaque chapitre, les retournent dans les sens, et combat bravement les atrocités orthographiques, en plus de gérer ma nullité informatique XD!**

 **La compagnie vous invite d'ailleurs à commenter sans modération ces nouveautés. Un petit mot ferait notre journée :p**

 **Comme d'ordinaire, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété exclusive de Tite. L'Univers et la trame sont issue de mon cerveau bizarre en revanche. Mais le résultat final (que vous allez dévorer avecentrain n'es ce pas ;p) vous le devez à quatre et non deux mains. On peut encore faire un gros bisous à notre Sauveuse fanfictionale,** **Kayn-sama. MERCI MERCI MERCI  
**

* * *

Petit point graphique

italique pensées des personnages

Gras pensées partagées entre un Shiki et son maitre

une double barre comme ça :

* * *

signifie que c'est ancré dans le passé

Sinon Bonne Lecture

* * *

 **Petit résumé:**

 **Bienvenue dans le monde d'Oraci, pays prospère en apparence ou les Omoyijis défendent depuis des siècles le Monde des Hommes des Yokais, que se soit par les armes ou par l'intermédiaire de serviteurs des cieux: les Shiki.**

 **En l'an X920, Ichigo et ses amis sont enfin diplômés à l'Académie et intègrent le Gotei, l'organisation en charge des Omoyiji. Ils espèrent ainsi pouvoir protéger la veuves et l'orphelin des vilains pas beaux Yokai, faire carrière, et atteindre un jour le grade très estimé de Capitaine. Cependant, pas de chance, rien ne se passe comme prévu! Appelé par notre rouquin préféré, un Shiki bannit refait surface, et le monde bascule dans l'apocalypse. Trahisons, et intrigues deviennent les maitres mots d'une nouvelle aire pavé de combats.**

* * *

Sang Bleu: Prologue

 _Prologue d'une vie_

 _Tout débute_

 _A l'âge où on devient homme_

* * *

Année X921

La terre est gloutonne. C'est une gueule béante ou s'engouffre le déssespoir, le sarcasme et la morts. Elle est la tombe des remords, le linceul des assassinées, des gueux et des affamées. Elle est la géante qui baise le front des fantômes oubliées. Des cris, des râles, des fracas, la douleur, la mort, les parfums âcres des agonies et des guerres. La terre grasse de chaire humaine, mouillée de sang, ou s'engouffre les pas des fuyards. Elle ruisselle sous la lune moqueuse, la terre, théâtre de carnage. Elle absorbe les corps qui pleuvent sur elles, en nourrit ses enfants tapis dans ses entrailles.

Une nuée de main patauge, bouillie de bras tendus dans l'obscurité priant pour qu'on les dépêtrent du tombeaux. D'autre, la face souillée de boue, se perdent, leur mémoire pourrissant déjà sous le clairons des peurs. Personne, cette nuit, ne s'arrête sur le passage d'un cadavre piétiné. Les yeux hurlent de peur, les cris dans la nuit. Les moins chanceux, coincés dans leur maisons en feux jouent l'orgue de la douleur. Terribles clameurs d'horreur crevant l'obscurité au rythme des poumons et des coeurs affolés.

Le sang coule.

Il ne sait plus ce qu'il fait, enivré dans une danse furieuse. C'est lui que l'on fuit. Lui qui répand la désolation. Il fauche. Dans sa rage féroce il oublie la clémence. Sa fureur le consume. Il exècre le monde, maudit la création et crache sur la tête des damnations. Il ne veut rien sauver, à ses yeux rien ne trouve grâce. Il ne constate que pourriture, souillure, trahison. Il a mal. Chaque vie volée lui procure autant de justice que de déchirement. Les hommes méritent tous l'échafaud. Tous. TOUS!

Le sang coule.

Il n'y aura pas de rescapé a son entreprise purgatoire. Il va enfin accomplir le jugement implacable. Il les hait. Il les hait tant. Son cœur bat la chamade. Qu'importe comment on l'appellera après. Il massacre complaisamment. Il va tout, oui tout annihiler. Son âme avide de chaos ne sera rassasiée que par la mort. La pitié? La compassion ? Il n'en a que faire. Que lui importe de saccager et de briser. Il y a en lui une bête morbide qui gronde et qui du carnage fait son rugissement.

Le sang coule.

Il peint le monde de rouge, y appliquant des touches de peur, de douleur et d'enfer, cédant à ce besoin libérateur. Il boit les supplications, les pleurs, les cris. Son sourire dément laisse apercevoir ses crocs. La jouissance le submerge. Il a refréné ce flux entêtant trop longtemps. Il ne lutte plus. Son corps réclame le meurtre, la vengeance, la douce satisfaction d'un trophée sanglant. Dans ses veines, son sang est en ébullition. Sa tête explose. Il se noie dans ce sentiment jouissif et brutal. Il en veut plus! Toujours plus.

Le sang coule.

Il est là, le semeur de chaos. Ses pas résonnent dans la terre humide dont les éclats rouges taches ses pieds. Il est là, le démon contre lequel les crucifixes ne servent à rien. Nimbé de sa rage comme d'un manteaux mortuaire qu'il pose sur la ville grouillante de peur. Apportant l'apocalypse, sonnant la fin de l'univers aux horloge de l'humanité.De lourdes fumées tapissent le ciels carmin.

Il est là pour apporter l'éternité.

Le sang coule.

Au milieu du flot terrifié, une silhouette lutte à contre courant. Il peine à progresser. C'est un gamin, désespéré, incertain, terrifié par l'ampleur que ce qui lui mutile les sens. La mort. Partout. Les murs aux graffitis d'organes, l'odeur de chaire calcinée, les rues ou s'empile les cadavre, la moiteur putride, le ciel rougeoyant de flammes avides, le sol imbibé de mélasse d'homme, l'air irrespirable, les grondement gémissant des derniers expirants...la mort. Partout. Il lève sur le monstre son regard. Incompréhension et horreur, les yeux grands comme si ses paupières avaient disparues. Sa gorge est sèche.

« Grimmjow ! »

Le sang coule.

Le monstre retrousse ses babines, menaçant, mugissant. Il se sent comme un fervent se flagellant, perdu dans son extase mais conscient d'une douleur salvatrice. Il se moque de la souffrance, il n'est que haine, ce pincement au cœur ? Il s'en fiche ! Cette fois il n'y a plus de place pour la compassion. Cette fille de chienne ternit l'éclat des âmes avec sa boue dégradante. Il la hait, elle, et toutes les valeurs qu'on lui impose en son nom maudit. Il ne veut plus se restreindre, son ire s'exclame enfin, chantant des louanges funèbres.

Le sang coule.

« Grimmjow, je t'en supplie! » Les pleurs s'enlisent dans la nuit. Une explosion de reiaju fait tout voler en éclat sur plusieurs kilomètre. Cette force n'a pas d'équivalent. C'est la Force, celle inéluctable. Elle n'est que le prélude de la fin. La terre ploie et se brise dans un bruit de fin du monde. Le vent se déchaine. Tout se soulève avec fureur. « Grimmjow, je t'en supplie ne fais pas ça! »

Le sang coule...

* * *

Un Omoyiji est un possesseur de la Vue qui combat les Yokais et les créature nuisible au monde des Humains.

* * *

 **Le petit guide de l'Omoyiji chapitre 1: De la différenciation des êtres surnaturels**

Les êtres spirituels de toutes les catégories et leurs manifestations tangibles ne sont pas perceptibles par la grande majorité de la population. D'après les derniers recensement des treizes divisions de la cour Impériale, moins du cinquième de la population peut sentir une présence spirituelle et moins de la moitié de ces personnes peuvent discerner distinctement une manifestation ou un être spirituels.

Ces personnes plus sensibles que les autres aux présences de l'autre monde possèdent une capacité leur permettant de "voir" les manifestations spirituelles. Celle ci est nommée la Vue. La Vue est une capacité innée, le plus souvent héréditaire dont l'acuité peut être améliorée par de l'entraînement, cependant il n'est pas possible de l'obtenir sans le code génétique correspondant. Les récentes recherches démontre que ce derniers serait localiser sur un chromosome supplémentaire appelé "Catalyseur" qui procure à son propriétaire la faculté d'interagir avec les êtres de l'autre monde et de contrôler son propre Reiaju. Le Reiaju est plus communément appelée "énergie spirituelle", il permet d'avoir un impact sur les autres créatures spirituelles autrement intouchables.

* * *

 **Le petit guide l'Omoyiji, extrait du chapitre 2:**

Les différentes catégories d'êtres surnaturels peuvent se scinder en trois grands groupes comprenant des sous catégories:

\- Les créature d'essences divines: Kami, Dieux célestes ou infernales...

\- Les âmes humains élevées par une créature divine à un rang supérieur: Immortels, Saint

\- Les Yokai et autres manifestation du monde d'en dessous aussi nommé enfers.

Les Yokai sont des esprits d'Humains, objets, ou de plantes qui ont été corrompus par des Miasmes des enfers et qui y résident. Ils sont à différencier des Ayakashis qui sont les âmes d'humains errant sur terre incapable de trouver le repos. Généralement, un Ayakashi devient, sous réserve d'intronisation dans les enfers par un Yokai, un Yokai à part entière.

* * *

 **Le petit guide des Omoyiji, extrait du chapitre 12**

Pour anéantir les esprits, les Omoyijis ne connaissaient que quatre méthodes.

La première, accessible à tous , et socle commun à tout Omoyji. Elle consiste avoir recours à des armes enchantées. Elle ne nécessite aucun talent particulier dans le contrôle spontané du Reiaju.

La deuxième est l'art de la Récitation ou Kido. Il consiste à réciter des incantations de vers saint, de sutra, ou de corpus sacré. Elle nécessite une grande mémoire et la connaissance pointu du bestiaire démoniaque, chaque démon ayant son vers "affaiblissant" propre. Ses applications sont polyvalente et peuvent également se décliner dans le domaine médicale ou l'établissement de barrières.

Les deux autres moyens, plus sélectifs, ne s'appliquent que dans le cas de certaines affinités. Il est impossible d'y recourir à moins d'en avoir la capacité innée.

La première est la faculté d'Invocateur. Les Invocateurs se divisent en deux catégories sous jacente: Les Invocateurs de démon dit Dompteur qui peuvent contrôler un Yokai dont il ont dérobé le nom. Et les Invocateurs d'avatar spécifique nommés Shiki, que l'on appelle des Maîtres.

Un test à la fin des études d'Omoyji, la Cérémonie d'Attribution, permet de forcer l'activation des capacités d'un invocateur potentiel. Cette Cérémonie n'a lieu que pour les lauréat du Test de fin de cycle. Ce dernier comprend des épreuves écrites et un combat en situation réel contre un Yokai.

La dernière méthode est de recourir à un pouvoir nommé le Don. Le Don est une faculté aléatoire qui n'a pas de forme spécifique et qui est propre à chaque individu: contrôle de la foudre, manipulation de l'air... La puissance des Don en font des armes aussi dangereuse que rarissime. Le plus souvent héréditaire, une personne peut passer sa vie sans éveiller son Don, d'autres l'activent dès leur plus jeune âge.

* * *

An X920

À traver le shogi ouvert de sa chambre, un rayon de lumière venait chatouiller la rétine du jeune homme au travers ses paupières endormi. Son visage, précédemment détenu par un sommeil de plomb, avait retrouvé ses sourcils froncé habituel. Gené et voulant retrouver cette félicité que tout adolescent de 17 ans écrasé sous le poid des responsabilité recherchait, il tourna la tête, faisant glisser l'une des ses mèches orangés sur son nez. Nez qui le démangeait atrocement, désormais. Une main se leva mollement, tentant de déloger la gêneuse, qui retomba aussitôt en place. Les éternuements prirent le dessus, ce qui acheva de le réveiller, son air boudeur exacerbé par sa mauvaise humeur. Lasse, il frotta ses yeux endormit, se redressant en baillant tout son désir de sommeil perdu.

«FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIILS» L'éveillé roula des yeux, écoeuré d'avance par la cruauté de son réveil matin humain.. Par un automatisme prodigieux, acquis par des années de pratique, son corps de déporta sur la droite, esquivant le talon qui traversa la pièce avant de poursuivre sa route à l'extérieur par le shogi ouvert. L'adolescent ne prit même pas la peine de vérifier l'état de son paternel initiateur de cette attaque, sans aucun doute écrasé contre l'arbre faisant face à la chambre... Comme tous les matins depuis 17 ans. «Fils! Cette parade était indigne !» S'époumonait son paternel depuis l'extérieur. «Faire ça à ton pauvre père qui venait te réveiller pour que tu ne sois pas en retard!»

Le roux ne répondit rien, ses neurones se reconnectant doucement. De quoi pouvait bien parler son paternel ? On était dimanche. Son unique jour de repos de la semaine. Pourquoi serait-il... A côté de lui, des vêtements de cérémonie sagement pliés le narguait, moqueurs. Il ne portait jamais ce genre de costume, jamais ce qui signifiait… Son visage vira instantanément au blanc. On ne pouvait pas être CE samedi! Il déglutit péniblement, paniqué. Et MERDE! Sa couette vola dans la pièce. Yuzu râlerai parce qu'il l'aurait laissé traînée en boule ce soir, mais il était en retard, rien à foutre!. Pas que cela ne fusse une nouveauté il enchaînait les retards, mais ce jour là il ne pouvait se le permettre.

Il enfila en vitesse le hakama noir qui flottait sur ses hanches, insultant tous les saints de la création au passage. Il attrapa sans délicatesse le kosode azur, froissant le repassage de Yuzu. Il agrippa la vieille kariginu de son père, qui, taillé pour ses larges épaules tombait pitoyablement sur sa frêle silhouette. Les mains tremblantes, il guerroya contre le noeud de son obi, maudissant sa noble naissance qui le contraignait à ces vêtements d'apparat impossibles à enfiler. Malgré la précarité financière de sa maison, celle ci avait eut des heures de gloires à la cours. Bien qu'il ne restait de ce prestige que l'emblème familial et la rumeur chuchoté, mais cet ancien rang imposait une rigueur vestimentaire quasi rituelle. Un noble désargenté et en disgrâce restait de sang bleu, imposant le maintien des apparences.

Le garçon tenait en horreur ces vêtements pompeux, contraignant, et ridicule sur lui, tout comme il s'agaçait des prérogatives de sa lignée. Il avait eu le malheur de cumuler une haute naissance et de posséder des ancêtres imminents Omoyiji. Sa famille devait une partie de son prestige à la puissance des Omoyiji qu'elle engendrait, ce facteur ayant allégé leur sentence lorsque une dizaine d'année auparavant, la disgrâce et les calomnies les avaient dépossédés de leur fortune, ne laissant derrière le titre qu'un vide considérable.

Le jeune homme roux pressa un pas déjà saccadé. Les allées du manoir dormaient encore, l'oiseau n'avait pas entonner son chant matinal, le bois humide d'une rosé timide craquait sous son poids. Ses sandales de riz ripaient en grinçant sur le parquet poli. Sa semelle ployait durement sous ses grandes enjambées rapides. Le bout de son Hakama noir flottait au dessus de la surface en bois, la caressant à chacune de ses propulsions fluides.

Le roux accéléra l'allure, adoptant une cadence infernale. Il croisa ses deux soeurs sur le chemin, et ne s'arrêta pas pour les saluer. Ses deux soeurs excellaient dans les matières de l'exorcisme, son père avait une bonne réputation dans l'éradication des Yokai, et sa défunte mère n'avait jamais été égalée. Puis venait son cas plus délicat, tel une brebis galeuse, il marquait le charmant tableaux d'être talentueux que constituaient ses proches par ses propres compétences plus limités. Il avait le malheur de la banalité dans une famille de génis….Malgré une abondance de reiaju qui avait longtemps suscité les espoirs et les louanges de ses professeurs à ses début, il brillait par son peu de maitrise, ses sorts de récitations s'achevant toujours par des explosions et une tendance à la bagarre. Ne supportant pas le surnom que lui avait assigné ses camarades «l'échec des Kurosaki» il répondait au sobriquet par une baston musclée. Si Yuzu le tençait sur cette attitude revancharde, son père y voyait une illustration de sa fougue de la jeunesse.

«Ichi-niii, bon courage» cria Yuzu. Celle ci accompagné de sa soeurs revenaient de leur entraînement matinal. Si Yuzu lui offrait un sourire encourageant, son aînée Karin, dévisageait son frère avec ennui. « Ouais bon courage.» maugréa t elle tout de même suite au coup de coude de sa cadette. «Tu vois que ça servait à rien, il ne nous a même pas calculé» entendit vaguement le rouquin alors qu'il les doublait sans ralentir.

Il savait que les ignorer ainsi n'avait rien de courtois. Cependant il n'avait pas de temps à perdre. Si il arrivait en retard, c'était fichu. Il en avait trop bavé pendant sept ans, ne comptant plus les heures de nuits blanches, pour obtenir ce fichu diplôme pour qu'il lui passe entre les doigts ! Bon d'accord, il avait réussi le Test écrit de justesse, celui de combat en situation réelle par miracle, mais ce qui comptait, c'était le résultat non? Et puis, il pouvait toujours espérer un peu plus de la dernière étape, celle de l'Assignation qui se déroulait dans moins d'une heure. Enfin, sous réserve qu'il soit à l'heure...

Ichigo sortit dans la rue comme un fou, il bouscula son père, qui venait de se relever, au passage. Le pauvre hommes retomba sur le sol qui l'accueillit sans douceur. Son encouragement initial se transforma en un gémissement pitoyable. Yuzu et Karin, due à leur facultés innées, n'avaient pas eu à passer par l'Académie. Yuzu possédait un reaju de type médicale, fait très rare, qui la plaçait directement sous les ordres du capitaine de la quatrième division Unohana. Karin, quand à elle, pouvait invoquer les esprits renards, messagers des dieux. Comme de nombreux autre Omoyji, elle avait fait le choix d'intégrer une division plutôt que de suivre des cours. Après tout, la seule condition requise pour intégrer une division était de pouvoir Voir et combattre les divergences causées par l'autre monde. Mais Ichigo…

Ichigo n'avait pas de Don, ni talent particulier pour la Récitation, voir une inclinaison prononcé à l'échec. Son aîné avait placé beaucoup d'espoir dans cette cérémonie de l'Assignation. Bien que l'obtention d'un contrat avec un être surnaturelle ne soit pas requis pour l'embauche dans une des treize divisions, les hauts grades avaient tendance à se concentrer autour des Invocateurs et des Dotés. Il espérait sincèrement que le résultat de l'Assignation de décevrait pas trop Ichigo, la rareté dès Invocateur justifiant ses craintes.

Ichigo accéléra encore son rythme. Ses antécédents aidant, il effleurait le songe d'obtenir un Shiki, ou de réveiller des talents de Dompteur. Un retard à cette cérémonie primordiale ne s'envisageait juste pas. Il bifurqua à l'angle, sauta un tas de détritus à l'abandon, escalada un muret, enjamba un portillons, et courut jusqu'à l'allée principale de la ville, l'artère de cette dernière, la dernière rue à traverser avant d'atteindre son école. Il s'arrêta net. Tous les marchands ambulants, les calèches lourdes tirées par de gros, et lent, boeufs, les grand-mères bloquant le passage… TOUS semblaient s'amuser à le retarder un peu plus! Partout, c'était un fouillis de gamins courants derrière leurs ballons, de cortège de femmes ondulant sur les routes, de chevaux slaloment dans la foule, de gaillards armés se provoquant rudement… Et le bâtiment inaccessible se dressait devant lui, le narguant silencieusement. Ok…

Il vit, à l'autre bout de ce fleuve de population en furie, son ami Renji, cheveux rouge coiffés pour l'occasion, lui faire signe de vite bouger son arrière train. Le roux se retient de l'envoyer balader. Non mais il avait pas vu le danger que représentait la traversée ou quoi? Il était aveugle en plus d'être stupide ? Il suffisait d'une voiture dérapant, un sabre perdu ou même un uppercut sur une roue pour qu'il meure! Il regarda le chemin d'où il venait, baigné d'une douce lumière, comme auréolé d'une mélopée idyllique. Et si il rebroussait chemin? Il sauvegarderait sa triste vie… Il tourna un talon qui ripa sur la poussière du sol... Mais il se ravisa. Allez, quand il faut y aller...

Le garçon ferma les yeux, compta jusqu'à trois et courut! Il entendit le crissement d'un dérapage, le juron d'un charretier suivi d'un fracas de bois et d'argile, une odeur de poudre lui filtra le nez, un hennissement paniqué suivit d'un cris d'effroi. Il arrêta sa course quand il sentit une paume chaude sur son épaule, et un mur immobile contre son nez. Son coeur galopa hors de sa poitrine! Il était passé ! Il se tourna. La rue ressemblait vaguement au radeau de la méduse. Un chariot de poterie éventré, dont le chauffeur jurait à tout va, nageait dans un brouillard. La rue était jonchée d'animaux sur les flancs, des femmes tenant fermement leurs enfants, des passants s'engueulant les uns les autres.

«Ichigo», lui chuchota Renji, «on file vite fait et on fait comme si ne rien n'était…» L'autre s'empressa d'accepter, lui emboîtant le pas. Renji le suivit avec un sourire carnivore, il mis ses deux mains dans les ouvertures de son Kosode court, jaune carrier de vert, et pouffa de l'habit de son partenaire sous les grognements mécontents de ce dernier. Oui, il avait l'air d'un abrutis engoncé dans une imitation douteuse de haute couture… Merci du soutient.

* * *

Enfin, ils arrivèrent à l'Académie. Le roux et le rouge s'encouragèrent du regard, et décidés, ils entrèrent dans la cour de la propriété ou 7 jeunes trépignaient, visiblement courroucés. Le rouquin reconnu sans mal ses amis de promotion.

Kira, un blond délavé d'un pessimisme sans borne, se tenait la tête dans les mains. Il gémissait que si ils attendaient encore les deux « abrutis en retard LE jour de la remise des diplômes» eux même seraient dans l'embarras. Hinamori, une brunette réservée mais attentionnée, le réconfortait gentiment. Matsumoto, la plus belle rousse de la terre, la femme fatale, pariait au dé, et riait avec Ikkaku, chauve bagarreur et colérique. Yumichika, homme au inspiration de femme, se re-coiffait nerveusement. De tous, lui seul avait pris la peine de se vêtir avec goût, raffinement et élégance, les autres ressemblant à des bouffons de cirque échappés du chapiteau. Un peu plus à l'écart, Hisagi et Hyori parlaient. Ou plutôt, Hyori s'acharnait à taper le brun pour se défouler de la frustration que lui procuraient les deux retardataires, et le pauvre homme l'injuriait en gesticulant pour sauvegarder son intégrité physique.

D'un coup, Matsumoto signala l'arrivé des deux « abrutis » avec un geste nonchalant de bienvenu. Tous se figèrent, et les deux pauvres ères crurent perdre leurs oreilles sous les six voix criardes qui les récriminaient sévèrement, Matsumoto préférant glousser. Il durent s'excuser auprès de Kira qui avait crut faire une crise d'apoplexie, de Hinamori pour avoir inquiété autant de blond, Ikkaku pour la perte de son salaire d'été au pari avec Matsumoto (leur retard étant la cause de leur partie), Yumichika pour l'infiltration de la poussière dans son vêtement, et ils ne durent qu'à leur incroyables réflexes d'éviter les deux talons enflammés des deux derniers membres du groupe. Devant un accueil aussi chaleureux, les deux retardataires ne purent que grimacer un vague faciès d'excuse tout composé, mais d'apparence sincère.

«Franchement, appuya Hyori avec une moue aigrit, se pointer seulement cinq pauvres minutes avant le début de la réunion la plus importante de notre vie! Vous êtes vraiment les pires incapables de la terre !»  
«Ouais enfin tu t'es pas ennuyée en attendant, grogna Hisagi en frottant douloureusement un bleu violacé qui déformait son bras.»

Matsumoto pouffa, et coupa à tout début de dispute en prenant Hisagi sous son bras. Elle colla ses hanches généreuses à son bassin, passa son bras, à la peau douce, autour de celui, blessé, du brun et y appuya sa poitrine dans un geste possessif. Sa tête auréolée de rayons incandescents trouva naturellement le creux de son cou, ses longs cheveux enflammés cascadèrent dans le dos de l'homme. Mutine, elle déposa un baisé léger sur sa carotide. Hisagi leva les yeux aux ciel en les roulant. Matsumoto était très tactile, cela ne lui déplaisait pas, mais s'afficher ne l'enchantait pas non plus.

«Allez chérie, susurra l'objet de désir avec sa voix mélange de miel et d'épice orientale, laisse couler, on a d'autre choses plus intéressantes à faire».

La façon dont elle prononçait ces mots agita son imagination. Il s'imaginait déjà dans un grand lit, entre les cuisses lisses de cette femme voluptueuse, accueilli dans l'endroit chaud et doux de cette dernière. Sous la gène, il rougit, déglutit, puis finit par obtempérer. On avait pas idée d'être aussi séduisante. Caché par le menton angulaire et imberbe d'Hisagi, le sourire triomphant de la rousse s'évanouit dans l'oubli. Elle aimait sentir ce pouvoir qu'elle avait sur les hommes, et les femmes aussi… Mais avec Hisagi, cette faculté à éveiller l'envie devenait une parure plus éclatante que les diamants.

Elle appréciait sincèrement le jeune homme. Comme elle, la beuverie l'enchantait. Comme elle, il savait apprécier le plaisir des sens. C'étaient ça qui les avaient rapproché à la base. Ces longues soirées, saké à la main, à rire de n'importe quoi. Sa timidité, et sa droiture avait fini de la séduire. Presque naturellement, leur relation ambiguë avait débuté, elle ne fléchissait devant aucune épreuve. Ami, confident, parfois amants, ils ne savaient ou se cataloguer. Et leurs amis non plus, car ni l'un, ni l'autre ne voulaient un engagement d'amour », lui préférant cette proximité volubile.

Et puis Hisagi savait le coeur de la rousse déjà pris.

Yumichika les sépara en argua l'atteinte à la pudeur, et les deux amis se séparèrent dans un bref éclat de rire. Kira, que le stress pâlissait, et qui paraissait cadavre, les supplia d'y aller maintenant. Mais ce fut Hinamori, douce mais au regard sévère et déterminé, qui les convainquit de se mettre en route. La petite Hinamori, un brin de femme d'une gentillesse profonde, avait pour le blond névrosé développer au fils des ans une affection maternelle. Comme une lionne, elle le défendait à coups de griffes et de crocs. Hyori haussa les épaules et fut la première à initier le mouvement. Elle aussi s'impatientait. Yumichika secoua Ikkaku, jusque là étrangement silencieux, dû au deuil de sa paie. Le chauve reprit contenance, il rangea rageusement les dés dans sa kosode originellement verte. Après un regard complice, Ichigo et Renji suivirent également.

Ils savaient bien que cette cérémonie décisive prouvait que leur vie allait changerpouvait que le vent changer leur vie. Tout en attendait le résultats qui récompenserait leur sept années de labeurs, se mêlait à leur appréhension et leur stress une excitation nerveuse et impatiente. De cette cérémonie dépendait une grande partie de leur futur. Ils n'ignoraient pas que même avec un dossier impeccable, sans don, sans Shiki , sans facultés d'invocations, les hauts postes resteraient inaccessibles. Progresser impliquait le potentiel qu'apportait au moins une de ces trois conditions. Ils se savaient déjà handicapé du Don, rancunier de cette injustice, ils espérait obtenir au moins l'un des deux autres pistonnage. La sélection bien que officieuse se jouait au cours de cette cérémonie. Ils devaient réussir.

Après une promesse de retrouvaille le soir même au Lotus Bleu, bar qui leur était presque assigné, ils entrèrent tous les neuf dans la salle.

* * *

 **Petit glossaire vestimentaire par Yumichika**

Le Kosode est l'ancêtre du kimono moderne, caractérisé par d'étroites ouvertures pour les mains à l'extrémité des manches.

Kariginu désigne à la fois le complet et la veste à pan arrière qui se portait à la chasse aux faucons, veste appelée aussi « vêtement en chanvre » (hoi 布衣) parce qu'elle était, à l'origine, faite en tissu de chanvre. Normalement ce genre de tenu est dites informelle, les magistra portaient le shitagasane ( une veste à traîne). Cependant, la famille Kurosaki a revendu ces costumes d'apparat, puisqu'il sont réservés aux métiers de cours. Cours duquelle on les a plutôt disgraciés d'où le choix de la Kariginu pour Ichigo.

Un obi (帯?) est une ceinture servant à fermer les vêtements traditionnels japonais

* * *

 **Voila voila, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui :p**


	2. Chapitre 1: Ceux qui Voient

Sang Bleu chapitre 1

Que n'ai-je un pinceau

Qui puisse peindre les fleurs du prunier

Avec leur parfum!

Shoha

* * *

Ils étaient tous là. Les étudiants brillants, ceux médiocres, les discrets, les cireux, les lumineux, les glauques... Tous les cursus réunies dans une salle bourrée d'une fumé d'agitation et d'une nervosité transpirante. Les élèves, mais aussi leurs familles, leurs professeurs et les curieux s'entassaient là. Ichigo se félicita d'avoir interdit à la sienne de venir. L'odeur rance de l'humanité étouffante, perturbante, troublait le rouquin. Il n'appréciait pas cette atmosphère semblable à un étaux, tous ces yeux malveillants pointés sur la scène qui n'attendaient que leurs échecs.

Devenir Omoyji se décidait soit par vocation, soit pour entretenir le prestige familial. Les nobles bénéficiaient du soutien de leurs familles. L'état les Dotait généreusement. Ils ne s'inquiétaient pas de leur revenu, en parallèle de leur fonction spirituelle, s'ajoutait celle d'administrateur de leurs fiels. Ainsi, ils étaient seigneurs autant qu'Omoyiji.

Mais pour toute autre personne ayant le malheur de posséder des pouvoirs d'ordre mystique, l'affaire était tout autre. Un exorciste solitaire ne disposait pas de salaire. Et la population, septique, croyait aux yokais comme à des mythes, des superstitions. Un enfant pouvant les voir était moqué, ses parents lui répétaient que ses visions relevaient de son imagination... Qui voudrait perdre une paire de bras au champs au profils d'un métier peu gratifiant et peu rémunéré ?

On trouvait à l'Académie des cinquièmes fils, ceux qui n'étaient qu'une bouche de plus, des enfants de la misère, de nombreuses femmes dont les parents ne pouvaient s'acquitter d'une dote, des enfants de prostitués... Et lui, un noble déchus.

Leurs seul point commun? Ils aspiraient tous à l'obtention du diplôme tant convoité de l'Académie. Ce dernier, simple formalité pour les nobles, était le graal des autres. Avec lui venait le statut Omoyji, l'intégration à l'Organisation et la possibilité de devenir moine à défaut de chasser les démons. Une vie sûre, sans combat pour manger, sans exploit à réaliser pour prouver son existence, sans avoir à tuer pour un toit au dessus de sa tête... Et tant d'autres monts et merveilles pour ceux élevées au sein de la pauvreté.

Seulement, pour cela, il fallait le diplôme. Et la tâche, loin d'être aisé, s'annonçait même titanesque. Elle consistait en l'éradication d'un yokai. Tâche somme toute considérée comme simple… en théorie. Il n'était pas rare de constater l'écart entre théorie et pratique. Entre ceux qui perdaient leurs moyens, ceux qui manquaient de mourir et les autres, peu passaient cette étape. Cette année, quatre nobles passaient et dans la promotion d'Ichigo, sur les quelques cinquante élèves non nobles, seul neuf avaient réussi cette étape. Et encore, cette années avait était fructueuse. L'année précédente n'avait diplômé que deux élèves, et celle d'avant quatre.

Renji lui pointa d'un doigt tremblant une brunette assise avec les nobles. De petite taille, droite et figée, Ichigo reconnu l'amie d'enfance de son camarade. Rukia Kuchiki, la petite sœur de Byakuya Kuchiki, le plus puissant des nobles qui possédait le fief tant convoité de l'est. La plus riche des familles nobles et également la plus reconnu pour ses dons d'Omoyji. Un des douze esprits du zodiaque avait passé un contrat avec eux et les protégeait depuis plus de deux-cent ans. Ichigo aimait bien la gamine, ils avaient fait leur entrée ensemble. Bien qu'elle soit de sang bleu, elle profitait de chacune des pauses pour retrouver la joyeuse bande d'amie. Si Renji voulait obtenir le titre de Capitaine, c'était pour avoir le droit légitime de l'épouser. Le rouge venait de la rue, et un hymen entre roturier et noble, c'était comme tirer un sourire de Byakuya… Impossible.

Leurs regards se croisèrent. Ils échangèrent un sourire et un geste discret, mais chaleureux, de la main. Puis, la jeune fille se tourna vers son frère qui l'avait rappelé à l'ordre. Pas de manifestation amicale en publique avec des roturiers, il en allait du prestige familial! Avec un soupire, elle se conforma à cette volonté, stupide, de son point de vue.

Hisagi ne manqua pas d'avertir ses compagnons de la présence au grand complet des capitaines qui tenaient entre leur mains les dossiers des candidats. Certains les feuilletaient, d'autres les laissaient fermés devant eux.

Hisagi ne manqua pas non plus la nervosité et le regard timide de sa Matsumoto pour l'un d'eux. Et pas n'importe lequel ; Gin Ichimaru. Le seul à avoir bouclé ses études en deux ans, le record absolu de la profession! Devenu Capitaine à seulement quinze ans, il restait encore à ce jour le plus jeune Omoyiji à avoir accédé au rang de capitaine.

Le jeune homme n'avait aucune sympathie pour ce serpent doté d'un sourire à vous glacer le sang et d'un humour ironiquement noir. Ses cheveux neige se fondaient sur sa peau de chiffon malade et ses longs doigts tapotaient sur ses manches trop longue. Ild'une famille des bas quartiers, pour ne pas dire de nul part. Matsumoto était très secrète sur la relation qu'elle entretenait avec cet homme carnassier, mais Hisagi ne doutait pas de la nature de ses sentiments.

Hinamori leur montra son frère, diplômé deux ans plus tôt, après seulement cinq ans d'étude, et déjà au poste de capitaine. Un petit bonhomme, cheveux déjà blanc nacrés, et aux yeux transperçant. Un petit gars sérieux, travailleur, rationnel, et d'une intelligence hors norme. Un génie comme on aimait l'appeler. Lui aussi, non content d'un don inégalable, avait un contrat avec un signe du Zodiaque. Ce gamin souriait trop peu, ce qui accentuait la sévérité de son visage encore arboré des rondeurs de l'enfance. Dix-sept ans et déjà la responsabilité d'un homme… Beaucoup enviaient la promotion du gamin. Lui et sa sœur venaient de deux familles différentes et après la mort de leurs parents, la misère et leurs Vues les avaient menés l'un vers l'autre. Il les salua d'un signe rigide de la tête mais Ichigo sentait la fierté que ce bout d'humain avait pour sa sœur. Il la couvait d'un regard translucide, mais attendrit.

Yumichika et Ikkaku repérèrent le capitaine de la 11e, Kenpachi, l'homme dont tous les deux voulaient intégrer la division. Un choix plutôt prévisible pour Ikkaku; qui plaçait le combat au-dessus de toute autre chose, mais surprenante pour son comparse. « C'est parce qu'il veut garder un œil sur lui et le protéger. » les avaient éclairé Hinamori. « C'est surtout pour son cul, oui! » avait pensé très fort Matsumoto. Enfin, Kenpachi Zaraki, encore un monstre, le seul homme, ou démon, qui sans arme enchantée, terrassait les Yokai les plus aguerris !

Kira préférait de loin rester tête basse plutôt que de croiser le regard d'un des 13 monstrueux capitaines. Jyuushiro Ukitake , Capitaine de la 13e, responsable de l'index des Yokais. Mayuri Kurotsuchi, Capitaine de la 12e et directeur le centre de recherche. Kenpachi Zaraki, Capitaine de la 11e, il commandait aux forces d'interventions. Toshiro Hitsugaya, Capitaine de la 10e, versée dans la stratégie et l'organisation de l'armé. Kensei Muguruma, Capitaine de la 9e, celle spécialisée dans le recrutement des Omoyiji. Shunsui Kyoraku, Capitaine de la 8e, orientée sur les scellements. Shinji Hirako, Capitaine de la 7e, en charge de la protection du roi. Byakuya Kuchiki, capitaine de la 6e, en charge de la police interne. Sosuke Aizen, Capitaine de la 5e, responsables de la lois et des procès en lien avec les Omoyoji. Unohana Retsu, Capitaine de la 4e, chargée des soins. Gin Ichimaru, Capitaine de la 3e, chargé des nécromancien. Soi Fon, Capitaine de la 2e, autrement nommée service de renseignement. Puis finalement, Genryusai Yamamoto, le chef suprême dirigeant de la 1er division qu'on nommait le Commandant. Non, vraiment, très peu pour lui.

Même le visage avenant de Unohana lui semblait un piège et cacher une nature démoniaque!

Sur l'estrade, Yamamoto réclama le silence, qui se fit immédiatement comme redoutant l'homme âgé. Avec sa voix de tonnerre, il fit un discours sur la fonction d'Omoyji, ses dangers et tout ce que la fonction impliquait. Discours que personne n'écouta vraiment, bercé par l'ivresse de l'accomplissement. Après 7 ans, ils recevaient enfin ce bout de papier! Alors les conseils de l'ancienne génération…

Commença alors la cérémonie de l'attribution des Shikis. Les nobles passèrent en premier. Il fallait monter sur l'estrade, se placer au centre du cercle incantatoire et si affinité il y avait, l'élève se trouvait pris dans une transe, récitait une incantation, et apparaissait alors un papier. Oui, un papier! Pour plus de pudeur, l'heureux élue était prié de rentrer chez lui et d'entacher ce papier avec une goutte de son sang. Le sujet se trouvait alors téléporté dans une autre dimension ou il pourrait établir tranquillement, et en toute intimité, les termes de son contrat avec son Shiki. Dans le cas contraire, rien ne se passait et le sujet repartait penaud. Sans grande surprise, les quatre nobles en obtinrent un.

Rukia, auréolé de succès, fier de satisfaire son frère et plus encore des applaudissements de ses amis, quitta l'estrade et rejoignit ce dernier. Pendant ce temps, Kira grimpait les marches en tremblant. Ses pas chevrotant le menèrent à côté du cercle qu'il regardait avec crainte. Il détestait se trouver au centre de toute cette attention malsaine. Au loin lui venait en échos les encouragements d'Hinamori… Si seulement il pouvait faire demi-tour et se réfugier dans ses bras… Quel idée aussi de rendre cet attribution publique! Et pourquoi ce n'était pas privé alors? Oui, les capitaines avaient besoin d'évaluer la marchandise avant de recruter, oui, ils devaient voir de quels bois, eux, pauvres étudiants offert en pâture, étaient fait… Il savait tout ça. Mais là, franchement, il ne rêvait que d'un terrier ou se terrer. Mon dieu, qu'il avait honte. Il déglutit, une fois, deux fois, trois fois, et avança d'un pas. Un tout petit pas, pas un de ceux conquérant, mais un pas de vermisseau, un avancement ridicule, qui, pourtant, changea tout.

Son coeur explosa en mille lumières fragiles, sa respiration diminua et se vaporisa comme les jours de grand froid. La lourdeur de sa bouche close, de ses bras ballotant péniblement, de sa poitrine lui arrachèrent un gémissement d'inconfort. Il se recroquevilla à la recherche d'une chaleur imperceptible dans l'air plombé. Ses yeux papillonnèrent. Il percevait une suite dissonante de bruit, comme le raclement de deux métaux, et le crissement implacable d'une meule sur l'acier.

Et ce fut tout.

Dans l'assemblée des Capitaines, certains s'agitaient. Ce blondinet filandreux avait sut capter l'attention, surprendre et même arracher quelques sourires contrits. Ce chant grinçant comme une grimace... Aucun doute, c'était la signature de Wabisuke.

L'esprit du désespoir qui affaiblit jusqu'à rendre impuissant les adversaires de son maître. Un sale énergumène dont l'art de la guerre différait tellement de la vision héroïque que la population en avait. Une arme vicieuse et mélancolique. Elle avait véritablement trouvé son maître chez ce garçon incertain dont les traits évoquait la dépression.

« Quel surprise! Wabisuke ne prête allégeance que très rarement, remarqua le Capitaine de la douzième avec un sourire. Avec un peu de chance, je pourrais l'étudier… »

« Il ne vaudrait mieux pas, lui rétorqua Shinji, Manquerait plus que vous ne le cassez ! »

Le scientifique se rebiffa. Il avait effectivement déjà, par mégarde, tué un Shiki. Cette seule ombre sur son tableau le vexait horriblement. Sujet sensible que seuls ses homologues capitaines osaient titiller. Shinji en particulier. Mayuri jeta un oeil critique au gamin qui se réveillait de sa transe désarticulée. Il pourrait toujours tenter de le recruter...

Izuru Kira... Ce nom lui évoquait vaguement quelque chose.

La lumière termina de le réanimer. Il scruta, hagard, la salle que huit applaudissements faisaient bourdonner. Sa main droite l'informait d'une présence cachée dans son creux. Il regarda. Un papier. Un bout gris, cartonné et lourd, comme une petite plaque de métal. Quel curieux phénomène. Hinamori se leva, mais absorbé par cette apparition, il ne la considéra pas. Un papier.

Il avait réussi, lui le gamin veule, incertain, gauche et incapable tenait dans ses mains agitées la preuve de son triomphe. Un putain de papier qui ouvrait la porte d'une vie claire et toute tracée. Obtenir un Shiki, c'était obtenir un poste privilégié aux yeux de l'Organisation. Accéder à des statuts élevés. A une rente. A la possibilité de vivre sans inquiétude. Kira écarquilla les yeux.

Merde alors…

Il n'avait jamais envisagé une vie pareille, son cerveau défaitiste l'avait convaincue qu'il échouerait. Et le voilà vainqueur… Son père accepterait sans doute qu'il retourne chez lui, auprès de ses frères et soeurs. Il aurait un poste dans le monastère et vivrait tranquillement, sans préoccupation. Oui, mais c'était son père qui avait chassé son maladroit gamin, inutile créature même pas foutus de teindre un drap sans catastrophe. Les portes de sa demeure resterait sans doute close…

Yamamoto le pressa de quitter l'estrade qu'il encombrait. Le blondinet s'empressa de s'exécuter, manqua de trébucher, et se rassit sur sa chaise avec soulagement. Hinamori le pris dans ses bras et leur embrassade fit sourire Matsumoto qui se coulait vers la scène. Kira apprécia le contact qu'il partageait avec la brunette. Entre ses bras là, sa force se décuplait, son courage trouvait une inspiration et sa confiance bourgeonnait. Voulait-il réellement retourner dans sa campagne esseulée ou seul l'attendait une vie monastique? Il enfouit sa tête lourde dans les cheveux bruns. Pour le moment, il désirait dormir.

De toute façon, il avait une semaine pour de décider. Une semaine pour recevoir les demandes d'intégration qui lui seraient proposées, les analyser et choisir. Une longue semaine, une douce semaine, une angoissante semaine. Le blond se leva silencieusement, Rangiku s'approchait de l'estrade. Il lui souhaitait de réussir, mais ne s'attarda pas plus longtemps dans la salle d'examen. Un autre impératif le prenait: Finaliser son contrat, et oserait il le dire, se reposer.

De son côté, Hisagi regardait nerveusement sa rousse se déhancher sensuellement durant sa marche. Il admira les courbes féminines qui se balançaient au rythme assuré de ses pas. Il se gava de ce geste gracile qu'elle faisait avec sa main pour replacer une mèche folle, trahissant chez elle un certain embarras. Pourtant, il la côtoyait depuis assez longtemps pour savoir qu'elle ne craignait pas l'attention d'un public. Non, elle la cherchait sans cesse. Ce qui l'agitait tant souriait comme un démon, un peu plus loin, dans la loge des Capitaines. Il portait un Haori comme personne, et sa maigreur pâle n'entachait en rien à sa prestance étouffante. Pour Hisagi, il était un serpent froid qui contemplait sa proie fraîchement débusquée. Ichimaru Gin.

Ce dernier arborait son sourire permanent et à son côté Aizen observait distraitement la scène. Le Capitaine de la cinquième nota le pianotement quasi hystérique de son voisin, qui pourtant se voulait imperturbable. Amusé, il engagea la conversation à voix basse.

-Alors c'est elle la fameuse Matsumoto… Commença t-il pour capter l'attention de son homologue. Elle est tout bonnement ravissante, une vrai fleur.

-Les plus belles fleurs de lotus poussent dans la boue, répliqua sèchement l'albinos sans daigner détourner son regarde de l'estrade.

-J'avais cru comprendre que vous étiez amis d'enfance, poursuivit nonchalamment le Capitaine de la cinquième qui s'était sensiblement rapproché.

Le tique contrarié de l'albinos fut si maîtrisé que le brun le manqua presque. Presque.

-Je me demande bien ce qui a pu vous éloignez l'un de l'autre? Un amour malheureux, peut-être?

Le capitaine de la troisième renâcla. D'un naturel très pudique sur sa vie privée, il trouvait désagréable que ses paires en sache autant, cependant il conserva un visage impénétrable. Garder l'illusion de relations amicales avec ses collègues était une discipline en soit au Gotei. Les capitaines n'avaient rien à envier aux courtisans de l'empereur pour ce qui touchaient à la politesse hypocrite et aux faux semblants aimables.

-Pourquoi n'interrogez-vous pas votre petit doigt? Ses dires se trouvent souvent confirmées.

Le brun haussa les épaules. Aujourd'hui ne serait pas le jour ou le mystère de Gin s'éclairerait, cependant, il garda sur l'homme un regard attentifs et calculé. Il n'était pas le seul à prêter une attention presque déplacé à l'albinos. Depuis son siège, Hisagi regardait l'homme avec intérêt.

Du Capitaine, il ne connaissait que le nom et la renommée. De sa relation avec Matsumoto, il ignorait tout. Elle lui semblait malsaine et vaine. Comme l'acharnement futile de la pluie à arroser le désert pour en faire une prairie. Un désert de sable et de dunes restait toujours sec et aride. De plus Hisagi, qui fréquentait l'étudiante continuellement, savait qu'elle n'avait pas parlé à cet homme depuis au moins… Depuis qu'il la connaissait… Sept ans donc. Pour lui, la rousse s'accrochait à des espoirs vains qui la faisait souffrir.

Cependant Matsumoto accordait aux débris de son lien avec le Capitaine une importance si accrue qu'il n'osait la décourager. Il cacha son énervement et serra la mâchoire. Matsumoto entrait dans le cercle. Il s'attendait à entendre un chant, plus sucré et charnel que celui déchirant de Kira mais rien ne se produisit. Juste ce silence horrible qui suit l'éclat sonore d'une vitre brisée. Yamamoto secoua la tête et demanda à la candidate de sortir.

La rousse resta interdite, seule au milieu de ce rond plein de signes abyssaux. Et son monde vola en éclat.

 **« Tu es trop fainéante pour m'invoquer, humaine. »**

Elle jeta un regard remplit de désespoir a Gin dont le sourire crispé était moins large qu'en temps normal. Et Elle compris qu'elle ne l'atteindrait jamais. Qu'il resterait drapé dans sa cape blanche immaculée et elle démunie, comme le premier jour. Elle compris que l'idylle se refusait à elle, que son bonheur s'échappait. Elle ravala difficilement larmes et salive. Fébrile, elle quitta la scène. Elle rapetissait tout à coup, se ratatinait presque. Son sourire enjôleur se fanait, et ses yeux vacillaient.

Imperméable aux bruits extérieurs, elle ne pensait à rien si ce n'est cette voix traînante et mielleuse pointant son impuissance. Elle s'éloigna de l'estrade pour échapper à la grippe acéré des regards que tous braquaient sur elle. Et ce soir, comme chaque fois après un échec ou une mauvaise passe, elle irait se saouler. Hisagi viendrait la rejoindre, accompagnant sa beuverie avec la compréhension silencieuse qui le caractérisait. Elle s'oublirait dans ses bras et plongerait avec lui dans les affres de la débauche. Puis, elle rêverait de cet autre inaccessible, de son dos maigre s'éloignant dans la neige, de son sourire si désolé ce soir-là, de ses pas qui s'effaçaient avec le temps. Elle se réveillerait le lendemain avec un mal de tête à lui fendre le crâne, elle maudirait son laisser aller indigne d'elle. Puis, elle chercherait une autre bouteille de saké, se l'enfilerait avant d'aller réveiller Hisagi qui ronflerait encore après leurs ébats. Après, après, elle aviserait.

Si sa vie n'avait qu'un seul projet, une seule ligne directrice, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle aimait les plans…

Mais pour le moment, elle ne cherchait que la solitude des vaincues. Elle quitta la salle en titubans, ignorant les bras tendus d'Hisagi dans sa direction.

Hisagi qui n'entendit même pas Renji qui le railla sur le vent mémorable qu'il venait de recevoir. Il ne sortit de sa torpeur que grâce à Ichigo qui lui secoua l'épaule. Il venait de se faire ignorer, là, non? Sa conscience confirma, la garce. Le roux lui pointa Hyori qui descendait de l'estrade, le pas furibond. Vu le visage agressif de la petite blonde à couette, il comprit qu'elle aussi venait d'échouer. Le brun fut sous le choc, la bouche ouverte. Depuis combien de temps était-il absent, plongé dans son propre monde? Ça lui arrivait de plus en plus souvent et ces absences répétées devenaient vraiment problématique. Sa conscience volait loin de son corps et le temps semblait se perdre dans la brume durant quelque instant. Étrange phénomène bien ennuyeux.

Il ne put approfondir, la furie était déjà sur eux.

« Tu parles d'une veine! s'écria-t-elle. Bon Hisagi, tu compte gober les mouches comme un idiot encore longtemps? Putain quelle plaie! C'est ton tour alors bouge ton cul d'empoté! »

Et comme il acquiesçait stupidement, elle ajouta: « On se retrouve ce soir. »

La petite enfonça littéralement la porte en pestant et s'éloigna à grand pas rageur. L'air autour d'elle vibrait de sa colère. Ichigo supposa que son échec devait avoir vexé son honneur. Pourtant, c'était sa réussite, plutôt, qui aurait relevé du miracle.

Sur une proportion de non noble ayant la Vue, seuls cinq pourcent en moyenne, avaient les affinités d'Invocateur. Contrairement à la rousse, pour qui réussir cette étape était impératif à l'accomplissement de ses dessins, Hyori avait plus de recul. Elle n'avait placé aucun espoir en sa réussite, d'ailleurs ses aptitudes en Kido lui ouvraient déjà beaucoup de porte. Contrairement à Matsumoto qui, malheureusement, était catastrophiquement mauvaise en Récitation, Hyori se débrouilleait plus qu'admirablement. Son large panel de compétence lui garantissait de recevoir au moins deux demandes de Capitaine d'ici la fin de la semaine. Elle ne s'inquiétait en rien de son affectation.

Les angoisses de Matsumoto, elles, étaient fondées. Les exorcistes uniquement doués pour les armes et le combat recevaient rarement des demandes. De dépit, on les affectait en regard des effectifs de chaque division et ils ne montaient généralement que rarement dans la hiérarchie. Dans leur groupe, seul Yumichika et Ikkaku se moquait bien de posséder un Shiki. Ils postulaient pour la 11e, la division du « casse-pipe ». Vu le peu de postulant, la onzième acceptait n'importe qui.

Hisagi était maintenant, il ne savait comment, sur l'estrade. Yamamoto l'enjoignait à entrer dans le cercle. Il s'exécuta, totalement à l'ouest, et son air perdu inquiéta ses amis encore présent.

« Tu penses qu'il va bien? », souffla Renji à son camarade roux

Ce dernier fronça les sourcils, expression courante chez lui. Non, décidément, Hisagi paraissait ailleurs, même pour lui. Ichigo ne l'avait jamais vu aussi peu sur terre depuis le début de cette cérémonie, et pourtant l'homme était réputé pour son caractère étourdi. Hinamori, plus sensible que les autres aux auras, leur souffla à voix basse

« On dirait qu'il dégage l'énergie d'un Yokai…

\- Sérieusement? s'esclaffa Renji, Tu penses sérieusement que notre Hisagi serait un invocateur?

-Ça m'en as tout l'air, confirma Yumichika en ré-ajustant sa position, Je suis aussi surpris que toi. C'est dingue, je n'aurais pas cru ça de lui...

-Si Hisagi est un invocateur de Yokai, normalement, un carnet devrait apparaître dans sa main. Ce sera le livre où il volera le nom des Yokai qui devrons le servir. »

Un carnet apparut. Une salve d'applaudissement résonna dans la salle, même les capitaines saluaient l'exploit. Un Invocateur de Yokai. C'était encore plus rare que ceux de Shiki déjà peu répandu. Peu de famille noble avait cet apanage, présent chez un gosse de fermier! Les yeux de Byakuya s'agrandirent, choqués. Dès lors, il sut que la bataille pour recruter ce jeune homme était lancée.

 _Quelle ironie_ , pensa le Capitaine de la Sixième division en feuilletant le dossier d'Hisagi. Si le gamin n'avait possédé pas cette affinité d'Invocateur, un effectif aussi moyen que lui aurait fini en fond de placard. Et le voilà maintenant, à être le sujet de toute les convoitises. Le noble avisa Mayuri, qui se lécha les lèvres. Il réprima un geste de répulsion. Le visage du Capitaine de la douzième heurtait toujours autant son sens de l'esthétique.

Le noble s'accorda une courte période de réflexion. D'ordinaire, il aurait immédiatement envoyé une demande de recrutement au jeune homme, les Invocateur de Yokai étaient de si grands atouts… Cependant, il ne décelait chez l'individu aucune des qualités morales requises aux force de l'ordre. Il décida qu'il se passerait de ses services. La puissance sans l'intelligence ne menait qu'à l'échec. Et Seigneur, que cet enfant avait l'air benêt à rester complètement hagard au milieu de l'estrade.

En effet, en contre bas, Hisagi tanguait encore, complètement chamboulé. Les évènements repassait dans son esprit encore abasourdi. Il était monté sur l'estrade, puis entré dans le cercle. L'espace était devenu étrange et distordu. Et maintenant, on applaudissait… Quelle étape avait-il sauté ? Sa tête le chauffait. Il quitta précipitamment la salle, couvert par le regard perplexe de ses amis. Encore un qui aurait pas mal de chose a leur raconter ce soir...

Hinamori, Ikkaku et Renji repartirent les mains vides. La brunette était anéantis, elle avait manqué de pleurer. Heureusement, ses camarades lui avaient rappelé ses capacités inégalées en Récitation et son désespoir d'être rejetée avait été refoulé. Les deux hommes étaient partis ensemble, Ikkaku soutenant un Renji légèrement ébranlé. Yumichika avait invoqué un Shiki, son incantation parlant de beauté et d'esthétisme avait laissé perplexe. Puis, avec cette grâce pédante qui le caractérisait, avait couru rejoindre Ikkaku.

Quant à Ichigo...

Il aurait préféré ne pas se lever ce matin là.


	3. Ceux qui se réunissent

**Coucou la compagnie :p**

 **Alors j'ai pas grand chose à vous dire ( ma vie est monotone comme la suite du même nom). Alors en cette belle journée patrimoine, j'espère que vous prendrez la peine de lire ce chapitre ( même si ce n'est pas un monument ;p).**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Sang Bleu chapitre 2

Fourmi!

Tu as beau grimper à la rose,

Le soleil est encore loin!

Shinohara Hôsaku

* * *

Rangiku n'aimait pas boire seule. Entre amis, l'affaire devenait vite drôle, on faisait des gages, on discutait sans fil conducteur, on charriait, on s'amusait, on vivait...Aussi, elle n'allait que rarement se remplir la panse de saké seule.

Ce fut sans doute ce qui inquiéta Kukaku Shiba, la tenancière du Lotus Bleu. La famille Shiba avait produit un grand nombre d'Omoyji par le passé, mais ni cette femme, ni sont frère n'en possédait le potentiel. Elle maniait bien mieux le plateau de serveuse, et lui les bouteilles! Suite à la mort de leur ainé Kaien Shiba, un grand Omoyji, au combat, l'état les avaient dédommagé avec une grosse rente. Non pas que cela racheté la vie d'autrui, mais cela leur avaient permit l'achat de ce commerce: Le Lotus Bleu. Un bar réputé pour son saké de qualité, et sa compréhension. Et bien que modeste, l'établissement était le lieu de prédilection des étudiants en Exorcisme.

Quand cette femme dynamique vit arriver le fantôme roux, elle alpaga son frère, et lui commanda son saké le plus pur et le plus délicieux. Silencieusement, elle se faufila derrière sa plus fidèle cliente et l'assis au bar, ou l'attendait le breuvage réconfortant. Elle pouvait se permettre une pause, la salle était déserte, situation résultant que la conjugaison de l'heure, et de la Cérémonie qui se déroulait un peu plus loin. Kukaku s'installa a côté d'elle, la mine soucieuse.

Voir Rangiku aussi abattus la remuait. Elle connaissait la femme battante, énergique, insouciante, drôle, dragueuse et volubile. Cette personne si sérieuse comme prenant conscience pour la première fois du poids réel du monde la peinait.

 _On dirait Kaen quand il revenait de missions_

Rangiku avait la tête légèrement incliné, un rideau roux cachait ses yeux embrumés perdus dans sa coupe de saké encore pleine. Avec un sursaut, elle descendit toute la coupe et se fit reservir. L'alcool lui brula la gorge, mais elle le trouva apaisant. La femme a ses côtés finit d'achevait le malaise qui l'étreignait de son laissé aller devant des inconnus. Kukaku était la femme la plus ouverte de la terre, elle patinait ses clients comme une mère de substitution, et ses raiponces franches aidaient à la prise de décision. D'autre part, à son arrivée en ville 7 ans auparavant, elle seule l'avait aiguillé et aidé.

 _Déjà sept ans, Gin._

Kukaku attendait patiemment que sa langue se dénoue d'elle même, à grand renfort de coupe de saké. Combien en avait elle déjà vidées ? 5 ou 6 ? Toujours le même service ici, une coupelle rutilante nacré, et une bouteille de grand cru. La saké avait un gout de convivialité ici, de naturel, de familier. Comme la propriétaire du lieu. Cette dernière commençait a se demander si l'attente les avanceraient. Certain client ne confiait pas leur tracas spontanément, il fallait les mettre en confiance, engageait un dialogue. Et Kukaku observait suffisamment la jeune femme, pour la catégoriser avec ces gens la. Ceux qui ne s'apitoie pas, ceux qui taise leur mots, et se cache derrière une parure de frivolité.

« Tu te rappelles ton arrivée ici? demanda la serveuse en se servant elle aussi un verre généreux, tu devais avoir quoi, quatorze ans? Tu étais complètement pommé en ville, t'avais même cru que ce bar était une auberge...T'étais vraiment une niaise de la campagne quoi! C'est même la première chose qu'on s'est dit avec mon crétin de frère »Ce dernier tiqua bruyamment, mais ne répliqua pas, crétin oui, mais pas suicidaire! « T'avais l'odeur de la campagne chevillé au corps, et même de la paille dans les cheveux! Si la ville ne puait pas temps, on t'aurais senti a des kilomètres! Et tes habits ! alors la on aurait dit une veille peau battus par les vents. T'étais franchement moche à voir! Loin de la succube qui chasse tous les soir dans mon établissement! En plus t'avais même pas un sous en poche, et tu savais pas lire! Tu confondais les caractère de saké le prix de ce dernier !

Rangiku fini sa coupe et émit un petit rire, ses yeux sourire comme ses lèvres. Oui elle se souvenait parfaitement de cet épisode. De sa déception en comprenant qu'elle ne pourrait pas dormir ici. Elle s'était perdu en ville, l'académie avait déjà fermées ses portes et ne rouvrirait que le lendemain. Elle se rappelait avec exactitude, la tête sidéré et exorbité de la gérante quand elle avait dit vouloir devenir Omoyji. Le bref éclat attristé de ses yeux, puis cette main, éraflée mais chaude tendue. Kukaku l'avait hébergé dans sa propre maison cette nuit la.

« Normale, je débarquais sur un coup de tête, sans soutient. Et j'étais un peu cruche, ce lieux était le plus peuplé que j'avais jamais vu. Maintenant je sais que ce n'est qu'une veille bicoque !

-T'étais bien heureuse de la trouver ma bicoque! Surtout quand je t'ai cédé mon lit hein!" répliqua la directrice en partant dans un rire fort, très peu féminin, et très tavernier. "J'me demande bien ce qui a pus pousser une belle plante comme toi a venir te pommer dans cette ville de fous! Déjà à l'époque, je savais pas pourquoi tu venais. T'étais nulle partout à l'Académie, tu venais tous les jours me faire chier en pleurant dans mes jupons! Les clients en avaient marre! Puis, je sais pas, tu t'es accrochée et t'as commencé a débarquer avec l'autre brun la..

-Hisagi

-Hisagi, et petit à petit vous avez envahit mon espace ! J'pense pas qu'Omoyji soit ta vocation, t'as commencé à boire peu après ton entré à l'Académie. A 15 ans t'avais la meilleurs descente du quartier ! On m'a accusé d'avoir crée la plus grande soularde du siècle. J'me suis toujours demandé ce qui pouvait pousser le gens à devenir Omoyji. C'est vrai quoi, chasser des fantômes tout ça...

-Hisagi et Hinamori te diraient pour sauver des gens, Yumichika pour rester lui même, ses parents l'on renié a cause de ses préférences vestimentaires, Ikkakku pour se battre, Hyori pour emmerder sa famille,Kira pour rentrer chez lui, Reinji par amour, Ichigo par obligation, Rukia pour rendre fier son frère, et Reinji par amour. Il y a un tas de raison.

-Et toi Rangiku? Pourquoi cet acharnement? Pourquoi persévérer dans une voie ou tu n'as aucun talent. »

La rousse ne sut juste pas quoi répondre. Au fond elle savait pourquoi. Elle était venu dans cette ville quand elle avait appris _sa_ nomination au poste de Capitaine. Pour Le retrouver Lui. Mais à son arrivé, on lui avait interdis de le visiter, et Lui même avait refusé de la voir. Alors elle avait voulut devenir Omoyji, pour devenir digne de lui. Pour le revoir. Pour rester à ses côtés. Pour lui. Il était la raison de sa présence, de son être, de son acharnement.

Cependant ses projets coupaient assez court. Sans Shiki, ses chances de recrutement à un rang élevé s'amoindrissait encore. Déjà qu'elle ne maitrisait pas la Récitation...Et pourtant, sa vie n'avait d'autre but que de retrouver sa moitié. Ils avait mis une distance incroyable entre eux, et elle tentait depuis si longtemps de combler ce fossé abyssale. Peut être devait elle abandonner, après 7 ans de poursuite, l'évidence se manifestait. Enfin que faisait elle à courir derrière son premier béguin a 21 ans? Elle avait passé l'âge !

Et puis non, après tous ces sacrifices hors de question d'abonner. Elle avait débuter sa formation à 14 ans, âge très tardif et avait due s'imposer malgré cet handicap. Elle avait due composer avec sa condition féminine dans un monde essentiellement peuplé d'homme. Elle avait du redoubler d'effort à l'entrainement pour faire de son corps sous nourris une arme redoutable. Elle avait ouvragé ses mains avec l'épée pour la manier impeccablement à défaut de savoir réciter. Tout ce mal alors qu'avec son charme et son corps, obtenir les faveur des hommes ne lui posait aucun problème, alors qu'avec son enfance, elle savait voler même les plus riche. Mais elle avait valoriser une vie honnête et dur a l'autre facile et a sa porté. Tous ça pour lui. Ses sacrifices justifiait qu'elle redouble de bravoure. Elle avait trop peiné pour tout laisser en plan.

Et que penseraient ses amis? Non décidément non! Elle allait leur monter à tous ces piteux que ne s'appelle pas Matsumoto Rangiku qui veut!

Même si elle n'avait pas de Shiki, elle promettait, non elle faisait le serment, qu'elle le rattraperait! Qu'elle le rejoindrait, et le forcerait a l'accepter. Elle obligerait cet être si inaccessible a rester avec elle pour toujours. Au nom de leur promesse d'enfant, elle les uniraient de nouveau!

 _Attend encore un peu, j'arrive! Tient toi prêt !_

 _Gin_

* * *

Kira regarda le plafond. Il comptait les chiures de mouche. Vu leur nombre, la salle méritait son titre de vétuste. Qu'elle idée aussi de venir ici...Es ce que sa maison avait un plafond semblable? Cette espèce de talus de bois agencé par le vent...Dans ses souvenirs, sa petitesse étouffante les faisait s'entasser, ses frères et lui comme du bétail mal odorant. Dans la teinturerie, les odeurs de vinaigre, de peinture, de peau, de fils, et de draps emplissaient l'air. Les gamins dormaient à coté des cuves de couleurs, leurs parents occupaient l'entrepôt de laine et de tulle de mauvaise facture. On habillait pas les princes ici.

Kira ferma les yeux, contrairement à ses frères, ses 4 frères, lui n'était pas dégourdit de ses dix doigts, mais de sa cervelle. A l'Académie, il maniait les armes comme un manche, causant catastrophe, et se blessant sans cesse. Son incapacité à tenir une arme l'avait handicapé grandement. Mais il Récitait comme personne les chants de protection, mieux qu'Hinamori pourtant exceptionnel. Mieux que ses enseignants, bien mieux. Il ne lui manquait que la confiance, et l'ambition. Sa voix, basse et fluette, il l'avait transformé en arme.

Lors de l'Examen, il avait terrassé son Yokai avec facilité. Il lui avait vrillé les tympans, l'avait bouffé de l'intérieur. A la surprise de voir un candidat sans arme, avait succédé dans l'auditoire, un vent de moquerie, qui s'était évanouie sous le poids de l'admiration. Et maintenant un Shiki!

Avait il vraiment envie de retourner ce perdre dans son village natal? Maintenant qu'il goutait pour la première fois au respect et a l'admiration? Sa famille l'avait rejeté, il en avait souffert, pourquoi revenir mendier leur affection?

Non il ne rentrerait pas. La ville lui plaisait. Madame Yumihana, la dame qui le logeait en ville lui évoquer plus une mère que sa propre génitrice. Il faut dire qu'il avait eu de la chance, tombé sur une veille dame en manque de compagnie, qui préféré mourrir que de quitter sa maison, mais dont aucun membre de la famille ne voulait s'occuper. A son arrivé en ville, son sens de l'orientation l'avait complètement abandonné, et en se perdant, il avait percuté le fils de Madame Yumihana. Ce dernier sortait de la maison, furieux, contre sa mère qui refusait de partir. Lui avait reçus une offre d'emploi alléchante à l'autre bout du pays, il ne comptait pas la laisser passer. Finalement, lui même ignorait comment, il avait obtenu son droit de logement, en échange, il devait s'occuper de la vielle. Grand mère visiblement absente, sortit il ne savait ou. Elle l'étonnait toujours par sa vivacité.

Kira enfonça sa tête dans son oreiller. Le sommeil léchait sa peau, mais refusait d'infiltrer son corps lourd. Il se sentait de plomb, son poids décuplé par la pesanteur implacable. Sa tête battait comme un second coeur, et sa main le chauffait étrangement. Ce bout de métal diffusait une chaleur constante, et agressive? Dominatrice? Au prix d'un effort considérable, il leva sa main et regarda le petit rectangle métallique qui y reposait. Tous ses efforts pour ça. Ca ne payait pas de mine.

 **« Si ne te conviens pas, je peux toujours trouver un autre réceptacle humain »** cette voie semblait venir des profondeurs de la terre, elle arborait la teinte grise de la lenteur, et du désespoir. Posé, calme, détaché.

Kira s'autorisa un sourire bref. La manifestation de son Shiki ne le surprenait pas. Après tout, dans l'obscurité de cette chambre minuscule et oppressante, il se sentait assez à l'aise pour invoquer son partenaire de vie à présent. Il caressa avec douleur la plaque brillante, jamais il ne regretterait qu'il l'ai choisit parmi tant d'autre, jamais. En sa présence, son âme lui semblait limpide. Clair comme un matin d'hiver.

 **« Je ne me sens si proche de lui, se dit il, et dire que je ne l'ai pas encore rencontré. »**

Le blond canalisa son reiju sur ce morceau de fer.

Et soudain il fut happé par le néant.

* * *

Hyori marchait, et étrangement, comme inspirés par leurs instincts de survit, les gens sur son chemin s'écartaient. Preuve que les gens de petite taille pouvaient imposer leurs présences de manière significative. La blonde ronchonnait, elle invoquait des malédictions contre la terre entière, ses petits poing serrés dans ses poches. Ne pas avoir de Shiki ne gênait aucunement ses projets, elle savait ses compétences en Récitation suffisamment développeés bien que moins performante que celle d'Hinamori, pour lui assurer un avenir correcte. C'est juste que de savoir qu'aucun esprit ne l'acceptait la vexait profondément. Fierté mal placé...

« J'suis pas de sang bleu moi, j'dois pas leur convenir a ces esprits péteux! s'pèle de bourge! »

Et tandis qu'elle hurlait sa frustration, elle remarqua sa position. Le parc. Le parc Zen. C'était une blague? L'ironie du sort ? Avait elle l'air dans l'état mental nécessaire a l'appréciation de ce lieu ? Haussant les épaules, et avisant l'heure, elle s'égara dans le jardin de feuille rougis et d'insecte chantonnant sur un chemin lisse de galet effleurer par la brise et...

Maintenant elle versait dans le romantique, quel déchéance.

La boule de nerf s'installa sous un arbre. Le soleil amorçait une descente, elle avait quoi, de deux à quatre heures avant leur rendez vous au Lotus Bleu. La cérémonie devait avoir déjà évacuée les derniers curieux... Quelle idée aussi de rejoindre le parc à l'autre bout de la ville, si elle croisait un Omoyji ici c'était vraiment la fin du monde. La gamine s'étendit paresseusement sur le sol, contrairement à Matsumoto son corps de dix huit ans ne s'était pas développé, elle avait l'apparence d'une sale gosse et cet aspect de son physique l'irritait. Avec le temps elle avait appris à en jouer pour endormir la méfiance d'autrui, se coiffant de deux couettes courtes, et laissant le soleil dévoiler ses taches de rousseurs. Un jeu d'enfant, sans mauvais jeu de mots.

Dans cette mousse confortable, profitant des dernier rayon d'été, Hyori se sentait comme un nuage dans le ciel. Comblée. Dans son état de béatitude, elle aurait ignoré la fin du monde. Enfin si seulement ce picotement dans son cou cessait. Vous savez, celui qui vous avertis qu'un voyeur vous observe.

Soudain, la fillette se redressa, ses yeux s'ouvrirent avec désagrément. Elle avait une sensation tenace d'être observée, et franchement, elle ne rêvait que de violenter la cause de se désagrément. Ses yeux noisettes cherchèrent le trouble fête, qu'elle identifia sans mal. un grand blond-grand con- accroupis juste au-dessus d'elle dont les cheveux titillait sa narine. Il lui souriait. Putain il la sortait d'une transe, la plus agréable de sa vie, et lui souriait comme un benêt... Elle allait le massacrer.

« Salut petit, dit le mort en sursit en levant la main, ça à l'air sympas ce que tu fais »

Hyori hésita, écartèlement ou décapitation? Les deux choix l'enchantaient. Qu'importait la manière, voir ce visage crispé de sourire, se déformer en une grimace d'horreur lui ravirait le coeur. Et franchement, comment osait il commenter sa sieste, alors que celui qui l'avait sortis des entrailles de l'ivresse hibernative, le mots n'existait pas et elle le savait, c'était lui? Il se foutait de sa gueule? et les cheveux longs ca datait des années préhistorique ! Fallait se moderniser un peu. Et Petit! Comment pouvait il la traiter de la sorte hein!

« Je suis pas une gamine Ok?! J'ai 18 ans pauvre dégénéré! Et c'est quoi cette manière de d'aborder les gens! On t'a pas appris les bonnes manières dans ta famille de bourge aristo? En plus t'es gonflé, d'ou tu me parle comme ça hein? En faite t'es quoi un chasseur d'enfant? T'as un complexe lolita?

Excusez moi, jeune homme, je ne »

Hyori lui donna un coup de boule. Jeune homme? Jeune Homme! Qu'es ce qu'elle avait comme arme sur elle? A quelle bêtise qu'elle soit partis dans ses armes...Si elle avait bien une paire de ciseaux, mais pouvait on décapiter avec un tranchant si médiocre? il faudrait l'épargner...Elle le regarda, détailla ce visage profondément antipathique...Une paire de ciseaux serrait suffisant pour lui crever les yeux! Ses doigts craquèrent sinistrement, il émanait d'elle une onde meurtrière, et elle tenait, il ne savait d'ou cela sortait, une paire de ciseau, si bien que l'inconnu recula un peu. Ses craintes se confirmèrent, quand de cette bouche enfantine sortit une voie démoniaque. Comment ce type coiffé comme une serpière, sa frange trop longue lui mangeant le visage jusqu'au menton, pouvait oser l'appeler ainsi! tient il allait voir, elle allait lui refaire une coupe descente elle!

« Je suis une femme bougre d'andouille ! Maintenant J'espère pour toi que t'a fait ton testament, tu ne pollueras pas plus longtemps sur cette terre! »

Et Hyori s'élança. Elle courut derrière ce dos fin appartenant à cet inconnu irritant. Elle remarqua alors un détail, rien de bien flagrant, mais assez perturbant. Ce mec en Hyori blanc portait un numéro dans le dos, le 7. Et il avaient de long cheveu blond. Elle s'arrêta de courir, l'inconnu se tourna ver elle, surpris. Elle chassa ses doutes, sauta sur l'inconnu, le chevaucha sous ses supplication, mais le démon avait invertit son corps, et d'un geste sur, coupa la frange infâme du malotru.

Et alors Hyori compris.

Shinji Hirako.

Elle avait merdé.

* * *

Hinamori caressa l'encolure de sa jument pommelée. Toshiro avait eu la délicate attention de lui en faire préparer un pour le retour. Le Capitaine et elle même partageaient avec leur grand mère, sa vielle maison. En plein coeur de la Forêt des Trépassés, un nom charmant qui assurait le silence du lieu. Véritable repère animalier, ou resserve natuelle désaffecté, même les bucherons par grand froid n'osaiten en couper le bois. A à peine Une heure de chevauché soutenue de la ville, l'emplacement avait de quoi surprendre.

Hinamori avançait lentement, elle aimait profiter de ces fins d'après midi encore éclairés par un soleil de fin aout. Elle pénétra la forêt sans appréhension, cette zone lui était suffisamment familière pour qu'elle n'en redoute plus l'atmosphère inquiétante. Quand on pénétrait la forêt, la nature semblait vous faire savoir son mécontentement. Après tout l'Homme avait déserté son sein pour la ville, il était l'Intru, la proie de cette entité millénaire.

La brune accéléra le pas, le soleil ne pénétrait ici, dans cette dense étendu de piller feuillu. Cette pénombre la dérangeait. Seul les chasseur ne craignait pas l'obscurité et en jouait. Et l'évolution avait fait perdre à l'homme ses armes naturelles, dans ce milieu sauvage, la nature dictait ses lois. Surtout dans cette forêt maudite.

100 ans auparavant, une bataille avait imprégnée ce sol, aujourd'hui à l'abandon du temps. Paraissait il qu'ici, des milliers âmes avaient été plongées en enfer, et que depuis, un lien étroit reliait les deux lieux. Une superstition appuyée par les nombreuses disparitions répertoriées ici. Un portail ancré dans ce sol maudit faciliterait également les manifestations surnaturelles, justifiant la présence de l'Académie dans cette banlieue de la Capitale. Enfin, rien de trop grave. Encore une légende inventé pour les enfant du point de vu de son frère, elle y voyait une mise en garde. Vers cette forêt convergeaient des puissantes énergie mystique, ce qui lui donnait sa souveraineté imposante.

La brune replaça une mèche que le balancement de son cheval avait déplacé.

Malgré l'habitude, elle ressentait toujours un certain malaise. Mais l'air chargé de la vie l'indisposait bien trop pour qu'elle songe au déménagement. Toshiro le lui avait proposé pourtant, avec sa prime de capitaine, il avait projeté un moment de les faire emménager en ville. Opération avortée par le refus catégorique de leur grand mère, née dans ce milieu végétal, elle comptait y mourir. Enfin, le décoloré avait tout de même rénové la maison pour leur confort à tous. Le grincement du sol et des murs ne leur manquaient aucunement. Sa jument hennit en trépignant, l'avertissant de son arrivée au logis. Elle lui flatta l'encolure avec des parole douce. Toshiro la lui avait offerte pour sa remise d'examen, auparavant, elle revenait à la maison uniquement en fin de semain, les cours accaparant son temps, mais à présent, elle avait le loisir de faire des trajets journaliers. Il lui avait choisit un poney robuste, stable et calme, à la tête bombée comme un vallon égaré et à la couleur crème brulée. Effectivement, elle arrivé dans ce trou de verdure qui abritait son logis, un vague cercle ou nul arbres ne poussait. Elle s'amusait à penser à leur maison comme à une apparition dans l'obscurité de la forêt dense, on remarquait très vite cet ilot de soleil.

La petite Hinamori descendit avec raideur, on leur apprenait l'équitation à l'école, mais elle n'y excellait pas réellement. Elle saisit la bride et conduisit la bête dans l'arrière cour clôturé, une pâture pour l'animal, et celui de son frère lorsqu'il leur faisait l'honneur de sa présence. Toshiro travaillait trop, même pour un Capitaine, sa mutine, surtout administrative, le conduisait à parfaire, relire, corriger chaque dossier du gotei, quand même ce n'était sa fonction.

 _Il est juste manique._

Elle regarda par la fênetre, sa mamie l'attendait le sourire au lèvre, une fierté non dissimulée sur ses traits. Shiki ou non quelle importance ? Pour ce sourire las, elle voulait bien tenter l'impossible. Au loin elle entendit un son de galop.

Son impatient petit frère venait les rejoindre.

Le bonheur avait un nom: « eux ».

* * *

I comme incroyable. Non mais c'est vrai, des cas comme ça, des invocateurs venus de famille non noble, il n'en connaissait pas. Et pourtant, la dessus, personne ne le battait, il avait appris l'historique des Omoyji par coeur. Il ne réalisait pas vraiment l'ampleur de sa réussite. Avec un coup de poker pareille, la place de Capitaine l'attendait bien au chaud.

N comme national. Les mots de Yamamoto flottaient encore, fierté national qu'il disait, qu'elle dommage de Rangiku n'est pas vu ça, il avait carrément emplafonné son Gin à la noix! Quoique vu leur situation, il devrait jouer humilité devant elle, elle qui avait fui les mains vide.

V comme victoire! Dans les dents les parents qui l'avaient renvoyé de chez lui, tous ceux qui l'avaient pris pour un fou et il en passait. 7 ans de dur labeur récompensés, une place ticket gagnant, bref, une réussite totale et ultime. Quand il pensait à leur 7 années de galère avec Ran, c'est vrai qu'au début leur niveau...Non leur non niveau les distinguaient des autres.

O comme Ovationné! Si dans ses amis, quelqu'un avaient fait mieux que lui, il tirerait sa révérence. Non sérieusement, pour la première fois de ses études, on le propulsait au plus haut barreau de l'échelle de l'excellence. Pour un non noble invoquer un Shiki, même faiblard et inutile, relevait du miracle. Pour un noble c'était une formalité. Pour un non noble, effleurer l'idée de dompter les Yokai, déjà une hérésie, personne n'avait accomplit ce miracle, et pour un noble pouvoir les invoquer relevait du miracle. Mais LUI Hisagi, venait d'inaugurer une nouvelle ère. Lui, venait d'inscrire son nom dans le grand livre de la vie en tant que premier roturier à arborer le titre d'invocateur de Yokai!

C comme carrément génial, nous nous passerons de commentaire sur ce point. Mais le premier Yokai dont le nom figurait dans son carnet se nommait Kazeshini, le vent de la mort. Et étrangement, ce personnage avide de mort se fondait dans les ombres pour assassiner ses proies avec ses deux Kusarigama , comme un dieu de la mort. Un yokai crée pour récolter la vie elle même. Bon Ok, peut être pas si génial que ça le contrat avec un assassin psychopathe, mais bon, ce n'était que le premier. En faite c'était le Yokai qu'il avait vaincue, de peu, à son Examen, et franchement, il préférait ne pas s'en faire un ennemi de nouveau...Vu qu'il n'avait pas vraiment gagné à la loyal, son Yokai contestait, a juste titre, déjà sa légitimité...Au bout de 10 minutes de cohabitation, ça promettait du spectacle.

A comme Accomplissement. Cet exploit, le premier de sa courte vie le dotait d'une paire d'aile. Il entrait dans une nouvelle étape de son destin. Il sentait l'ambition gonfler ses entrailles. Un renouveau, pour le gamin dernier de classe, mais devant Rangiku, quand même, à ses début, et seulement moyen à sa sortie. Ses prestations à l'épée ne le distinguaient pas, il maitrisait de façon standard la récitation, Il avait vaincus son Yokai de justesse à l'Examen, et à vrai dire son recrutement avant LE miracle lui semblait réellement compromis. Mais, le ciel l'avait couvé de son regard, et à présent tous convergeaient vers lui.

T comme Tiraillement. sa réussite pourtant se teintait d'un sorte de picotement néfaste. Il craignait la séparation avec le reste de la bande. Il redoutait qu'un l'éloigne des autres, enfin d'elle. De Rangiku. De sa rousse qui devait se morfondre alors que lui exultait. Quel piètre ami il faisait, allongé dans la chambre que l'Académie lui avait alloué, en partage avec Yumichika et Ikkaku, à se congratuler seul...

E comme écoeurant. Yuki et Ikea devaient se réconforter l'un l'autre, ou un des autres, il ne savait pas, il avait quitté la cérémonie avant sa finalité. Mais restait alors que son Yokai et lui avait déjà passé contrat. Parce qu'il voulait, encore un peu profiter de son succès auprès des spectateurs, et qu'il avait pris le temps de leur répondre, pour entendre encore leurs congratulations, et leurs témoignages admiratifs. Il en avait oublié l'essentiel.

U comme un. Un chiffre de la solitude. Un comme Ran en se moment, sans doute un verre à la main, buvant le liquide de l'oublie. Elle serrait sans doute ébréchée avant le début de leur soirée en commun avec les autres...Pouvait il réellement l'abandonner?

R comme rattraper. On pouvait toujours rattraper un retard.

* * *

La maison, vaste et silencieuse la conforta dans son idée d'évasion. Cette heure, ou dans la ville, les animations de nuit débutaient, sonnait dans sa famille l'heur du couché. Elle ronchonna distraitement. Après la cérémonie, elle avait obtenue cette considération qu'elle quémandait à son frère. Shirayuki, la dame blanche, le Shiki de glace. La belle femme qu'elle eut put voir, la plus glacial et hautaine également.

 _Et après on ose parler d'affinité entre maitre et Shiki, j'ai pas le quart de son mépris pour autrui._

La brunette serra son oreiller, Shirayuki...Qu'elle étrange femme tout de même. Pour passer leur contrat, Shirayuki l'avait projeté dans son monde, celui que peuplait les esprits. Shirayuki vivait dans un palais de glace aussi pale que sa peau. Elle portait un kimono de la pure soie, ses mouvement ressemblaient à des danses secrètes et hypnotiques, son teint avait la fraicheur des lotus translucide, ses yeux nacrés acier des reflets incolores de lame. Ether comme la plus parfaite des apparitions, froide comme un paysage accidenté et gelé , son tranchant à la hauteur de sa suffisance. Shirayuki, l'épée blanche qui apportait la mort dans un souffle d'hiver.

Rukia trouvait sa personnalité exécrable, à la hauteur de sa finesse et de son élégance. Lors qu'elle avait scellées leur pacte, Shirayuki avait arboré une mine contrarié, comme si Rukia, par sa nature, avilissait sa blancheur immaculée.

Enfin, elles allaient devoir se supporter.

Rukia tendis l'oreille, la dame blanche, sous sa forme spectrale, l'avertit de la désertion du lieu. Les couloirs se moulaient dans un silence plombé, et la nuit, encore timide, tombait comme un linceul. Seul Ulquiora, le gardien protecteur de la demeure, devait encore montrer la garde. Cependant, Rukia savait qu'il n'entraverait pas ses projets.

Ulquiora avait passé un pacte avec le fondateur de la lignée Kuchiki, 2OO ans auparavant. Depuis ce puissant esprit protégeait la maisonnée avec toute ampleur de sa discipline et de sa dévotion. De toute manière, il ne prémunissait que peu la demeure. Depuis son affectation à ce poste, les attaques contre le logis se faisaient rare. Qui attaquerait sciemment un des 12 douze esprit du zodiaque ? Surtout le signe du Rat, réputé pour sa maitrise et sa compétence.

Rukia sorti distraitement de sa chambre. Pour une maison de campagne, si loin de leur domaine, le manoir lui semblait exagérément démesuré. Shirayuki, elle le trouvait de taille modeste. Encore une divergence de point de vue. D'ailleurs, la princesse Blanche avait, comment dire, une certaine propension à la critique, de la chambre dont la couleur l'indisposait, à son projet d'évasion qu'elle jugeait futile, rien ne lui convenait.

 **« C'est tout de même stupéfiant la bêtise humaine, murmura t elle, sortir pour retrouver des énergumènes de sang rouge... »**

Rukia roula des yeux, en plus son Shiki avait le sens des convenances. Mais comment lui expliquer que le statut social n'était pas révélateur de la qualité humaine. Elle se tut cependant, muselant une critique verte. Si elle ne maitrisait pas totalement ses émotions, et que son frère ne lui avait appris la bienséance, elle lui aurait déclaré:

 **« C'est sure que toi tu ne dois pas avoir énormément de personne à retrouver »**

Rukia se figea. Shirayuki lui jetait un regard mélange outré d'indignation et de surprise amusé. Elle lui répliqua avec cette voie frigide, convenu, mais d'une dignité céleste

 **« Effectivement, peu sont digne de moi. Tu dois t'estimer heureuse. »**

Rukia mit un long moment à comprendre que c'était un compliment.

* * *

Renji titubait, un bras passé autour des épaules d'Ikkaku qui marchait en crabe. Yumichika, derrière eux, souriait sous cape. Ecouter ces deux là, dans un état ébréchés était son péché mignon, à aucun autre moment Ikkaku ne révélait son coté tendre sous ses airs bourrus, hors cette partie de sa personnalité, plus que sa brutalité, attirait le brun au yeux de pan. Les passant eux ne voyaient visiblement pas le charme de la situation.

« Et pis d'abord, moi j'ai pas besoin d'un Shiki! » argua Le rouge emporté par un élan d'ivresse

Yumichika secoua négativement la tête. La raison de leur beuverie avant celle qu'il devait fêter avec toute la bande, avait pour seule raison l'échec du rouge. Forcément, quand on désirait obtenir la main d'une noble, Kuchiki de surcroit, le rang importait énormé devenir Capitaine sans Shiki, ni Don, ni aptitude à la Récitation frôlait l'utopie. Reinji avait fourni des effort colossaux pour obtenir son diplôme avec une note excellente, si seulement il avait pactiser avec un Shiki, les Capitaines lui auraient cédé une place dans 5 ou6 ans. A présent, ses chances d'obtenir ce statut illustre décroissaient pour devenir quasi nulles.

« Tout ça pour une femme qui ne sait rien de la nature de ses sentiments » pensa Yumichika en reniflant dédaigneusement.

Ikkaku avait pris Reinji sous son aile en troisième année. A cette période, le rouge avait raté un examen important, et de verre en verre, avait délié sa langue. En apprenant les motivation exacte de ce gaillard un peu buté, Ikkaku,émus, avait prêté serment de le soutenir, et de l'aider. Jusqu'a maintenant, il n'avait pas faillit, preuve en était: ne venait il pas de consoler pendant deux longue heures le rouge?

Si, Yumichika pourrait confirmer. Seul rescapé encore sobre, il avait eu la charge de contrôler les gaillards. Et croyez bien que cela ne l'enchantait pas, qui apprécierait de se décoiffer pour canaliser deux énergumène sans tenu aucune? PAS LUI! Et Kujakû, le paon d'Azur non plus.

Qui était Kujakû? Son shiki, pendant que les deux boulets se droguaient à l'ancienne, déblatéraient des inepties et se consolait mutuellement, lui et Kujakû avait put parlementaient. Cet esprit de finesse, d'élégance et de beauté et lui même s'entendait à merveille, tant sur le gout, chose dont ses amis étaient dépourvus, que pour leur ambition futur, terrasser la laideur. Enfin, tel un berger, Yumichika dut porter le coup fatal à sa coiffure pour diriger ses deux andouilles au lotus bleu. Et ce fut avec un soulagement digne des plus grand dramaturge, qu'il les confia à Hisagi et Rangiku, déjà attablés et en pleine conversation débridé, afin d'aller rectifier, au commodités, ce désastre capillaire.

 **« Tes amis sont vulgaires , lui souffla son partenaire spirituel avec le tint outré, de vrai sauvage, comment supportes tu cet affront au raffinement ?**

 **-En prenant sur moi »** il replaça une mèche lisse derrière son oreille, souleva une autre, inclina ses cils, rehaussa sa kosode. « **Et en regardant quelques paires de fesses rebondies »** ajouta il avec une hésitation silencieuse.

 **« Ton gout par la gente masculine m'étonne, les hommes sont brutaux, orgueilleux, et bien moins beau que les femmes.**

 **-Leurs charmes sont totalement différent, Balaya l'autre. Tu oublies que tu insultes mon genre là, calmes tes ardeurs, on ne peux tous naitre hermaphrodite, il appuya sa remarque d'un coup d'oeil accusateur. Les hommes ont des splendeurs cachées, je te les montreraient...**

 **-Sans façon, merci bien »**

Yumichika sorti de la salle d'eau avec un gout amer dans la bouche. On ne pouvait pas partager une symbiose parfaite avec son esprit, la leur, fusionnelle, lui convenait. Le brun pris place à coté d'Hisagi, le moins entamé des quatres, heureux de constater la présence malicieuse de Kukaku. Cette dernière les avaient placé divinement bien, dans un coin calme et rassurant. Elle apportait déjà d'autre rasade de saké. Rangiku lança un jeu, une manifestation criante de sa stupidité, et seul Yumichika, qui reprochait à la pratique son manque de tenu, refusa. Non mais sérieusement, qui jouerait à un oeil de Lynx à leur âge ?

Et tandis que la partie partait hors de toute législature, les joueurs se griffant, se crachant dessus, ou se tirant les cheveux pour obtenir des points, le brun avisa Hinamori et son frère. Il les invita, heureux de trouver un semblant de camarade sobres, et de pouvoir discuter avec des gens en pleine possession de leurs neurones, aussi rare soit elle! Tandis que le duo atypique s'approchait, Yumichika nota la gêne apparente du frère.

Hitsugaya n'aimait ces réceptions, et ne s'en cachait pas, durant les quatre ou le gamin et eux avaient partagés le même banc, il revendiquait un certains calme et une solitude. Il leur avait témoigné une amabilité froide, convenue, et mis à par Hinamori qu'il surprotégeait, n'avait pas cherché à approfondir le contact. D'ailleurs il exécrait les gens bruyants, particulièrement Matsumoto dont il critiquait la vulgarité familière et les manières de paysannes mal levée. Dès sa nomination au poste de Capitaine, il avait mis une distance farouche entre lui, et le groupe de déluré comme première initiative. Au grand dam Hinamori, l'aversion de son frère pour ses amis le faiblissait pas, et sa présence ce soir n'honorait que sa soeur. Il ne comptait absolument pas s'enquérir du sort de ces pouilleux qui le temps de quatre années, avait transformé sa vie en enfer.

« Trouvé, s'écria Matsumoto avec la voie de lilliputienne perdu au pays des merveilles, j'ai trouvé la première le nain!

-Ou ça ? s'étonna Ikkaku encore en pleine inspection, Ou ça ?

-Ici! » Et elle pointa triomphalement le capitaine dont l'exaspération, et la colère frôlait les sommets. Il roula les yeux, adressa un regard éloquent à sa soeur qui, rouge de honte, réprimait timidement la rousse ivre. Avec le mal et les efforts qu'elle avait déployés pur convaincre le décoloré de partager cette soirée avec elle...

« Matsumoto Rangiku, trancha le plus jeune avec un sourire mauvais, j'avais oublié le désagrément de votre présence !

-C'est pas gentils petit génie, moi j'ai pas oublié ton caractère de cochon! »

Pouvait il débarrasser la terre de cette immondice ? Non, pas sans risquer la perpétuité ? Quel dommage...De toute cette bande d'abrutis retardé, et pourtant il les supportait à grand peine, cette saleté à la poitrine protubérante seule parvenait à lui faire abandonner son sang froid. Comment faisait elle? Mystère, mais en sa présence sa susceptibilité s'exacerbait. Peut être à cause de la fois ou elle avait planqué son saké dans son casier, de celle, ou elle lui avait volé ses affaires pour en copier le contenu, sans sa permition, de celle ou elle lui avait dérobé son repas, de celle ou elle avait placé un tampons saupoudré de craie, qu'elle débilité, dans l'entrebâillement de la porte et qu'en la passant, il l'avait reçus en pleine face, ou celle ou...

Non il y avait trop de ces situations pour qu'il ne veuille prendre le temps de se les remémorer. Matsumoto Rangiku était sa bête noire.

Et d'abord, de quel droit elle le traitait toujours comme un gosse. Il était Capitaine bon sang. C-A-P-I-T-A-I-N-E. Un grade qu'elle n'atteindrait J-A-M-A-I-S. Sous quel insigne ironique sa main ébouriffait ses cheveux sans couleur? Quelle entité perfide avait envoyée sur terre cette démon rousse qui le pensait friand d'affection maternelle ? Sans rire.

Le décoloré se questionnait sur cette femme, malgré la futilité de l'existence de cette dernière. Il avait surpris la convention entre ses deux collègues de la troisième et la cinquième. Quelle surprise ? Aussi insignifiante, vulgaire, déplacée et mal éduquée soit elle, Matsumoto avait sus se lier a Gin? Lui même fuyait ce capitaine au sourire de lune, il le comparait souvent au chat de Chesterfield avec ses yeux malicieux, son gout des intrigues, et son don pour tomber à pic dans les situations embarrassantes, qu'il envenimait d'ailleurs. Il se méfiait de Gin, qui accorderait sa confiance a un renard pareille ?!

Mais d'un point de vue professionnel, son pouvoir l'effrayait, autan qu'il justifiait le caractère indispensable de cette personnalité déplaisante...Gin était juste irremplaçable. Son coeur se pinça pour la rousse qui chantonnait, les joue rouges et la voie ivre. Il la plaignait de vouloir rattraper cet homme là en particulier. Oui pendant un cour instant il laissa la compassion l'attendrir. Mais juste un peu. Mais elle vola en éclat dès que cette pimbêche ouvrit un nouvelle fois la bouge.

* * *

Kira marchait, non se trainait jusqu'au bar. Wabisuke, comment dire, lui ressemblait beaucoup trop. Et entendre depuis maintenant une heure ses commentaires, rares mais mortelles, sur le monde le déprimait. Il ne pouvait nier qu'il pensait la même chose globalement, mais la si il passait devant une corde, il acceptait volontiers de se pendre. Son esprit était taciturne, mais ses interventions cruellement défaitiste. Son shiki voyait la douleur, le mal et horreur dans chaque rayon de soleil. Un comble, si bien que lui même commençait à changer d'optique afin d'éviter le suicide. C'est lui qui se retrouvait à monter les cotés positifs de la villes à son esprit.

Il n'en revenait pas.

Enfin il entra dans la salle auréolée de lumière, et si Wabisuke n'avait pas évoqué la présence d'un chat mort devant la porte, il se serrait crut au paradis. Franchement, il espérait que ses amis dérideraient un peu son esprit.

 **« Ce sont eux tes amis maitre ? questionna t il**

 **-Oui, tu vas voir ils sont plus sympathiques que je ne le suis**

 **-Vous ne devriez pas vous déprécier, c'est moi qui suit trop insignifiant pour servir un cafard »**

Kira leva les yeux au ciel. Penser qu'il allait devoir partager sa vie avec un individu aussi sinistre lui filait des sueurs froides. Il se senti partir vers l'arrière avec force; tandis qque deux bras enlaçaient son ventre. Deux grands yeux noisettes le félicitèrent, et de douces lèvres rosé l'embrassèrent. « Félicitation Kira! T'es le meilleurs » . Le blond sourit et baissa la tête, gêné de toute cette attention, et des regards qui convergeaient vers lui. Et malgré la fusillade glacial d'un Toshiro se débattant férocement pour échapper à un Matsumoto guillerette, son corps se réchauffa.

« **Maitre**

- **Oui** , répondit il en redouta ce qu'allait dire son nouvel allié

 **-J'aime bien cette humaine »**

Pour la première fois depuis leur pacte, Wabisuke énonçait une parole positive.

* * *

Un pied vient s'écraser sur Kira qui bascula, entrainant Hinamori sous lui, au sol. Les deux jeunes gens se regardaient avec incompréhension, pourquoi diable le parquet les avaient ils cueilli ? Kira fondit en excuse, presque en larme, Wabisuke lui soufflait son inconvenance et il perdait ses moyens. Toshiro lui hurlait de se pousser de sa soeur immédiatement, et Matsumoto divaguait ses leurs exhibitions peu catholique. La brunette, d'abord surprise se colla un peu plus au blond, provoquant une mélopée de menaces sanglante qui provenait du décoloré. Elle regarda par dessus l'épaule de son camarade dépressif, et nota la présence d'une blondinette dans l'encadrement de la porte.

« Hyori ce n'est pas des manières, reprocha t elle »

Hyori apparut un sourire goguenard défigurant son visage, visiblement très satisfaite de son entré. Elle portait son éternel tenu masculine maculait de tache brunâtre, surement de la boue. Quelques brin de verdures avaient accroché le tissu de ses couettes rieuses.

« Ca vous attendra à vous tripoter en public ! repartit elle. Alors champions qui tu nous as dégoté ? »

Elle montra Kira, qui se relevait honteusement, du menton, et se dernier bafouilla le nom de son esprit. La surprise avait gobé tout le monde, même Kukaku qui paraissait sur les ronds de flan. Wabisuke, l'esprit de désespoir. Ils trouvaient la paire bien trouvée.

« Et ça va ? tu t'entend bien avec lui?

On se ressemble beaucoup mais je... »

Il allait dire qu'il le trouvait névrosé, mais s'arrêta, Wabisuke pouvait l'entendre, il ne voulait pas le blesser. Et lui même ne rayonnait pas de bonheur.

-Me dit pas que t'l'trouve déprimant ?

Il ne répondit pas, la tête incliné, mais le simple fait qu'il ne démente pas confirma l'hypothèse. Hyori partit dans un grand rire franc. Elle prit le coude du blond et celui d'Hinamori, et les fit s'assoir d'autorité à la table de leur amis. Les conversation fusèrent, leurs logiques se dégradant au fils des coupes alcoolisées. Ils n'abordèrent pas immédiatement le sujet de la cérémonie, préférant attendre les deux derniers retardataires. En attendant, leurs esprits décadent trouvèrent bien d'autre occupations, souvent lancées par Rangiku, mimes, gages, jeux...

Quand soudain; Kira nota une certaine tension envahir Wabisuke. Il le questionna mais ce dernier resta muet, avouant à demi mots avoir sentit quelque chose de désagréable. Le blond exprima son étonnement au travers d'une moue perplexe.

« Bah dic donc, cria une voie dans l'embrasure de la porte, c'est qu'on s'amuse ici! »

Les convives se retournèrent pour accueillir à grand cris Rukia et Ichigo.

« Tu es toujours dans les derniers mon pauvre ami ! Lui lança Reinji

-Peux être mais on dit le meilleurs pour la fin! Pas vrai Rukia!

-En même tant la compétition n'est pas bien rude" , ajouta cette dernière.

 **« Ca ne t'empêche pas de parler avec ces routiers**

 **-Rhoo Shirayuki, c'était de l'humour**

 **-Je trouve ta manière de plaisanter dénué de toute classe »**

L'esprit constata avec surprise que sa maitresse au contacte de ses amis, et celle qu'elle côtoyait à la demeure Kuchiki ne se ressemblait en rien. De droite et obéissante, elle devenait trivial et enjoué. Elle observa le groupe hétérogène pour en conclure que malgré leur différence, leur manque de manière faisait socle commun. Mon dieux, avec quoi c'était acoquiné sa maitresse. Elle ne voyait pas les regards désireux de cet espèce de malotru, coiffé avec incongruité en ananas rouge? En plus il portait des tatouages...

La femme de glace nota la présence sinistre de Wabisuke. Ses sourcils princiers se haussèrent, Wabisuke ne se manifestait que rarement. Elle s'approcha de cette forme courbée, grise, affublée de poids aux chevilles, et portant un tombeau sur son épaule décharnée. Même si elle n'appréciait pas réellement la compagnie de la créature morbide, Rukia ne lui prêtait plus aucune intention, et elle ne tenait pas spécialement à se rendre visible.

Sa petite maitresse brune s'esclaffait à l'entente du récit d'une gamine, à l'allure de mauvais garçon, dont les joues constellées de rousseur rougissaient. Un affreux mélange de colorie de son point de vu.

« Tu as coupé les cheveux d'Hirako Shinji ! » exposa t elle, incapable de retenir le tressaillement de ses cotes et de son ventre.

« Alors la Hyori tu as fais fort, même pour toi! »rajouta bonheur Hisagi dont les fossettes s'élargissaient sous l'effet de son rire.

« On ne devrait pas te sous estimer ! »renchérit Ichigo en lui servant une coupe de saké , que Matsumoto déroba afin de faire avaler de force le liquide à Toshiro, dont les yeux ne décroissaient pas. Le décoloré croisa les yeux miel d'Ichigo. Il y lut une certaine appréhension et hocha la tête positivement.

« On échappe pas à son destin » lut le rouquin sur les lèvres fines du Capitaine dont Hinamori frictionnait les épaules, comme si ce geste excusait le comportement de ses camarades. Le ventre d'ikkaku se tordait d'amusement, et sa voie de baleine couvrait les remarque de Yumichika. L'homme épris de beauté demandait de façon hystérique comment elle avait sectionné les cheveux du Capitaine. Sa crainte qu'elle n'eut fait une faute de gout le taraudait.

« Ce n'est pas drôle » gémit la pauvre victime de toutes ces railleries. « Ce fils de chien m'a obligé à intégrer sa putain de section pour rembourser en nature » Elle récupéra la coupe débordante d'Ikkaku, trop occupé en essuyer ses larmes au coin de ses yeux. « Je voulais pas aller dans la garde rapprochée du Roi » Elle avala d'un trait le contenu du gobelet avant de se resservir. « C'est tous des coincés du cul, des putains d'Aristo! » Elle chaparda une nouvelle fois la bouteille. « J'vais faire tache » Et Hyori tendit une nouvelle fois la main vers son ambroisie.

Ichigo trouva de bon alois de subtiliser l'objet du délit. Izuru prit sur lui de changer de sujet. Il osa innocemment la question à éviter : « Et toi ran comment... »

Il fut interrompue par le coup de coude violent d'Hinamori, et la remarque de Wabisuke lui faisait remarquer sa nullité. Heureusement, Matsumoto planait dans ses rêveries, et n'avait rien entendu, occupée à chanter une mélodie de comptoir avec Kukaku.

« Si tu veux tout savoir »embraya Hisagi pour changer l'atmosphère. « Je pense sincèrement avoir tout explosé. Devine qui décroche Le gros lots cette année ! » Et tout en parlant il gonfla ses muscles, et sa poitrine, très fier. Bien que Kazeshini refuse de faire des apparitions en publique, et que lui même ne tenait pas spécialement à être notifié auprès d'un yokai de si mauvaise augure, il ne pouvait nier l'orgueil qui fleurissait dans sa poitrine à l'idée de lui avoir dérobé son nom.

« Je suis INVOCATEUR! »

Matsumoto qui l'ignorait, tout comme Hyori et Kira, le félicita en plongeant son visage dans sa poitrine, et le brun eu peur d'asphyxier. Tandis que Kira le félicitait sobrement, et Hyori râlait: On filait vraiment n'importe quoi à n'importe qui.

« T'as raison Hyori » approuva Ikkaku avec toute la lucidité que son ivresse lui permettait « Regarde Yumi a décroché un truc et pas Reinji ! »

L'efféminé se rebiffa. A ses côtés, venait d'apparaitre à la vue de tous Kujakû, furieux, main sur les hanches, ses plumes de pans gonflés comme celle d'un coq à l'attaque. Le Shiki avait une taille de femme, et des formes ambiguës, des cheveux lisses comme ceux des courtisanes, des yeux maquillés d'un rouge provoquant, des lèvres luisantes, et une tenue décolleté faite de soieries sulfureuses qui faisaient ressortir des bijoux élégants. Son air courroucé déformait des traits à un beauté étrange, mélange de fermeté masculine enrobé dans la douceur d'une dame.

« Ce truc » Répéta la nouveau venu en chassant ses hanches voluptueuses. « Vous serez gré de témoigner un minimum de respect à vos ainés. Particulièrement quand des milliers d'années expérience vous sépare! Nous, Shiki, ne sommes pas de simples choses tirées au hasard parmi des pochettes surprises! Shirayuki, Wabisuke n'êtes vous pas en accord avec mes dires? »

Les deux interpelés se manifestèrent également, visage noble grinçant, et tête plus basse que le sol, et leurs propriétaires manquèrent de tomber étonnement. L'atmosphère venait de changer. Tous détaillaient à présent les trois personnages dégageant cette aura si particulière. Ils semblaient supérieur, comme les nuages. Des nuages qui assombrissaient à vue d'oeil. La dame blanche avait les bras croisés sur sa poitrine fine, son regard foudroyait les convives. Elle s'apprêtait à invectiver ce sale chauve avec son venin le plus mortel, mais la tenancière la devança.

« Allons » tempéra Kukaku, habituée aux apparitions de Shiki par son frère. « Ce pauvre garçon est totalement bourré » Comme pour approuver, Ikkaku manqua de peu de s'étaler sur le sol. « On sait bien que c'est un honneur de pouvoir vous parler, et pactiser avec vous »

« Tient donc, une Shiba? Nijibana parle énormément de votre famille, il espère que vous produirait bientôt un enfant capable de l'invoquer aussi parfaitement que votre frère.

-Malheureusement cela semble compromis » Kukaku ricana. En désignant son frère elle ajouta « Cette pauvre andouille m'occupe plus assurément qu'un enfant!

C'est bien dommage... »

Rukia toussota afin d'attirer l'attention. Comme l'usage le préconisait, elle introduisit Shirayuki dans son cercle amis. Elle présenta un à un ses compagnons à son Shiki, qui leur envoyait des ondes chargées d'ire. Izuru fit de même, Wabisuke accueillant les noms par un hochement de tête. Yumichika aurait bien suivit le mouvement, mais son Shiki, Boudeur, s'était dématérialisé.

« Félicitation Ikkaku » adressa t il à son ami de toujours « Tu viens de te faire un ami »

Ce dernier hoqueta simplement, demandant ou il était. L'efféminé leva les yeux en les roulant. Irrécupérable. Il jugea que l'heur du départ avait sonné quand il se rendit compte qu'Ichigo ne leur avait encore rien raconté sur sa cérémonie. Et même qu'il se complaisait dans un étrange silence. Curieux venant du plus turbulent membre du groupe.

« Et toi Ichi ? Personne n'était la lors de ta remise...

Ce jeune humain a passé un contrat » trancha profonde de Wabisuke dont les tons rocailleux firent sursauter l'auditoire

L'excitation modifia l'air, le rendant sirupeux et Ichigo déglutit. Lui même admettait avec peine ce que sa cérémonie avait invoqué...D'ailleurs contrairement aux autres Invocateurs présent, son serviteur avait refusé de le suivre. Caractériel, il était actuellement attaché dans le sous sol de sa maison, son manque de coopération le rendant dangereux. Le roux tenta de faire abstraction des supplications de ses camardes, de leurs yeux en cocker, quémandeurs, et pour Rukia de sa moue enfantine. Mais ces derniers, insistant, le mettaient mal à l'aise.

« J'ai invoqué ... »

Leurs visages perdirent leur couleurs, leurs bouches sèches s'ouvrirent, un vent glacial venait de statufier le restaurant.

« Merde Ichi » souffla Hisagi « Alors tu as fais fort ».

* * *

 **Voili voili**

 **Alors qu'en pensez vous ? J'ai bien travaillé hein! Une petite review pour la suite ?**

 **Dans le Prochain Chapitre, Grimmy apparait Enfin !**


	4. Ceux qui pactisent

**J'ai pas grand chose à dire, ( ma pauvre fille ça change pas de d'habitude). Merci d'être toujours la ( quoi que vu le temps que met l'histoire à avancer, je suis pas sure que vous soyez toujours en vie mes pauvre amis). J'ai était prise d'une furieuse envie d'élargir un peu mes horizon. Alors, pour bien comprendre, avant d'être des Shiki, ces derniers sont des humains ( ouais comme les hollows quoi, tu parles d'une originalitée)**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

 _Chapitre 3: Ceux qui pactisent_

 **Papillon voltige**

 **Dans un monde**

 **Sans espoir.**

 **Kobayashi Issa**

* * *

 _Bien des années auparavant..._

 _La guerre. Omniprésente, omnipotente, la guerre. Simple rengaine de sa sombre vie, simple moyen de subsister un jour ou une heure de plus. La guerre était passée dans son sang, comme un venin sulfureux. Il respirait la sueur des champs de bataille, et sa langue avait oubliée la saveur d'un repas sans la poussière du combat la parsement. Il avait manqué de chance, il était nait dans une ville à la frontière de deux nations ennemis. De deux entités inversement proches unies par la même soif de territoire. Et lui? Simple rouage d'une machine qui marchait les hommes, déversait sa rage en semant le malheur autour de lui. Il tuait, volait, pillait, mais dans un monde ou la violence était plus commune de la compassion, ces crimes n'avaient rien de répréhensible._

 _Il combattait comme tous les appelés à la survie. Pour une pauvre frontière éphémère. Malheureusement, son coté de la barrière a lui, se vidait se son sang exsangue. Le roi précédent avait laissé un rejeton faiblard, même pas béni par Dieu aux affaires. On affublait la nation d'un bambin que le très haut ne regardait pas. Dieu ne soutenait pas son envoyé sur terre, il laissait l'ennemi barbare manger ses terres. Mais Dieu ne pouvait aider que son envoyé sur terre, pas ce despote illégitime. Comment le pourrait il? Dieu n'accordait sa puissance qu'au membre de sa sainte famille. Il ne soulevait les miracles que pour ses enfants bénis._

 _Cathare, ce prince incapable, ne l'avait pas été. Il ne le serait probablement jamais. La Capitale ne lui appartenait plus, la Capitale avait capitulé, elle se rendait après des mois de siège. L'adversaire avait volé le lieux le plus saint du royaume, la Capitale et sa Cathédrale. Cette Cathédrale ou reposait l 'unique relique de Dieu avait trahit son royaume et ralliée celui de l'Ennemi. Et Dieu ne reconnaissait que les enfant sacrés dans sa Cathédrale._

 _Le royaume grondait, la foule elle aussi dédaignait ce roi même pas sacré qui prétendait exercer sur eux son droit divin. Il n'avait aucun droit, Dieu n'avait pas poser son regard bienveillant sur lui. Pire, il le punissait. Dieu offrait sur un plateau sa Maison a l'envahisseur. Dieu faisait savoir son mécontentement, Dieu ne voulait plus de Cathare sur le trône et de sa maudite lignée. Une union illégitime avait produit Cathare, sa mère avait accouché de lui avant le mariage des époux. La malédiction divine s'abattait sur son sang impure! Il punissait l'accouplement infidèle de ses parents en maudissant leur progéniture impie !_

 _Le peuple était comme une houle, son agitation, sa colère agitait le mère comme une tempête. Mais lui, lui avait que faire de ces politiques. Lui ne voyait qu'une chose : depuis sa naissance, la guerre gouvernait sa vie. Il n'avait rien fait pour, commit aucun péché. Sa naissance avait juste eu le malheur de se produire dans un village déchiré par les deux camps. Dans un village à la limite des deux empires._

 _Pour survivre, les épées tranchaient dans ses mains, ses muscles se bandaient dans les coups, l'estomac se vidait avant l'affrontement. Il avait appris la mort avant la pitié, et la faim avant la satiété. Au moins il ne pouvait accuser sa mère de lui avoir fait miroiter un autre destin. Elle aussi subissait la fatalité de leurs conditions. Celle d'une population prise en otage sur l'autel d'une guerre qui les indifféraient. Il ne comprenaient pas la portée; les enjeux de cette bataille permanente. Quel besoin avaient les Deux Grands de se battre pour leur misérable village ? Qu'ils s'arrangent leur deux lopins de champs et les vieux moulins! Qu'importe la préservation des frontières, ce n'étaient que des lignes imaginaires inventées par ceux qui se les disputaient._

 _Il soupesa son arme et la reposa mollement à côté de lui. La lassitude l'envahissait parfois, quand on ne tentait pas de l'égorger à son insu. Il fit peser tout son poids sur le mur dans son dos. La fatigue envahissait son bras peuplé de fourmis. Il en avait marre de ce battre tous les jours pour repousser soit l'armée de son pays, soit celle de l'autre pays. Son village changeait tant de fois de propriétaire, qu'il ne savait contre qui se prémunir._

 _Les villageois avait déserté, et les ruines d'une place gaie, quotidienne, peuplé s 'étaient transformé en terrain d'affrontement inutile entre deux groupes qui ne savaient plus ce qui les opposaient._

 _Il en avait assez, le pays sombrait car personne ne croyait plus en son monarque, si seulement ce fils de pute avait pu se faire sacrer avant de perdre sa putain de capital! Ou si au moins il acceptait de laisser son trône à une instance compétente qui repousserait l'ennemi. Il se releva, tant d'abandon ne lui ressemblait pas._

 _Il aurait dut partir, quitter son hameau miséreux, ce putain de village. Mais maintenant que l'armée avait ses griffes acérées sur lui, le seul moyen de s'échapper serait la mort. Ou la désertion qui comportait une part de risque fatal non négligeable. Il soupira. Les idéaux ne sauvaient rien, ils enlisaient l'esprit dans une ronde dévastatrice. Pour un être prisonnier de sa condition, imaginer un autre destin ne pouvait qu'amener à la désolation. Alors, pourquoi entre deux cauchemars, quelques rêves arrivaient encore à se glisser dans son esprit ?_

 _Il se leva, donna un coup rageur dans le cadavre à ses pieds pour en voir le visage. Un camarade. Encore un. Même avec l'habitude, ces mort à répétitions l'affectaient. Enfin, son combat quotidien s'achevait là pour aujourd'hui. Sa garnison, la 22e avait tenu ses positions. Sa ville natale faisait un nouveau pied de nez à l'empire adverse! Quel chance ! Non mais quelle mauvaise blague, il se moquait lui même. Il sorti de la ruelle._

 _Ses camarades quadrillaient la zone, il fallait ramasser les morts et les enterrer dans cette fosse commune, véritable bouche d'ogre, qui infestait tout le camps. Il fallait creuser profondément la tombe des morts du jour pour éviter les infections. Puis ramener les blessés, achever les survivants ennemis. Au début il en avait épargné quelques un, mais agacé de les voir le lendemain au front a tenter de l'étriper, il était rodé à présent. Puis accueillir le ravitaillement, manger, dormir, boire, pisser, attendre, tuer..._

 _Il se baissa, un gars respirait encore. Il s'approcha doucement en soufflant. Uniforme bleu. Un des leurs. Son pas s'accéléra inconsciemment, le râle de son camarade résonnait dans sa tête. Le supplicié arborait un regard absent, comme contemplant le sphinx éternel. Il se laissait porter par ses flots de l'autre monde. Le soldat valide se pencha vers l'agonisant. Une entaille profonde lui perforait le flan. Il ne survivrait pas. Le mourant s'agita de soubresaut muet, sa langue lapa l'air en quête d'oxygène. Le visage se déforma en une grimace figée et congestionnée._

 _Ce fut fini._

 _Résigné, il hissa le cadavre sur son épaule. Encore un de moins. Une ration de plus a ce partager. Et lui? Il avait fini par oublier la valeur d'une vie. Tous ces monticules de cadavre ne représentait plus rien. A 17 ans, il éprouvait déjà l'envie de mourir, il la subissait comme un étaux. Cette guerre qui ravageait le pays, ravageait aussi ses habitants. Cela ne le dérangeait pas la bête en lui, celle qui ronronnait de plaisir à chaque nouvelle bataille. Son coeur battait la mesure des esquives et des feintes, son souffle épousait les soupirs des morts...Cet ensemble de luttes farouches et revanchardes pour la survie constituaient son milieu naturel..._

 _Mais tout cela lui semblait bien vain. Il aimait les combats, mais pas la bannière qui flottait au dessus de sa tête. Il ressentait au fond de lui le besoin impétueux de prendre des vies, sans pour autan épouser la cause des mercenaires. Malgré les épreuves de sa vie, ses idéaux restaient intact. Il ne voulait plus vivre l'enfer sur terre pour rien. Cela devait changer._

 _Lui Grimmjow Jaggerjack allait monter ses crocs au monde, le mordre, et le dévorer._

* * *

Ichigo avait observé sans broncher le départ de ses camarades. Et il s'avouait que ce dernier l'ennuyait. Qui aimerait être le dernier? L'ultime candidat à se présenter ? Son angoisse avait germé durant la cérémonie, durant chacun des passages de ses compagnons, elle avait pris de l'ampleur. Et à présent 2 minutes avant son tours, elle l'irradiait. Il s'efforçait occire la présence des capitaines, et du publique. Sans grand succès. Sa peau chauffait sous leurs regards convenus, il entendait parfaitement les murmures qui soufflait son nom.

Forcément, le premier Kurosaki sans don, quel évènement! Ichigo les foudroya. Les rumeurs qui lui portaient atteintes, malgré leur fond de vérité, avait dérivé. Il lui arrivait d'entendre sur son compte des choses improbables qui le laissait perplexe...

Le jeune homme se leva, les quelques pas qui le séparait de l'estrade lui semblait s'allonger. Misère. Il avait une conscience aiguë de tous les yeux avides braqués sur lui. Et il détestait ça. Vraiment. Il risqua un oeil vers les Capitaines. Mais à la vue de celui de la 12, considéra l'acte comme suicidaire et détourna la tête. Son pied se posa sur la première marche. Elle grinça. Prudemment, il gravit la seconde. Elle se plaignit. Et quand enfin il s'appuya sur la dernière, elle craqua. Sa jambe passa au travers du bois. Il glapit.

On lui en voulait las haut ou quoi ? Heureusement, le bois n'avait fait que l'érafler. La salle, elle semblait bien s'amuser sur son dos.

Quelle poisse.

 _Ok respire Ichigo, tout va bien se passer. Au pire, si tu n'invoque rien tu seras la honte de ta famille. Rien de bien méchant tu verras._

Une personne le hua, le priant d'accélérer la cadence, surtout si il ne comptait rien faire, et cela l'agaça terriblement. Inconsciemment, il chercha un soutient dans la salle, rien qu'une toute petite présence. Il remarqua l'hostilité du publique à son égard, la foule n'était jamais bienveillante, elle venait pour du spectacle, et le numéro du roux ne lui convenait absolument pas. Résolut à ne pas perdre la face, il scruta les Capitaines, en quête d'une mouvement encourageant. Un blond avec une frange lui mangeant le front étira ses lèvres pour lui, rapidement imité par un mec peinturluré qui se lécha littéralement les babines. Finalement, peut être qu'un soutient n'était pas nécessaire.

Et il tomba sur Kuchiki. Un visage froid, hivernal, lunaire détaché qui se tourna vers lui. Son coeur manqua un battement, si Kuchiki le reconnaissait, alors il avancerait. Ichigo était dans un état nerveux tel, que le moindre prétexte lui servirait d'excuse pour changer de décision. Ses jambes jouaient aux claquettes, sans son consentement, il venait de casser l'escalier de l'estrade, la salle s'impatientait, aucun de ses amis ne faisaient acte de présence...Personne n'attendait rien de lui, son père ne l'avait initié à l'exorcisme que par tradition, ses soeurs, et non lui, représenteront le clan. Lui? On le destinait à de la figuration ! Mais, si Kuchiki le témoignait un peu attention, ou même n'importe qui, ce serait suffisant, sa paranoïa, accentuée par la pression présente, se chargerait bien de le motiver. Juste un signe et...

Ichigo manqua de perdre son sang froid, une veine d'irritation gonflant sur son front. Il rêvait, ou ce prétentieux...Non, son cerveau ne délirait pas, ce bâtard l'avait intentionnellement ignoré! Et ce type louche la, blanc comme un linge en voie de décomposition trouvait cela si amusant qu'il ricanait de bon coeur.

Ils venait de briser ses belles résolutions. Ils venait de se foutre ouvertement de sa gueule. A fleur de peau, des idées de mises à mort douloureuses, lentes, jubilaires foisonnant dans sa tête, le rouquin repris sa route. Hors de question que ce bâtard pédant, affable, arrogant et sois disant « supérieur » l'évince de sa destinée! Que tout ces nobles péteux le regardent bien, foie Ichigo, il allait faire un malheur ! Il ne serait pas la honte de la famille Kurosaki!

Si il avait sut, il aurait préféré être la honte de la famille.

* * *

Aizen ne perdait pas de vue l'ultime candidat. Il lui trouvait les airs fragiles d'une jeune fille et la témérité audacieuse des grands généraux. Dans sa manière un peu gauche, mais déterminé de marcher, il décryptait un comportement intéressant. Oui, ce môme l'intriguait. Non, en faite, il présentait que ce môme lui causerait des ennuis. Il avait la tête du fouineur loyal, les pires, et le profils du justicier naïf. En clair, le portait de l'empêcheur de tourner en rond. Et pour ne rien gâcher, il était un membre du clan Kurosaki.

Ichimaru, lui, loin des sentiment de son collègue fronçait les sourcils. Il ne le sentait pas trop ce coup la, et il remarqua que Shinji non plus. Ajoutait à cela la jubilation lisible sur les traits Mayuri, et vous obteniez l'antichambre de l'apocalypse. Le gamin monta sur l'estrade en escaladant le rebord. Malgré son appréhension, le capitaine s'autorisa une divagation distraite. Les mésaventures précédentes du roux méritaient le titre de meilleurs blague de l'année. Sans rire, d'abord la marche puis le dédain de Kuchiki.

Ses rétine savouraient encore les expressions du gamin. D'abord pleine d'espoir, quémandeuses, comme la représentation caricaturale d'un chien devant la porte de son appartement, geignant pour attirer l'attention de son maitre avant sa promenade. Puis interdite, il réalisait avec une mimique de carpe le dénie de Kuchiki. Et enfin, la plus savoureuse, houleuse, sauvage, revancharde ! Ce petit avait chercher en Kuchiki la main qui le pousserait en avant. Cependant Gin savait que la vengeance, motorisait bien plus que l'envie de satisfaire.

 _J'aime bien ce gamin._

Sa sympathie envers le mioche n'obstruait en rien son jugement. Il prédisait une calamité. Et malheureusement pour lui, il ne se trompait, pour ainsi dire, jamais.

C'était lui ou l'air devenait plus chargé? Chaud? Abrasif? Aizen passa un doigt sous son kimono pour s'éventer. Visiblement l'argentait n'inventait rien. Il déglutit, le gamin venait de pénétrer le cercle. Non décidément quelques chose clochait. Même le publique s'agitait frénétiquement en bas. Gin repéra la tension qui envahissait le commandant. entrouvrit les yeux. Très mauvais.

Le doyen se jeta sur le gamin, comme pour le pousser du cercle.

 _C'est quoi cette lumière ? Oh bordel de merde !_ Il n'eut que le temps d'invoquer un bouclier protecteur avant l'explosion. Putain il en avait marre d'avoir raison...

* * *

Des cris. Noir. Chaud. Choc.

«Merci Gin, sans toi nous aurions tous sauté » la voie du Vieux Yamamoto? Ichigo ne savait pas très bien. Il entendait des sons diffus.« C'est quoi ce gamin Bordel » « Tu parles d'une plaie » En faite non, la il entendait PARFAITEMENT bien! Que venait il de se passer au juste. Le garçon plissa le nez, une odeur de braise désagréable lui agressant les narines. Il ouvrit les yeux.

Ola.

Il les referma, convaincue ne nager en plain rêve. Il les rouvrit, comme le paysage restait identique, il reproduisit son manège plusieurs fois avant d'accepter l'évidence. Le choc avait du être lui violent qu'estimé. Il y voyait tout à l'envers. Enfin, même à l'envers il comprenait sans mal la pagaille qui régnait. Ichigo aurait dut le prévoir. Oui, franchement, avec sa chance légendaire, il aurait parfaitement put prédire cette catastrophe.

On pouvait remercier Ichimaru, dont les réflexes avaient sauvé la salle, et ses occupants. Le jeune roux secoua la tête et s'ébroua lentement. Son cou le piquait, et de fait, sa position n'avait rien de naturel. La projection de l'explosion l'avait éjecté contre un mur, tête en bas et pied en l'air. Il se redressa avec une galipette grotesque. Au diable sa fierté.

Yamamota époussetait noblement son ensemble brulé par endroits, les spectateurs incrédules, se remettaient de leur panique tout en quittant les lieux sous la supervision de Kuchiki.

Les rideaux brulaient, le parquet grésillait, la salle prenait lentement feu, et la fumée commençait doucement à enliser l'atmosphère. Cependant, avec professionnalisme, Toshiro géra toute cette pagaille. _Sans blague, il invoque la pluie avec une facilité sidérante pour un nabot._

« Eh bien Monsieur Kurosaki, vous êtes un garçon surprenant » déclara posément le Commanda, une main fourrageant son reste de barbe rescapée d'une braise volante.

Quoi? Surprenant ? Il venait de foutre le feu, mais à part ça rien de bien anormal... Le vieux le prenait plutôt bien tout compte fait. _Ichigo tu réfléchit un peu ? La c'est sur tu viens de te faire railler le l'ordre !_ Pas faux. Encore un peu sonné, le gamin tituba sur quelques mètres, avant de tomber à genoux, vidé. Depuis l'estrade, et avec la dissipation de la fumée, il pouvait à présent constater la désertion de la salle. Le Capitaine Kuchiki évacuait les derniers curieux encore attardés dans un calme olympien. L'évènement ne provoquait qu'un petit remous, pas bien difficile a gérer pour des hommes habitués aux combats contre des esprits.

 _Une vrai petit fête pensa_ ironiquement le garçon.

Sa main l'avertit qu'un stimulus douloureux devenait intolérable. Il l'ouvrit? Un charbon? Une pierre de charbon encore brulante venait de lui laisser une cloque virulente dans la paume. Ca voulait dire...Il avait invoqué un Shiki? _Pas très sympas d'ailleurs. Putain j'ai pas encore rencontré mon esprit qu'il a déjà faillit me tuer !_ Car il avait la certitude que cette explosion, sans l'intervention de Gin lui aurait couté la vie. Il se perdit dans l'écume rougeoyante de cette petite pierre rocailleuse.

Les Shiki choisissait leur hôte...Pourquoi le sien avait il tenter de l'assassiner ?

Ichigo se senti soulevé par le col. Il reconnu le visage haineux de Son Fong. Cette dernière avait dispensé quelques cour à l'Académie, et réussi à inspirer la crainte a l'école dans son effectif le plus complet. Même les techniciennes de surfaces se courbaient humblement devant elle, terrorisées. La femme Yokai continuait de le confondre avec un prunier en resserrant sa prise de ses serres tranchants.

« Petit Bâtard, on peut savoir ce qui t'a pris ? »

Le rouquin cligna des yeux. Mais il en savait rien lui? Il était la victime dans cette affaire. Son Shiki venait d'attenter à sa vie. Elle comprenait ou pas cette greluche ? Le récent Invocateur lui aurait bien refait le portait de l'espionne, mais Yamamoto se chargea à sa place de mettre fin à toutes initiatives belliqueuses.

« Allons Capitaine Son Fong, ayez la courtoisie de relâcher ce pauvre enfant voulez vous?

\- Mais Commandant

\- Capitaine, je ne me répéterai pas une fois de plus »

La pauvre femme écarquilla les yeux, vaincue, et s'exécuta avec aigreur. Ichigo retomba lourdement à genoux sur le sol. Son énergie l'avait déserté. Et son courage prenait la fuite à présent que les 13 Capitaines, et leur Commandant, l'encerclaient. Le Commandant pointa de sa canne le charbon échoué. Les expressions aggravèrent. Ichigo jura même entrapercevoir une moue réellement surprise envahir le visage de Kuchiki, un exploit.

Le jeune homme secoua sa tête dans un taffetas de tissus, son vêtement était bon pour la poubelle...A quoi pensait il ? Son esprit ne réalisait il pas? Son corps entier se tendait, crispé par l'atmosphère encombrée de bois fumés, d'agitation, et présentement de stress. Ce dernier s'élevait en grandes volutes lourdes et pressantes. Le garçon se ramassa sur lui même, bien décidé à ce que ses pieds retrouvent le sol, et que sa tête s'éloigne du parquet dont la compagnie répétée commençait à l'agacer.

« Mais alors... »Commença Shinji

Ichigo eu toutes les peines du monde à renouer avec sa condition bipède. Il vacillait dans son entreprise, et une fois debout, un haut le coeur manqua de le faire chuter. Il récupéra son pauvre charbon calciné, preuve de son contrat et le regarda plus en détaille. étrangement, de près, la pierre éther ne ressemblait pas à un charbon. Onyx, granuleuse et tranchante, elle dégageait comme une odeur de souffre et de luxure ondulée...Elle absorbait la lumière faible de la pièce...

Son Fong dans un excès de rage, manifestant son dégout, feula comme un chat sauvage. Ce putain de cailloux l'effrayait. Contrairement aux autres membres de quartier général, elle ignorait tout de la signification de vulgaire morceau de rocher! Mais la puissance qu'il recelait était un appel à la prudence. Ses muscles bandaient n'attendaisent que son signal pour bondir, courir, se tordre...Pour fuir. Cette sensation étranglante distordrait son ventre.

A côté d'elle, Mayuri se léchait bruyamment les lèvres avec des déglutissons d'extase. Tout bonnement répugnant. Et inquiétant, peu de phénomène provoquait une réaction si intense chez le scientifique de mauvaise augure. Et Shinji éternel dédramatisateur grimaçait anxiété. La préoccupation avait infiltrée, imprimée sa présence morbide, sur tout les Capitaines. Seul Gin, le sourire élargie, s'amusait de ce dénouement.

 _Le retour sur terre de sa plus grande menace ! Que de divertissement !_

La panique lui tournait la tête, pour cette jeune femme réceptive, toutes ces réactions semaient dans son âme des brins de tempête. Son souffle s'accéléré. Et quand ses yeux se posèrent sur ce rouquin, benêt au possible, qui regardait stupidement son espèce de détritus noir la respiration sifflante, elle craqua.

« Mais que ce passa t il? » Elle retenu à grand peine le « Bordel »

« Oui confirma » le Commanda, faisant abstraction de la question, la voie grave. « Je le crains. Il est de retour »

 _Comment ça, Il?_

Voyant l'état de fébrilité du garçon, Aizen, bienveillant comme toujours, le prit par les épaule pour le stabiliser. Le pauvre gamin risquait de tomber à force de tanguer comme cela. Il ne paraissait pas très bien non plus, son corps tremblait de fatigue. Aussi il fut surpris quand ce petit être misérable, faible, exsangue le repoussa violemment comme pris d'une hystérie soudaine. Il haussa les sourcils.

Ichigo se senti nauséeux. Le soulagement premier de se sentir épaulé avait laissé place à une horreur galopante. Dès que ce type avait posé ses mains sales, dégoutantes sur lui, une répugnance incontrôlable l'avait poussé a l'éloigner. Il reconnu le capitaine Aizen. Leurs regards ce croisèrent et il lui sembla entendre le bruit d'une vitre se fracassant sur le sol. Il devait sortir. Tout de suite. Il avait un besoin urgent d'air. Ce type allait le tuer. Ce type était dangereux. Non était le Danger.

Il se mit à courir vers la porte. Il trébucha sur ses pieds mais continua quand même. Le capitaine Ichimaru s'écarta pour le laisser passer alors que Toshiro, qui venait d'en finir avec les dernières flammes, l'appelait par son prénom. Il ignorait le pourquoi de cette panique soudaine. Les cris des capitaines ne l'arrêtèrent pas. Il devait sortir tout de suite. Pour ôter cet odeur rance d'enfermement, et la sensation de fer entravant sa peau. Pour que son agonie cesse. Il devait s'assurer que le monde extérieur existait encore, qu'il était pas un animal acculé au fond d'une cellule en pierres froides. Car sous ses yeux, la salle ressemblait à une vaste prison dont les barreaux sanglant dansaient autour de lui.

Une cage.

La lumière du soleil l'aveugla. Le vent violenta férocement ses poumons. _Boum Boum Boum._ Etait ce son coeur qui explosait ? Aveuglé il chercha un appui et s'affaissa sur le mur de la baisse. Boum Boum Boum. Sa tête martelait dans son cerveau une longue plainte assommante. Il leva ses mains vers le ciel, de quel couleur? Un monde monochrome grignotait le sien. Lentement, il glissa et fut soulagé de sentir le sol. Il avait envie de vomir.

Un flash. Un cris. Du sang qui éclabousse deux mains abîmés. Un tissus qui échoue sur le sol. Un couteau qui tombe en cinglant. Un sourire carnassier, deux yeux mauvais. Boum Boum. Douleur. Ca déchire, ça brule, ça lacèrent...Boum Boum Boum Boum Boum. Destruction.

Il tomba évanouit.

* * *

Isshin tenait son ménage aussi bien qu'un homme peu habitué à cette fonction pouvait le faire. Il connaissait ses enfants, leurs emplois du temps, leurs peurs secrètes, leurs goûts alimentaires quand tant d'autre père se contentaient d'en retenir le prénom. Il considérait leurs personnalités, les laissaient maitre de leur destinée, les conseillaient, certes de manière fantasque et enfantine, et les soutenaient dans leur projet de vie. Depuis la mort de sa femme, la plus parfaite de cette terre, il avait promis que jamais il n'userait de son autorité pour contraindre sa progéniture. Il privilégiait le dialogue, la pédagogie. Il leur laissait le choix, toujours...

Mais ce jour la, il ne pouvait simplement pas se taire. Pas quand son ami, et haut gradé Urahaha lui annonçait ce genre de nouvelle, preuve à l'appuis.

« C'est non! » Il éleva suffisamment la voie pour imposer le silence. Il se leva et ses mains frappèrent avec forces la table en bois, faisant trembler les verres posés. Le Capitaine blond roula des yeux. Il savait que ce ne serait pas une partie de plaisir, à l'instant ou il avait posé le pied dans la demeure de son plus vieil ami, au moment ou ce dernier l'avait convié à boire à l'intérieur, dès qu'il avait devinait son trouble de le voir lui, et surtout seul... Urahaha but une gorgé de plus, le breuvage était médiocre, mais il s'en contenta.

Le blond perdi son sourire, il posa sur la table son éventail qui d'ordinaire lui voilait le bas du visage, et abandonna son attitude guillerette, devenu inconvenante.

Pour fréquenter Isshin depuis leur bac à sable, il savait son amour pour ses enfants, son désir de les protéger du monde, désir exacerbé depuis la perte tragique de sa femme. Ischion redoutait l'enrôlement de ses descendants dans le corps militaire. Il les aurait bien enfermé dans une tour doré, ou parqué dans un monastère, ou une ferme, plutôt que de les envoyer au front. Si il avait put choisir, tous ses bébés auraient eu la faculté de Yuzu, un pouvoir curatif uniquement, ainsi, la première ligne ne se serrait jamais rapprochée d'eux. Cependant Karin avait évoqué, affirmé, imposé son envie de combat, il avait cédé. Sa fille faisait montre d'un talent digne de sa mère, sa puissance la préservait du danger.

Mais Ichigo...

Ichigo n'avait ni Don, ni Vue exceptionnelle. Il suivait les cours par devoir et pour rester avec ses amis. A son examen, il avait faillit perdre, sa naïveté, la candeur de sa technique lui faisant commettre des erreurs. Son fils n'était pas mur, pas prêt pour ça. Et maintenant, on voulait qu'il lie un contrat avec _lui_? Pourquoi de tout les Shikis de la terre devait il s'unir avec les seul qui pourrait le tuer ? _Lui_ ne suivait pas des lois, _Lui_ avait déjà trahit et tué son précédant maitre, _Lui_ se dictait ses propres règle, _Lui_ avait plongé le monde dans un chaos qui aujourd'hui encore était la raison de nombreux massacre... _Lui_ pourrait bien se débarrasser de son fils s'il encombrait sa route! Ichigo devrait mobiliser toutes ses forces pour évincer les Yokai. Il ne pourrait pas en plus se protéger de celui qui devait être son allié.

Il était trop faible pour cela.

« Isshin » souffla doucement Urahaha. « Assis toi »

Confus, le grand brin obéit, penaud il baissa son regard, s'intéressant davantage a ses larges mains, posées à plat sur ses cuisses, qu'à son amis. La honte de son emportement colorait ses joues. Il s'excusa.

« Sache que nous avons avertis Ichigo des risques qu'il encourait, et des avantages qu'il pourrait obtenir »

Le père eu un sursaut d'espoir. Le bon sens voulait qu'on rejette cette offre. La balance des risques pesant bien plus lourds que les avantages proposés. Ichigo avait toujours manifesté un bon sens logique. C'était un gamin sensé ! Il avait surement...

« Il a accepté Isshin »

L'ancien noble hoqueta. Son étique de vie, qui dictait ses actions voulait qu'il se soumette à elle. Elle devait se plier aux décisions de ses enfants. Ne pas leur imposer ses choix, ne pas les brusquer. Mais son sentiment paternelle se rebellait, mourrait de choisir cette option. Si Ichigo s'engageait sur cette voie, l'insécurité constante de sa situation finirait par tuer son père.

« Je ne peux pas approuver ce choix la. Si tu veux imposer ça à Ichigo, je serait sans pitié. »

Urahaha haussa les sourcils. Isshin avait toujours épauler sa progéniture, même dans leur tord. Se bruler les ailes, disait il, c'est aussi apprendre. Il ne pensait pas qu'il serait ravie de cette tournure, mais pas qu'il serait retissant au point de le menacer lui. Se souvenait il de qui était dans son salon misérable au moins ?

« Même si tu es empereur aujourd'hui, je trouverait un moyen de te faire tomber »

Ah visiblement, sa colère n'effaçait pas sa mémoire, mais juste sa prudence. Le signeur soupira, dégageant par son souffle la fumée de son thé. Les menaces extérieurs, et les pressions sur ses frontières s'accentuait. Urahaha craignait une invasion qu'il se savait incapable de repousser. Son royaume, le plus petit du continent, était une plaque tournante encerclée par les trois grands, une place stratégique que tous voulaient s'approprier. Depuis le début de la guerre des trois grands, sa nation vivait au rythme de leurs affrontements, priant pour qu'aucune de ces super-puissances ne s'attaque à elle. Mais son pays possédait une ressource rare. Les omoyjis deviendraient ses armes pour défendre cette patrie en danger.

Dans cette optique, et dans la continuité de la politique de son père, il avait valorisé ce travail perçus comme inutile, et en 20 ans, avait quintuplé les effectifs. Les treize divisions de la cours constituaient son chef d'oeuvre. Parallèlement, il avait développé l'armée de métier, et encouragé les fiels à prévoir des plan défensifs en cas de siège. Il avait également imposé un service militaire obligatoire. Et pour se prémunir des semences belliqueuses qui pourraient germer dans ses esprits avides des Nobles, un de leur enfant, l'Héritier, devait suivre un cursus scolaire dans la Capital.

Chance d'instruction pour certains, prise d'otage pour d'autre, moyen de garder le contrôle certainement.

Quoi qu'il en soit, la raison première de cette formation de masse d'Omoyiji était de trouver des éléments dotés de dons, ou de capacités invocatoires. Ces personnes la surpassaient aisément la condition humaine...Contrairement à sa nation ou la Vue était relativement courante, peu des nations étrangères pouvaient se vanter d'en engendrer pléthore. Et Urahaha comptait bien jouir de cette formidable chance.

Il expira une nouvelle fois. Comment expliquer cela à son ami? Il ne partageait pas les mêmes responsabilités. Quand lui avait comme priorité la nation, l'autre ne désirait que la sauvegarde de trois pauvres gamins. Pour Urahaha, le sacrifice d'une âme, même celle du fils de son meilleurs amis, ne pesait rien sur la balance de ses priorités. Pour Isshin, la nation ne justifiait en rien qu'on lui ôte ses enfants. Bien sur lui aussi aurait préféré que ce ne soit pas à Ichigo qu'incombe cette tache. Il allait ouvrir la bouche, quand Isshin le surpris.

« La situation est elle si grave? »

Urahaha reconnu là l'ancien chef de guerre. Même s'être rangé suite à la mort de sa femme pour se consacrer à ses enfants, il restait un ancien militaire. Il hésitait entre sincérité et mensonge. Les relations internationales se dégradaient, il marchait littéralement sur des oeufs. Chaque réunion de UCN (Unité de Coopération des Nations) tournaient au vinaigre. Les Nations n'aboutissaient à aucun accord par la négociation. Mais si tous montraient les crocs, aucun de mordaient. Ils ressemblaient à des chiens de faïences s'inspectant mutuellement.

Depuis la Tragédie de Merveille, le monde avait basculé dans la folie.

« Suffisamment pour que je t'impose cette décision Isshin »

L'homme baissa juste la tête.

* * *

Ichigo avança à pas férue dans cette atmosphère sombre. La lumière infiltrée le feuillage odorant créant sur le sol, parsemé d'herbes sèches, un vitrail obscur. Aucun chemin ne serpentait entre les rochers pointus et les racines mousseuses. Les grands piliers de la terres s'ancraient dans le sol, et leurs branches couvraient le ciel invisible. Il régnait un chaos fascinant. Un enchevêtrement de pousses verdâtres, de fleurs, petites comme des touches timides de pinceau, et de racines noueuses créaient une tapisserie intimidante. Les larges troncs couverts d'une écorce, épaisse et brune, semblant les colonnes d'un temple. Un vent étouffé, tiède alourdissait le paysage surchargé de végétaux. Les odeurs d'humus humide, de parfums verts, ayant la légèreté d'un printemps sous la neige, de sèves languissantes et de bois fumés embrumaient un air prostré.

Le roux tâta de ses pieds nues l'onctuosité du parterre. Ses orteils s'enfoncaient d'un pousse dans la mousse douce. Il n'osait trop respirer, calquant sa respiration sur les bruissements de feuilles, les crissements des fourrages, le ruissèlement d'une eau invisible et muette, et l'ombre de la vie. Aucun animal ne provoquaient des craquements de branches, des sifflements de parade, ou des remous dans le courant. Aucun œil indiscret, mouvement furtifs n'en trahissaient la présence. Aucune odeur de bête fraîchement tuée, de sang gouttant sur le sol duveteux... Rien qu'un silence respectueux, propre au monument dédié à dieux.

Ce silence avertis ichigo. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Définitivement. Un souffle chaud lui caressa le coup. Une haleine musqué s'échoua sur sa joue, savant mélange de fraîcheur,...mais pas comme celle des jonquilles ou de la lavande, pas comme celle des vierges ou des brises d'hivers...et d'incandescence...mais pas l'incandescence des feux de carnaval, pas celle de la cuisine enfumée...une odeur surnaturel.

Il se retourna lentement. Son cœur battait avec le fracas du tonnerre dans sa poitrine oppressée. Leur regard s'unir. Ichigo cessa de respirer et s'éloigna de la racine qui, haute, formait un pond élancé, derrière lui.

Un grand félin le contemplait de toute sa hauteur. La lumière filtrée par les arbres l'illuminait d' un halo de seigneur. Sa posture assurée, campée, fine, dévoilait une musculature animale souple et solide. Sa forme ressemblait à une arabesque élégante faite au pinceau de la nuit. Ses pattes fuselées légèrement fléchit en posture menaçante, l'animal ripait ses griffes rutilantes sur l'écorce dru. Son flan se soulevait calmement, elle exaltait un souffle mate qui se perdait en nuage de fumée. La bête gardait entrouverte sa gueule béante, ses canines reluisantes réfléchissaient la lumière tamisé par la verdure. Sa mâchoire forte se crispait légèrement, ses yeux, surnaturelles, d'un profond turquoise pourfendait l'air.

C'était un bleu étrange, un bleu qui n'appartenait à aucune palette de bleu. C'était le Bleu. Un bleu de glace incandescent, qui dégageait une chaleur infernale. Son pelage blanc était parcourut de courbe voluptueuse de cette même couleur. Ichigo crut se noyer dans ce Bleu la.

Les oreilles ras, à la forme trop élancés et fines pour un félin, se collaient sur sa nuque. Cette dernière puissante trouvait sa source sur un poitrail développé, mais pas anguleux comme sur les autres bêtes. Une queue tranchante fendait l'espace.

Ichigo déglutit difficilement. Soufflé par cette prestance sauvage. Un réflexe primaire le suppliait de fuir le roi de la forêt. D'échapper à ses babines cruelles qui inhalaient son odeur, et ses deux puits turquoises qui le noyaient dans une mer de flammes couleur du ciel. Mais sa fascination, son appréhension, et sa peur le maintenait en place. Face au monstre. Face au destin.

Instinctivement, le roux posa ses genoux à terre, la mousse l'accueillant comme un coussin. Il inclina son buste avec humilité, son front adhéra la surface molle, ses mains se posèrent à plat au dessus de sa tête. Il adopta une position prostrée, celle qu'on prend devant son souverain. Ses yeux se fermèrent, son cœur tambourinait fort, mais il ne respirait pas. Portant il sentait sa sueur imbiber ses vêtements, ses aisselles qui mouillaient, son front qui collait, et son cœur qui surchauffait. Ses membres s'agitaient de protestations, il tremblait d'inconfort et de crainte. Il se sentait dans il état proche de l'évanouissement, rester proche de cette bête lui était intolérable, et pourtant sa transe lui susurrait qu'il n'avait rien de mieux que de rester la. Que sa place sur terre se résumait à côtoyer cette être irréel.

Ichigo cessa tout à fait de réfléchir quand il sentit la mousse prêt de lui s'aplatir sous l'effet d'un nouveau poids, une truffe humide flaira ses jambes, puis remonta minutieusement le long de son flan, son dos, sa nuque. Elle s'arrêta sur cette dernière qu'elle lécha goulûment. Le roux crut décéder.

\- Humain, grogna une voie calleuse comme une crevasse en terre aride. Qu'est ce qu'tu fous ici?

Le jeune homme vacilla. Une boule d'angoisse avait saisit sa gorge. Ok il était dans la merde. Un monstre de deux mètre qui parlait, lui posait une putain de question... Et il était persuadé que sa réponse ne lui plairait assurément pas. On l'avait prévenus après tout. Passer un pacte avec un esprit n'était pas donné à tout le monde. Et à lui qui avait un si piètre pouvoir encore moins. La preuve, ce bâtard n'avait même pas compris qu'il était Omoyji. Le rouquin releva la tête, il fit face avec effronterie à cette gueule ouverte. Il regretta cette bravache quand son nez cogna la truffe de la bête, qui avait baissé la tête pour l'inspecter.

Ses babines se retroussèrent légèrement. Ichigo nota dans un coin que la température de l'atmosphère augmentait, que le bois crépitait soudain, que la mousse perdait de sa douceurs humide et s'asséchait, que l'air devenait cendre dans ses narines et étouffait ses poumons serrés... Il nota tout cela dans un coin sombre et cotonneux de sa cervelle. Tout son être était focalisé sur une chose autrement plus intéressante que l'incendie azur qui se propageait dans le paysage idyllique. Les yeux de cet animal s'abreuvaient de lui, il l'aspirant dans une spirale tourmentée infinie.

Ichigo était un simple d'esprit, mais pourtant il pût lire ces yeux comme un conte tragique. La douleur qu'il y percevait terrassait son âme, la souffrance le tuait, l'espoir le déchirait, la colère... La colère... Elle envahissait tout ses pores et incrustait son corps. Elle tendait ses muscles, enflammait son esprit, broyait son ventre, liquéfiait ses entrailles... Elle surpassait tout le reste.

Autour de lui les flammes léchaient les géants de verdure, dévoraient goulûment le tapis d'herbe et l'air respirable. Mais plus que l'asphyxie, que la chaleur, que la peur, ichigo sentait la colère. Elle envahissait ses propres sentiments, et transformait ses perceptions physique. Le feu pouvait gronder au loin dans cette forêt factice, mais le pas mordre, pas l'atteindre. La colère le pouvait, le faisait, le devait.

« Qui es tu? »

A peine eu t il posé cette question, qu'ichigo la regretta. Il en mesurait l'inutilité. Cette bête était son tout, son unique, sa multitude, son lien, son néant, sa colère, sa peine, son univers, son promis, son cauchemars, sa fierté, sa joie...son élue. Ses doigts bouffis par la température volcanique serrèrent le lambeaux de mousse encore verdoyant sous lui. Le feu avait tout détruit, il servait à présent d'unique décor à leur scène.

 _Grimmjow: le faiseur de malheur._

Ichigo savait le nom de cette créature avant même que ce dernier, au sonorités roulantes, agressives, gutturales ne franchisse les crocs de l'animal. Et pourtant l'entendre lui apporta une jouissante sourde. Les autres titres et surnom n'avaient aucune importance.

« Sale impertinent. Je suis le signe maudit. Le souffle infernale. Grimmjow l'enragé. »

Ichigo raffermi sa posture bancale, il redressa son dos, leva le regard, figea son menton, posa également ses mains sur ses cuisses, ramena ses genoux l'un contre l'autre. Ichigo, étrangement, avait balayé la peur, disloqué la crainte, tordu son cou à la timidité. Il se sentait en confiance face à Grimmjow. Il avait perçus sa souffrance et sa haine. Il pouvait à présent palper l'être devant lui. Cette bête si belle, époustouflante d'audace et de témérité. Grimmjow devait être à lui, ou disparaître à jamais.

« Fils du chaos » s'étrangla l'humain. « Je suis ton maitre »

Automatiquement, dès que les premières notes de l'incantation du gamin résonnèrent, Grimmjow dégagea ses canines, semblable à des sabres à cette entente. Il refusait qu'on lui passe les fers, qu'on l'asservisse une nouvelle fois, son cœur se rebellait face à ce constat. Il avait eu des maîtres, de nombreux maîtres, mais tous l'avaient utilisé, manipulé, traité comme une bétail récalcitrant, trahit ou mutilé. Les humains les sacrifiaient sans vergogne. Pour tous ceux portant le nom de shikigami, le destin réservait une vie de soumission et d'esclavage. Grimmjow avait trop éprouvé sa condition pour accepter une nouvelle fois un maître. Et certainement pas ce rouquin prétentieux !

« Je n'ai pas de maitre humain »

Il voulut fermer ses mâchoires sur la tête impertinente, la réduire en bouillit difforme dont s'échapperait, à gros bouillon, un sang noirâtre. Il rapprocha sa gueule. Ses crocs encadraient le visage humain face à lui, effleurant la peau du cou et du front. A chaque inspiration il inhalé l'haleine, odeur, la consistance de l'humain. Il humait son parfum, qui emplissait sa bouche comme une fragrance de fumé étouffante. Il infiltra sa gorge et l'obstrua. Il s'insinua dans ses poumons et les boucha. Ce n'était pas son odeur! Mais un putain de sortilège! La panthère recula de trois bond. Essoufflée. Le petit avait de la ressource ! Ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire, il savait apprécié la valeur d'un caractère formé.

Mais ce ne fut pas cette constatation alléchante qui le surpris le plus chez cet humain.

Un fantôme inconsistant surplombait le garçon, ses cheveux défaits ondulaient comme des vagues clapotantes. Son visage gracile s'inclinait vers l'être qu'elle couvait. Ses traits avaient la beauté moite d'un rêve de satin. Elle flottait littéralement, ses deux bras enserrant tendrement le gamin sous lui. Ce dernier ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué. Elle le maintenait dans un cocon de sérénités.

Depuis quand cette femme était la? Qui était elle? Elle entourait le môme d'une aura protectrice. C'est elle qui l'avait repoussé. Cette salope. Par sa faute, ce bâtard Roux aller achever son incantation, et la plus moyen de s'en débarrasser. Il jeta un regard plein de haine, qui assombrit ses yeux. Certainement pas ! Tant qu'il repousserait l'esprit du mioche ce dernier ne pourrait pas apposer sa marque. Il suffisait qu'il tienne jusqu'à l'épuisement du gamin. Chose qui ne tarderait probablement pas. Rester fort. Concentré. Imperturbable. Tout ça par la faute de cette salope.

Un éclair pourfendit son esprit. Cette femme...Elle ressemblait à... Mais ce n'était pas possible. Cette femme avait cessé hanter le monde des vivants. Elle...son esprit flancha un court instant. Rien qu'une faction de seconde tardive.

Mais cela signa sa défaite.

Ichigo continuait son chant. Calmement. Il n'avait jamais était aussi serein. Jamais. Il se sentait comme enveloppé dans une bulle infaillible de pérennité. Rien ne pouvait lui arriver. Son corps lui soufflait sa supériorité. Il sentait une présence à ses côté, un pilier, une aide infaillible le maintenir hors de l'eau. C'était comme retrouver la sécurité du vente maternelle. C'était chaud, douillet, confortable et rassurant. Il ne voyait plus rien, il avait clos ses yeux pour se concentrer, mais il savait que quelqu'un le protégait. Ça lui réchauffait les entrailles, et revigorait son esprit gaillard.

Ichigo avait appris ses cours, il pouvait aisément réciter ses leçons, du moins certaine d'entres elles. Les étapes d'un pacte ne lui était pas inconnu. Il devait sortir vainqueur de cet affrontement là. L'urgence d'apposer sa marque pressait le rouquin. Il mesurait la résistance que lui opposait le shikigami. Pour achever son mantrat, et finaliser l'incantation il lui fallait un point d'ancrage. Et malheureusement, cet imbécile de panthère ne laissait aucune ouverture. Il ignorait qu'il était sous la protection d'une femme mystérieuse, mais sentait que ses réserves de magie diminuer. Bientôt elle arriveraient à leurs limites, sans qu'il eut pût poser sa marque sur la panthère, et ainsi certifier le pacte.

D'un coup, l'esprit si sur de lui de l'animal flancha. Putain, il était temps ! Ichigo n'attendit pas pour agir. Un sourire plein de joie étira ses lèvres fatiguées.

"Merde ! " rugit Grimmjow dans le lointain tandis que le rouquin perdait conscience.

* * *

Ichigo prit une grande bouffée d'air, hagard il chercha des yeux cette panthère terrifiante, et fut soulagé en ne la percevant pas. A la place, il tomba sur le visage grave d'un homme. Un qui lui semblait cruellement familier d'ailleurs. Son visage avenant, doux, arborait une paire de lunette sérieuses et une coupe de cheveux sage. En réfléchissant avec son peu de neurones, il déduisit l'identité de cet inconnu.

Aizen. Le type qui l'avait fait hyperventiler sans raison. Chouette.

L'homme lui adressa un sourire aimable, presque maternel en l'aidant à se redresser. Ichigo grimaça, putain ça tête bourdonnait. Il vit le Capitaine détourner la tête, un instant il envisagea même qu'il se désintéresse de lui et s'en aille. Il ne sut classer la chose comme bonne ou mauvaise. Après avoir totalement perdu son froid et fuie comme un lâche, il ressentait de la honte à ce tenir à ses côtés. D'un autre côté, il dépréciait l'idée de ce retrouver seul. Allez savoir pourquoi, l'image d'un fauve azur, gravé dans sa rétine, le faisait trembler.

Une femme tressé arriva le pas pressé, elle parla un peu au Capitaine, et celui ci lui laissa sa place. Quand est ce qu'il retrouvait le son ? Parce que la il devait avouer qu'il commençait à flipper.

« Monsieur Kurosaki » Tient il entendait de nouveau! Curieux phénomène. « Monsieur Kurosaki m'entendez vous? » Comme il hochait la tête, en se réprimant pour sa conduite déphasé, elle continua « Vous êtes dans les quartiers mes quartiers personnels. Vous avez dormit deux bonnes heures, mais à présent votre état est stable. Le Capitaine Aizen attendait votre réveil afin de vous conduire à votre Shiki assigné. » Elle parut un instant embarrassée mais chassa vite cet faiblesse furtive. « Comme vous le savez vous avait invoqué un Shiki, Monsieur Kurosaki et...

-Il serait de bon ton que vous refusiez cet honneur »

Ichigo se tourna vers son deuxième interlocuteur, surpris. Comment ça refuser cet honneur? Après tout le mal qu'il avait eu à invoquer cette sale bête, et ensuite à lier contrat avec ! La blague sonnait affreusement mal à ses oreilles, et malheureusement réel aussi. Et c'était qui ce putain Aizen d'abord ! Un petit capitaine de merde jaloux voila! En plus il le sentait pas ce mec, il faisait flipper avec son aspect mielleux. _Ichigo mais tu t'entends ?!_ _Ce mec t'a rien fait..._ Son débat intérieur s'arrêta la. C'est vrai ça, pourquoi détestait il autan Aizen? Le bougre n'avait rien d'antipathique au contraire, les échos le concernant excellaient.

Plus calmement, il reconsidéra sa proposition. _Grimmjow._ Le nom de ce Shiki n'apparaissait dans aucun registre. Pourtant, son évocation provoquait un véritable émois, de plus son invocation, réellement dangereuse, ne présageait rien de bénéfique. Le rouquin commençait lui même à redouter cette créature. **« Je n'ai pas de maitre humain »** Quel réponse improbable de la part d'un Shiki, un être destiné à servir des Hommes...Malgré tout, malgré cette menace qui crispait sa peau, il ne désirait pas se séparer de cette bête.

Il ne pouvait pas non plus ignorer les avantages à posséder un Shiki. Surtout, à un juger par les réactions des Capitaines, un de cette trempe. Si cet esprit inspirait tant de crainte, il pourrait certainement restaurer son statut de noble, et lui assurer une position stable. Depuis leur disgrâce, les affaires Kurosaki avaient chuté, pour preuve, Isshin avait renvoyé tous les domestiques. Même si leur père avait des soutients haut placé, ont ne pouvait obliger la foule à acheter, et avec la perte de leur titre, leur réputation, et leur image de qualité avaient volé en éclat. C'était la dur loi du commerce.

Pour redorer son blason souiller, pour regagner sa place dans ce monde, pour assurer un destin à sa famille, il garderait ce Shiki providentiel dont on ne cessait implicitement de lui louer la puissance.

Il devait garder cette créature, ce Grimmjow, coûte que coûte!

« Je ne vous obéirait pas »


	5. Ceux qui choisissent

**Salut,**

 **Je suis navrée, je suis en retard. En même temps, comme la fiction n'est pas du tout écrite, le rythme de parution risque d'être assez aléatoire :p Bref, voila la suite ! Première rencontre physique entre Grimmy et notre Ichigo!**

 **Bonne lecturee :)**

* * *

Chapitre 4: Ceux qui choisissent

J'ai froid au cœur

Trois notes de shamisen

Inexplicablement mon cœur se glace

Sôseki

* * *

 _Bien auparavant..._

 _Grimmjow avança à pas ténu dans la salle. Son idée lui avait paru brillante, mais maintenant qu'il devait l'appliquer, elle lui semblait suicidaire. Le roi et sa cour, restreinte, se dressait comme des piliers centenaires immobiles. Avec sa carrure ciselée par les combats et les privations, sa présence ressortait dans ce lieu d'exubérance. Ses exploits militaires lui avaient value cette convocation royal. Lui convié à un banquet en son honneur à la cour de Redden, puisque qu'Osak la Capitale était tombée aux mains de l'ennemi. Il se sentait comme un terre-cul engoncé dans de la haute couture au milieu de ces habitués du faste. Il se sentait agressé par ces présences trop ridiculement précieuses. Le comble pour un officier de sa trempe qui enchainait batailles et succès militaires. Depuis sa promotion au grande de Commandant, la garnison sous ses ordres brillait. Il en tirait une fierté indicible. Ses hommes, peu nombreux mais entrainés et valeureux abattaient plus de « travail » qu'aucune autre division armée._

 _Gravir les échelons lui avait pris deux ans, mais il comptait bien mettre à profils sa nouvelle condition plus influente. Son âme avait vibrée à l'attente de ce jour. De ce moment précis ou il scellerait le destin d'une nation. Le paroxysme de sa vie se jouait là. Et pour la première fois, il tenait les rênes. Chacunes de ses cicatrice gravaient dans sa peau sa détermination à changer les choses._

 _Grimmjow désirait pas tant la fin de la guerre contre l'Empire de Skaal, que l'achèvement des multiples révoltes qui empoisonnaient le pays. Tuer des ennemis de la nation étrangers, il l'acceptait, il aimait même cela, mais réprimer par la mort ses concitoyens, ceux pour lesquels il défendait les frontières, l'étouffait à petit feu. En deux ans, le brillant général ne s'était pas seulement illustré au combat, il avait appris, et muris. Du moins suffisamment pour considérer une trêve international impossible._

 _Ses idéalisme de jeunesse avaient ployés face à la réalité. Une paix totale serait impossible, trop de sang, de rancoeur, vengeance avait fait couler l'ancre de l'Histoire. Le bleuté aspirait à assainir les relations dégradées entre le gouvernement et le peuple. Dans un premier temps, il fallait légitimer le monarque. Transformer un monarque siégeant sur de vent, en un lion contrôlant une meute. Et à mesure qu'il progressait dans la soirée, il renforçait cette conviction._

 _La pauvreté de la cour témoignait de l'impuissance du souverain. Les habits étaient ternes malgré l'apparence de luxe qu'on voulait leur donner. Les parures usées, et les tapisserie effilochées. Une catastrophe pour la cour, autrefois, la plus débauché, vénale, tarifé du monde. La Décadence de l'oisiveté avait renfloué, troquée pour une mascarade d'amusement grave. Les filles restaient emmitouflées dans leurs habits de convenance affligée, aucune discussion animé de faisait trembler les voutes pales, on entendait distinctement chaque mots murmuré. Là ou la fête aurait due emportée les spectateurs dans une rêverie infini de merveille, on assistait ici à une mauvaise représentation de misère. On affectait les mines de grandes crises, de crainte et de tourment. Pas vraiment l'Image rêvé pour ce type de réception. Cette cour décrépie courrait à sa ruine._

 _Dieu devait reconnaitre ce gamin qui abordait sa 23e année de vie sur un trône branlant. Grimmjow avait pensé à le renverser et le remplacer, mais les problèmes de succession ainsi occasionné porterait le coup fatale à leur nation. Objectivement, Daalit, leur pays, ne supporterait pas deux fronts, l'un interne, et l'autre externe. Or Grimmjow n'avait aucun doute sur le sort que lui réservait les Skaal...Il tenait à sa vie plus qu'a celle des autres. Il admirait la mort quand elle fauchait d'autre tête que la sienne. Skaal avait surement prévus pour lui un traitement pire que la mort. Quand il avait reconquis Trhur la ville portuaire, il n'avait pas omis d'assassiner l'unique prince héritier de Skaal qui y siégeait._

 _Le général avisa Carthare, assis mollement sur un simulacre de siège royal. Cette posture désinvolte ne convenait pas à un monarque, et seul l'infini vacuité intellectuel de la soirée lui permettait de l'adopter. Persona ne prêtait attention au Roi, on discutait plutôt en tremblant des révoltes paysannes de sa contrée, on expliquait son départ précipité vers la capitale par peur de ces vandales issus de la boue. Lui même, pourtant invité d'honneur de la réception, ne provoquait pas plus de réaction qu'un fantôme éther._

 _Il pris une grande respiration, et aborda le gamin. Ce dernier avait une mine épouvantable, à croire que c'était lui, et non Grimmjow qui affrontait la mort chaque Putain de jours. Mais le général comprenait son abattement, sa cour se composait uniquement des nobles les plus privilégier qui le maintenant en place par peur d'un régime qui leur ôterait leurs privilèges. Les nobles parlait à voie basse de leur dirigeant comme un impotent et un incompétent dénué de toute volonté, malléable comme une gomme mastiquée._

 _Le monarque ne jouissait pas d'une réputation valorisante au yeux du peuple, on le traitait de couard, d'incapable qui n'arrivait même pas à reprendre Osak, sa Capital. Et comment lui en vouloir? Depuis son ascension au trône, sans sacre, Cathare avait laissé la défense des frontières à ses généraux, relégué les taches administratives à ses ministres, n'avait fait aucune apparition publique, laissant ses intermédiaires dialoguer avec la plèbe. Il ne s'était impliquait nul part, comme si pour lui, hériter de ce royaume était un fardeau révulsant. Comment soutenir un Roi qui se caractériser par son absence dans tous les domaines? Même dans ces festins mondains, il était planté là, immobile et ennuyé, comme contre son gré. Le général donnait entièrement raison au peuple. On ne pouvait compter sur ce simulacre de Roi. Et un Roi impopulaire ne durait pas longtemps, le nobles, ou la population s'occupant d'en changer._

 _Grimmjow, lui, bénéficiait du soutient de cette dernière. On l'invoquait comme un libérateur. Et le général avait dans l'optique d'user de son crédit pour légitimer le jeune souverain. Il fallait que ke Roi participe activement à la reconquête de sa Capitale. Quelque part l'attitude larvataire de ce dernier arrangeait bien sa cause. Et si une fois bien établie, le jeune Roi gardait cette même prédisposition à la manipulation, il l'influencerait et tirerait les ficelles._

 _Avec son assurance acquise au cours de sa vie, au prix de sang et de l'eau, il lui dit:_

 _« Z'êtes pas top de vot' forme mais pas d'inquiétude. Savez, j'vais r'prendre Osak. J'ai juste b'soin vot' coopération! »_

 _Deux mois plus tard, Osak regagnait sa place dans l'Empire de Daalit._

* * *

De nos jours...

Ichigo fulminait. Sa première impression concernant le Capitaine de la 5e totalement évaporée: comment avait il croire cet être exécrable charmant? Quel erreur de jugement impardonnable. Tout dans ses airs de fausse modestie, dont il se parait, ne servait qu'à illustrer sa suprématie. Il utilisait Ichigo comme faire valoir de son prestige, lui rappelant, avec une voie de miel et une douceur précieuse, son statut de noble déchus. Si il avait oublié sa déchéance, nul soucis, Aizen se chargeait de la graver dans sa mémoire. Il introduisait dans son cerveau les araignées rampantes qui enserraient son esprit avec leurs filets d'horreur.

« Puisque vous semblez éprouver quelques réticence à vous séparer de cette créature, que diriez vous de la rencontrer pour vous faire une idée plus juste? » qu'avait dit le monsieur. On l'aurait avertis que ce serait LUI qui le conduirait jusqu'a son Shiki, il aurait reconsidéré immédiatement l'offre. Depuis, ce satané brun le trimballait comme un colis de couloir en couloir, tout en bavardant. Ichigo lui aurait volontiers fait avaler sa langue, avec l'espoir qu'elle l'étouffe. Enfin, il aurait été bien en peine de retrouver seul son chemin dans ce dédale de boyaux qui s'assombrissaient tout au long de leur avancée. Si seulement son guide avait été muet...

Ichigo secoua sa tête et chassa ses pulsions sadiques. Depuis quand s'imaginait avec délice assassiner sauvagement un homme? Peut être depuis cette phrase « Votre absence de talent ne vous prédisposait aucunement à un destin pareille, laissez le à des instances plus compétentes » ou celle ci, succulente « Un homme au rang bafoué dans son honneur doit préférer l'obscurité à cette soudaine mise en valeur. Ce serait vous rendre service que de révoquer votre contrat » et enfin l'apothéose « Vous avez tout du parfait Omoyji, le talent, la prestance et les compétences intellectuels en moins ». Le pire était que le Capitaine glissait cela avec tant d'élégance, que plus d'une fois lle rouquin se surprit à approuver.

Enfin, le couloir qu'il suivaient déboucha sur une porte encastrée dans un cul de sac. Un fugacee sentiment de doute lui pris la gorge comme un étaux. Un pointe effilé d'appréhension piquait ses mollet. Son coeur se soulevait comme avant un grand saut, juste avant de l'élancer dans le vide, l'oeil le contemple avec toute la frayeur que cause ces situations de danger et d'excitation. Il sentait presque le vent s'engouffrer dans ses narines, dilater ses joues et l'étouffer de sa puissance légère. Presque, il n'omettait pas sa position réel, dans un tunnel, insalubre, glauque, en compagnie d'un énergumène, désagréable et indisposant.

Le rouquin pria pour que son Shiki soit bien derrière cette putain de porte, il ne garantissait plus rien s'il restait au contact de ce Capitaine prétentieusement sirupeux dont le silence princier blessait autan que ses mots. Ichigo regrettait amèrement son vêtement rapiécé, taillé dans un tissu usé et de facture modeste. A côté de la grâce de son hôte, son apparence roublarde, inadaptée comparé à l'élégance du brun, faisait rougir ses joues. Ce dernier se saisit d'un geste sec, mais digne, de la poignée, il profita d'une hésitation pour observer le récent diplômé.

Le teigneux n'abandonnait pas. Aizen montrait rarement son côté le plus vil, le plus vénéneux. Sa langue crachait son poisson le moins fréquemment possible. De réputation aimable et bonheur, il ne voulait pas ternir cette image respectable. Mais Grimmjow valait qu'il mette en jeux ce prestige. Pour ce pion la, il envisageait le sacrifice de cette façade que des années de polissage avaient perfectionnés. Enfin, vu les réactions amorphes, ou contenu, du gamin, il ne risquait pas grand chose. Le jeune homme se crispait à ses pics, mais ne répliquait pas. Une discipline présente uniquement chez les familles d'ascendance noble qui ne lui faisait craindre aucune représailles.

« Capitaine » demanda Ichigo derrière lui, comme essoufflé. « Qu'y a t il derrière cette porte »

Le Capitaine sourit, doucereux, il dodelina de la tête. Ses lèvres fines révélèrent un alignement dentaire parfait. L'intensité chocolaté de ses yeux fit frissonner Ichigo qui dégluti. La main du Capitaine se tendit, et il abaissa la poignée, ouvrant ainsi la porte qui grinça sinistrement.

« Voici le Centre de Détention des Shikigamis »

Ichigo ouvrit grand ses yeux. C'était une prison ...

* * *

Ses chaines tintèrent tandis qu'il ramenait ses genoux près de lui. Le froid lui mordait constamment la peau, tout comme la sensation humide de suffoquer . Il croupissait ici depuis tant d'années, que la notion même de « jour » lui était abstrait. On le retenait ici, dans le noir le plus totale depuis très longtemps. Apparemment, il aurait commis un crime innommable qui justifierait sa détention. Crime dont la mémoire avait été consciencieusement scellée dans les méandres de son esprit. Il ne se souvenait de rien. Il gardait des souvenirs de sa vie, de toute sa vie, sauf d'une courte période. Période durant laquelle la Tragédie de Merveille avait eu lieu.

Le shiki grogna, il entendait des pas. Il préférait habituellement le silence, car un bruit même infime signifiait qu'on le visitait. Et le seul homme qui le visitait depuis quelques années maintenant était tout bonnement détestable. Un péteux brun avec un look de bureaucrate policé...Il le haïssait encore plus que les juges qui l'avaient condamné à l'emprisonnement. Les manières de son bourreau, sa façon omniprésente d'assoir sa domination, le faisait trembler.

Tout au long de sa longue vie, Grimmjow avait développer une fidélité obstinée à ses principes. Ces derniers avaient germé avec lui. Naïf à son jeune âge, puis radicaux, dure,violent, désabusé, meurtrit. La vie d'un homme se lisait dans l'évolution de son être. Les épreuves durcissaient ses croyances, ses jugements, et les moments de bonheur les communiaient avec la terre, et faisait ressortir le meilleurs d'eux même.

Jusqu'a l'arrivée de ce brun, sa captivité se résumait à attendre, prostré. Au début son être s'était révolté de ce silence mortuaire, de la pierre semblable à un tombeau...On l'avait oublié comme les vieux fantômes et les souvenirs . Relégué hors du temps, l'Histoire avait même effacé son nom. On l'enfermait dans l'ancien monde, on en bâtissait un autre, dehors, et on tenait à ce qu'il s'en tienne écarté. Quand enfin le temps avait apaisé sa rancoeur furibonde, et son désespoir de solitude, Aizen avait chamboulé sa vie.

La joie de contact avec autrui s'était transformé en cauchemar perpétuel. Aizen ne l'abandonnait pas dans l'ancien Monde, il le brusquait pour qu'il en sorte. Il piétinait son âme, afin qu'il devienne malléable et utile à sa cause. Toutes les restrictions qu'on lui avait aposé, n'excusait pas l'impuissance qu'il ressentait. Il voulait s'éloigner de cet homme ensorceleur et terrifiant. Son désir de renouer avec un monde de vie, de changement, de mouvement se nourrissait du décor sordide et constant qui l'entourait.

La joie, l'impatience de sentir l'air du dehors, de voir le seul contact qu'il avait avec ce rêve inaccessible avait les teintes rouges de la soumission et de la terreur. Aizen avait ravivé dans son coeur résigné la flamme de la Liberté. Grimmjow avait été heureux, complaisamment délaissé dans son cocon semblable à un linceul. Après quelques années d'attente morne, il n'espérait plus rien. Il avait atteint un état amorphe de bien être déconnecté. Mais Aizen lui avait montré la vérité de son état pitoyable. Avec son tisonnier de mépris, il avait remué les cendres de son dégout pour lui même.

Et une fois cela fait, il avait joué de son pouvoir pour s'immiscer en lui, envahir la moindre de ses particules. Le brun cherchait à obtenir de lui une faveur auquel le bleuté s'opposait farouchement. Et comme Grimmjow ne voyait que le Capitaine de la 5e, il se languissait de ses visites tout en le détestant profondément. Habituellement, toute son aversion houleuse se concentrait sur ce Capitaine.

Mais ça c'était habituellement, car aujourd'hui son ire ne foudroyait par ce connard brun, mais Omyoji qui l'accompagnait. Cet espèce de salopard roux avec qui il avait pactisé contre son gré. Il s'estimait victime d'un complot, normalement les Omoyjis agissaient seul, et ne bénéficiaient pas la protection d'une femme fantôme volante! Ce gamin n'aurait jamais due réussir à le dompter. Pas lui! Pas le treizième signe du Zodiaque. Et plus étrange encore, étant condamné à une réclusion millénaire, son invocation aurait due être impossible. Or voila qu'on l'affublait d'un « Maitre ». Quelle vaste plaisanterie.

Aizen devait fulminer. Lui qui depuis tant d'années tentait de le faire sien, et voila qu'un gamin lui volait son captif ! _De toute façon plutôt mourir que de devenir son Shiki. Je préfère encore l'autre tache rousse!_ Grimmjow rebutait à accepter un nouveau Maitre. Cette idée lui filait la nausée. Et à raison, aucun de ses maitres précédant ne lui avait apporté une quelconque satisfaction. Les hommes avait pour les Shiki autan de considération que pour un chien. Il les pensaient fidèles, permanent et se rassurait de ce constat. Peu prenait en compte la personnalité réel de leur serviteur, usant et abusant de leurs autorités sur eux.

 _Ce gamin est pareille. Il m'a forcé à devenir sien tout comme Aizen m'aurait forcé si on ne le surveillait pas tant._

Mais, malgré son entêtement buté, et son refus catégorique de devenir une distraction servile et docile pour son nouveau propriétaire, Grimmjow reconnaissait une belle occasion de fuir. Pour sortir de cette prison de caillasses inhospitalières, tout les moyens étaient bon! Et ça, ce gamin devait le trouver irrésistible, impressionnant, et imbattable. Après, il le manipulerait à sa guise, mais il fallait que cet abrutis roux accepte de le prendre à charge.

S _aucissonné comme j'suis, c'est sur, j'vais l'épater_. Grimmjow préféra ne pas s'attarder sur ce terrain là.

* * *

Aizen avait un pas lent, mesuré comme réglé comme une figure géométrique. Il avançait avec assurance et détachement. Ichigo avait un pas vouté, désarticulé, et vaguement assimilable une danse chaotique. Il avançait avec crissement et grincement d'os. Aizen avait une cadence infernale, et en dépit de sa jeunesse le récent diplômé peinait à le suivre. Le rouquin faillit trébucher sur une marche vicieusement furtive. Il se concentrait pour ne pas perdre le Capitaine, convaincu qu'il ne pourrait jamais ressortir vivant de ce lieux seul. Le rouquin accéléra son pas, occultant ses difficultés respiratoires. Etait ce réellement lui l'origine de ce son disgracieux digne d'un morse asthmatique ?

« Grimmjow est l'un de nos détenus les plus surveillés. » expliqua le Capitaine avec une voie forte. Ichigo s'étonnait qu'il trouve encore un soupçon de souffle à consacrer aux bavardages, quand lui même soufflait comme un boeuf. « Il a été enfermé ici, voila, un bon siècle afin de purger une peine normalement perpétuelle »

Le rouquin compris pourquoi le nom de ce Shiki n'était pas répertorié dans les annales. Son invocation aurait dut être impossible. _T'as encore fait fort toi._ Un Shiki condamné à perpétuité ? « Et pour quel motif? »

« Il a provoqué le Tragédie de Merveille »

Ichigo s'arrêta, et Aizen dut s'aligner et se stopper à son tour. Il avait provoqué quoi? Pas ce génocide de masse qui signait le début de la Guerre des Cinq tout de même! Pas Cette Tragédie là ? Ses oreilles, les coquines, devaient encore, sous l'effet de de quelques bouchon, dévier son écoute. Ouais, c'était surement ça. Mais la mine affreusement sérieuse d 'Aizen confondait ses hypothèses. Le doute s'insuffla en lui comme de l'encre jetée dans de l'eau. Inconsciemment, son pouls concurrença la vitesse de la lumière, le sol flou tournait. Un immense trouble l'obligea à s'accouder au mur proche, inquiétant faussement Aizen.

« Vous ne parlez pas de Cette Tragédie là n'es ce pas ? » Ichigo employa toute sa maitrise pour la panique qui l'envahissait ne se trahisse pas plus. Vu la mine réjouie mais impatiente de son guide, il échouait misérablement cette entreprise. Avec détermination, il s'extirpa du mur qui le soutenait. Il repassa résolument les plis de sa tunique froissée par son émois soudain. Une inspiration après l'autre, il calma son coeur encore glacé. Quand il plongea son regard dans celui brun de son supérieur, toutes traces de défaillance s'étaient évaporées. Le capitaine s'irrita intérieurement de l'acharnement de ce gamin pubère, qui demeurait face à lui, quand tous les autres auraient fuie.

« Si je parles bien de cet événement la. Il n'est pas dans mais habitude de me fourvoyer. Vous comprenez mieux mon insistance. Kurosaki Ichigo, ce Shiki est dangereux. Au delà de vos compétences je ne le crains. Je ne désire pas vous voler votre contrat, mais juste vous aider »

L'ancien étudiant dégluti péniblement. Cela changeait tout. Les livres d'histoires mentionnaient, a défaut de son nom, un être sanguinaire, et incontrôlable, comme auteur du plus haut crime contre l'humanité qu'il n'y avait jamais eu. On racontait que ce Shiki à la puissance dévastatrice avait même menacé le ciel. On murmurait son histoire aux enfants pour qu'il obéissent. On le citait comme exemple dans toute les copies dénonçant la violence. Et enfin on disait qu'il avait commis le Tabou. Il avait tué son Maitre. Une suite de forfait suffisamment longue entourait ce nom sanguinaire pour justifier son renoncement.

Pouvait il vraiment endosser la charge de posséder un tel fardeau ? Ce Shiki lui avait déjà fait part de son insubordination obstinée. **Je n'ai pas de maitre Humain !** Cette créature démoniaque allait elle le tuer? L'adage voulait qu'un criminel récidive. Devait il, pour obtenir le pouvoir, sacrifier sa sécurité? Subissait il une pression quotidienne nécessitant un tel recourt drastique ? Mis à part les moqueries et son envie de faire mentir son destin, aucun danger, menace, ou contrainte ne le forfait à de tel extrémité.

Grimmjow avait tenter de le tuer deux fois. En deux rencontres.

« Ah Aizen Taicho, je vous cherchais ! »

Ichigo se retourna à demi pour apercevoir Gin Ichimaru qui se dirigeait vers eux, le sourire facétieux. L'albinos le gratifia d'un vague signe de la main tout en lui faisant remarquer sa paleur cadavérique, avant de reprocher à son collègue de le tourmenter. « Faut pas s'en faire, Aizen Taicho est juste un peu possessif ! » Le dit Aizen Taicho leva les yeux plus haut encore que le ciel, ses sourcils allèrent chatouiller sa frange. Gin ou l'Art de foutre ses plans en l'air. Rasséréné par le présence du malicieux Capitaine, Ichigo se déridait un peu. _Si près de le faire renoncer, ça intérêt à en valoir la peine Gin._

Le Capitaine de la 3e coupa court a ses propres badinages en énonçant l'objets de sa visite dans « Le fourre tout à emmerde ». Gin n'aimait particulièrement l'endroit, pas que les cris de souffrance dans détenus ne l'indispose, les nécromanciens dont il s'occupait lui même envié les prisonnier d'Aizen..Mais cette lourdeur de temps de brouillard, cette humidité de forêt obscur, cette rudesse dans la découpe des pièce insalubre, cette impression d'étrangeté malsaine, que quelque chose n'allait pas, lui chevillaient le corps et l'incommodaient profondément.

« Le Capitaine Commandant insiste pour que le gamin prenne Grimmy à charge. »

L'expression de rage pure qui déforma le regard d'Aizen valait qu'il endure ce désagrément. Intimement satisfait, son sourire s'élargit encore. Bien que d'apparence volubile et peu concerné par ses camarades, Gin leur portait une attention exacerbé par sa méfiance. Aucun de ces Capitaines n'étaient blanc, à commencer par lui dont l'âme noire fleurtait avec les abysses comme avec une compagne de beuverie. Mais de tous les Capitaines au travers plus ou moins marqués, Aizen était le plus insondable et le plus dangereux. Le flair de Gin s'agitait en sa présence.

Gin n'arrivait à percer cette façade parfaitement lisse, sur lequel rebondissait les scrupules, et glissait les doutes. Il ne trouvait aucune aspérité dans le masque, aucune prise pour l'aider dans son escalade. Cela revenait à désirer gravir une montagne sans défaut, sans pierre qui se détachait, ou sans crevasse ou poser le pied...Un suicide.

Aussi il se gorgeait du peu de réactions involontaires du Capitaine, il les buvaient comme un sirop de victoire.

« Cette décision lui revient » argua Aizen. Et Gin du retenir un gloussement railleur. Evidemment, cela devait drôlement contrarié Aizen. Le livre « Aizen » était truffé de pièges, de trappes et de faussetés, cependant Gin avait sut y lire une chose capitale. Aizen recherchait la puissance. Une puissance dont peu pouvait disposer. Une puissance incommensurable, qui l'élèverait au rang de Dieu. Et visiblement; il pensait que Grimmjow détenait cette puissance.

Et surtout aizen n'aimait pas que l'on contrecarre ses plans. _Maniaque de l'autorité et manipulateur, quel mauvais mélange._

« Plus maintenant. L'Empereur lui même impose qu'il prenne Grimmy à sa charge. »

Aizen se rebiffa, et Ichigo se liquéfia. Il ne voulait plus du tout ce Shiki complètement barge! Il regarda catastrophé l'albinos, mais son sourire ironique ne le réconfortait pas, au contraire. Une boule d'angoisse lui étranglait la gorge. Il n'avait rien demandé! On lui imposait un animal sauvage dont il ne voulait rien savoir. Sa vie s'effritait.

« Il lui demande de considérer la situation d'Alice, notre pays, qui subit des pressions extérieurs. »

Qu'es ce qu'il en avait à faire lui? Que le pays tombe en ruine tient! La belle affaire! Comme tout Humain, sa sauvegarde prévalait sur le reste. Désirer mourir pour les autres, ou pour une cause n'était que de l'hypocrisie poussée à son paroxysme. C'était là l'expression d'un besoin maladif de reconnaissance de la part de personne ne pouvant pas s'illustrer autrement que par le sacrifice de soi. Il ne considérait même pas cette possibilité. Il refusait de donner sa vie pour que son monarque possède une arme de destruction massive à la solde de son pays. Jamais!

D'ailleurs il n'était pas suffisamment égocentrique pour penser être le dernier espoir du royaume. Dans un pays regorgeant de magie, ou les Omoyjis invoquaient des Shikis puissants et redoutés, des Omoyjis plus compétent que lui devait être pléthore. Le Roi n'avait qu'a piocher parmi eux son remplacent. Car lui n'avait pas signé pour collaborer avec un esprit assassin qui risquait de lui ôter la vie par mégarde! Son devoir de citoyen s'écrasait sous le poids de celui de sa survie, qui incombait à toute l'Humanité.

« Le Roi se propose également de rétribuer à la famille Kurosaki son titre de noblesse et de lui léguer un de ses fiels »

La ou l'appel à la patrie avait échoué, l'appel du gain triompha. _Ca ne coute rien d'aller le voir ce Shiki terrifiant..._

* * *

 _Page 492 du Manuel « Histoire d'un monde », lexique._

 _En XXXX: Le Traité de Merveille._

 _Après une guerre de plusieurs année, les nations Daalit et Skaal signe un traité de paix durable. Cathare, le Roi de Daalit, épouse Hinata, la Reine de Skaal. Ils unissent leurs royaumes sous la bannière d'Oracie, et pose leurs capitale à Osak rebaptisée Merveille._

 _Lors de ce traité, Daalit brule vivant un de ses généraux les plus conquérant qui refusait cette réunification, afin de sceller sa nouvelle alliance et prémunir contre d'éventuel révolte._

 _La réunification causera quelque soulèvement, notamment dans les régions frontalières entre Daalit et Skaal mais fut accepté avec joie et délivrance par la plupart des habitants des deux pays._

* * *

 _Page 494 du Manuel « Histoire d'un monde », lexique._

 _En XXXX: Tragédie de Merveille._

 _La nuit de la fête nationale d'Oracie, la famille royale ainsi que l'ensemble des habitants de Merveille, la Capital, son retrouvés mort. Le coupable présumé était un Shiki qui fut possédé par la folie, et qui fut jugé, et condamné a perpétuité._

 _La disparition de la totalité de la famille royale laisse le royaume sans monarque. Les revendications fusent de toutes parts. Les Cinq Grandes Maisons réclament toutes le trône d'Oracie. Lors de la Conférence de Merveille, les cinq Maisons morcèlent le royaume, et le divisent en cinq pays sous traitant._

 _Les Frontières imposées depuis sont sources de conflit mondial. Le territoire d'Alice, riche et contenant de grandes resources magiques sous terrains est un des enjeux majeurs de La Guerre des Cinq qui n'a toujours pas de dénouement._

* * *

Entre Aizen qui rongeait son frein avec énervement, et Gin qui sautillait presque d'excitation, Ichigo regrettait son sort. Sa malchance, innée semblait il, son imbécillité, sa naïveté, sa faculté à aimanter les problèmes, lui parurent soudain insupportable. Il appétait une vie d'eau fraiche, de longs matins ensoleillés, à contempler la joie de près, et, il récoltait un avenir de sueur, de misère et de stress nerveux. Normalement la malchance affectant un individu se dissipait au bout d'un moment, mais chez lui, elle s'était perfusée à son bras, et avait infiltré son sang. Elle s'était couler contre sa peau, avait ventousé son corps, et s'agrippait à ses sandales! Une véritable malédiction qui s'acharnait à corroder ses aspirations, pourtant simples.

Sérieusement il n'avait jamais demandé autre chose qu'une existence normale et effacée.

Le jeu homme soupira, ce qui fit sourire, l'un calculateur et l'autre trépignant, ses deux accompagnateurs forcés. Sa main trouva le charbon dans sa poche, il le serra convulsivement avec l'envie de le briser et d'en répandre les morceaux dans la boue. Mais vaincus par une sorte de fatalité invisible, il en caressa juste les crevasses coupantes. Son ongle ripa et se cassa.

Aizen les menait toujours plus profondément dans les boyaux d'un ogre insatiable. Des gémissements spectraux résonnaient dans la caverne, ricochaient avec violence sur les murs glacés. La lumière tenue conférait à l'endroit les apparence d'un abysse infini. Briguer un retour dans le monde d'en haut semblait impossible, il s'imposait ici la résignation des condamnés le jours de leur échéance. Et les trois formes à demi courbées, la tête basses, ressemblaient à trois fantômes dans une nuit impénétrable, qui s'évertuaient à effacer leurs présences, de peur qu'une créature ne les surprennent. Ichigo tremblait devant chaque portes qu'ils passaient, la crainte qu'elle ne s'ouvre sur un enfer de flammes lui tordant les entrailles.

Aizen les arrêta dans leurs course devant une porte plus massive que les autres. Le diplômé détailla les lattes couvertes de talismans de scellement. L'ensemble des papiers crèmes ornées de saintes écritures, formaient sur cette porte un feuillage sinistre. Il déglutit en reconnaissant certains des sorts. Pour que leurs recours soient un impératif, la bête que renfermait ce lieux devait surpasser toute autre menace de ce monde. Le mur était fait en un matériaux mangeur d'énergie spirituell. Il dégluti péniblement, les visages graves de ses deux guides alimentaient sa fébrilité.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas tant Mr Kurosaki » Chantonna Aizen, une étrange satisfaction dans la voie. « Cette prison prend toutes les mesures nécessaire pour contenir cette créature »

« J's'rais pas surpris qu'il puisse même bouger ses orteils! »Renchéri Gin en pointant ses propres appendices qui faisaient une holà. Le trait d'humour ne dérida pas le faciès contrit du roux, mais eu le mérite de lui amener un sourire crispé aux lèvres.

Aizen ouvrit la porte, les talismans s'agitèrent comme soufflés par un mistral violent, un crochet sonna des airs de fin du monde. Le corps d'Ichigo fut envahit par une raideur cadavérique. Gin du le pousser pour qu'il pénètre ce qui lui semblait l'antichambre de l'enfer.

Ses yeux s'habituèrent lentement à la nouvelle opacité nébuleuse de l'endroit. Une odeur de bois fumés, comme celle d'un matin hivernal frétilla dans ses narines à demies closes. Une sensation pâteuse glissait dans sa gorge, elle obstruait ses voies respiratoires, il sifflait. Un grondement acéré, ulcéré, menaçant tranchait l'air lourd et poreux.

Avant de le voir, il sut qu'il était là. Avant de poser son regard sur la bête, il se sut conquis. A mesure que ses pas le menaient jusqu'a _lui_ , toutes ses réticences à _l_ 'apprivoiser s'inclinaient face à ce seul constat, _il_ l'appelait. Dans le silence implacable de la cellule, le vacarme dans sa tête se distillait.

 **Je n'ai pas de maitre**. Les jambes d'Ichigo se dérobèrent sous lui. Le rejet était fort, très fort. Toutes ses cellules tremblaient. **Ne m'approche pas!** A genoux, il se recroquevillait sur le sol poisseux. Son ventre se contractait en spams ravageur. Il porta un bas sur son abdomen persuader qu'un coup violent lui avait été délivré. Son cris ressembla à un hoquet estomaqué. Je vous hais. Une nausée acheva ses résistances, il dégobilla sur le sol souillé. Son coeur se fissurait, implosait en de multiples et interminables explosions de douleurs. **Pourquoi m'avoir trahit?** Qu'es ce que c'était que cette souffrance ? Pourquoi se sentait il délaissé, humilié, triste, désespéré et haineux? Ce n'était pas lui! Cette rage sombre qui écumait, qui emplissait l'espace, ce n'était pas lui! Il ne voulait pas de ça! Ces sentiments intenses qui le violaient avec brutalité, il n'en voulait pas! Ichigo hurla.

Le rouquin se releva en nage. La brume devant ses yeux se dissipa comme le brouillard à l'aube. Il prit un temps infini à se repérer, chambouler par l'acuité sensorielle inhabituelle qui l'avait soudain possédée. On avait pénétré avec fracas son intimité, il se sentait agressé par cette initiative non désirée. Il fusilla la chaise au milieu de la pièce qui lui apparaissait pour la première fois.

La forme moqueuse, qu'un enchainement ingénieux enserrait, n'attisait aucunement sa sympathie, mais sa colère. Cette créature restreinte par un vêtement blanc, dont les manches trop longues étaient rattachées dans la dos, le dégoutait. Il se moquait de la position précaire de la bête, dont les jambes étaient liées entre elles par cordage irritant qui zébrait sa peau de bleu, ou de la détresse qu'il avait senti émaner d'elle. Il ne constatait qu'une chose. Cet être lui avait imposé ses sentiments écœurants, il se sentait comme un femme venant de perdre sa virginité dans les bras galeux d'un amant détestable.

Il s'approcha, Aizen et Gin, avaient totalement disparut de son monde. Il saisit durement le menton de l'animal, la chaine accrochée au collier de se dernier grinça, et avisa avec délice son sursaut. Il pouffa de son plaisir orgueilleux de dominer, d'imposer de contrôler. Après ce qu'il venait d'expérimenter, pouvoir jouir d'une autorité sur un autre le rassurait. Il sentit le pouls de l'esprit dans son ombre s'intensifier.

La sueur sur les tempes du bleuté luisait à la lumière vacillante du couloir. Il avait la bouche grande ouverte, et lapait les odeurs pour identifier celui qui maltraitait rudement son menton. Grimmjow ahanait difficilement, il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais suite l'arrivé du gamin, il avait perdu le contrôle de ses émotions. Il trouvait humiliant d'avoir par mégarde partagé un peu de son intimité avec son nouveau maitre. Ce dernier ne semblait pas ravie de la tournure des événements non plus. Il s'agitait. Les réactions vives de son propriétaire s'effrayaient. Il redoutait mesures que ce dernier pourrait prendre à son encontre si facilement. Il avait trop conscience de son impuissance pour négliger les sanctions qu'on lui infligerait. Et ce gamin semblait aussi imprévisible que prompt à la violence. D'instinct, il se mit sur ses gardes, ses sens lui soufflant dans le creux de l'oreille qu'il faisait face à un danger imminent. Et il détesta cela.

Lui le grand Grimmjow, asservi par une demi portion, il y avait de quoi rire jaune. D'ailleurs il ne comprenait pas son intuition...Comment pouvait elle redouter un mioche ? Une image de lui, éclatant la tête du gamin entre ses crocs s'imposa dans son esprit. Dès qu'il serait dehors, il ferait de ce fantasme une réalité, mais pour le moment, il devait contenir ses envies de meurtre. présenter une apparence docile et sage afin que ce gamin le sorte de sa geôle. Ouais, ce n'était pas la peur qui le retenait de commettre un impair mais un plan savamment étudié. Du moins s'en persuada t il.

Lentement Ichigo amorça un geste pour ôter le bandeau qui couvrait les yeux de son Shiki étrangement silencieux. La nervosité manifeste de l'esprit le frappa. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce type de réaction de sa part. Dans leurs brèves entrevus, l'esprit avait parut plus revanchard et farouche. En même temps, durant ces courtes algarades, il n'était pas restreint comme présentement. Il remarqua tout de même le léger retroussement de ses babines, preuve manifeste de son agacement, et cela le rassura quelques peu. Il préférait sa panthère plus sur d'elle, sur un pied d'égalité avec lui. Cet posture d'infériorité ne lui convenait absolument pas, et Ichigo se jura de le traité plus équitablement lorsqu'il serait à l'extérieur.

 _Depuis quand je suis d'accord avec l'idée d'en devenir le maitre?_

Aizen toussota et cela rappela le jeune noble à la réalité. Une légère rougeur colora ses joues quand il constat l'ambiguité de sa posture. Aizen n'aimait pas du tout le pouvoir qu'exerçait ce gamin sur son prisonnier. Pour obtenir ce mélange de respect forcé, et de coopération relative qu'arborait le Shiki, lui même avait du le travailler au corps des semaines durants. Et voila que cet arriviste obtenait naturellement en quelques secondes l'équivalent d'harassantes journées de manipulation minutieuse. L'entretient prenait une tournure intolérable, une osmose désagréable à contempler enveloppait son prisonnier et l'importun. S'ils continuaient sur cette lancée, ils pourraient s'accorder et devenir indissociable l'un de l'autre. Or cela ne l'avantageait absolument pas.

Gin ne manqua pas de noter, avec complaisance, la frustration évidente de son collègue.

« Alors? » demanda impulsivement Aizen en s'approchant, Gimmjow se rebiffa et feula pour l'éloigner de lui. Il répugnait ce serpent vicieux et corrompu, ce marionnettiste qui tentait de l'affubler de fils manipulateurs. « Quel sont vos impressions Mr. Kurosaki »

L'idée qu'on parle de Gimmjow comme d'un article de vente fit tiquer le Roux. Sans répondre, il termina son geste précédemment entamé et retira définitivement le bandeau de son Shiki. Il redonna la vue au yeux océans turquoises qui s'ouvrirent gauchement. Grimmjow geignit involontairement sous l'assaut de la lumière extérieur. Il se reprit aussitôt, bien décidé à ne rien laisser paraitre. Nonchalamment, Ichigo délia les bras endoloris de l'esprit assis inconfortablement. Il les ramena avec compassion sur ses genoux et essuya la sueur de son front. Ses épaules décrivaient une courbe bizarrement torve, comme une poupée mal emboîtée. Des années d'immobilité dans cette posture contorsionnée avait fragilisé les articulations des épaules et des coudes. Le bleuté reconnectait brusquement avec ces membres qui lui étaient devenus étrangers au fils des années de réclusion. Et si il appréciait ce regain d'indépendance, la douleur atténuait l'ivresse de sa joie. Il redoutait le moment ou il devrait de lever...

Avec volonté, Grimmjow effaça sa grimace souffreteuse. Ichigo s'occupa du tissu qui drapait ses jambes entre elle. Il remarqua qu'en dessous, le temps les avaient soudées l'une à l'autre par une fine membrane de peau qu'il déchira en écartant les deux cuisses nerveuses.

Sous l'oeil méfiant d'Aizen, l'étudiant se redressa et le rejoignit, pleins de reproches. Grimmjow senti un coup de marteaux lui défoncer le crâne. Sa tête tanguait entre deux mondes vagues, et hostiles. Ses muscles se déchiraient, ses ligaments se distendaient, ses os craquaient, son corps s'indignait de ce changement inopiné et imprévus de position. Ses terminaisons nerveuses manifestaient leurs mécontents plus bruyamment qu'un défilé gréviste dans les rues. Le détenus tenta l'amorce d'un mouvement sans résultat. Cette paralysie empira son état nerveux, il s'horrifiait de ce corps impertinent et désespérément immobile. Ses yeux fusillèrent ses chaines, il maudit ces entraves qui se nourrissaient de son énergie ,et sans lequel ces désagréments seraient inexistant. Il injuria cette cellule dont la pierre grignotait sa force. Vivement qu'il sorte !

« Alors Capitaine je trouve... Grimmjow s'interrogea. Qu'es ce que disait le gamin? Il entendait que dalle. Les sons lui parvenaient comme un tambourinement lointain et chimérique. Comme le bruit d'un grand plongeon, ou de milliers de goutte de pluie se dispersant sur un sol inondée. Il perdait pied. Une vague ouate l'engloutissait plus surement qu'un boulet à son pied ne l'enfoncerait dans les ténèbres d'un lac sombre. Son environnement se déforma, puis se mua en un peuple de taches colorés, puis en effets picturales abstraits et flou, en vague clair obscur monochrome avant de disparaitre tout à fait.

Grimmjow cependant n'était pas le centre de l'attention, celle ci était entièrement monopolisé par Aizen et Ichigo. Gin ria sous cape quand le gamin osa faire remarquer le manque considérable de soins et d'attention dont le bleuté souffrait. Bleuté, qui blafard luttait contre l'inconscience. Pendant que les deux autres se jugeaient comme deux prédateurs prêt à s'entretuer, l'Albinos s'éclipsa et saisit le poignet du Shiki. Oeil brumeux, peau effervescente, respiration amoindrit, pouls faible...Le diagnostique avait de quoi préoccuper. Une chute significative de la tension du sujet acheva de le convaincre d'intervenir.

« Aizen Taichou »

Le susnommé expliquait calmement à un Ichigo, remonté, les raisons du traitement qu'endurait le bleuté. La maitrise du plus expérimenté contrastait avec la fougue observable chez son interlocuteur. Ichigo avait totalement oublié son récent excès de rage dirigé vers son esprit, une inquiétude sincère la balayant d'un revers. Gin réitéra son appel sans que cela n'est plus de succès. Le fracas d'une chaise s'écrasant sur le sol accompagné d'une exclamation grommelée de douleur les interloqua bien plus que ses tentatives. Légèrement vexé, il haussa les épaules quand deux regards le dévisagèrent surpris et leur désigna le corps à terre inconscient.

« J'ai tenté d'vous l'dire »argua t il avec une boue boudeuse.

* * *

Issin descendit un escalier. Il rejoignit les multiples souterrains qui fourmillaient sous sa demeure. Une lourde porte en chêne lui barra la route, il y inséra une clef qui pendait à son cou et poussa un des battants. Rien n'avait changé. Il saisit un anneau jeté, entre une armoire grinçante et une vielle épée, au milieu de l'immense fouillis de la pièce. Rassuré, il referma la porte, monta les escaliers et renoua avec la réalité.

* * *

 **Voili voili**

 **Le semaine prochaine, on quitte la focalisation Ichigo-Grimmjow et on renoue avec le monde !**

 **Biiiisous**


	6. Ceux qui trahissent

**Salute,**

 **Bon alors que dire, déjà bonne vacances (pour ceux qui en ont) :p Ensuite, un énorme merci à Farouche-ivoire, t'es une filles super continues comme ça :p Un gros bisous à ma louloutte qui corrige ( elle à bien du courage). Heu après, bah j'penses qu'il est tant que je me taises :p**

 **Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

Ceux qui trahissent

Nuit brève

Combien de jours

Encore à vivre.

Masaoka Shiki

* * *

 _Une épée sortit d'une gorge saillante. Sur la garde sanguinolente, une main crispée couverte de crasses et de rognons, une main tenu au bras par un poignet fin, disloqué qui s'agitait en crissant comme une vielle machine. Un bras fort naissait au creux d'une épaule entaillée. Le torse peignait à se soulever correctement, la poussière infiltrait sa bouche sèche. ll braqua son cheval dont le sabot meurtrier acheva un agonisant gisant la._

 _Sale guerre. Belle guerre. Vénéneuse guerre. Une fois qu'on y avait gouté, ivresse se mêlait avec horreur. On devenait prisonnier de la bête en sois, celle qui hurlait « massacre »._

 _Sa monture piaffait tandis que le soldat rejoignait son supérieur. En tête de ligne, Cathare agitait son arme comme un moulin battant les vents. Bien loin de l'image avachi qu'il lui avait montré le soir de leur rencontre, sa droiture soulevait au mieux la suspicion, au pire la considération. Emmuré dans son armure ouvragée comme une oeuvre d'arts, il assistait à l 'attaque. Les récentes victoires guerrières dont son armée se galvanisait, effaçaient a précarité de sa légitimité douteuse. Et Dieu avait béni sa couronne. Plus rien ne s'opposait à son hégémonie relative, si ce n'est son manque de prestance. Mais le jeune souverain glander de l'autorité à chacune des nouvelle conquête de son général, comme un vampire prélevant son due. Mais Grimmjow ombrageait son impérialisme, et lui, Cathare ne comprenait pas l'engouement du peuple pour ce semeur de chaos. Le roi avisa son bras droit, sur ses trait passèrent une colère contenue._

 _« Grimmjow! Va tenir les barricades bon sang ! »_

 _Le soldat leva ses yeux furibonds vers son supérieur. Sa présence royal ne tenait qu'à sa seule volonté. C'était lui qui avait conseillé au monarque de s'illustrer au combat. Maintenant qu'il était sacré, par ses soins dans la capitale, il devait gagner le respect de son peuple. En tant normal, Grimmjow veillait à garder les apparences, il était relativement coopératif. Il ne tenait pas à perdre main mise sur l'esprit du monarque. Mais retourner à l'arrière pour tenir des barricades avec ces pouilleux de deuxièmes lignes? Son chef avait perdu la raison ? Le sang, les cris, la mort ne reculeraient pas eux. Ces déités des hommes, parées de leurs faux sanglantes, trancheraient à la même place. Les barricades tiendraient, leur première ligne faillirait bien plus tôt...Stratégiquement, l'envoyer à l'arrière constituait une erreur. Sa simple présence galvanisait les troupes, sa rage les menait à la victoire, sa fougue, ses exploits pétulants suffisaient soulever des armées entières._

 _Il était Grimmjow, le bras droit de Cathare: le Seigneur des terres rouge. Enfin pour le moment, le dit seigneur avait totalement pété un câble. Grimmjow combattait pour lui depuis de nombreux mois. Et jusqu'à lors, le jeune conquérant le gardait près de lui lors des affrontements, jugeant sa présence sécurisante. Ce changement d'optique laissait Grimmjow dubitatif. Leur première ligne tenait par miracle, et Cathare désirait ôter la clef de voûte de l'édifice ? Même ce roi despotique, en dépit de sa jeunesse, et son inexpérience, ne ferait pas une erreur de ce type._

 _« Mon Seigneur » contra Grimmjow en pourfendant un nouvel assassin « Sauf v'tre respect, c'est la moment des caprices là... »_

 _Cathare le foudroya du regard, il détestait quand son général contrait ses ordres, surtout quand son jeune âge justifiait ces refus inacceptables. Certes, Grimmjow lui avait offert Osak, la capital de son empire que les barbares tenaient depuis 3 ans, certes il lui avait obtenu les saints sacrements, qui lui assurait la fidélité du peuple, certes il lui devait son trône, mais non il ne tolérait pas les ripostes ! Belliqueux, et orgueilleux, Grimmjow s'était mis en tête de chasser totalement la menace barbare du territoire. Cathare lui voulait un apaisement des tensions entre Skaal et Daalit._

 _Grimmjow l'encombrait de ses idéaux de terres lavées de la souillure Daalit. Grimmjow traçait une unique voie, celle du sang et de la mort. A présent que Carthare avait acquis sa légitimité, l'appui de Grimmjow avait bien moins d'importance. Le peuple le suivrait même sans cette figure à ses côtés. Grimmjow incarnait le vieux monde, celui des combats, et lui voulait inaugurer une nouvelle ère de paix et de prospérité. Les croisades contre un peuple homologue, définie ennemi par une ligne imaginaire se couchait comme le soleil derrière les montagne. La nécessité de cette lutte infini, s'effaçait. La guerre avait fait son temps, et maintenant le dernier grain de son sablier tombait. Seul Grimmjow retardait avénement une réconciliation. Cependant, il ne pouvait se défaire de son général comme cela, le peuple se rebellerait si il portait atteinte au Héros d'Osak._

 _Quel plaie !_

 _« Grimmjow »Hurla Cathare pour couvrir les claquements des arme rutilante. « Vas défendre les barricades ! » Grimmjow roula des yeux, son arme tranchant un énième opposant « Va protéger les barricades! Si nous ne nous replions pas, nous courrons à notre pertes.»_

 _Le général concédait ce point. Les forces opposantes encerclaient la plaine comme une marée grondante, un simple fil ténu de terre, derrière eux, offrait une possibilité de fuite. Grimmjow enrageait, ils ne prendraient pas la ville de Fraust, ce pavillon ultime étape avant de fleuve de Baist. La panthère d'Osak retint un rugissement, l'éradication des Daalit attendrait le succès de leur retraite. Fulminant, Grmmjow écrasa la tête d'un condamné errant près de son cheval. Le mieux serait d'évacuer l'ensemble de leur force par le pont suspendu des Fous._

 _« Bien sire. J'vais r'tenir ces salopards l'temps q'vous traversiez l'pont avec l'armée. Envoyez un signal quand tout le monde sera passé et nous vous rejoindrons! »_

 _Il repéra le lieutenant Huko, un brave gars qui avait le même teint que sa trompette qu'il tenait en tremblant un peu à l'arrière._

 _« Sonne la retraite ! » Hurla t il aussi fort que possible afin de couvrir le vacarme._

 _Le pauvre garçons sursauta et s'exécuta en pleurnichant. Grimmjow gravit une pente accidentée par l'amas de chaires mortes qui avaient rendu le sol boueux. Son cheval ce cabra dans le clair obscur. Il allait pleuvoir. Une flèche se figea dans son casque qui se fissura avant de fleurir le sol._

 _« Peloton 13 avec moi! »_

 _Il brandissait son poing en répétant sa lituanie, sa bouche se distendait, son visage reflétait la détermination de l'abandon. Le peloton 13 était sa famille, le tout premier régiment à lui avoir confié sa vie. Des hommes qu'il avait connu dans sa ville natal, animés comme lui de ce désir de revanche sur cette chienne de vie._

 _Les soldats pris de paniques refluaient vers les gorges du Loir. Ils quittaient le plateau comme du meute affamée et saignée. Et avec elle s'évaporait les illusions de victoire. Le peloton 13 fermait cette débandade, comme des bergers ulcérés. Grimmjow leur hurlait des instructions strictes. Tous craignaient la mort, mais Grimmjow défiait régulièrement cette ombre planante sans perdre ses paris. Ils se persuadaient du côté rassurant de cette affirmation._

 _Le sol tremblait de la pluie de sabot, de course, de mort, de survivant qui s'abattait sur lui. Il pleurait de rouge, et ces larmes se mélangeait à la boue. Dans l'esprit de Grimmjow, le sons désertait les lignes, seul restait cette englobante impression de vide. Il voyait les gorges du loirs dévorer des milliers de soldats Skaal. La houle humaine se piétinait pour échapper à la cavalerie qui re-serait ses mailles autour d'eux. Son armée se disloquer dans les profondeurs des gorges rocheuses. Il les vit se battre, oubliant compassion et entraide pour escalader les barricades. Ses frères servaient d'escabeau dans cette entreprise._

 _Il atteignit enfin les barricades. Son corps souple gravit l'amas de lambeaux métaux et de chaires pourries qui constituaient la barricade. Ses yeux se détournèrent du triste spectacle, son estomac stabilisa sa bile avec la force de l'habitude, sa main occulta la sensation pouilleuse qui s'étreignait. Il se positionna méthodiquement, collant son visage à la crasse sanguinolente de la palissade._

 _Avec son peloton, ils les prirent. Ce renforcement rocheux était une défense friable construit à la vas vite qui ne tiendrait que quelques minutes, mais ce serait suffisant pour permettre au Roi et à l'armée de franchir la rivière des Fous par le pont des Fous, un fleurons architectural. Grimmjow coula un regard vers ses compagnons qui empoignaient déjà leurs lances de bois et de fer. Sous ses pieds, la terre s'agitait, elle prenait vie et il sentait ses battement, comme des battement erratique de coeur essoufflé. C'est vrai, le monde devait s'affaiblir de toute ces guerres. Lui même n'aspirait qu'a la paix, et pour cela, il devait anéantir les Daalit qui avait tant ravi à son pays. Ils avaient trancher les entrailles de sa nations pour le seul besoin de posséder quelques lopins supplémentaire caillasse._

 _Le monde ne méritait pas qu'on se battent pour lui. Il voulait requérir tous les villages que Daalit avait asservit. Délivrer ces peuples opprimés par l'envahisseur avide. C'est pour ça qu'il se battait! La couronne d'un homme ne justifiait aucun écoulement de sang, seul la perspective d'une paix pouvait prétendre s'arroger le droit d'arroser la terre de souillures écarlates._

 _Tapatan Tapatan. Les sabots se rapprochaient. Tapatan Tapatan. Sa main se crispa sur le manche Tapatan. Il passa la pointe de son arme dans une des ouvertures de la barricade. Tapatan Tapatan. Il observa les muscles des montures. Tapatan Tapatan. Quel effet cela faisait il de mourir piétiné ?Tapatan Tapatan. Les premières bêtes s'écrasèrent sur eux et les firent reculer de deux pas. L'air se raréfiait avec l'augmentation soudaine de la température. Le premier ennemi termina son ascension et atterrit, épée au poing à côté de lui._

 _« Lâchez les lances, au corps à corps » Il se préparait à pourfendre l'assaillant mais..._

 _Boum._

 _Le général se retourna. Que? Pourquoi Carthare faisait il sauter le pont ? Les yeux de Grimmjow s'agrandirent d'horreur. Carthare ne l'avait pas envoyé défendre les barricades pour leur permettre de fuir...Ses hommes le dévisagèrent, la trahison miroitait sur leur faces blêmes, elle laissait des trainées de poudre désespérés . Et lui ne trouva plus les mots pour les informer de leur état critique, il buta dessus. Il papillonna, sa colère vacilla, la peur remplit le gouffre qu'elle laissa. Carthare ne les avait pas envoyé ici pour une tache militaire aussi capital que permettre une retraite tactique, non. Lentement le général posa son arme au sol, boulversé, il insista ses compagnons à la même soumission. Pour la première fois, Grimmjow expérimentait âpre saveur de la défaite. Sa hargne ne faisait l'objet d'aucun doute, et si il laissait libre cours à ses pulsions, il aurait tué tous les mecs l'avoisinant, mais son instinct, comme celui des bêtes, recommandait une attitude diamétralement opposée. Carthare ne les avaient pas placé à cet endroit précis par hasard. Lui et ses plus fidèle hommes s'agenouillèrent. Grimmjow baissa les yeux, refusant d'y croire. Cathare les avait..._

 _Des bottes entrèrent dans son champs de vison, il les reconnues immédiatement à leurs écussons royaux. Le Commandant de l'armée Daalit, le cousin de celui qu'il avait assassiné, le prétendant au trône. Une main gantée lui releva le menton, un cracha atterrit sur sa joue, et quand Grimmjow lu sur le visage méprisant de son ennemi son ironie blessante il sut. Il découvrit le châtiment qu'on lui réservé dans ce regard promettant pire que la mort, et déglutit d'appréhension. La main le lâcha dédaigneusement, le talon de la botte appuya sur sa nuque. Sa tête épousa le sol, l'humiliation cuisant ses joues, ses canines luisirent. Il frémit quand une voie putride lui souffla dans l'oreille._

 _« Sais tu combien vaux ta vie? »_

 _Il avait été vendu._

* * *

Trois heures avant le rendez vous au lotus bleu, Résidence Kurosaki,

Quand Ichigo franchi les portes de son habitation, il ignorait qu'une tempête brune l'attendait au salon, en sirotant un thé avec un veille ami de la famille. Les filles brillaient par leur absence fortuite, le père les avaient envoyées en commission au marché. Non pas qu'il tenait à les éloigner des décision familial, contrairement à ses contemporains, Isshin vouait un respect profond à la gente féminine...Mais la situation exigeait une certaine pudeur même au sein de la maisonnée.

Dans la pièce clair, simple mais réconfortante, comme un cocon familier, Isshin et Urahaha « discutait » sur un ton élevé qui illustrait leur « enthousiasme ». Tous deux, les genoux confortablement calés sous l'épaisse couverture qui sertissait la kotatsu, le postérieurs chauffés par des zabutons de couleur glycine, sirotaient en « échangeant calmement » un thé vert. L'apparente trivialité de l'endroit contrastait avec l'imminence de ses occupants. Qui aurait pensé assister à la rencontre d'un ancien général influent, et de l'actuel souverain, en des lieux d'une banalité aussi frappante ? Une maison dont les shojis en papier arboraient les traces d'encre de l'imagination enfantine de ses plus petits occupants? Certainement pas Ichigo lorsqu'il en passa les portes usées par la pluie, qui méritaient un goudronnage minutieux.

Harassé par sa journée, Ichigo affectait la pose étrangement biscornu d'un dromadaire, le pas lourd et pesant de l'éléphant complétant ce safari. Il rêvait se glisser dans bain bulleux, et de laisser le liquide chaud lui lécher le corps. Son fantasme de l'heur se définissait ainsi : se prélasser et dormir. Malheureusement, aucune de ces deux options ne s'offrirent à lui.

Ichigo ôta ses sandales dans le vestibule, il avisa la paire richement ornée qui trônait là. Ces chaussures attisèrent sa méfiance naturellement. Dans la prospérité populaire de leur maison, ces objets de luxes sonnaient l'alarme. Elles étaient la preuve flagrante que quelque chose d'anormal était arrivé. Elles scandaient un évènement qu'Ichigo n'avait pas envie d'affronter à ce moment précis...Son rêve bien être aquatique s'envolait en fumée savonneuse...Le rouquin repensa à la charrette garée sagement devant chez lui, à la désertion des rues...Autan d'éléments qui ne lui avaient pas parut suspect avant l'apparition de ces deux chaussures dans son vestibule. Il se retient de leur balancer son pied...

Quelque peu suspicieux, il enjamba la marche du Genkan de sa demeure. Le contact de sa chaussette et du parquet lui amena un sourire. Il était bien libéré du carcan de paille tressée qui constituait ses tabis de qualité peu enviable. Ces saletés lui irritaient la voute plantaire plus efficacement que du papier de verre! Mais a quoi pensait il? Le jeune homme s'assura de limiter le grincement chaleureux du bois sous lui. Cet envie de ce faire discret, dans sa propre maison le désespéra. Même chez lui, on le poursuivait. Une conviction inébranlable, un mauvais pressentiment, l'étreignait depuis l'apparition de ces chaussures se détachant par leurs fastes de ce qu'il voyait habituellement chez lui. Se faire discret, presque invisible, tracer jusque sa chambre et n'en jamais sortir, lui parut un trait de génie.

D'autan plus qu'il redoutait le réaction de son père...L'Idée de lui annoncer le « grande » nouvelle le faisait atrocement pâlir. Son père n'approuverait pas cette mise en danger intentionnelle...Et le pire, c'est qui n'avait aucune raison pour justifier ce choix. Comment pourrait il sérieusement affirmer devant son père : J'ai sentit que c'était ce que je devais faire? C'était la vérité, certes. Il avait écouté son instinct, d'accord. Mais vu les antécédents de ce dernier, il aurait peu être mieux fait de l'ignorer, de le ligoter et de l'enfermer dans un coffre scellé. Ce C*N ne lui apportait que des ennuis!

Ichigo déglutit, des sons provenait du salon. La porte de ce dernier s'ouvrait comme un gouffre lumineux. Le diplomé retient son souffle. Que faire? Pour rejoindre sa chambre, le passage dans le salon lui même ne s'imposait pas. Cependant, le sol du couloir grinçait, et ce bruit trahirait sa présence. Il tenait absolument à ne rencontrer personne. Et surtout pas le propriétaire des chaussures! Une personne aussi bien chaussée devait avoir un rang enviable, or pour qu'une telle personnalité honore sa maison, la raison devait être inédite. Autrement dit, cet illustre inconnu venait certainement pour lui afin de l'entretenir de sa récente acquisition. Or, le rouquin désirait une seule chose: un bain! Grimmjow l'avait suffisamment incommodé aujourd'hui pour qu'il le laisse un peu de côté.

Il prit une inspiration profonde, détendit ses muscles, pourfendit du regard le sol comme on terrasse par la seule force de l'esprit un ennemi colossale. Il était l'espèce de nain avec sa fronde devant Goliath. Le Héros roula des épaules, étira son cou raidi d'impatience, et fonçât sur l'ennemi. Tout en brandissant le poing en l'air enfin de sollicite la grâce divine, il se concentra pour que ses jambes deviennent des élastiques souples et silencieux. Il posait ses pointes de pied uniquement sur les lattes les plus sûres. Il jugeait de son oeil de faucon les faiblesses du sol pour en esquiver les zones les plus bruyante. Avec lenteur et méthode il progressait vers son but.

L'exercice requérait la mobilisation de son esprit entier. Si bien qu'il en oublia le plus important: il n'était pas invisible. Dans sa concentration totale, le jeune homme avait occulté la porte ouverte, et fermé ses oreilles au monde environnant. Aussi, quand la grande main paternel se posa furtivement sur son épaule, il en tomba à la renverse. Dans sa chute il eu le temps d'apercevoir l'autre personne qui siégeait magnifiquement sur son zabuto, un air facétieux sur le visage. _Super un autre Gin en puissance, je suis vernis ma parole_. Le sol acheva ses pensées irrespectueuses.

« On peut savoir ce que tu fais Ichi? »

Le rouquin leva les yeux vers son bourreau. Avec la résignation des condamnés, il fit une croix sur son bain.

* * *

Ichigo présentait tout les symptômes de l'embarras. Joue rouge, tête baissée, aisselles humides, pose contrit, presque ratatinée, prendre place autour de la table l'avait transformé en supplicié. Il dandinait sur ses genoux recourbés, ses mains triturant l'étoffe éprouvée de son vêtement. Face à lui, l'invité dissimulait son visage avec un éventail de première qualité au dessin somptueux, il portait un Kimono d'esthétique raffinée sans fioritures de style Iki, très prisée à la cour impérial. D'ailleurs, au regard des manières de l'étrange personnage exubérant, Ichigo pariait qu'il devait être de la haute noblesse. Les petits nobles réprimaient leurs fantaisies afin de convenir aux bonnes manières. Intimidé, et fatigué, le jeune homme se questionnait sur la présence d'une telle personnalité chez lui. Le fait que l'inconnu n'ait pas de sabre, mais une canne de bois clair, dans une ère ou un entrechoque de fourreau pouvait aboutir à une tuerie, indiquait que ce n'était pas un guerrier ou un voyageur. Pensif, il sorti de ses pensés quand son père, assis à son côté, le gratifia d'une coup de coude non restreint.

« Ichigo, voici Kisuke, un de mes amis et aussi l'em... »L'exclamation de douleur d'Isshin acheva sa phrase. Le noble déchus se frotta le front, qui avait été inopinément pris d'assaut par un éventail, en grommelant. Le dénommé Kisuke, l'instigateur de cette perfide attaque, pris la parole en souriant.

« Allons Isshin, pas de ça entre nous! Je suis Urahaha Kisuke, un ami a qui ton père doit énormément » Quel façon peut commune d'entré dans la matière! L'individu saisie une tasse de thé et en absorba une quantité généreuse. « Je suis venu régler les derniers détails concernant ton pacte »Le rouquin leva les yeux au ciel, encore des problèmes en perspective. « Je ne penses pas que Grimmjow soit incontrôlable à l'instar de ce qu'avance notre cher Aizen. Et je pense que tu pourrais aisément le dompter, si, bien sure, l'obstination de tes parents coulent également en toi » _Tient, voila un changement de discourt radical. Il se fout de moi ou quoi? A t'il déjà posé ses yeux sur Grimmjow avant d'avancer de tel propos ?_

« A vrai dire, cela m'arrangerait grandement que tu acceptes sans condition de prendre à charge Grimmy » _Grimmy ?! C'est ce surnom encore! Y'a que ça qui me choque moi? Vraiment mon pauvre Ichigo tu dois être a bout la_ « Mais je n'ignore pas les risques que cela pourrait potentiellement amener... »Le blond coula un regard à Isshin qui rongeait son frein. « C'est pour cela que l'Empereur t'octroies une période d'essai d'une semaine afin que tu puisses faire ton choix en toute sérénité. » Le patriarche de la maison gonfla sa poitrine, il avait eu du mal à négocier ce délais avec ce renard de Kisuke! Secrètement, il espérait que le démon soit d'un caractère si infecte que son enfant le répudie.

« Pardon? » Demanda très intelligemment Ichigo. Cette information bousculait ses résolutions. Il avait encore du temps pour évaluer calmement avantage et désavantage. En clair, on lui donnait le choix, le pouvoir d'influer sur sa destinée. Cette offre alléchante ravissait ses babines. Après tout, sa colère contre Aizen, et sa précipitation présomptueuse avait faussé sa décision précédente, celle de garder Grimmjow. Ce décret lui offrait la possibilité de faire abstraction des émotions vives, pour baser son choix sur des critères plus rationnel. C'est vrai que cette journée l'avait pris de cour.

« L'empereur te confie Grimmjow une semaine. A la fin de cette échéance, tu seras tenu de te rendre au palais l'informer de ta décision, on t'affectera également à une division. Deux chemins courent devant toi, rendre ce Shiki, ou t'élire comme son maitre. A regard de l'importance de ce choix, tu seras exempte de toute influence, sache que si refuse de prendre à charge Grimmjow, personne ne te blâmera. Bien sûr, si tu décides, en ton âme et conscience de faire de lui son serviteur, ta famille retrouvera son titre, ce qui sera impossible dans l'autre cas... »

Isshin manqua de s'étouffer. Il avala péniblement sa salive, furibond, il fusilla son ami. Prendre en otage le bien de sa famille...Quel coup bas! Et connaissant son fils, cet argument pesait lourd dans la balance. Le patriarche démentit immédiatement le propos, affirmant que leur famille n'avait pas besoin de titre mais d'unicité. Cependant son fils le défia des yeux de le convaincre.

Chose qui élargie encore le rictus assuré de l'empereur incognito. Il savait déjà que cette semaine serait vaine, la gamin avait emprunté un des deux chemins qu'il lui avait exposé. Cependant il ignorait si il avait penché de ce côté à cause de sa famille, ou du Shiki en lui même. Vaste question qu'il lui tardait d'élucider.

« Bien, par précaution, Aizen à émis une condition sin qua non. Une partie des pouvoirs de Grimmjow serons scellés, nous ne tenons pas à ce que ce reproduise la tragédie de Merveille. » Tient était ce de l'appréhension qui venait de jeter une ombre fugace sur le visage déterminé du récent Omoyji? L'empereur n'en sut rien. La dualité qui parcourrait Ichigo se manifestait physiquement par un dandinement nerveux. Et Kisuke revint sur une de ses observations ultérieures. Ichigo hésitait. Comme de nombreux Omoyji un lien fusionnel le poussait à aller vers son Shiki, cependant, dans son cas, l'esprit avait si mauvaise réputation que le bon sens se heurtait aux sentiments. _Qui du coeur ou de la tête dirige ce môme? C'est ce que nous saurons dans une semaine._

« Je ne voudrez pas vous importuner plus longtemps, et j'ai moi même peu de temps. » Le blond se leva avec une distinction et un panache qui confirmèrent les doutes d'Ichigo, il appartenait à la haute noblesse. Une odeur de fleur envahit la pièce. « Aizen passera demain te déposer ton due. » L'invité se dirigea vers la sortie du salon, non sans omettre de remercier Isshin, qui le raccompagnait dehors. Kisuke enfila ses chaussures, et disparut au coin de la rue avec cette démarche aérienne et chaloupé qui cachait une assurance malicieuse.

Sa dernière phrase avait statufié le rouquin qui, branlant dans l'entré étouffait. Une soudaine chaleur le déstabilisa. Demain...Le jeune homme saisi ses tabis avec frénésie. Il avait besoin de prendre l'air. Maintenant.

« Papa je vais au lotus, je reviens dans la soirée »

* * *

Hisagi émergea difficilement, à sa flemmardise matinale quotidienne, j'ajoutait ce jour la, son bien être exceptionnel. Une bulle ouatée et douillette le maintenait dans un état confortable et absent de la réalité. Un état qu'il reconnu immédiatement. C'était là la mollesse indolente qui prenait le corps après une nuit à se perdre dans les tumultes des plaisirs épicuriens de la chaire. Un sourire béa aux lèvres, il se tourna sur le dos, sa main effleura les draps froissés à côté de lui. Vide mais chaud. Sa satisfaction grimpa encore. Sa déité d'une nuit découchait souvent après leurs ébats. Sa présence signifiait sûrement qu'une vilaine gueule de bois la clouait ici, mais il préférait l'interpréter comme un gage d'affection.

Le bruit caractéristique d'une chasse d'eau acheva son réveil. Au moins sa compagne avait eut la gentillesse d'atteindre les latrines. Un luxe nullement garantis les lendemains de beuverie. Et son amie avait but, énormément, bien plus qu'à l'accoutumé ou ce qu'elle aurait dû. Lui avait eu la main plus réservée sur la boisson. Avec un soupir résigné, il se releva écourtant sa rêverie. Les brumes du sommeil possédaient encore ses yeux, aussi il se les frotta vigoureusement.

Quand il les rouvris, son regard tomba sur une masse noire. Surpris, il s'attarda sur cet obstacle visuel, il détailla la forme qui ressemblait à s'y m'éprendre à un humain. Après avoir notifié le kosode ténèbres effiloché qui flottait au vent, le momohiki de même teinte filandreux, et des tabis tressées qui volaient littéralement au dessus du sol, il conclut que l'intrus n'était définitivement pas humain. Il leva ses pupilles et eut la désagréable surprise de reconnaître l'individu face à lui. Peau charbon braisé, yeux narquois et sourire éclatant de cruauté, Kazeshini, sa faux à la main, le jugeait en silence.

Le brun acheva sa réflexion au sol, la figure un peu bête. Réellement prit au dépourvus, il avait chuté du lit, ses fesses heurtant durement le sol couvert tatamis fermes. L'Humain put deviner l'air goguenard de son "partenaire". La voie criarde de ce dernier ne tarda pas part à lui faire part du ridicule de sa posture. Son propriétaire roula des yeux, en moins d'un jour, il avait compris une chose essentiel. Son esprit avait pour passe temps de se moquer de lui. Il acceptait, peut enclin à débuter une croisade disciplinaire de bon matin.

« Qu'es ce que tu veux Kazashini ? » grommela t il à voie haute. Il préférait ne pas utiliser la télépathie avec son esprit, de criante d'un revers quelconque. La communication par pensées accentuait les liens entre esprit et maitre, chose qu'Hisagi ne tenait pas à renforcer. Enfin il ne s'attendait pas à trouver son esprit présentement...Kazeshini lui avait explicité son mécontentement la veille. Il désapprouvait leur pacte « truqué » et, avait disparut pour ruminer cette injustice. Hisagi s'étonnait de sa présence.

Hier avait été une journée forte en émotion, peut être ces dernières l'aveuglaient encore? Entre la cérémonie et la soirée au lotus bleu, il avait effectivement éprouvé un large panel de sentiments qui s'emmêlaient en lui. Notamment Ichigo qui les avait cloué de stupéfaction. Depuis qu'il leur rencontre survenu, quoi six- sept ans auparavant, le rouquin les avait accoutumé à l'impossible...Mais là, même lui surpassait largement son standard! Le 13e signe...Le signe maudit au nom perdu dans la fange de l'enfer...Un être sensé ne plus appartenir à ce monde, mais à celui hors du temps du milieu carcéral...

Et lui avait tant espéré avoir rien qu'une fois le premier rôle, le voila supplanté par son imprévisible compagnon. Quel manque de chance! D'autan plus que son seul suborné, Kazeshini ne lui inspirait aucune confiance, il empestait le désir de tuer, et voler, de piller...Hisagi redoutait leur union, il craignait cet être malfaisant et cruel... pas vraiment le climat propice au développement de ses facultés d'Invocateurs.

 **J'suis venu mater la rouquine**. Hisagi, d'humeur sombre, l'écartela du regard. Cette remarque l'irritait extrêmement, il rappela à son Yokai son interdiction d'user de la télépathie, et y ajouta celle d'insulter, ou de manquer de respect à son amie. L'être surnaturelle ne comprenait pas ces lubies humaines, quel intérêt avait la télépathie si on ne l'utilisait pas ? En plus, pourquoi fallait il respecter le sexe faible? Son maitre avait profité des cuisses de cette plantureuse toute la nuit sans pudeur... Il haussa les épaules, bien décidé à ne pas obéir a son nouveau maitre.

Cet espèce d'opportuniste prétention l'avait vaincu par un superflue immoral et rabaissant! Son mépris pour l'humain n'égalait pas la haine qu'il lui portait. Ne pouvant desservir son maitre, ce salopard détenait son nom dans son calepin de malheur, il affectait de lui rendre la vie infernale. Ce désir justifiait tous les moyens!

« Bah alors Hisagi, tu parles tout seul? »

Le brun aperçus dans l'encadrement de la porte un Matsumoto presque repoussante dans son abandon du réveil, mais sensuelle. Cheveux défait, peau jaunâtre, cernes, odeur alcoolisée et sexuelle, yeux envahi de sécrétions, commissures des lèvres verdâtres, elle titubait sur ses jambes ...Un retour de gueule de bois en somme. De dépit, il soupira. Avec un sourire avenant, il l'aida à rejoindre le lit ou il l'assit. L'odeur de son amie lui fit plisser le nez, elle avait dut dégobiller tout à l'heur. La rouquine tanguait entre rêve et réalité, aussi, le brun pris sur lui de l'étendre sur le lit. La jeune femme bredouilla quelque chose, mais, désolé, son ami ne la compris pas. Quand elle pointa le Yokai du doigt, ce dernier pris la parole.

« T'as raison, y'a rien à voir. Elle est carrément dégelasse celle là »

Hisagi se promit d'infliger une mort lente et douloureuse à son camarade. Kazeshini le regarda, sourit satisfait, et Hisagi put lire sur ses lèvres « T'as bien interdis la télépathie non? ». Inquiet, Matsumoto n'avait présentement pas un force mental d'encaisser des remarques aussi infondées et acerbes, il se soulagea à la vue de son visage paisible. Les paroles blessantes de l'être de l'autre monde, n'avaient heureusement pas atteints les oreilles de la jeune femme qui somnolait gentiment.

« Tu fais chier Kazeshini, si t'es venue que pour me pourrir la vie tu peux repartir »

 **Non en faite c'était pour t'avertir qu'un tas de lettres étaient arrivées ce matin chez toi.**

Il utilisait la télépathie maintenant. Il allait le tuer.

* * *

Quand Hyori ouvrit sa boite au lettre, elle découvrit sans étonnement une unique lettre cachetée. Elle soupira de désarroi en voyant l'expéditeur.

« Capitaine Shinji Hirako »

Le petite filles se retient de déchirer cette putain de lettre. Elle n'avait déjà plus que 6 jours et 14 heure de liberté avant qu'on l'enferre dans cette division avec l'autre taré blond. Une putain de division d'Aristo snobinard en plus. Désespérée, elle décida de faire un tour dehors pour ce calmer, et pourquoi pas de rendre visite à Reinji, ikkaku et Yumichika qui devaient rédiger leurs lettres de motivation. Dans le cas ou aucune division ne faisait d'elle même la procédure d'admission, les candidats devaient la faire d'eux même. Dans le cas de ces trois lascars, la 11e ne rédigeait jamais de missives, elle se contentait d'accepter toute les demandes d'intégration.

Hyori savait que Yumichika devait plonger dans une phase pro-dépressive. Ni Renji, ni Ikaku ne savaient écrire correctement une lettre grammaticalement passable. Le pauvre homme devait s'arracher les cheveux. D'autan plus qu'ils devaient tous les trois empaqueter leur affaires. Le dortoir scolaire étant réservé aux élèves. La jeune femme entra dans le bâtiment réservé au garçon, des cris, dont un strident, la guidèrent vers la chambre de ses trois amis. Elle ouvrit la porte sans frappé et manqua de peu de recevoir une chaise qui alla s'exploser sur le mur du couloir. Furieuse, beugla son avis.

« Mais qu'es ce qui va pas chez vo...Ola mais y'a une tornade qui est passée ou quoi? » Pouvez t on encore nommer ce lieux sordide une pièce ? Des cadavres oreillers peuplaient le sol jonché de vêtements gisant, le parquet disparaissait sous une tonne d'affaires improbables. La 4e dimension venait de la gober... Au milieu de ce désastre, Yumichika, du mascara coulant sur ses joues fardées, glapissait des injures en agitant ses bras, devant lui, à genoux, la tête basses ses deux colocataires affectaient une pose de repentance, tout en tentant de sauvegarder leurs oreilles éprouvées.

« Bah les mec qu'es ce qui vous arrive? » Elle interceptant le regard horrifié que reinji lui lançait. Mon dieu quelle inconsciente ! Yumichika se tourna vers elle comme un automate, Hyori déglutit. Une harpie avait échangé sa place avec son efféminé préféré. « Il se passes que ces deux triples buses... »La jeune fille craint la suite, quand Yumichika insultait ses camarades avec des grossièretés, choses qu'il trouvait disgracieuse, mieux valait chercher un abris anti démon le plus vite possible. « ...ont transformé MON kimono WAVES... »Waves, comme la marque favorite du brun? Cette styliste venue d'une autre continent par de la les mers? Comme précisément la marque de son kimono préféré? Celui pour lequel il avait fait une queue de six heures à la poste et économiser pendant un an entier ? Pas cette Waves la n'es ce pas? « en TORCHON! »

La blondinette se signa, paix aux âmes de ses défunts amis Reinji et Ikkaku...

* * *

Hinamori était plantée devant sa boite au lettre. Elle en détaillait le bois à la peinture écaillée rouge, la légère fissure qui sillonnait le flan droit, la crevasse qui déformait l'angle, les quelques brun de mousse qui fleurissaient le bas...Mais elle ne l'ouvrait pas. Une crainte sans nom lui nouait les entrailles. Elle avait échoué à invoquer un Shiki...Personne n'avait due vouloir d'elle dans sa division. Elle même déplorait sa propre sottise et sa maladresse, alors les Capitaines devaient forcement les avoir notifiées...Qu'elle avait été stupide! Par acquis de conscience, elle avait interdis à Toshiro de solliciter sa présence dans la 10e...Pour pas être avantagé sur les autres qu'elle avait dit...

Mon dieu quelle erreur...L'idée que cette fichus boite au lettre ne renferme que du vide la tétanisait. Une branche craqua, elle baissa les yeux, Toshiro posait une main sur son épaule. Elle se força a étirer ses lèvres faiblement, la maigreur de son sourire l'affligea. Son frère pouffa légèrement. « Ce n'est pas avec cette piètre prestation que tu vas tromper quelqu'un ma pauvre Momo... Ouvre la donc cette boite! » Le Capitaine partageait avec sa grand mère la conviction qu'Hinamori serait réclamée par les 12 autres divisions du Gotei! Son intelligence, sa modestie, ses capacités en sort séduisant immanquablement le jury intraitable des Capitaines.

La jeune fille pris une inspiration profonde, son courage puisa dans la présence à son côté. Elle tendit la main, la pulpe de ses doigts effleura le loquet métallique qui tinta. Exaspéré, Toshiro poussa sur le coude de sa soeur, qui lui étrangla une exclamation paniquée. Non, décidément non, elle n'était pas prête à savoir, vraiment pas! Le loquet se crocheta. Un grincement mécontentant de bois, un bruit étouffé et mat de taffetas tombant sur le sol, Hinamori rouvrit ses yeux qu'elle avait fermés de stress. Toshiro ramassait des bouts de papier sur le sol. Il les parcourut rapidement, son visage indéchiffrable accéléra la cadence infernale du coeur d'Hinamori, et en détacha une du lot.

Soulagée, la jeune fille se jeta dessus. Son frère l'en empêcha le visage grave. Elle déglutit. « Celle là est pour mamie » Mais alors... Les larmes lui piquèrent les yeux. Il n'y avait vraiment rien pour elle. Les émotions de désespoir de la veille bourgeonnèrent en elle. L'échec la poursuivait donc? « Shiro je... » Elle trébuchait sur les mots, son nez piquait... Qu'allait elle faire? Elle ne survivrait pas dans la 11e...Mais, elle prohibait l'abandon de son rêve de devenir Omoyji. Mon dieu qu'allait elle faire?

« Celles la sont pour toi » Elle explosa en larme. Personne ne lui avait envoyé...Une minute...QUOI ? Ahurit, elle resta comme deux ronds de flan flasques. Le petit Capitaine lui tendis 5 lettres cachetée. Un cris suraigus déchira sa gorge. Elle sauta littéralement dans les bras de son frangin, et leurs rires concurrencèrent en beauté le chant des oiseaux de se matin la.

* * *

« Mon p'tit père! Mon p'tit père! Vient voir! »

Izuru reconnu immédiatement la prononciation vieillissante de sa grand mère de coeur. Il ouvrit un oeil paresseux tout en sortant des couvertures. Wabisuke se releva de contre le mur. « Tu pouvais dormir sur le lit tu sais... » Dit il en désignant le matelas encore sagement fait qu'il lui avait préparé la veille. Son esprit lui énonçât la résonne de son refus en s'appuyant sur une scénario catastrophe, si bien que le blond capitula. Franchement, comment le simple fait qu'il dorme dans un lit pourrait attirer une météorite sur sa maison? Le jeune homme enfila un yukata en vitesse, et des chaussettes crèmes qui réconfortèrent ses pieds.

Il descendit les escaliers et rejoignit la peronne âgée qui parlait avec un homme dans l'embrasure de la porte d'entrée. Elle semblait d'une humeur bonheur, des fossettes illuminait son visage rayonnent sous la lumière de l'extérieur. « Qu'y a t'il grand mère » demanda t il en lui baisant affectueusement les joues. La veille dame rit tout en le traitant de filou. Puis elle pointa l'inconnu du doigt. « Dites lui Monsieur, dites lui vite! » L'homme, postier depuis 15 ans n'avait été témoin d'un engouement pour du courrier...Le plus souvent on le fichait à la porte car il transmettait de mauvaises nouvelles, des factures, des amendes...La pauvreté du cartier expliquait le peu de correspondances...Pour livrer de belles lettres parfumées, il fallait aller dans les résidences nobles de la villes...Et puis vu la tête de dépressif du garçon, il doutait que ces bouts de papier lui apporte du réconfort. Pauvre gamin, déjà perdu dans les déboires de l'alcool si jeune, et pauvre grand mère qui se réjouissait naïvement...

« J'ai reçus 4 lettres adressées au dénommé Izuru Kira... »

Il ne compris pas la cause du malaise du gamin blond. Wabisuke lui le lia à la présence d'un chat noir sur le trottoir, et au réchauffement climatique qui tuait chaque année des milliers d'ours polaires.

* * *

Ses yeux voyageaient entre sa main, qui tenait une plume, son bureau qui supportait un papier à lettre, et sa poubelle, qui elle craquait, comme gavée, de brouillons insatisfaisant. La pièce l'étouffait, elle bridait son inspiration. _Saleté de décoration aristocratique._ Il rejetait entièrement la faute sur le lieux! Enfin, ce n'était tout même pas sa faute si toutes les lettres qu'il destinait à elle ne ressemblait à rien! Lui de mauvaise fois? Quelle idée saugrenue ! Il jugea son dernier écris. Chère Matsumoto. Quelle entame pitoyable.

Rageur ses mains chiffonnèrent le malheureux papier qui alimenta la corbeille. Il ne pouvait pas la contacter ainsi... Pas après des années d'éloignement. Sa lettre se voulait réconfortante, un soutient pour cette femme battante qui traversait une période de remise en doute. **Qui te dis qu'elle veut encore entendre parler de toi? Tu l'as abandonnée! Ta gueule sale serpent de malheur! Je n'avais pas le choix!** Gin inspira. Son Shiki avait une mauvaise habitude récurrente: il infiltrait ses pensées, si bien que parfois, il ne savait plus qui de l'homme ou de l'esprit pensait réellement...

Matsumoto. Trop informel. Belle Matsumoto? Il était pas Genji (*le Roméo japonais) non plus! A mon amie Matsumoto? Etaient ils encore amis au moins. Vaincu, Gin abandonna. **Mon pauvre Gin, totalement démunis face à une femme, quelle misère...Oh ça va toi, va persifler ailleurs!**

Gin aurait tout donné pour lui parler de nouveau, pour que leurs peaux se touchent, que leurs destins s'unissent...Mais il ne pouvait plus, pas après _Ça_. L'albinos cassa sa plume en appuyant trop fortement dessus. L'encre transforma le bureau en rizière. Sa vie ressemblait à un enfer. On frappa à sa porte, un homme entra sans attendre son accort. Aizen. Ah, sa vie  était un enfer tout compte fait, et face à lui ce tenait le diable...

* * *

« Si je comprend bien, Yumichika vous a foutus dehors... » Hisagi expulsa l'air de ses poumons. « Il a même menacé d'accepter une proposition de la 3e alors qu'il déteste les cadavres! » rajouta Ikkaku effrayé. « Et de ne pas me rédiger ma demande pour la 6e » s'affola Reinji. « Et peut savoir qu'elle idée de génie vous avez eu tous les deux ? » réprimanda le brun main sur les hanches. Les deux âmes blâmées exposèrent leur situation critique. Matsumoto explosa de rire à la fin de ce récit digne d'une tragédie pathétiquement mauvaise, ce qu'elle regretta bien vite...Elle détestait les lendemains de cuite.

« Heureusement qu'Hyori est restée tempérer tout ça... »commenta pour lui même le brun. On toqua à la porte. Interloqué, Matsumoto alla ouvrir sous l'oeil étonné de son aman. Qui cela pouvait il bien être? « Les gars je veux surtout pas vous inquiéter d'avantage mais... » Ils découvrir alors la nouvelle arrivante. Un vent polaire balaya leur espoir. C'était Hyori.

« Heu j'me suis fait virée » expliqua cette dernière en se grattant derrière la tête. « On est dans la merde... »commença Reinji. « Tu l'as dit mon frère » renchérit l'autre.

Ils devaient faire quelque chose !

* * *

 **Voilàààààààààààà**

 **Allez gros bisous, passez de bonnes vacances :p**


	7. Ceux qui partent

**Salut les bichons, alors alors voici la suite :)**

 **Alors déjà je vais changer le rating de T à M. En effet la suite ( dans quelques chapitres ) prévoit quelques heu scènes pouvant choquer les âmes sensibles et délicates :p**

 **Un énorme merci à LULU. Gros, gros bisous ma belle :) Et à vous tous pour ne pas avoir abandonné la lecture de, heu, cette fiction :p**

 **Sur ceux bonne lecture :)**

* * *

Chapitre 6: Ceux qui partent.

* * *

Au crepuscule

Un nuage qui passe évoque

Le souvenir d'un disparut

Cependant que dans les oranger en fleur

Souffle le vent

Fujiwara no Sadaie

* * *

« Avoue sale fils de chien! » Un sceau fut déversé sur lui. De la bourbe lui dégouta du visage, chaque bulle d'eau sale s'éclata sur le sol parsemé de souillures. Le prisonnier les défiaient silencieusement, sa haine suintait au travers de ses iris droites. Il ne détournait pas la tête, ne baisait pas ses yeux, ne tremblait pas, ne vacillait pas. Il épuisait ses geôliers qui s'éreintaient à lui soutirer des aveux. Ses lèvres scellées leur opposant une résistance coriace. Le liquide pouilleux infiltra ses cheveux sales, sillonna ses muscles fatigué, et se répandit sur le sol. Sa volonté dressait une barricade pierre, sa colère la renforçait avec des soldats de rages, et sa rancune balançait de huile bouillante par dessus ces fortifications.

On voulait qu'il avoue ses crimes. Qu'il confesse son lien avec le Malin. Lui le plus fidèle serviteur du très Haut, lui qui lui avait combattu pour que le Divin reconnaisse sa descendance terrestre, lui qui taché du sang des impies avait combattus toute sa vie pour la victoire du peuple élus de Dieu...On voulait lui exhorter des confessions de sorcelleries ? Que devant le peuple entier il se proclame allier des vices, des crimes, de l'opprobre, du démon Satan! Il refusait d'offrir ce privilège à ses détracteurs. Que le Diable les emporte !

La fièvre, l'épuisement, la faim, la soif, les blessures ne tailladaient pas ses convictions. Ses actions? Seul son idéalisme d'un monde libéré de l'oppression les lui avait dictés. Ses crimes? Le monde lui même les associait à la normalité. Tuer pour survivre, tuer pour vivre, tuer pour la paix! Depuis quand cela relevait il du péché ? Depuis quand briser les chaines de l'asservissement était un péché. Avant lui, les villages se mourraient, les paysans acceptaient leurs sorts inacceptables, leurs destins de bétail ayant pour berger la guerre. Avant lui, mourir égorgé dans sa maison par un soldat étranger venu bafouer leur terres était qualifié de banalité. Avant lui on succombait sous les coups houleux d'une fatalité combattante.

Depuis quand revendiquer son libre arbitre, sa liberté, étaient ils des crimes? Il ne s'était pas égaré. De ses décisions, même mauvaises, il ne tirait aucune honte. Il avait apporté à son pays un roi, une dignité. Il avait fait germer une volonté nationale, avait exalté le peuple. Il avait brandit la vérité, ouvert les yeux à une masse aveugle. Il lui avait crié que la guerre n'était pas normale, que la tyrannie ne pouvaient les gouverner. Il avait réveillé un peuple d'esclave pour en faire une meute guerrière prête à défendre sa justice. On le disait semeur de doute, de sacrilège, de trouble. Si défendre sa patrie était un blasphème au yeux de l'église, il se revendiquait tisseur de chaos.

Ce n'était pas lui, mais le monde qui était dans l'erreur.

Oui, il avait commandité des massacres. Oui, son épée et sa main avaient partagé le sang de nombreuses gorges, parfois innocentes. Oui, son bras vengeur avait causé la mort de milliers d'individus. Cependant, il les sacrifié pour un but bien plus lucratif que le gain de terres inutiles. Sa fidélité n'avait pas dérogé à son objectif; la création d'une zone sans combat. D'un chez sois ou rentrer le soir, d'une terre à eux, aux frontières nettes qui ne nécessitaient qu'on les défendent.

« Parles » Un pied s'abattit sur son abdomen strié de zébrures brunes. Il encaissa en serrant les dents. Même trahit par se roi qu'il avait lui même porté, Grimmjow rugissait de fierté. Son silence buté étant, pour ses tortionnaires, la plus criante preuve de bravache. « Ca sert à rien » Le soldat perdait patience. « Putain ça sert à rien, Arstan, apporte lui la bouffe, j'en ai fini pour aujourd'hui »

Un bol fut déposé devant l'ancien bras droit de Carthare. **Je le crèverait ce fils d'enculé**. La lourde porte de sa cellules claqua. Il était seul. Il se pencha en avant, on ne lui ôtait pas ses fers, qui maintenait durement ses mains dans le dos, même pour les repas. **Ca les amuse de me voir bouffer comme un chien dans sa gamelle pisseuse.** Résigné, et affamé, ces temps ci ses repas se volatilisaient sans qu'il en eu sentit l'odeur infecte, il mâcha lentement un aliment non identifié. Il ne craignait pas qu'on l'empoisonne, après tout, on lui avait lu le décret de sa mise à mort publique. On lui couperait la tête. En plein coeur d'Osak, si ce n'était pas ironique, terrassé par la ville que qu'il avait lui même délivrée... La cité de Dieu lapidant elle même son défenseur...

Un homme entra. Grimmjow reconnu immédiatement la toge brune de l'employé de Dieu. Un ecclésiastique. Il s'acharnait à recueillir sa confession lui aussi, mais pas de même nature. L'homme croyait sincèrement pouvoir sauver son âme des ténèbres du Malin en lui offrant l'absolution. Quelle farce! « T'peux t'barrer,j'veux pas m'confesser » Un soupire lui parvint. « Mon fils, Dieu n'abandonne aucun de ses enfants, confesse toi devant lui, et tu seras accueillis en son sein. » Grimmjow grogna. Dieu n'abandonnait personne? A Ouais ? Alors pourquoi mourrait il demain ? Pourquoi l'incriminait on lui, alors que le vrai coupable, celui qui avait trahit son pays en le vendant à l'oppresseur, se pavanait au dehors. Pourquoi devait il servir de sacrifice à l'inauguration d'une paix dégelasse d'hypocrisie! POURQUOI? Il n'était pas stupide, on voulait que son nom serve de repoussoir. On voulait salir sa cause, tout le combat de sa vie réduit à néant pour le bien d'un mensonge.

La version officiel serait que lui, Grimmjow Jaggerjark était possédé par le Malin. Que ce dernier murmurait à son oreille des atrocités. Que la guerre qui déchirait Daalit et Skaal était uniquement de son fait. Et que finalement, les monarques de ces deux nations seraient sans doute alliés si l'erreur Grimmjow n'avait pas souffler le vent de la discorde. N'était ce pas lui l'auteur du meurtre du prince héritier de Daalit qui avait empiré les tensions déjà présentes entre les deux empires viscéralement ennemis ? On oserait même l'inculper de la guerre dans son intégralité. Ouais si le tisseur de chaos Grimmjow n'avait pas existé, vos femmes, vos enfants, vos maris n'aurait jamais eu à supporter le poids de la guerre. Ou était la justice la dedans ? Demain l'échafaud cueillerait sa tête, demain ce peuple qu'il avait protégé au prix de tant de sacrifices accueillerait sa mort comme le salut! « Ton Dieu peux aller se faire foutre ! »

L'ecclésiastique s'inclina devant cette hérésie supplémentaire. Certaines âmes perdues ne retrouvaient jamais le chemin de la foie. Pourtant, au fond de lui, le moine persistait à croire que cet homme la, dans sa détresse et son ire, incarnait bien plus que ses souverains l'Idéal humain. Dans sa hargne, et son honnêteté, le prisonnier reflétait juste l'horreur de la trahison. Cathare avait vendu le pilier de sa renommé. Certes à présent, Daalit et Skaal marcheraient côte à côte, Carthare épouserait Saabat, et ensemble il formerait le plus puissant couple du monde. Les frontières de Daalit et Skaal fondraient, et il se forgerait la plus imposante des nations: Oracie. Le guerre arrivait à son crépuscule. Seul cet homme blessé se dressait entre cet avenir brillant, et la réalité. Le peuple suivait cet étrange personnage, et si Carthare l'éliminait ostensiblement, la révolte anéantirait tous ses efforts pour bâtir une grande nation réunissant Daalit et Skaal. C'est pour cela qu'il l'avait vendu au Daalit, faisait passer cela pour une capture sur un champs de bataille.

Quelques part, la prise que ce seul homme avait sur le destin suscitait la fascination. Et la peur.

« Mon fils, demain la faucheuse aspirera tes soupirs. N'as tu rien à demander au Seigneurs avant cela? » Grimmjow se pétrifia. L'énonciation de sa fin si proche le chamboulait. Après avoir tant de fois défait la mort, il ne pensait pas qu'elle prendrait sa revanche ainsi. **Assassiné par les tiens.**

« Dieu ne m'accable pas de son regard vieil homme. Il est bien trop occupé à vous juger pour s'intéresser à l'exécution d'un innocent. Mais si je peux te donner un conseil, abandonne ton Dieu colère. Ce salopard se joue de la vie des hommes, si le sort du monde lui importait, crois tu réellement que l'injustice, la maladie, la guerre ravageraient le monde. Tes yeux sont embrumés pauvre homme! Je n'irait pas en enfer, cette saloperie n'est qu'un conte pour ceux n'ayant pas le courage de prendre des décisions difficiles! mais je vous maudis. J'accable chaque être vivant de ma malédiction. Je vous maudis, je craque sur vos nom! Demain je mourrais, mais ma vengeance vous poursuivra. Elle se tapira dans vos ombres, et quand votre royaume s'écroulera, mon rire résonnera dans les abîmes! Je maudit Carthare et toute sa lignée! Je maudis tes croyances, et même ton Dieu incapable! Tu entends ! Je vous maudis tous! Femmes, enfants, vieillards! Je vous exterminerait jusqu'au dernier de vos sales représentants! Vous voir vous déchirer me procurera plus de jouissance que mille putes! Un jour viendra ou le sort s'abattra sur vous. Prenez garde, surveillez chaque recoin, ne sortez pas sans craindre votre mort! Je vous maudit! Je jure d'égorger jusqu'au dernier enfant de cette ville souillée! Je vous maudis! Je vous hais!...

Le moine sortis en se bouchant les oreilles, horrifié. Cet homme était fou. Ses paroles percutaient les murs avec furie pour le frapper. Elles écorchaient la rocaille de la prison, ébranlait les barreaux sanguinolents... L'insanité de son regard suivait le confesseur même au détours des couloirs. Dans les recoins, son esprit halluciné imaginait cet homme, l'air d'une bête agonisante, qui hurlait des monstruosités. Il était hanté par ce détenu à la large poitrine agitée de spams dans l'émotion pure qui le ravageait, à la gorge contractée comme une gueule quand il déversait son courroux, à ses chaines qui criaient quand, de rage, il se débattait contre ses entraves , à son sourire morbide, à sa haine...

Une fois seul, Grimmjow s'autorisa une unique larme. **Je n'ai rien fait de mal.** Demain, le couperet trancherait le fil de son destin. Il peinait à reprendre une respiration normale. **Je n'ai rien fait de mal!** Sa gorge se serra, il contempla par la lucarne la lune. Le moine avait tord, aucun dieu ne siégeait sur le destin des hommes. Demain on le trainerait jusqu'a l'échafauds, on le pousserait, et il rejoindrait la guillotine en clapotant péniblement. La honte et l'humiliation le saliraient. La foule lui rejèterait mille insultes, mais un unique regard cruel. Demain sa tête roulerait sur la place qu'il l'avait vu combattre en son nom quelques mois auparavant. Demain, son assassin serait celui qu'il avait déposé lui même sur le trône. Demain, la paix lui volerait les jours qu'il lui restait. Il aurait du y trouver du réconfort, sa fin inaugurerait un nouveau chapitre de l'Humanité, mais il n'y trouvait qu'une forme d'injustice. Comme tout Humain, Grimmjow aimait la vie plus que ses idéaux.

Au moins, la lame qui l'achèverait n'occasionnerait qu'une souffrance brève. Grimmjow ne s'imaginait que tous ces pronostiques seraient en dessus de la réalité. Sa mort imagerait sa vie de carnage, elle le ravagerait aussi douloureusement qu'il avait vécus. Lentement et consciencieusement.

* * *

Une silhouette éther oscillait dans un champs de coquelicot. Sa robe flottait, le vent outrageait ses rubans et son ombrelle. Des couleurs délavées comme celle des portraits d'autres temps. Des couleurs pastels, pales mais accueillantes, reposantes qui flouaient encore l'image imprécise. Les fleurs se confondait avec _elle_. Elles fleurissaient sur le bas léger de sa robe, elle s'envolait pour danser autour de ses hanches marquées, elle virevoltaient près de sa figure indiscernable. _Elle_ semblait une apparition provoquée par la valse des pétales rouges.

Un visage vague se peignait en esquisse. Comme un flot d'ancre qui ne statuait pas, il était indissociable du décor. Presque fantomatique à la lumière déclinante du jour qui propageait le pourpre des fleur au ciel. Des traits sibyllins, vaporeux mais dont une douceur indulgente émergeait. L'image coulait, impalpable, dès qu'il s'en rapprochait, elle glissait dans l'air. Il ne pouvait la définir clairement. Mais ce spectre brumeux lui évoquait une certaine forme de bonheur inatteignable, révolu.

Elle rayonnait. La lumière du crépuscule convergeait vers cette vague représentation épurée. Cette forme frêle occultait l'astre déclinant avec poésie. La grâce de ses pas, la tendresse de son allure, il les devinait. Il soupçonnait une personne incarnant la gentillesse et la vertu. Le genre de personne qui normalement l'écoeurait. Et pourtant, à cet instant précis il ne rêvait que de

l'atteindre. Que de se rapprocher encore un peu, de définir précisément son visage, de boire son aspect, et de s'en repaitre goulument. Ses cheveux tournoyaient, ses bras enlaçait le ciel, ses main se tendait vers l'infini rouge. Son coeur accéléra comme elle se tourna vers lui. Il imagina son expression émue et harmonieuse.

Il se sentait comme étranger à ce monde là. A cet environnement paisible et attirant. Ca lui brulait les entrailles. Ca ravivait en lui des choses incongrus. Il sentait qu'il manquait quelque chose, qu'il oubliait quelque chose. Ce fugace éclat de rêve témoignait seulement de son oublis. Quelque part dans son esprit, verrouillé et caché, quelque chose voulait sortir. Quelque chose d'important qu'il ne pouvait rejoindre...Quelque chose de...

Mais déjà comme une flamme de bougie soufflée par la brise, elle s'éteignait. Elle se dissipait comme un nuage fumeux. Il courut pour rattraper les derniers fragments diffus. Il accéléra même après leur disparition. Il ne restait que lui dans une étendue dont la couleur innocente s'imprégnait en lui comme celle du sang. Lui seul souffle de vie dans le paysage grandiose. Le soleil disparaissait derrière la colline ornée de ces milles rubis.

Les couleurs auparavant tendres prient cet aspect terne et obscur du monde recouvert par la nuit. Leurs contrastes diminuèrent graduellement, les fleurs d'un rouge de lèvre pulpeux éclatant se délavèrent en un pourpre grisonnant, trouble comme une mer de tempête. Les végétaux volatiles tombèrent, visqueux et gluant, il se muèrent en une grande flaque coagulée d'hémoglobine. La lune sourit de son plus cruelle faciès. L'angoisse dévora le bien-être, le froid engloutis le lieux morbide. Des mains suppliciées éventrèrent la terre liquide. L'agonie se lut dans ces phalanges lacérées qui s'agitaient dans l'air pour saisir une proie invisible.

Il ne s'épouvanta pas d'une telle vision. L'habitude peut être ? Mais l'horreur lui saillait mieux que la sérénité. Il ne hurla pas quand des visages tuméfiés percèrent les eaux de mort. Il ne s'enfuit pas en reconnaissant leurs visages haineux et déformés, cette fois détaillés et atrocement minutieux. Il ne s'extirpa pas de leur prise implacable. Il ne démentit pas leurs accusations articulées par des lèvres semblable à des trous béants que le sang infiltrait. Des soldats, mais aussi des hommes, des femmes, des gamins, des vieillards, des salopards et des honnêtes...Un monticule de maccabés qui n'attendait que sa mort. Tous ces gens que son épée avait répandu à ses pieds. La était sa place. La bête ne survivait qu'entouré de chaos, et se satisfaisait uniquement de désastre.

Il les regarda avec dédain. Les morts ne lui faisaient rien. Une fois le fleuve sans retour traversé, on ne revenait pas. Des corbeaux virent picorer les cadavres. Leurs croassements riaient narquoisement. Ce monde la était le sien. Grimmjow montait le carnage et éperonnait ses flans. _Elle_ n'était pas de son monde. Le bonheur, la sérénité non plus...

Doucement il ricana au milieu de charogne flottante. La lune contemplait avec bienveillance la folie de son fils. Il tournoyait, créant de grandes giclées, des vaguelettes sur le sol. Un étaux s'empara de sa cheville, il baissa les yeux pour découvrir la nature de l'entrave. Il notifia une bague qui s'entassait sur un doigt rabougris. Il discerna une couronne bancale reposant sur une tête défraichie. Il s'intrigua de ce menton angulaire creusé par la faim, ces pommettes pendantes, ces orbites vides ou ruisselait du sang par bouillons. Il reconnu cet homme. Un sourire carnassier déforma son rictus malsain. Carthare. Un rire incontrôlable, euphorique le posséda à l'idée de le voir ici.

Sa tête se redressa brusquement, une grande inspiration dégraissa ses poumons. Il sut qu'il s'était endormis. Ses yeux cherchèrent à s'ouvrir, un habituel bandeau lui couvrait les paupières, résigné, il garda ces dernières closes. Sa bouche pâteuse se dégourdis lentement. Il s'étira le cou, seule partie de son corps encore mobile, avec l'empressement d'un pacha oriental. Son postérieur se rappela à lui, il haïssait cette putain de chaise de merde. Il était encore engourdi de sommeil. Un sommeil agité ces derniers temps. Depuis quelques jours d'étranges brides de rêve l'assaillaient. Des rêves aux allures de souvenirs oubliés. _Putain c'est qui c'te gozesse?_ Grimmjow tiqua de sa joue gauche. Un truc le gênait. Son coeur marqua un arrêt quand il compris de quoi il s'agissait..Une larme? _De mieux en mieux..._

L'image de cette femme imprégnait encore sa rétine. Un sentiment de...honte? le pris. De honte? Lui ! _J'suis vraiment pas bien moi!_ Ces rêves l'épuisaient, il assiégeaient son sommeil depuis bientôt quoi? Une ou deux semaines. C'était l'enfer. Grimmjow n'ignorait pas que quelque chose dans ses souvenir ne tournait pas rond. Il se souvenait avec une exactitude monstrueuse de ce qu'il avait fait à Merveille. Il ne niait pas avoir sauvagement tué des milliers de personnes, ça non. Ni en avoir tiré un plaisir incommensurable... Mais à chaque fois qu'il y pensait un malaise lui étreignait le coeur. Un trouble. Il ne se souvenait plus de pourquoi...Pourquoi avait il fait ça? Même un adepte du carnage tel que lui s'interrogeait...

Grimmjow secoua sa tête. Après tout il s'en foutait. Une odeur facilement reconnaissable de bonté sirupeuse assaillit ses narines, Grimmjow identifia immédiatement son visiteur. Ses oreilles pleuraient à l'entente de ces pas maitrisés et honnêtes, qui étrangement trahissait un énervement palpable, il devina l'objet de _sa_ visite. Et quand Aizen parla d'une voie dure et contrariée, il exulta de joie. Cela signifiait qu'il partait, qu'il quittait cette cellule moisie au confort discutable. Que le vent agiterait bientôt ses sens, que d'autres odeurs empliraient ses narines, que d'autres sons nouveaux raviraient ses oreilles...Qu'il sortait de la ronde destructrice de l'habitude et de l'immobilité. Cependant sa joie s'évanouie très vite.

« Il va falloir te laver »annonça le Capitaine en retroussant le nez. « Tu empestes » Tout en disant cela, il tourna autour de son siège. « Et te soigner, ton maitre n'appréciera pas ton état actuel » _On se demande bien à cause de qui je suis dans cet état justement._ « Et te trouver des vêtements correctes » Aizen stoppa sa ronde, perplexe face au silence de son détenu le plus braillard. « Tu es bien silencieux aujourd'hui. » Reproche ou observation? Grimmjow n'en débattit pas. Il grommela sourdement avant se consentir à répondre. « J'vais tant t'manquer qu'tu

veux taper la discute? »

« Tu ne me manquera pas longtemps Grimmjow » Aizen s'était subitement rapproché, ses lèvres effleurèrent celles sèches de l'esprit. « Te connaissant, je ne donne pas une semaine à ton maitre pour renoncer à toi » Sa main glacé lui souleva le menton, il lécha la joue gauche de la panthère et apprécia sa respiration agitée. « Tu es à moi »

Grimmjow se dégagea avec rage. Il cracha sur le brun avec dégout. Ses crocs fendirent ses babines, tout en proclamant avec toute la puissance de son rugissement. « Je ne suis à personne » Une gifle le cueillit. La chaise tomba avec fracas. Il clapit lorsque son bras heurta le sol croupie de sa cellule. Par la fente de son bandeau défait dans sa chute, il aperçus deux pieds se planter à la hauteur de ses yeux. Une semelle se leva avant de lui écraser la pommette. « Restes à ta place » siffla son supérieur. Avec une lenteur calculée, ce dernier se baissa. Il balada une main sur le torse agité de tremblement de celui sous lui. Il se délecta de ses contractions nerveuses. « Dégage » murmura Grimmjow. Mais ce qu'il avait désiré être un avertissement cinglant sonnait misérablement. Une main impitoyable infiltra son dessous.« Tu ne voudrais pas que je te la rappelle n'es ce pas? » L'esprit abdiqua temporairement. Il ne le supporterait pas. Il se mordit ses lèvres d'ire et d'impuissance. « Je suis désolé Aizen-sama »

« Bien » Le capitaine se redressa prestement. « Bien » repérât il relevant le prisonnier par l'intermédiaire de sa chaise. « Es tu prêt à te dégourdir les jambes? » Grimmjow se statufia. Quand l'autre rouquin l'avait détaché, il avait crut mourir de douleur. Il n'imaginait pas se lever sans défaillir. _Putain, il le sait en plus ce con_. Grimmjow ne doutait pas un seul instant que cette épreuve faisait partie d'une punition tordue organisée par le mégalomane brun. Cependant sa fierté clouait sa bouche. Il refusait de supplier l'autre, cela achèverait son égo bien entamé. Craintivement il hocha la tête. Quand il vit le sourire torve de son bourreaux, il ne put l'empêcher de déglutir d'appréhension.

* * *

Kira tremblait comme une feuille d'automne. Il avait affreusement conscience du contact du papier avec sa peau. Sa réponse aux quatre demandes d'admission qu'il avait reçus. 4 Capitaines avaient émis le souhait de le voir intégrer leurs divisions respectives: Soifon sama, Kuchiki sama, Hirako sama, et Ichimaru avaient exalté de fierté sa faible confiance en lui même. Son coeur avait balancé, puis finalement comme un pendule destiné, avait stoppé sa course. Il se persuadait de la justesse de son choix.

Les capitaines de la 2e, 6e et de la 7e le congratulaient, et lui prédisaient un avenir brillant au sein de leur milices. Ils mettaient en exergue l'utilité des compétences de Wabisuke au service de leur section. Un esprit silencieux idéal pour tuer. Pratique pour la 2e. Un esprit capable de désarmer n'importe quel Omoyji. Efficace en 6 division qui gendarmait ces derniers. Un esprit capable de protéger l'Empereur de n'importe quel attaque. Imparable en 1er division...Wabisuke occupait la place de l'interlocuteur dans ces lettres. Ces Capitaines semblaient minauder auprès de son esprit ses faveurs, et non auprès de sa personne. Wabiske volait sa place.

Mais pas dans la requête d'Ichimaru sama. Cette dernière manuscrite avec de petites formes serrées, dans une écriture légère et rapide, économe ne divaguait pas. Elle ne le couvrait pas d'éloge. Elle n'avait pas la politesse, l'élégance et la beauté de la lettre du Capitaine Kuchiki, ni l'impératif de cette de Soifoi, ni même le pétillant de celle d'Hirako. Cette lettre n'attirait pas l'oeil, le papier paraissait usé, comme un vieux torchon oublié dans un placard insalubre, l'ancre survolait la feuille sans réellement la marquer. Il avait dut la lire plusieurs fois pour en comprendre le sens. Les phrases en étaient parfois dépourvues, il leur manquait un verbe, un mots, voir même une ponctuation. Elle témoignait d'une éducation déplorable, et sur le coin, Kira reconnaissait une tache de café. Et pourtant, cette lettre désinvolte presque repoussante touchait sa sensibilité.

Elle s'adressait à lui. Elle omettait de mentionner son esprit. Elle lui parlait par son langage fruité frôlant la vulgarité. Elle écartait les pans de sa timidité. Pour la première fois, quelqu'un le voyait lui. Une personne avait déchiffré son désir le plus enfouie...

 **Tu es sur de toi?** Wabisuke soupirait, ses épaules plus affaissées que jamais. Ce Gin Ichimaru n'évoquait pour lui que l'image pâle et mortelle d'un serpent charmant sa proie. **Wabisuke, vas tu arrêter de me poser cette question ?** Son esprit tut ses répartis. Une esprit devait obéissance et respect à son maitre. Chacun interprétait ces règles, mais pour Wabisuke, elle le contraignait au silence. Il ne pouvait pas braver ouvertement ses avis. Son maitre commettait une erreur, il le sentait. Pour autan, par égard pour lui qui pensait enfin avoir trouver quelqu'un le distinguant réellement, il garderait ses convictions informulées. « Les nécromanciens sont les plus sinistres des individus du monde, cela n'arrangera pas tes névroses. » voulut t il ajouter mais, heureusement, cela ne franchit point ses lèvres.

Il avait sué durant des heures pour répondre à ces missives hautement importantes. Il s'agissait de refuser sans froisser les demandes de 3 Capitaines, dont un noble imminent. Il fallait vanter les mérites de chacun, et exposer de manière subtile et délicate les raison de son refus. Manquer de tact était inconcevable dans ce genre de démarche. Et Wabisuke avait mis un point d'honneur à lui montrer toutes les failles de ses formulations, trouvant le moyen de les interpréter de façon catastrophique. Après cette dure tache, il avait due rédiger sa lettre pour la 3e. Il avait pataugé longtemps, et erré dans les déboires de mère orthographe. Il fallait accepter avec entrain sans paraitre écervelé naÏf, faire comprendre son admiration, sans franchir les limites de la vénération, montrer son respect en évitant la flatterie ... Une abomination littéraire...

Mais il l'avait fait! Il tenait dans sa main le fruit d'une longue nuit d'effort !

Un regain inattendu d'audace s'empara de Kira, il posta ses lettres. Un poids immense s'abatis sur ses épaule, le courbant comme son esprit: Celui du doute et du remord. Kira ressentait cette sensation a chacune de ses décisions, restreindre son champs des possibles effrayait cet être hésitant. Car se tromper le tétanisait. La légitimité de son choix lui parue douteuse. Wabisuke s'y opposait indiciblement, et lui même ressentait la folle angoisse du doute. Cependant, il ne distinguait aucun autre avenir que celui la. Dans toutes ses hypothèses, il s'imaginait au côté de cet homme au sourire reptilien. Depuis qu'il avait lut cette lettre, son esprit entier ne jurait que par elle. Et l'emprise de ce papier sur lui s'affermissait encore. **Oh un chat vient de mourir, quel présage parlant**. Le blond poussa un profond soupir. S'habituerait il un jour aux remarques de Wabisuke?

* * *

Grimmjow ahanait durement, ses respirations rauques raclaient sa gorge irritée. Aizen le tirait a sa suite sans considération. l'Esprit butait sur les dalles vicieuses, en maugréant, il trébuchait sur ses propres genoux défaillant. Il chaloupait comme un navire charrié par une tempête. Chaque pas lui était un supplice qui lui arrachait des écumes de sueur. Ses chevilles tordues protestaient, elles décrivaient un angle déjeté, et grinçait quand il prenait appui dessus. Ses jambes désarticulées se mouvaient par accus disloqués. Ses bras ballants se balançait sur ses hanches. Ses épaules désossées pendait misérablement. Son cou chutait vers l'avant sous l'effet de la traction du collier qu'Aizen tirait sans ménagement. Il ressemblait vaguement à une marionnette déboitée au fils trop lâches pour le soutenir.

Difficilement il progressait dans les couloirs obscurs. La pénibilité de la tache lui ôtait tout son plaisir de sortir de sa cellule. Le tambourinement dans sa tête l'empêchait de penser de toute façon. Les craquements de ses os, le crissement de ses muscles l'assommaient. Chaque geste monopolisait toute son attention. Mais il refusait se renoncer. Il abrogeait toutes formes d'abandon. Marcher signifiait bien plus qu'un simple déplacement. C'était un cris de guerre, une insulte à l'asservissement. C'était clamer tout haut sa liberté, sa rébellion. C'était regagner son indépendance. Et Grimmjow exultait l'allégresse. Malgré son pas boiteux et son allure brisée, il était heureux. Le Capitaine accéléra lestement, son collier entama la chaire de sa nuque. Il chuta. Ses dents cassèrent. Son corps douloureux s'écrasa avec force malgré sa tentative de limiter l'impact avec ses bras. Il mit quelques secondes à réaliser que le hurlement qui vrillait ses oreilles venait de lui. _J'pourrais jamais me relever._ « Aizen-sama » gémit il.

« Oui Grimmjow ? » L'être se retourna avec un sourire machiavélique. Voir cet animal piteusement étendue sur le sol, son corps suppliant le rendait extatique. Voir cette bête à sa merci, totalement abandonné dans les bras de la détresse, faisait jaillir en lui une jouissance irrépressible. Il s'amusait à écraser sa révolte muette, piétiner ses résidus éprouvés de fierté, pourfendre son effervescence tumultueuse, anéantir sa rébellion audacieuse, le laisser exsangue somme toute. La résistance de sa panthère faiblissait, se ranimait, sombrait de nouveau...Il tanguait admirablement entre abattement et courage. Aizen respectait cela, mais il aspirait à asservir ce fantastique animal, à la briser par définition.

« Je... »balbutia le bleuté en amorçant une maigre tentative pour se relever. Il étouffait, ses poumons n'absorbait plus d'air, ses yeux le piquèrent. « J'ai besoin... » Son corps se crispa, comme rejetant ce qu'il s'apprêtait à formuler. « Pourriez vous.. » Silencieusement, le Capitaine le surplomba de sa hauteur impériale. Il consentit à fléchir ses jambes pour se mettre au niveau de l'homme à terre. Ses phalanges fourragèrent les mèches hirsutes de sa victime dont le souffle mourrait. Il le tourna sur le dos avec habilité.

«Es ce mieux ainsi ? » Haletant, la panthère hocha la tête. « Je ne peux pas te laisser dans cet état la. » Grimmjow s'inquiéta de cette voie mielleuse, de ce regard masqué mais luisant d'une bonté malicieuse. Qu'allait il faire? « Il faut remettre tout ça en place » Les mains d'Aizen coulèrent vers ses chevilles retors. Avec application, elles enserrèrent l'une d'elle, y exerçant une pression qui s'amplifiait. Ce n'était pas vraiment l'endroit idéal pour _ça_! L'esprit paniqua. « Attendez ne.. » CRAK.

« PUTAIN DE BORDEL DE MERDE ! » Le ventre de Grimmjow se contracta, il retient de justesse une bile amer. Sa jambe tremblait, il avait un spams irrégulier. Sa cage thoracique s'ébranlait de façon erratique. Son poing s'égratigna sur le sol rocailleux. Des taches blanche parasitèrent vision trouble. _Mais quel con !_

« Passons à la suite maintenant » Quand l'Esprit sentit son genoux enferré par ces deux étaux implacables il déglutit. Un réflexe primaire lui murmurait de fuir. « Tu es prêt ? »

CRAK

* * *

« Mes amis » clama une voie tonitruante comme venu de l'aude-la pour venir en aide aux mortels. « L'heure est grave » 5 visages se baissèrent d'accablement à l'unisson. « Yumichika risque de passer du côté obscur de la force » Un poing s'abattit sur la table qui frémis. Un sursaut agita de peur l'assemblé qu'un grand Haaaaa rendait fusionelle. Le conteur fit une grimace désolée, une larme lui goutant de l'oeil. « Mais nous ne laisserons pas cela arriver ! » Une chaise tomba au sol, le visage de l'orateur se leva vers le ciel, le défiant de le contredire. Ils replaça une de ses mèches brunes sous les applaudissements enthousiaste d'une foule en délire.

« Mais comment allons nous faire » demanda une voie timide au milieu de ce vacarme. Tous retenaient leurs souffles, attendant la révélation divine. Le conteur pris une pose inspirée, il leva son doigt vers l'infini et dans son élan épique proclama: « J'en sais rien » . Une chaussure le percuta. Un soupir général secoua l'assemblée ou se chuchotait des messes basses qui apitoyait l'orateur de son inutilité. Seul le rire incontrôlable d'une femme rousse brisait l'osmose des convives. « 'Tain, Hisagi mec » Dit le chauve en se grattant l'oreille. « Tu nous a fait peur. On a crut que t'étais devenu intelligent ! » Un des invités, possédant une chevelure rouge indisciplinée, pris l'oracle destitué pas les épaules en riant. « C'est bien vrai ça, Hisagi oracle vous imaginez la galère » Le susnommé grommela pour la forme, il chercha du soutient dans les yeux gris de son amante, mais cette dernière ce tordait de rire sans lui prêter attention. « C'est pas grave Hisagi » le consola Hinamori qui était arrivée quelques minutes auparavant pensant trouver Matsumoto chez Hisagi. A raison d'ailleurs. Elle voulait la soutenir du mieux possible. Hyori qui venait de récupérer sa chaussure lui asséna le coup de grâce. « On le savait déjà que tu servais à rien »

Le pauvre homme blâmé de tous côtés s'enterra entre ses épaules. « Ouais enfin c'est quand même pas moi qui est outragé Yumichika et transformé son kimono Wave en serviette » S'emporta t il « Torchon » précisa Hyori au souvenir de sa longue discussion a ce sujet avec leur camarade courroucé. « Il a bien insisté sur la fonction dégradante que ces deux andouilles ont pensé normal pour son vêtement » Le brun roula des yeux. Elle le titillait sur des détails et coupait sa verve. « Donc comme un torchon »

Hinamori secoua la tête. Elle, venue pour réconforter Matsumoto, devait maintenant élaborer une stratégie pour sauver Yumichika du côté noir de l'Humanité: La troisième division et son capitaine démoniaque: Ichimaru Gin. Déjà responsable des maux de leur camarade rousse, cet énergumène massivement dangereux occasionnait à présent des troubles à Yumichika! Hinamori décréta qu'elle ne l'aimait pas, chose improbable pour une personnalité aussi indulgente que la sienne. Bref, son cerveau actionnait ses rouages pour les sortir de ce mauvais pas social. « Et si on lui achetait un autre? » L'innocente créature attisa sur elle 5 regards concupiscent de gourmandise.

« Hinamori tu es un génie » s'esclaffa Renji en lui baissant les mains, le retrait soudain de son appui avait fait chuté Hisagi par la même occasion. Rouge comme un coquelicot, elle retira ses main avec empressement. « Elle à plus de jugeote que toi, ça c'est clair »commenta Hyori le sourire mesquin. « De la part d'une empoté qui à coiffé un capitaine, ai je droit de ne pas prendre cette remarque au sérieux ? » Les deux personnages se confrontèrent du regard, jugeant cela puéril, Hinamori les re concentra sur leur réel problème.

« Il nous le faudrait avant la fin de la semaine » intervient Ikkaku au comble du désespoir. « Ca tombe bien » se dandina Matsumoto. « En ce moment il y la Fashon Week à Faust » Ses amis la dévisagèrent. Matsumoto et ses connaissances en matière de mode...Vaste sujet dont ils l'avaient souvent moqué, la rousse était une victime pécuniaire de son engouement pour les beaux, et sexy, habits. Avec un clin d'oeil elle renchéri « Il y aura forcément une enchère Wave » Un grondement appréciateur fut émis par Ikkaku, bien que l'idée de ce battre pour un boue de tissu mal coupé selon lui paraissait absurde. « Ca c'est ma Matsumoto! » s'extasia son aman en l'enlaçant, « Elle à toujours réponse à tout! »

« Sauf au problème du prix ... » Tient Kazeshini se pointait. Son maitre lui asséna un regard noir. L'ensemble des jeunes présents marqua un temps d'arrêt face à irruption de cette chose vaguement humanoïde dont l'aspect mortuaire les figeaient. Cependant, le problème soulevé importait plus que cet esprit, relayé au rang de fait notable. « Il a pas tord » confirma le rouge en vidant piteusement ses poches. Un tour de table statua la situation. « On aura jamais assez... » En effet, Hisagi vivait de petits boulots, son logement lui mangeait tout, Reinji et Ikkaku n'avaient même pas assez pour se payer une auberge, Hinamori vivait encore au crochet de son frère et refusait qu'on ampute sa fortune déjà maigre malgré son grade, Hyori ne possédait pas plus que les autres, et Matsumoto était une endettée récalcitrante...Triste tableau...

Soudain Matsumoto fut traversé d'un éclat de génie: Rukia Kuchiki.

Voila pourquoi Ikkaku, Renji, Hyori, Hinamori, Matsumoto, Hisagi et Rukia se retrouvèrent à Faust.

* * *

L'eau s'écarta a son entrée, elle lécha sa peau, apaisa le feu de ses membres. Il n'avait plus pris de bain depuis quoi ? Une centaine d'année? Peut être même plus. Il avait oublié la sensation de l'environnement liquide, oublié cette plénitude dans le délassement de ses chaires...Quand il était encore humain, les bains représentait pour lui le paroxysme du luxe. Il n'en avait profité de très peu. Devenu esprit, son tempérament guerrier l'avait tenu éloigné du confort également...Il se rappelait très clairement sa vie humaine. De l'euphorie de sa première bataille à l'horreur du premier carnage, de l'allégresse d'une victoire au désabue face au nombre de victime, des amitiés qu'il avait liées au trahisons qu'il avait subi...tout ces moment gravés en lui le hantaient encore.

Il se souvenait avec une exactitude exacerbé de ses premières années en tant qu'esprit. De sa surprise à son réveil, des relations qu'il avait lié avec les autres esprits, de la naïveté de son premier contactant, de sa haine, sa rage, son désespoir...Cependant une partie de son passé lui échappait. Elle coulait entre ses doigts comme l'eau de ce bain brulant si agréable. Il avait beau retourner le problème, il ne trouvait aucune explication. Les années à Merveille étaient comme une brume, il en discernait seulement les contours.

De l'eau l'arrosa. Deux mains lui frottaient ses cheveux sales et lourds de crasse. Deux autres armées de brosses lui irritaient la peau, même entre les orteils. Il laissa échapper un soupir d'aise. Dieu que cela faisait du bien. Au travers de ses cils, il voyait Aizen, assis, ses longues jambes croisées, inspecter le travail des deux jeunes femmes qui l'astiquaient. Mais malgré cette surveillance, un bien être profond l'envahissait. Depuis que le Capitaine avait remboiter chcun de ses membres, il bénéficiait d'une liberté de mouvement nouvelle. Il pataugea dans l'eau brulante avec un délice délictueux. Un ronronnement vibrant, qui surpris ses deux 'toiletteuses', s'échappa de lui sans qu'il ne veuille le réfréner.

On toqua à la porte de la salle d'eau vaporeuse. Aizen fit entrer un esprit que la panthère reconnu immédiatement, le signe du paon: Fujaku. « A pitié » se plaignit celui ci en se couvrant les yeux. « Quelle vision d'horreur m'infligez vous Capitaine Aizen » La dites vision d'horreur grogna une menace grondante. Mais d'un regard, le Capitaine brun le fit taire.

« Tu peux poser les vêtements là Fujaku, je te remercies profondément »Dit il en désignant un meuble embrumé par la fumé de la salle. Grimmjow détailla avec curiosité les habits sélectionnés par le plus narcissiques des esprits. Il s'étonna de la beauté que le tissus dégageait, et du en reconnaitre la qualité. Malgré son caractère ladre et égocentrique, Fujaku confectionnait des merveilles avec ses doigts aussi fins que ceux d'une femme. Aizen notifia sa réaction et lui expliqua « Je me suis dit que tu ne pouvais rejoindre ta nouvelle demeure en guenille » _Touchante attention, mais dit plutôt que tu ne peux laisser personne voir l'état dans lequel tu m'as mis...Cela ternirait ton image n'es ce pas?_ Grimmjow se sentait comme un jouet qu'on époussette avant la vente.

Cela n'amoindrissait pas son empressement à enfiler ce magnifique costume composé d'un hakama splendide ,et d'une kosode ouvragée. Ni celui de jeter ses nippes puantes qui l'avaient collées comme une seconde peau durant tant d'années. Loin de la. Il regagnait de la dignité rien qu'en regardant ces effets pliés sagement. Rien qu'en posa sur eux son regard azur, il se sentait un individu, une personne, un être a part entière. Il retrouvait l'identité dont on l'avait privé durant sa réclusion. Il muait de prisonnier à lui même, comme un serpent se débarrassent de sa vielle peau.

« Séchez le »ordonna le Capitaine. Et il se laissa faire docilement, bercé par le bonheur qui infiltrait son sang comme une perfusion. « Et habillez le » Comme elles prenaient leur temps à éponger consciencieusement leur patient, il les pressa sèchement. L'esprit râla, Aizen le malmenait bien trop à son gout. Il voulait profiter de ce moment de triomphe sur son oppresseur. _Ca doit te faire bien chier que je sorte hein?_

Grimmjow debout, fier se contempla dans la glace et manqua de ne pas se reconnaitre. Il était de nouveau libre. De nouveau paré de sa superbe, il montrerait ses crocs au monde et en dévorerait chaque parcelle. Son coeur battait si fort qu'il menaçait d'imploser. Il avait tant attendu ce jour...Tant espéré dans la moisissure de sa geôle d'apercevoir le dehors. Tant désiré cet instant précis. Il défia Aizen du regard. Plus jamais il n'aurait de prise sur lui. Et ce rouquin abrutit de bon sentiment, il en ferait un pantin dansant. Ses entraves tombaient, ses restrictions s'évanouissaient, et le monde comme intimidé se recroquevillait face au retour du démon.

* * *

Ichigo expulsa un soupir d'accomplissement. Fier de lui, ses mains flattant ses hanches couvertes d'un tablier salie, son oeil, qui reflétait son travail, luisait de bonheur. Karine exprima son exaspération, mais Yuzu couvrit cette dernière avec son entrain débordant. « Ichi-ni » disait elle « T'as bossé comme un chef » et elle levait son pouce ressemblant par cette mimique à son père. Ce dernier lisait nerveusement le journal dans le salon. C'est a dire qu'il ouvrait le malheureux périodique, l'écorchait, le tordait, pour finalement le poser, faire un tour de la pièce, assiéger le fauteuil et saisir de nouveau la revue. Un cercle que ses enfants ne notifiaient plus.

Ichigo ne se lassait pas de contempler son oeuvre. D'un ancien dortoir qui accueillait les domestiques à la grande époque de sa famille, il avait fait une chambre tout à fait respectable. L'avantage de cette aménagement résidait dans la proximité de son couchage et de celui nouvellement crée. Son père avait voulut parquer son esprit dans la cave, mais le rouquin, scandalisé, avait récriminé, puis bannie cette démarche inhospitalière.

« Il n'a qu'a rester dans le monde spirituel » avait contré le patriarche. « Papa, le monsieur à dit » avait contré Yuzu pour qui le monsieur était Urahaha dont elle ignorait le rang. Le fourbe avait aussi infiltré leur domicile au diner pour 'se changer les idées'. « Je sais »avait coupé Isshin « Ce satané matou sera bridé et ne pourra par conséquent pas prendre forme spirituelle » « En clair, Ichi-ni, ton esprit sert à rien » avait conclue Karin. Faire remarquer son indélicatesse à sa soeur étant inutile, le rouquin avait juste grommelé.

« Ichi-ni »l'interpela la plus jeune « Tu penses que Grimmjow se plaira ici? ». Ses yeux brillait adorablement. « Comparé à une prison même cette horreur doit être un palace! »Ichigo ignora superbement la critique de plusieurs heures d'effort faite par son autre soeur. Cette phrase, bien que rude, comme tout ce qui touchait à Karin, le confortait dans son idée que son esprit s'acclimaterait. Enfin il l'espérait. Horreur tout de même. Certes, l'aménagement était rocambolesque, les murs, même repeins, agonisaient de vieillesse, les meubles grinçaient mais Horreur, quelle exagération! Le confort d'un lit prévalait toujours sur celui d'une chaise en bois mitée! Et ici, au moins, la lumière naturelle berçait les lattes du parquet abimé.

Le jeune homme trancha avec cette observation « C'est pas le palais impérial, mais ça y ressemble! » Un tableau chuta de son mur. Le carillon du rire sarcastique de Karin entraina les remontrances de Yuzu sur sa conduite. Ichigo haussa les épaules. Un lit, une armoire, des murs blancs, un sol, un toit, et une famille accueillante, il ne pouvait offrir mieux. « C'est simple mais efficace » Le jeune homme ferma les fusuma de la pièce, qu'il avait aéré lors de ses travaux ménagés, et sorti. Ses soeurs l'imitèrent. Il regagna le salon ou son père s'acharnait encore sur son pauvre journal...

« Ils devraient plus tarder » annonça Yuzu un oeil critique sur la pendule. Inconsciemment, le coeur battant, Ichigo s'approcha de l'ouverture donnant sur leur cour. Bientôt Il serait là, présent,à ses côtés...Ce fabuleux animal au croc saillant et au yeux opaque de rage. Cette superbe créature mythique aussi séduisante que dangereusement cruelle. Celui qui le porterait au sommet de la hiérarchie des Omoyji, celui qui redorerait le blason Kurosaki, celui qui imposerait la suprématie de sa famille, celui qui offrirait un avenir brillant à Karin et Yuzu...Le signe du chaos, du désastre, du malheur et de la destruction: Grimmjow. « Ichi-ni tu vas bien ?» demanda Karin « Parce que la tu as la tête suante d'un morse échoué dans le désert ...» _Merci Karin pour ce commentaire. Non je ne stress pas. Je suis confiant, sur de moi. Je suis le meilleur, le meilleur, le meilleur, le meilleur, le meilleur, le meilleur..._ « Ichi ni les voila! »

Le coeur Ichigo arrêta de battre. Une envie pressante le contraint à rejoindre la salle d'eau. Même les meilleurs pouvaient avoir des hauts et des bas...

* * *

 **Voila ! Oui je sais 2 semaines pour pondre ça j'abuse, mais j'ai vraiment pas eu une minute à moi pendant les vacances :p**

 **Allez à la semaine prochaine ( si j'arrive à tenir mon planning, ce qui est pas gagné, je suis une bordélique récidiviste ;p)**

 **Normalement, les hostilités commence la semaine prochaine!**


	8. Ceux qui arrivent

**J'ai crut que je m'en sortirais jamais!**

 **Comme toujours, merci à Lulu, et à vous aussi qui vous esquintait les mirettes! Bonne lecture :p**

* * *

Ceux qui arrivent

Une pierre pour oreiller

J'accompagne

Les nuages.

Taneda Santoka

* * *

« Bon on y va » ordonna Rukia. Elle tenait dans ses mains une bourse en velours rouge munie de deux cordons or. Le petit sac semblait peser entre ses doigts fins. **Shirayuki y'a t il quelqu'un ?** L'esprit renifla dédaigneusement avant répondre par la négative. Elle désapprouvait totalement les agissement de filou de sa maitresse. **Cesses de râler veux tu** , lui reprocha Rukia, **je ne fais qu'emprunter cette somme à mon frère. Il ne le remarquera même pas, il a pléthore de ressource monétaire...Vous agissez comme un voleur de bas étage, savez vous la honte ou vous me plongez! L'humiliation rougie mon front.** La petite brune passa outre les jérémiades de son Esprit pour ce concentrer sur le reste du groupe.

Ils étaient tous gênés et sur le qui vive. Chaque sursaut de vent leur semblant un garde les prenant en faute. « Nous allons prendre le Senkomon de ma famille jusqu'a Ursuk » Matsumoto sautilla sur place malgré le regard sévère d'Hisagi qui ne tenait pas à ce qu'ils se fassent remarquer. En pleine effraction dans la demeure Kurosaki, ou ils étaient introduit en catimini, juste avant leur choix de Division, ce serait du meilleurs effet sur leurs dossiers respectifs. Cependant la rousse sautait excitation, elle n'avait jamais pris de Senkamon de sa vie, le Senkamon ou portail transdimentionel était un moyen de locomotion rare. Seule les plus nobles des familles avaient la garde de ces trésors magiques.

« Pourquoi n'allons nous pas directement à Faust? » demanda Hinamori. Rukia fit la moue. « Parce que personne d'entre nous n'y est déjà allé... »Le Senkamon permettait la téléportation de matière d'un point à l'autre du monde pour peu qu'on puisse se visualiser la zone ou l'on voulait se téléporter. Et les gravures ne rendaient pas bien compte de la réalité, ni les estampes... « Ursuk est la ville la plus proche de Faust ou je sois jamais allé. En plus cela brouillera les pistes, les voyages en Senkamon sont enregistrés » Une exclamation de compréhension général fut émise.

 **Vous planifiez vos exactions comme une voleuse de la pire des espèces** tança la princesse blanche en croisant ses bras de satins. **Je vous préviens, ne venez pas quémander mon aide!** Et Shirayuki se volatilisa. La brunette soupira. Son Shiki avait du rejoindre le monde des Esprits Célestes: le Firmament. Elle se sentait soutenu...La princesse blanche lui avait reproché son opportunisme plus tôt. **Ca tombe bien que vos amis programment une escapade pile pendant la réunion du conseil des Kuchiki ou votre présence est requise?** Bien sure, la cadette Kuchiki avait sentit la pique. Oui, cela l'arrangeait, ces réunions l'ennuyaient à mourir, mais son action n'était pas seulement dictée par l'appât de l'amusement. Elle appréciait énormément Yumichika et savait l'importance qu'il accordait à ce vêtement. Le remplacer lui semblait un acte charitable et juste.

« Ulquiorra » Un homme blafard au yeux émeraudes apparut derrière Renji qui couina. « Emmène nous au Sekamon. » La créature hocha mollement de la tête. Ils partaient. _Pourvut que Nii-sama ne me tue pas en rentrant..._

* * *

Après avoir posté ses réponses aux missives des divisions qu'on lui avait fait parvenir, Izuru diriga ses pas vers le centre ville, souhaitant y visiter ses autres camarades de promotion. Et alors qu'il déambulait seul, accompagné tout de même par son Shiki particulièrement anémiant, une forme poursuivie par un chien féroce, aboyant et grondant, avait débouché d'une ruelle, embrumée de poussière, comme si elle crevait un nuage. Le visage de la silhouette s'était tourné vers lui, un éclair de compréhension passant sur ses traits.

Ni une ni deux, le jeune blond se retrouva saisie par les épaules, par deux mains fines mais puissantes, et déplacé brusquement. Il resta interdis en constatant l'usage que l'homme faisait de son corps. Un bouclier. Un putain de bouclier entre le coureur et le chien.

" **Quel usage dégradant** " commenta Wabisuke. Son maître roula des yeux, mais il accordait volontiers que son esprit avait raison. Il détailla le chien qui écumait de salive, son museau retroussé par plis agressif qui vibraient au son de son grognement véhément. Il manqua de défaillir. Fasse à la bête, ses velléités de courage s'amenuisaient. Sous la peau maigre de l'animal, il distinguait des cotes saillantes et des muscles féroces. L'Omoyiji déglutit avec pleine, un bouchon glaireux lui obstruant la gorge. Doucement, par peur qu'un geste trop brusque soit un signal malheureux que le chien interpréterait mal, il sortit de sa poche un biscuit.

Le canidé leva la tête, il émit un geignement entre étonnement et frustration. Captivé par le graal que lui montrait Izuru, ses aboiement de protestation diminuèrent, sa position campée se redressa légèrement, il suivait ses mouvements avec attention. Izuru balança sa main de gauche à droite, vérifiant l'intérêt que l'animal méfiant portait à la nourriture. Quand il fut assuré de ce dernier , il lançant l'aliment le plus loin possible. Le chien s'enfuit à la poursuite de la diversion. Le soupir de soulagement Izuru s'étouffa de lui même quand une prise forte sur son poignet l'obligea à faire volte-face, et à courir en la direction a l'exacte opposée de celle que venait de prendre l'animal.

Le jeune garçon manqua de trébucher, ses jambes soumises au rythme rapide de celle de l'autre personne. Il enchaînait les grandes enjambées avec difficulté, sautant parfois par dessus des obstacles vicieux.

Le blond détailla le dos de celui qui le traînait ainsi, sa largeur contrastait avec l'étroitesse de ses épaules semblant croulé sur la masse de tissus qui l'étoffait. Un finesse surprenante lorsque l'on connaissait l'homme en question. Entre deux pas, le jeune homme admira la couleur des cheveux immaculé de son ravisseur, les mains presque féminines qui serrait sa peau, et un frisson le secoua quand il prit conscience de leurs fraicheurs. Il percuta son dos durement et tomba à la renverse. _Pourquoi il s'arrête ?_

« Mamama » Dit soudain le personnage estimant avoir mis suffisamment de distance entre lui et le monstre canin. « T'm'as sauvé la mise sur s'coup mon p'tit Izuru! »Les joues du susnommé se colorèrent de rouge, un air béant lui collant au visage. Il bulla comme un poisson, incapable de répartir quoi que ce soit. _Je dois avoir l'air tarte moi_. **Je ne vous le fais pas dire maitre**...Izuru grogna de mécontentement, la remarque de son Esprit l'irritait et augmentait sa gêne...Il ne voulait pas paraitre sous un jour médiocre devant cet homme là. Surtout pas lui. Son interlocuteur haussa les sourcils, mais ne commenta pas, il pris une des mains d'Izuru et le releva sans mal. _Comment un homme aussi fin peut il avoir tant de force ?_

« Bah dis dont, t'as l'air tout essoufflé...T'es sur qu'ça va? » En effet, Izuru remarqua avec stupeur que son coeur faisait du cent mètre haie. Il expirait et inspirait en sifflant légèrement. « C'est que vous courrez vite Capitaine Ichimaru... » Ou qu'être en votre compagnie me chamboule totalement...Il sursauta quand un des doigts gracile de Gin s'appuya sur son front, y écrasant une ride se contrariété. « T'devrais détendre...T'es tout crispé » Tient c'est vrai ça...Suis réellement aussi nerveux rien qu'en le côtoyant ? Ou es l'adrénaline de cette course qui sévit encore?

Devant son silence, que le Capitaine trouvait inconfortable, ce dernier ajouta. « J't'invite boire un coup...P'our m'faire pardonner de c'te course folle » Izuru protesta mollement, mais Gin n'en tient pas compte et les emmena dans un bar de sa connaissance. Le blond trouvait cet homme spécialement étrange. Ses yeux continuellement clos le mettait mal à l'aise, et son sourire figé semblait un peu froid. Pourtant, L'homme affectait un babillage naturel et léger, commentant l'état déplorable des rues. Respectueusement, Izuru écoutait, marchant légèrement en retrait. Il ne voulait pas être inventant en se mettant au même niveau que le capitaine, dont marche souple et élevée effleurait le sol, la ou lui avait l'impression de s'y enfoncer avec ses pas pesants. Le jeune diplômé se sentait tache. Et son Shiki le lui confirmait à son plus grand malheur. Une tension inexplicable le maintenait sur le qui vive.

« Mon p'tit Izuru »Demanda Gin qui venait de s'immobiliser. « Je te fais peur n'es ce pas ? ». Le blond imita le Capitaine, il se statufia. Ses yeux se baisèrent coupable. Ce n'était pas tant de la peur. Ce qu'il ressentait ressemblait plus au jeux dangereux d'une souris accompagnant un serpent. Il admirait profondément le Capitaine devant lui, lui qui avait sut le voir, et pourtant, il planait un air de danger autour de cet individu. Un halo avertissant de la nature menaçante de l'albinos. Mais Izuru n'avait pas peur de lui, cet homme l'intimidait, son aisance, sa confiance en lui l'ébranlait, lui faisait constater l'ampleur de ce qui lui manquait. Cependant, nul frayeur ne l'étreignait, sa timidité seule, couplée la réserve naturelle de son caractère, le murait dans un silence polie et une crispation nerveuse. Il craignait de commettre un impair, une bourde qui indisposerait le cadre supérieur, ou pire démentirait la haute opinion qu'il avait de lui, dont sa lettre était le témoin criant. « Non Capitaine »

Sa soudaine sureté de sa voie, la conviction de ses paroles interpelèrent l'albinos qui le considéra avec une surprise distillé dans une incrédulité heureuse. La vérité de ces mots le touchèrent, peu lui affirmait cela avec une telle sincérité. « Allons mon p'tit Izuru. J'disait ça pour plaisanter. On s'le fais ce bar ? » Tout en proposant cela, Gin repris son itinéraire, la discussion semblant close. Vraiment quel gamin étrange...pensa t il en observant la forme chétive blond qui le suivait avec dévotion. Sa Vue exacerbée lui permit de distinguer la silhouette abattus de Wabisuke. Récalcitrant ? Oui, l'esprit le fusillait littéralement de ses yeux semblable à deux billes mortes. Dans son regard de poisson sur un étale, le Capitaine devinait un ressentit et une désapprobation immense. Wabisuke et Shinsō n'entretenaient pas des relations honorables... **Ce type est d'un ennui** siffla Shinsō dans sa tête. **Et il est dangereux pour nos projets** ajouta t il. **Oui mais il est trop obéissant pour contrer son maitre...** rassura Gin. **Effectivement** , confirma l'Esprit reptilien en sifflotant de plaisir, que vas tu faire? **Patience ma belle.**

Gin entra dans un bar à saké, commanda en asseyant des boissons, et invita Izuru à se joindre à lui. « Et t'allais ou comme ça? » interrogea le blanc en prenant une coupe emplit de breuvage et en lui tendant une. Izuru lui répondit qu'il était en route pour voir ses amis. Le Capitaine signifia sa compréhension par un hochement de tête et une exclamation, le blond s'attarda sur le geste rustique du capitaine, séquelle probable d'une enfance dans des quartiers de misères. Il apprécia la simplicité de l'homme assis à côté de lui, qui dialoguait avec un ton chantonnant presque. En saisissant le récipient remplit du liquide incolore, il ne put s'empêcher de faire une analogie avec la pâleur extrême de son compagnon. _Il est beau_...Il comprenait aisément pour quelles raisons Matsumoto avait été conquise, et pourquoi elle le poursuivait encore. Centré sur son plaisir égoïste de compagnie, il ne ressentait pas de colère envers cet homme sources de l'alcoolisme poussé de son amie, et de la blessure profonde qui lacérait son coeur. Non, il n'éprouvait qu'une immense joie. Celle de partager un moment presque intime avec un Capitaine qu'il admirait.

Les deux hommes parlèrent, ils savouraient le breuvage à base de riz tout en échangeant, souvent à l'initiative du Capitaine. Leur discussion dériva, s'égayant progressivement. L'humour constant du Capitaine vient à boue de ses dernières réticences, et avant qu'il ne s'en rendre compte Izuru riait. Son visage peu habitué à de telles distorsions grimaçait un sourire maladroit. Le son contrit que sa gorge produisait le surprenait le premier. Il ignorait sa capacité à étirer sa bouche ainsi. D'ailleurs, Grand Dieu, pouvait il réellement produire cet enchaînement gauche de petites expirations saccadées accompagné d'une vocalisation inarticulée plus ou moins bruyante? Sa mâchoire protestait conte cette nouvelle gymnastique. Et son Shiki définissait le son produit de crissement de porte mal huilée, ou d'illustration sonore de son affligeante morosité . Son gloussement mourut lentement mais des éclats de bonne humeur continuèrent d'alléger son cœur. « Mon petit Izuru t'as vraiment un rire d'enfer » ricana le Capitaine en pouffant.

Izuru ne s'attendait pas à tant d'hilarité en compagnie de cet homme là. Dans la description de l'individu, amusant et sympathique n'apparaissait généralement pas. On le disait brillant, sarcastique et d'une méchanceté cruelle. Mais Izuru se convainquait qu'une profonde bonté, blindée sous son masque de renard, demeurait. Depuis qu'il avait lue sa lettre, les mots de ce personnage truculent avaient illuminé sa rétine, ses yeux restaient éblouis, et voyaient cet homme dans un halo de lumière. Oui cet homme était merveilleux, capable de réveiller en lui des sentiments de joie que son esprit névrosé et malade ensevelissait sous une couche dépressive épaisse. Et Wabisuke n'est pas aide probante non plus...

« Mama, j'abuse de ton temps mon p'tit Izuru »Gin paya leur consommation et se dirigea vers la sortie du bar. « J'vais pas t'renir plus d'aller voir tes amis »Izuru allait lui répliquer qu'il ne le dérangeait absolument pas, mais le volatile personnage s'était évaporé dans l'air.

* * *

La première pensée d'Ichigo quand il vit entrer chez lui le Capitaine Aizen accompagné de son Shiki fut des plus élégante: Fuck ! Il ne s'était pas réellement préparé à ça...Il avait même tout fait pour repousser le moment fatal où il devrait faire face à la réalité...Peut être dans l'espoir que cette dernière ne se concrétise pas...Les deux hommes sur son palier lui semblaient affreusement palpables, comme la matérialisation improbable d'un songe. Putain les deux autres approchaient bien trop vite.

Le premier drapé de son superbe orgueil avancé avec l'air faussement ravie. Ses pas écrasaient les quelques herbes folles de l'allée mal taillée, ruine oblige, le jardiner avait déserté. La lumière claire convergeait vers cet homme aérien, Comme si le soleil lui même bénissait cet homme extraordinaire. Ichigo se demanda comment quelqu'un d'aussi détestable pouvait se pavaner avec une telle aura. Car Aizen imposait l'admiration inconditionnelle, le respect et la confiance. Dieu l'avait doté de cette prestance surnaturelle hypnotique et, le rouquin pensa, redoutablement efficace. _Un tel charisme entre des mains aussi ambitieuses est forcément dangereux_.

Isshin partageait les impressions de sa progéniture. Des années de collaboration avec le vils personnage lui avaient appris à ce méfier de lui. Sous des airs bonhommes de Saint, Isshin entrevoyait les fissures du masque presque parfait. Il en décollait les failles, et en avait déjà vu les ravages. En dépit de sa figure compatissante, Aizen ne montrait aucune pitié, il prenait des décisions drastiques avec aisance, le nombres de sacrifice lui important se souvenait parfaitement de la Baie des Lapidés...Cette bataille avait eu lieux peu avant sa retraite anticipée, elle opposait alors Alice et le Royaume de Heart, à ouest. Afin de palier leur infériorité numérique, le gouvernement avait ordonné des missions suicides pour réduire les forces ennemis. Celui qui avait , ordonné, recruté et galvanisé ces troupes kamikazes avait été Aizen. Isshin n'avait jamais vu autan de jeune gens heureux d'aller mourir en chaire à canon.

Il se rappelait avec exactitude de sa posture droite, les épaules en arrière, le torse bombé de l'actuel Capitaine de la 5e. De son visage grave, et solennel qui arborait la fermeté de la determination. De ses yeux tranchants, aimantant tous les regards sur lui. Il se dressait sur une estrade de fortune qui par quelques illusions, semblait la plus prodigieuse des scènes. Sa voie, transfigurée de courage et de persuasion, était dépossédée de son horripilant mielleux doucereux. Il énonçait les raisons de l'offrande de leurs âmes à la guerre. Et les hommes, comme hallucinés, changeait de façon de penser. Certains trépignaient d'impatience à l'idée de périr pour cette cause formidable que leur peignait Aizen. Leurs femmes, leurs enfant leurs rêvent s'évaporaient déjà, seule la volonté d'accomplir le grand dessin d'Aizen les animait encore.

Cela aurait pu être le discourt vertueux d'un homme qui cherche à alléger le coeur de condamnés. En regardant, Isshin ne corroborait pas cette première impression. Aizen rayonnait bien trop, il éblouissait bien trop. Il était radieux, comme jouissant de son pouvoir sur ces âmes bientôt errantes. Isshin lisait du plaisir dans le coeur de cet homme. Il décelait en lui le délice de manipuler, de corrompre...La jouissance animal du pouvoir. Il sentait son mépris pour ces ignorants à demi abattus déjà. Son coeur s'était glacé. Depuis il redoutait l'éloquence, de cet homme capable d'envoyer à la mort des centaines de jeunes soldats sans remord.

Même le travail de cet homme au sein du Gotei semblait suspect au patriarche Kurosaki. Aizen jugeait tel un ange les Shikis, la justice avait pour définition celle qu'il lui attribuait, ni plus, ni moins. Et tous louaient sa faculté à faire des choix justes et réfléchies. D'apparence, clément, il prônait généralement une réhabilitation progressive, ou d'autre mesure tempérées. Cependant, il faisait montre d'une cruauté radicale pour les cas plus extrêmes. Sa capacité a adapter son jugement en fonction de l'accusé participait à sa renommée. Il lui arrivait de démêler des affaires humaines, et d'y rendre son jugement. Mais Isshin cataloguait ce prestige au rend de fable, il ne niait pas la compétence d'Aizen, mais ses soit disante bonnes intentions. Aizen l'effrayait plus que Gin, c'était pour dire! _Aizen est le seul dont Kisuke se méfie, ça c'est la preuve_!

Donc la possibilité de recevoir Aizen à son domicile attisait déjà sa colère, mais de le voir accompagné par le Shiki, incontrôlable et potentiellement mortel, de son fils, aiguisait ses envies de meurtres. Ce dernier suivait le Capitaine, qui le tirait grâce une laisse attachée à un collier à son cou, en pestant. Isshin compatis un millième de seconde, jugeant sa posture humiliante, surtout pour un signe du Zodiaque. Trainée comme un vulgaire animal de compagnie la terreur des Esprits, Aizen devait satisfaire ses penchants égocentriques là. Il admira la puissance qui se dégageait de la créature surnaturelle. Son corps avait des proportions taillées pour le combat, ses muscles ronds se bandaient imperceptiblement à mesure qu'il se rapprochait. Isshin devinait aisément les raisons des tensions qui parcourait le corps agile: la rage, l'humiliation, et peut être un peu d'appréhension.

Isshin poussa son inspection, remarquant dans la démarche hanchée de l'Esprit une faiblesse dans les jambes qu'il trouvait presque incertaines, ainsi que la sueur qui perlait à son front, trop abondante pour la chaleur de la saison. Aizen n'a pas due être tendre. Et cela inquiétait Isshin, tant sur la fiabilité du Shiki ainsi réduit au combat, que sur le caractère que cette détention violente aurait put forgé. Il déglutit. L'avenir de son fils vacillait, il le sentait. D'ici, les ondes agressives de la créature bleuté tentaient de lui sauter à la gorge. Il se dégageait de lui une brutalité bestiale et indomptable qui l'angoissait. Un prédateur qui même enchainé imposait la déférence et la crainte.

Il ne démentait pas la splendeur, d'un point de vue strictement professionnel, de la nouvelle arme de son enfant. Il alléguait son expérience pour affirmer que le 13e était surement inégalable en terme de puissance. Les récits à son égard, bien que gardés jalousement secret, témoignait de sa compétence. On lui attribuait des chef d'oeuvres de stratégie militaire tel que Kakesni ou de Rustrid. On s'épouvantait devant sa puissance colossale et l'ampleur de son pouvoir magique, lui qui domptait les flammes de l'enfer. On appréhendait sa fougue et son caractère emporté. On lui prêtait des contractants peu nombreux, mais dont les noms foulaient encore l'Histoire du Talon. Tsubasa, Le Libérateur, Konomaru Sajin, la Bête infernale ou Keigo, le Dernier Empereur...Ce qui l'ennuyait était plutôt la durée de vie de ces contractants qui ne dépassait pas la quarantaine...

Isshin avisa le vêtement et se retint de pouffer. Le contraste entre le raffinement de l'habit et de son mannequin engendrait une vision hilarante. Le père reconnu immédiatement la main de Fujaku, la qualité de son travail, mais aussi l'exquise minutie qui caractérisait ses productions. Aizen leur avait donc arrangé le Shiki avant sa livraison ? Car a en juger par les rougeurs qui irritaient l'encolure de ce dernier, il ne supportait pas la matière pourtant soyeuse.

Isshin fronça les sourcils. Quelque chose n'allait pas. C'était quoi ce... Il reconnu immédiatement le diadème que portait l'Esprit. Un limiteur de pouvoir. Ca par contre, il ne savait comment le classer...Bonne ou mauvaise nouvelle?

Il jeta un coup d'oeil à Ichigo, qui tétanisé fixait son Shiki. Il paraissait emporté dans des effluves insondables. Il contemplait son Shiki, absorbé par son essence. Un halo pâle l'embuait. Isshin tiqua. Son fils semblait transporté sur d'autres rivages, loin, très loin d'eux. Une forme fantasmatique s'arrogeant le droit de l'enlacer. La Vue n'honorait pas les yeux paternels, aussi il se trouvait dans l'incapacité de détailler plus ce nuage étrange. Son fils s'y nouait, mais le père ne craignait pas qu'y puisse être dangereux. Non, il s'en dégageait une sérénité lénifiante. Un apaisement heureux et nostalgique. L'apparition suintait la béatitude, comme une mère retrouvant son enfant, une amante son promis, une soeur son frère. Ichigo se laissait absorbé par ces ressentis extérieur, éprouvant à son tour la béatitude des retrouvailles...Il semblait absent, déconnecté de la réalité, explorant son bonheur transplanté.

Karin derrière lui soucieuse l'appelait en murmures, sa soeur Yuzu s'efforçait d'offrir un sourire éclatant au nouveau venu pour masquer la dissipation de son ainé. Ce fut elle qui réveilla la maisonnée par une phrase d'accueil chaleureuse au nouveau venu. « Bienvenue chez nous! Capitaine Aizen, Monsieur Jaggerjak nous sommes ravis de vous accueillir! » Aizen lui répondit par un sourire poli, tandis que le Bleuté, irrité, leva les yeux au ciel. En plus on lui refilait une famille niaise à souhait don dieu... Rien qu'a voir la tête de mort vivant de l'autre rouquin, Grimmjow devinait que le recevoir ne les enchantaient pas du tout...Et quand il avisa la noirceur de l'expression du Père, il confirma cette hypothèse. _Putain, c'est mal barré_...

Grimmjow déglutit, une immense fatigue menaçait de le faire tomber. Aizen l'avait bourré de drogue dans la voiture, pour la douleur, depuis il se sentait décalé. Complètement à côté de ses pompes. Ce con en avait profité pour lui glisser, l'air de rien, des informations sur son nouvel état. A savoir coincé dans un putain de corps matériel...Donc obligation de rester 24h/24 sur terre...Un enfer en perspective. Et comme si ça suffisait pas, la moitié de ses pouvoirs avait été bridé... _Quelle vie de Merde_.

Le mioche le contemplait toujours. Il était blafard...Grimmjow le trouva même embué dans une sorte de silhouette de brume. _C'est quoi ça encore?_ Son front s'affubla de rides de contrariété. Grimmjow se perdit dans la contemplation de la distorsion crée, une transe ouaté de...reconnaissance ? le posséda intégralement. Une impression singulière infiltra son être, comme rentrer chez soi après un long périple. Il éprouva un cour instant une joie irraisonnée, irradiante, qui vrilla douloureusement son crâne. Une main inconsistante se tendit vers lui. La panthère se campa, rigide, partagé entre ses instincts qui préconisaient une ségrégation radicale de sa personne et de l'ondulant fantôme, et son âme qui s'illuminait et l'implorait de faire un pas en avant.

Mais le spectre se dissipa. _Qu'es ce qu'il m'a filé comme drague l'autre abrutis ?_ Il reporta son attention sur le gamin qui papillonnait des yeux sottement. Le morveux voyageait dans un autre monde ou quoi? Paré de son tablier taché, dans sa main droite un pinceau goutait sur le parquet...Très classe...Surtout avec Aizen, impeccable à côté...On aurait dit un roturier et un noble côte à côte...Mais c'était peu être vraiment ça en faite? Naaaaaan, enfin un roturier n'aurait JAMAIS pu invoquer un esprit aussi prestigieux que lui. Quelle bonne blague. Le gamin commençait à l'inquiétait la...Il était sombre, presque éteint, bien différent de l'effronté qui l'avait pactisé avec lui à leur première rencontre, et malmené la veille dans sa cellule...Il le regardait comme un poisson dans un bocal. Il avait un truc sur le visage ou quoi?

Aizen accepta l'invitation de Yuzu, qu'il n'avait pas entendu, et entra prendre le thé. La petite les installa dans le salon, sur des -putain- zabutons. _Ca va faire des centaines d'années que j'ai pas posé mon cul sur un siège aussi confortable_. Et justement, la sensation moelleuse l'indisposa, il en avait tant affreusement conscience qu'il ne parvenait à se concentrer sur rien d'autre. C'était trop mou, trop confortable. Il se tortilla un peu, mais ce désagréable ressentit persistait. Vaincus, il poussa en grommelant le coussin plus loin, lui préférant le sol dur. Aizen était assis à côté de lui, se complaisant à tenir sa laisse. Grimmjow se promis de le tuer plus tard pour cet affront. En face d'eux, Ichigo mal à l'aise, et son père, effrayant, le jugeait silencieusement. Karin et Yuzu s'éclipsèrent après avoir servis des tasses fumantes aux aromates enivrant. _Putain quelle ambiance_...

Aizen déclencha les hostilités. « Bien, je suis venu vous apporter votre Shiki Mr Kurosaki » Le capitaine désigna Grimmjow du menton sans quitter son interlocuteur de ses yeux miels. « Il semble que vous ayez émis le souhait de le tester durant un délais d'une semaine » Grimmjow serra les dents. Il parlait de lui comme d'une objet, et de cette période d'essais comme d'un service après vente. Son égo, déjà mis à mal par cette putain de laisse, et ces putains de restrictions pris encore un coup en pleine poire. « Nous avons scellé une partie de ses pouvoirs pour plus de prudence. Merveille témoigne encore des excès de rage de votre nouvelle acquisition »

Ichigo ne sut pas ce qui le dérangeait le plus. Le ton dogmatique et supérieur de ce péteux brun? Ou qu'on ait scellé les pouvoirs de Grimmjow? Car enfin, son esprit était déjà bien diminué sous forme physique, alors si on lui ôtait encore de sa puissance à quoi servirait il? Pourrait il vraiment combattre des Yokais dans cet état la? Plus important, pourrait il le protéger ? Et enfin, pourquoi ce salopard bleu était aussi silencieux, presque calme? La proximité d'Aizen et de SON Shiki l'irritait. Et était quoi cette laisse d'abord ? Grimmjow n'était pas un animal! Toutes ces réflexions, ajouté à la théine, achevèrent de le réveiller. Lui même n'était pas dans son état normal constatait il. Au moment ou Grimmjow était apparut, il s'était sentit comme partir...Chose étrange en sois, car il n'avait pas bougé. Vraiment Grimmjow le remuait. « Pourriez vous l'appeler par son nom je vous pris » trancha t il sévèrement. Grimmjow leva un sourcil surpris.

« Et enlevez lui donc cette laisse ridicule » continua le mioche. Le bleuté resta interdis. Un truc avait changé juste à l'instant. Ca suinté dans l'air, et emplissait son palet. Le gamin...Un truc venant du gamin avait muté. Un large sourire fendit ses babines acérées . Un rictus à cheval entre la grimace de cruauté et de scepticisme. « Je doute que cela soit une idée recommandable. » protesta Aizen. « Et moi de vous avoir demandé votre avis Capitaine, comme vous l'avez si bien dit, il est sous ma juridiction à présent » Aizen changea de visage, sous sourire bienveillant fondant graduellement. Il fusilla Grimmjow qui riait aux éclat, extatique que quelqu'un tienne tête au brun. Il aimait de plus en plus le gamin!

Isshin pris sur lui d'apaiser les divergences naissantes. Bien qu'il accordait à Ichigo son aval sur le principe, en application, il préférait voir l'Esprit le plus restreint possible « Ichigo, un peu de tenu, Aizen ne voulait pas remettre en cause ton autorité. Ce n'était qu'un bon conseil. » Il insista lourdement sur le « bon ». Mais son fils, sourd, volontairement ou non, n'en tient pas compte. Il se leva brusquement, faisait sursauter Grimmjow de nouveau attentif et alerte, et sidéra le Capitaine qui intériorisa son étonnement. Son père, lui était atterré, son fils, si obéissant, gravissait les marches de l'effronterie avec insolence. Cette facette d'ichigo, Isshin ne la connaissait pas, elle ne transparaissait que rarement. Grimmjow lui n'avait jamais vue qu'elle. Qu'un gamin égoïste et impulsif, qui en cas de stress perdait les pédales. Qu'un gamin somme toute, qui encore immature testait ses limites. Cependant ces changements de comportement soudain et radicaux l'inquiétait un peu...Un schizophrène ?

Le diplomé rejoignit Grimmjow, les yeux liquides de témérité. Un instant, lui et son Shiki se dévisagè rouquin s'accroupit gauchement. Leurs nez se touchaient. Il effleura sa nuque avec délicatesse. L'Omoyji fut troublé par la texture du collier. Du cuir ? Non, cela ressemblait vaguement à une herbe, pas de la peau en tout cas. Il regrettait qu'on eut put porter atteinte à l'intégrité de sa panthère en ferrant son cou de la sorte. Dans sa rétine dansait encore l'image de ce prédateur, féroce, latent, menaçant...Le voir enchainé rompait si fortement avec l'idée qu'il avait de lui...Inacceptable. Réduire à ce point un être était juste intolérable.

Grimmjow ferma les yeux, incertain, quinaud. Il percevait de la colère émaner de l'autre. Instinctivement il se ratatina, montrant les crocs. L'autre le surplombait, il n'aimait pas ça. Il grogna, intimidant. Il aimait pas du tout. Il voulait qu'il s'éloigne. Ses babines se retroussèrent machinalement. Il se sentait terriblement impuissant. Ses ongles ratèrent le sol avec furie Ses griffes se manifestèrent, raclant le bois tendre. La main rampa jusqu'a son cou. Danger. Exposer sa gorge ainsi...Il amorça un mouvement de recul, incapable de reffreinner ses instincts de survit. Spontanément, ses griffes sortirent et s'élancèrent vers la gorge de son adversaire. Mais deux autre paumes le maintinrent en place, celle du père. Piégé. Sa respiration se statufia. Il devait s'échapper, qu'importait comment. Il se débattis contre cette poigne implacable, tirant convulsivement sur ces entraves humaine. La main saisie sa gorge. Conscient de son impuissance, il se recroquevilla, plissant les paupières.

Un clik retenti. Il ouvrit les yeux.

Ichigo lui adressait un fasciés rassurant. Aizen, immobile, exsuder de rage, l'écartelant des yeux, la panthère se tendit sous l'assaut de cette soudaine ire. Isshin, consterné fixait son fils, sa main ou gisait le collier, son fils, Grimmjow, Aizen, son fils... « Voyez » triompha Ichigo « Il ne se passe rien »

« Ichigo » Dit son père « Si je ne l'avait pas retenu, tu serais mort ». Il releva à la hauteur du visage de son fils les poignets de l'Esprit qu'il tenait toujours. Ce dernier les observa. Une fine brulure les cerclaient, la ou son paternel les avait saisie. Ils s'agitaient comme des possédées pour retrouver leurs liberté. Au bout des doigts meurtriers, des griffes luisaient sous la lumière du jour. « Il te les auraient planté dans la jugulaire ichigo » Reprocha son père avec une voie grave. Comme son enfant perdait de ses couleurs il ajouta« Ne baisse plus ta garde » Ichigo avait pâli plus encore. Son sang aurait put tacher ces griffes assassines.

Lentement Isshin relâcha sa prise sur les poignets de Grimmjow qui se frictionna ses blessures. « Et toi »Isshin souffla dans son oreille « Ne t'avise plus jamais de faire ça » L'esprit allait lui répliquer d'aller se faire foutre mais la menace d'une lame sous son menton le stoppa. Un reflet l' éblouie, il reconnu l'arme, un vulgaire canif. Ce mec ne pensait tout même pas le tenir en respect avec ce joujou? Certes, on l'emprisonnait dans une enveloppe charnel, cela amoindrissait considérablement sa force de frappe, mais de la à ce qu'une lame de rasoir le terrasse...Un rictus suffisant déforma ses traits. « T'espères pas m'impressionner avec ça j'espère »

La panthère donna un coup de tête en arrière, Isshin se recula en tenant son nez qui saignait, surpris. Vif, Grimmjow récupéra le canif à terre, pestant contre la lourdeur de son corps, il saisie un des bras Isshin et le lui bloqua dans le dos. Aizen s'esclaffait silencieusement dans sa tasse, la présomption des Kurosaki méritait sa place dans les légendes. Un ricanement déchira les lèvres de la bête «T'avise pas d'me prendre pour un con. J'suis pas... »

« Grimmjow »le coupa Ichigo « Relache le! » L'animal mira le gamin. Il tremblait de partout. _Impressionné ?_ Vraiment ce mioche alternait phase de confiance frôlant la témérité, et période de couardise et de doute. _Une vrai meuf ce mec. Quelle plaie_. Le bleuté raffermis sa prise, mine de rien l'autre empruntait aux anguilles leur facilité à fuir. Si il relâchait son attention, Isshin s'extirperait de son étaux.

« Grimmjow » L'esprit tourna la tête vers son nouvel interlocuteur. Aizen prenait la parole, bah voyons. « Soi raisonnable, relâche le » Grimmjow tressailli, le ton du Capitaine le convainc d'obéir. Un chien aboie, mais en présence de son maitre ne mort pas. Triste constat. En plus se mettre à dos les Kurosaki n'était pas une bonne idée si il voulait éviter de retourner en cellule. _T'es bien partie pour un aller simple dans ce cas_. Il ne comprenait pas les démarches du brun. Ne devrait il pas laisser dégénérer la situation? L'Esprit devinait aisément que le Capitaine rêvait que le gamin le renvoie dans sa geôle. Qu'il refuse de le garder à ses côtés.

Avec un profond soupir, la bâte se rassit sagement, laissant Isshin et Ichigo ahuris. « Je vous présente mes plus plates excuses. Je pensais ne pas avoir à intervenir maintenant qu'il est sous votre juridiction » Expliqua le Capitaine en absorbant une généreuse gorgé de thé. Ichigo pensa si profondément « Salopard » que ce mots raisonna dans le crâne de l'Esprit qui s'autorisa un faible sourire amusé. D'autant plus que cela prouvait un évènement de bon augure: leur lien s'affermissait. Avec un peu de chance, il deviendrait incassable, et la plus moyen de le renvoyer chez Aizen en prison. Le gouvernement ne bouderait pas ses capacités offensives, et conscient de cela, Grimmjow exultait.

« Cet incident ne ce reproduira plus » Affirma Karin qui alerté par le bruit avait accourut, Yuzu sur ses talons. « Nous sommes tous à cran c'est normal que tout ça explose » De mauvaise grâce, Aizen approuva par une onomatopée dédaigneuse tout en la toisant froidement. Les jeunes perdaient leur respects...Profitant de ce moyen d'alléger l'atmosphère, Yuzu enchaina « Aviez vous autre chose à nous annoncer Capitaine? »

« Hum, oui. Je vous recommande l'emploi fréquent de l'Ordre . » Le rouquin leva les yeux au ciel. Il préférerait limiter le recourt à l'Ordre. Un Shiki obéissait spontanément à son maitre, en théorie. Cependant, il possédait également une personnalité, aussi il arrivait fréquemment qu'un Shiki refuse d'accomplir une tache délégué par son maitre. On recourait alors à l'Ordre qui l'obligeait à la réaliser. Ichigo trouvait cette méthode barbare, car faisant abstraction des sentiments d'autrui. « Si vous perdez le contrôle de votre créature, ce qui bien sûr n'arrivera pas entre vos mains expertes ...» _Sale Cafard à la capillarité douteuse, fot-en-cul égocentrique, nodocéphale arriéré_...

Grimmjow pouffa. Le gamin avait vraiment une imagination débordante en matière d'insulte. Malheureusement, son rire ne passa pas inaperçus, et lui attisa les foudres des habitants de la maison se pensant tourné en dérision. «... utilisez ceci »

La panthère la première stupéfaite observa avec circonspection l'objets non identifié dans la main du brun. Il se recula avec effroi. « Z'allez pas lui donner ça n'es ce pas? » demanda t il chevrotant. « C'était effectivement mon attention Grimmjow »Aizen continua se siroter son thé. Gracieusement, il posa un anneau doré sur la table. Isshin se pétrifia« Aurais tu un problème avec cela ? » s'informa faussement préoccupé le Capitaine. L'Esprit se raidit, son poing s'abattit sur la table renversant la tasse d'Ichigo encore pleine. Le rouquin s'écarta vivement, le liquide lui brulait les cuisses, son exclamation douloureuse fut couverte par le rugissement de Grimmjow et le cris alerté de Yuzu. « Te fous pas d'moi! » La panthère se leva impulsivement, se donnant de l'importance et de la carrure.

Le bleuté écumait de rage littéralement, si bien qu'Aizen se crispa. Il toisa l'esprit, évaluant son ire et l'estimant ravageuse. Pour couper court à tout acte regrettable, il employa l'Ordre, sa profession de juge des esprits le lui permettant même sur l'Esprit de quelqu'un d'autre. « Assis toi » Il vit Grimmjow lutter, sa respiration gémissante accélérant graduellement. Son corps se courbait par strate, comme la mécanique rouiller d'une vielle machine sans huile. Non, il ne succomberait pas au murmure de l'Ordre. Sa volonté terrasserait cette injure. Aizen n'avait aucun droit sur lui, sur ses choix, ses actions, ses idées. On ne pouvait le contraindre. Pouvait on restreindre une tempête? Ses dents se serrèrent à en casser. Les vagues de feu de l'Ordre corrodaient ses veines écorchées, sa promesse vénéneuse et libertine de luxure tentait de le faire ployer. Il se sentait faiblir.

Chaque centimètre perdu lui était insupportable.

Il ahanait misérablement, couvé par le regard scandalisé de son maitre, que Yuzu tentait de trainer à la cuisine, qui assistait impuissant à sa déchéance. Silencieusement, ce dernier priait pour le triomphe de son Esprit. Il admirait son combat qu'il savait vain. Il applaudissait son courage, celui des insoumis qui même asservis défendent leurs honneurs et leurs vies. Il soufrait de cette défaite prochaine. Il louait la hardiesse de cette bête blessée qui défiait son destin et transcendait sa condition. Voir Grimmjow lever le menton, affronter vaillamment un être en position de supériorité avec ses faibles moyens, forçait le respect. Mais tiraillait aussi le coeur, l'affligeait de pitié. Il chutait, ce splendide animal chutait dans les abysses du déshonneur malgré ses sursauts de bravoure. Une larme coula le long de sa joue.

Grimmjow était assis. Pitoyable dans son abandon. Ses tempes battant d'une colère indignée et vaincue. L'amertume de la défaite accentuait la brulure du dégout. Tous son corps le lançait. Contrer un Ordre épuisait ses ressources mais aussi son esprit. Tête basse, le cou brisé sous le poids de l'échec, le bleuté s'affaissa. La nausée balançait son estomac de gauche à droite. « T'as pas l'Droit d'lui donner ça » souffla t il. Il ajouta un soupir que le vent seulement embrassa : « T'avais promis »

« Grimmjow » reprocha gentilement Aizen en lui ébouriffant les cheveux, le bleuté resta sans réaction, vidé, ce qui choqua profondément les Kurosaki pré tira plus fort sur le bras de son frère, argua que ses blessures devait être soignées. Pour ce dernier, cela pouvait attendre, la détresse de son Esprit le préoccupant bien plus. Karin, pragmatique lui ordonna de ramener la trousse de soin, il ferait les bandage ici puisque son imbécile de frère était collé au parquet. Aizen assura que cela ne le dérangeait pas. La cadette s'exécuta en trottinant. « Pourquoi tant d'emportement pour un objet dont tu as oublié la signification? » L'Esprit tressailli. **Salop**. **J'te buterait**. Cette fois ce fut Ichigo qui fut surpris par la voie dans sa tête.

Comme il ne répliquait pas, Aizen enchaina. « Celui est un effet personnel de votre acquisition » éclaircie t il. « Nous l'avons enchanté afin qu'elle agisse directement en tandem avec le limiteur qui vous pouvez observer ici » Il releva le visage exténué de Grimmjow par le menton, crispé d'irritation, d'une main, l'autre pointant le diadème doré. Quand il lâcha sa prise, la tête de Grimmjow tomba mollement, abattus. « Ainsi, cet anneau agit comme un lien entre vous deux. Il vous permettra d'accentuer le pouvoir de votre Ordre, votre Shiki ayant une forte propension à combattre » Le rouquin saisie l'objet avec sensiblerie. _Ca semble important pour Grimmjow_.

Yuzu arriva, tenant dans ses petites mains la trousse à pharmacie. « Ca va papa? » demanda t elle en passant devant son père comme figé, saisi par quelque chose d'abstrait et de préoccupant.

Le Capitaine flatta son ancien détenu du dos de la main, lui frictionnant le dos, faussement compatissant. Ce dernier se crispa, un feulement menaçant chuintait par sa bouche fendue. Le front de Karin se plissa de contrariété. Ce brun irritant n'évoquait pour elle qu'un nuisible envahissant et traitre. Rien ne portait naturellement à lui vouloir du bien, au contraire, ses attitudes hypocrites et ses mascarades d'attentions bienfaisantes contraignait au mépris le plus pure. Enfin, de son point de vue superbement subjectif. « Capitaine Aizen. N'étiez vous pas occupé ? Vous retenir de cette bicoque par convention nous serait fort pénible... »Demanda l'ainé féminine de la maison aigre-douce. La soeur s'offusqua de son leste, son père manqua de peu s'étouffer, son frère en revanche embraya immédiatement. « Quels hôtes déplorables nous faisons! N'aviez vous pas convié avoir une réunion importante? » Sa stupeur était passée, Grimmjow n'avait tenté de le tuer qu'une fois de plus après tout. Il présentait que leur relation future le contraindrait à la plus vigilante des prudences...

Le Capitaine fronça les sourcils, il ne se souvenait pas d'une telle insinuation de sa part. Écourter son entrevue avec cette famille lui semblait cependant une option alléchante. Un dernier regard sur Grimmjow le convainquit. Il contre une fatigue plombante provoquée par les transports qui l'avait agité précédemment. Lutter contre un Ordre...Quel acte vain et indéniablement épuisant. L'état de l'esprit nécessitait du repos. Aizen prévoyait déjà la colère qui animerait son esprit une fois qu'il l'aurait obtenue. Et afin qu'elle se porte sur ses nouveaux propriétaires, et non sur sa personne, un retrait stratégique semblait tout indiqué. « Ma fonction me rattrape même dans ces moments d'agréable partage avec votre charmante maisonnette »

Ichigo ne sut pourquoi cette phrase sonnait comme une insulte. Le rouquin élargit son sourire. Yuzu secoua la tête dépité, elle se proposa de raccompagner le Capitaine arguant l'attitude peu courtoise de sa fratrie, et préférant elle même se changer de cette tâche afin que le Capitaine ne les catalogue comme étant une famille de rustre et de goujat. Aizen rit pour la forme. Ichigo considéra sincèrement cette option. Pour un résultat aussi allègrement fabuleux, il acceptait de racompagner ce salopard à la porte tient! Cependant la réalité se rappela à lui, pour déloger ce cafard, il supputer l'emploie de moyen plus extreme. De toutes les manières ses yeux ne supportaient plus la vision de ce type dont l'aspect impeccable rappelait que trop sa propre apparence paysanne.

La journée continua avec son quotidien naturelle. Et pourtant l'angoisse ne quittait pas le patriarche soucieux.

 _Cet anneau n'annonce rien de bon_...

* * *

« Oua » s'exclama Hyori en tournant sur elle même, emporté par l'élan de sa course « C'est grand! » Hinamori et Rukia la rejoignirent saisie par la beauté de ce qui se dévoilait sour leurs yeux. Incrustée dans la falaise ou résonnait le clapotis du fleuve en contrebas, la cité défiait les éléments. Sa suprématie s'exprimait pleinement au travers de son entré: Une somptueuse arche qui se découpait dans l'immensité du ciel, touchant les nuages. La torii imitait par sa grandeur les cascades pérennes, il coulait le long de son bois des peintures en esquisses d'or. Les Hachira, les piliers du portail, rouges sombres plantaient l'oeuvre architecturale comme des racines, le Daiwa en or formait des arabesques qui entouraient les piliers de leurs courbes ouvragées. Aux sommet des colonnes pourpres; deux dragons soutenaient un toit en tuiles luisantes. Des lampions éteins en ce début d'après midi se balançaient dans le vent. Les trois jeunes femmes contemplaient l'entrée de la citadelle : Faust.

Rukia ébahit se gorgea de cette vue magnifique. Au travers de l'arche ouverte, on voyait la ville en effervescence. Les charrettes marchandes affluaient, les piétons mais aussi les chariots chargé de voyageur, des chevaux lancés au grand galop, des pèlerins...Une mixité de personne impensable ailleurs. Faust était un lieu d'échange d'humain et de marchandise. La ville se targuait d'être le seul col permettant de passer les Montagnes de Paskalak et le fleuve tumultueux du nom de Baist « C'est d'un raffinement ». La jeune fille regretta l'absence de Shirayuki, mais sa pédante partenaire lui avait avoué qu'elle préférerait rester dans ses quartiers du monde des esprits pour le moment, non sans omettre de lui rappeler qu'en cas de soucis, elle pouvait l'invoquer. Enfin en cas de danger mortel uniquement, car l'Esprit aimait son confort...

Les garçons, chargées comme des mulets de leur bagages, et de ceux, volumineux, des jeunes demoiselles les accompagnants, arrivèrent en nage. La sueur perlaient à leurs fronts éprouvés. Matsumoto les encourageait avec une danse pleine d'entrain. Ikkaku s'encombrait du maigre sac d'Hinamori, et de celui conséquent de Matsumoto , Renji croulait sous celui monstrueux de Rukia, et enfin Hisagi râlait en transportant celui débordant de la troisième fille de leur équipée. Hisagi, furieux déposa au pied d'Hyori son chargement,l' invectiva, lui rappelant qu'elle possédait elle aussi des bras, une bigre de force très peu féminine tout à fait capable de porter ses bagages. La petite blonde lui envoyant son pied en réponse et il ne due qu'a ses réflexes de l' éviter. De fureur il lui enfonça le point dans les cheveux, le tournant comme le vices, décoiffant la petite qui gesticulait en proférant des insanités.

« Tu te rend compte que j'ai monté tous ses putain escaliers avec tes putains de bagages! T'as mis quoi dedans ? Des briques ! » **En même temps t'es vraiment un soumis** commenta Zazeshini. **Oh ta gueule** lui rétorqua son maitre, de plus en plus échauffé. « J'pensais pas qu'étais aussi flaiblar Hisagi! Faut p'être qu'tu t'inquiète » **Un point pour la petite!** annota l'Esprit « Sale singe dégénéré! » **1 partout!** « Primate des cavernes ! » **Quel retournement!** épilogua le sombre qui semblait, au plus grand désespoir de son maitre, se complaire de cette situation. Il se prenait pour un commentateur sportif ou quoi? « Mollusque » **Oh quel imagination Maitre!** ironisa la détestable créature en applaudissant narquois « Promtosaure avarié! » **Bien envoyé gamine.** Hisagi se promis de tuer son Esprit plus tard. Il ne pouvait décemment pas engueuler dans un lieu publique un putain de saligo invisible au yeux du monde, et inaudible, les veinards, pour tous sauf de lui!

Hinamori tenta de pacifier la chose tandis que Matsumoto riait à gorge déployée. Renji rendait révérencieusement son paquet à Rukia qui le remercia de sa mansuétude. Et Ikkaku, accoutumé à ce genre de scène tentait interpeller un passant, mais étrangement tous le fuyait, son faciès froncé n'appelant pas au dialogue. Trouver l'Hotel ne s'annoncait pas simple.

« Et aussi on peut savoir pourquoi t'as proposé à Rukia de porter ses bagages hein RENJI! » Le rouge se tendit. Voila, on y arrivait...C'était lui qui avait initié l'action. Pour accéder à l'entrée de Faust, un obsatacle périlleux devait être franchis: Les escaliers. Bien évidement, une voie plane et accessible aux voitures( avec des boeufs et des chevaux hein, pas nos voitures à nous) étaient mis à disposition, mais son emprunt coutait une somme astronomique. Rukia avait « emprunté » à la caisse familiale une somme importante mais qui devait également les loger et les nourrir, le zèle était proscrit sous peine d'amputer le cadeau. Aussi leur groupe avait opté pour l'option la plus physique: les escaliers. Lorsque leur calèche les avait déposé au pied de cet objets de torture, pour s'attirer les bonnes grâces de celle qu'il voulait séduire, il lui avait proposé de la débarrasser de son encombrant sac de voyage. Par pur esprit de compétition, Ikkaku l'avait imité, il avait saisie à une Matsumoto aux anges, et une Hinamori gênée, leurs valises. Hisagi avait bougonné dans sa barbe, il venait de rater une occasion de charmer sa belle rousse. Cette dernière, voyant son embarras l'embrassa en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

Puis...Et bien forcément, Hyori avait évalué la situation, jugeant la conjecture inacceptable. Elle aussi comptait bien se débarrasser de ses affaires, seulement, Renji lui inspirait pitié, il croulait sous le poids des bagages de Rukia, et elle craignait d'achever Ikkaku, qui malgré son air bravache peinait à faire tenir tous les paquets en équilibres. Les deux derniers membres du groupe s'était observés, Hisagi la défiant de faire un pas vers lui, aussi vive que l'éclair, la jeune fillette lui avait déposé sa valise dans les bras, et saisissant Hinamori et Rukia par les bras, avait détalé.

Quelques trois heures plus tard, ils avaient gravis ces marches de l'enfer.

Le rouge dévia habilement la conversation. « Ikkaku tu as réussi à aborder les passants? » questionna t il. Le visage irrité du susnommé lui offrit la plus parlante des réponses.

« Ce n'est pas grave » rassura Hinamori. Elle arrêta une dame qui lui indiqua la route. Ikkaku s'affaissa de désespoir. Tous les Hôtels de la ville était blindés, mais le nom Kuchiki ouvrait pas mal de porte « Apparement c'est en centre ville »

Ils hochèrent la tête grave. L'enchère Waves devait se tenir demain...

* * *

 **Pouafffff**

 **Bon alors la prochaine fois il y aura un combat ! Oui mesdames et messieurs, un combat avec de l'action et du fun ! Allez à plus :)**


	9. Ceux qui sont attaquées

**Bonté divine, enfin fini ! Merci à Lulu qui a pas mal galeré pour le coup ;p**

 **Joyeuses fêtes ! Et bonne lecture :)**

* * *

Ceux qui sont attaqués

Du sable entre les doigts  
Les nuages s'écoulent.  
Automne des matins.

Masaoka Shiki

* * *

Izuru se trouvait indisposé par la démesure du lieux. Le Gotei 13, la caserne aux 13 fleurs, était le centre générale des 13 divisions de la cour. Il se situait idéalement, planté comme une immense ruche sur une ile qui côtoyait celle du palais des Miroirs, la demeure de l'empereur. Sous bonnes gardes, une porte unique permettait d'entrée dans un complexe suffisamment grand pour accueillir l'ensemble de la population urbaine et rural des environs en cas d'attaque. De l'immense muraille qui encerclait toute la structure, seuls les embouts fins des toits pointaient. Les tuiles vernis des hauts toits aux formes assouplis comme une femme arquée luisait sous la lumière. Le blond se retrouvait un peu bête au milieu de l'allée, il levait la tête pour apercevoir le chemin de ronde qui enjambait la porte EST. Les deux battants de cette dernière s'ouvraient comme une bouche avide, l'air s'y engouffrant en sifflant. Un garde barrait l'entrée, il semblait ridicule devant tant de faste architecturale.

« Impressionnant n'es ce pas? » Claironna le garde posté la. Le blond hocha la tête, hébété. Rien que la porte surpassait de loin tout ce qu'il avait jamais vue en terme de grandeur. Pour lui, élevé dans un taudis de campagne, il pensait leur Université insurpassable en hauteur. En comparaison de cet édifice monumentale, leur école faisait pâle mine. **Maitre, votre bouche gobe des insectes** l'avertit Wabisuke avec indulgence. Le récent diplômé rectifia sa posture, reprenant une mascarade de contenance.

« T'es un membre de la nouvelle promo ?» lui demanda le guetteur. « Oui, enfin pas encore.. »lui confirma t il. « C'est vrai que vos affection serons confirmé en fin de semaine ». Le garde prit dans sa main son menton, ses sourcils se froncèrent légèrement. Il s'informa auprès du blond de l'objet de sa visite confiant son étonnement quand à sa présence ici. « Tu viens quand même pas visiter les locaux pour finaliser ton choix, des fois! Ah la Bleusaille! Si c'est ça j'te conseil la 6e, ils ont des salles communes à se damner. Quoi que la 1er à les meilleurs dortoirs...Par contre évite la 11e c'est une porcherie ! »

Izuru ne savait pas comment l'interrompre, il désirait un renseignement, pas une visite orale des lieux. Le Capitaine Gin lui avait donné rendez vous à son bureau lorsqu'il s'était quitté la veille. A ce moment la, Izuru n'avait pas répondu par l'affirmative immédiatement, il désirait passer un moment entouré de ses amis. Mais depuis, il avait trouvé leurs appartement vides. Sur la porte d'Hisagi un mot expliquait leur départ précipité et annonçait leur retour pour dans 3 jours. Vexé Izuru avait rebroussé chemin et s'était terré chez lui. Wibisuke avait déploré pendant 3 heures le peu de confiance à accorder au genre humain, la fourberie des Hommes, leur propension à la trahison... « La confiance produit la fidélité dans les magnanimes et excite la trahison dans les lâches. » Philosophique mais le blond avait sérieusement envisagé le meurtre. En plus de dénoncer ses amis comme traitres, cette phrase le cataloguait également comme un lâche..

Plus rien ne s'opposant à son rendez vous avec le Capitaine de la 3e, Izuru avait choisit de l'honorer. Il aurait peut être due étudier plus en profondeur la question, cet homme l'abrutissait de parole. Il lui donnait le tournis et le pauvre Izuru aurait bien demandé une prime de risque, tant l'autre le noyait. « La 4e est sympas, j'avais hésité à y entrer mais... » _Mais faite le taire_ « ...et puis franchement, le capitaine de la 12e fait peur... » **Votre espèce maitre est surprenante, il vous faut deux ans pour savoir parler, mais toute une vie pour apprendre à vous taire,** commenta L'esprit. **Merci Wabisuke pour cette remarque instructive.** « ...après être invocateur c'est quand même un avantage... »

« Keigo! » cria une voie féminine. Le flot inspirant de babillage cessa. _Sauvé!_ Sa bienfaitrice était une brunette à lunette rectangulaire, l'air sévère et ordonnée. Immédiatement le susnommé mis ses mains en positions de défense tout en implorant un pardon indulgent. Izuru arqua le sourcil en suivant la scène des yeux. La brunette tançait le jeune garde qui se réfugiait derrière lui afin de se protéger. **Vous prendre pour un bouclier humain semble être une manie maitre**. Ce dernier suivait avec circonspection les gesticulations du dit Keigo, qui s'efforçait, en lui tournant autour, d'esquiver la prise précise de l'autre femme. Le blond redoutait qu'un coup malheureux ne le terrasse. ET cela ne loupa pas. Une manœuvre maladroite de la part du poursuivit le fit tomber à terre, l'entrainant dans sa chute. **L'implacable gravité...Vous être soumis à la fatalité terrestre comme tout le humain, maitre. Vous tombez, comme les mouches, les déluges, les péchés, la mort...**

Izuru roula des yeux. Il se demandait par quel acharnement, proprement prodigieux, Wabisuke percevait toujours le mal et l'infamie dans chacun de ses gestes... « Je t'en prie Nanao! » Supplia Keigo, genoux au sol et mains jointes. « Je ne sais pas qui a mélangé les dossiers dans ton bureau. Ce n'est pas moi qui suis entré par mégarde et j'ai pas renversé le bureau. Donc ce n'est pas moi qui est tout mis par terre. Et c'est pas moi qui les ai remis en pagaille car j'ai peur de toi. Je t'en supplie crois moi » **Mais quel crétin** , confia Izuru. **Maitre ce n'est pas de sa faute. Il a peut être joué de malchance. Sa mère doit être morte en couche, son père devait jouer. Il n'a pas reçus d'éducation décente,** observa avec la joie d'une pierre tombale le Shiki. **Wabisuke** l'interpella son maitre en roulant des yeux. **Qu'y a t'il**? demanda t il. **Non rien...**

Le regard inflexible de la démone à l'aspect de secrétaire écartela Keigo. Il dut comprendre qu'il en avait trop dit car il avoua tout. « Tu sais bien que ma mère est morte en couche, et que papa jouait! Comment veux tu que je sache comment trier des dossiers! »Nanao s'attendrit devant l'inculture et la bêtise ainsi mise en lumière. Izuru, lui, fut fissuré. **Ne vous l'avais je pas dit maitre ?**

 **«** Bon » clôtura Nanao en aidant les deux garçons à se relever. « Pour cette fois je passe l'éponge » Le jeune homme se confondit en remerciement. Puis se tournant vers Izuru, elle ajouta. « Je suis Nanao, vice-capitaine de la 8e division » Elle lui tendit professionnellement sa main. « En quoi puis je vous être utile ? » Le blond expliqua sa requête, les deux personnages semblèrent surpris mais ne commentèrent pas. Nanao ordonna sèchement à Keigo de le conduire puis la rejoindre dans son bureau afin de classer tout le désordre qu'il avait mis avant de prendre congé. Trop heureux d'être acquitté si aisément, le jeune garde s'empressa d'accepter. Après que Keigo ai hélé un de ses camarades pour le remplacer, ils se mirent en route.

* * *

Ses yeux azurs s'acclimatèrent rapidement, ils parcourent la pièce inconnu, s'accrochant à chaque détails suspects. Une main lasse les frotta avec langueur. Dieu qu'il était fatigué. Ses muscles manifestaient douloureusement leurs présences tendues. Il soupira en se redressant. Franchement le gamin lui avait aménagé un taudis. Les murs semblaient dégouliner de peinture mal apposée, ses meubles devaient avoir été récupéré dans un marché au puce...Et bonne mère, l'avait on logé dans une ancienne chambre de bonne? Les shogis étaient rafistolés à la va vite avec du papier bambous de mauvaise facture, le vent automnal s'infiltrait légèrement. Cependant il musela ses récriminations, après son séjours dans les cachots de la 5e il n'allait pas faire son difficile...

Sa main buta sur une céramique. Il observa septique le récipient remplis d'eau claire ou trempait un linge propre. Une masse humide tomba de son front et vient heurter ses cuisses. C'était une petite serviette éponge blanche a moitié sèche. Avait il eu de la fièvre ? Il tâta son front, s'étonnant de le trouver moite et chaud. Bah voyons, un esprit malade, on aurait tout vu. Les corps humains avaient réellement une santé de merde. Rageur, il balança la serviette étendu sur lui dans le bol en maugréant. La brusquerie de son effort lui tira une grimace. Mais quel Merde! Avec mécontentement il se dégagea des draps, bien décidé à se lever. Malheureusement il vertige subit le contraint à l'immobilité.

Les épaules nouées de Grimmjow s'affaissèrent. Il détestait déjà sa situation. L'aube se levait timidement . La journée promettait...L'Esprit serra les dents et se mit sur ses deux pieds. Il aimait les futons, la proximité avec le sol de ce couchage le relaxait, mais quelle galère pour se redresser. Il sentit sous sa voute plantaire la sensation reconnaissable de la soie. Surpris, et convaincus que le sol, au vu des moyens de ses hôtes, ne pouvait être tapissé de ce matériau précieu, il baissa le regard. Un hakama et une Kosode avaient été laissés à son intension. Il aurait préféré un katana ou une épée mais il apprécia de pouvoir se changer. Ses vêtements lui collaient, sans doute à cause de sa nuit de fièvre. Il délaissa ce dernier sur le couchage défait qu'il se refusa à remettre en place. Il n'était pas domestique non plus!

Il voulait prendre un bain. Grimmjow sortit de sa chambre, à l'odeur il repéra l'emplacement de la salle de bain. De cette pièce émanait un baume olfactif d'huile essentiel et de parfum, il en suivit la trace. Il s'étonna de ne croiser personne, ni domestique, ni membre de la famille. Pour les maitres de maison, il pouvait comprendre, les nobles n'étaient que rarement matinaux. Mais pour les domestiques. Dans toute autre demeure ces derniers s'activaient dès les premières lueurs. Ils lavaient les sols, étendaient la lessive, préparaient les repas, allumaient les feux, réparaient les Shoji, et les lattes des sols, balayaient la cour...Enfin, d'après l'état de délabrement du jardin, et de la maison en générale, Grimmjow doutait qu'ils s'en occupent... _Ils m'ont quand même pas envoyé chez un roturier sans le sous?_

Le bleuté chassa ses réflexions de peur d'en conclure qu'effectivement les Kurosaki étaient désargentés. Il préféra se concentrer sur la salle d'eau qu'il venait d'atteindre. La disposition du lieux par rapport au reste de la demeure l'intrigua. Bien que situé dans le jardin dans ce qui ressemblait à une maisonnette en bois, elle n'était proche d'aucun point d'eau. A son époque on prélevait l'eau dans des seaux que l'on transportait dans une bassine en bois. On tapissait cette dernière avec un drap. Après utilisation de la bassine il fallait ôter le drap qui servait de filtre pour les saletés et les impuretés. Même si lui même n'avait eu que trop peu l'occasion d'user de ces ancêtres des baignoires, il s'étonnait de l'aspect de ce qu'il avait devant les yeux. Il était face à une cuve rectangulaire en pierre, lisse et arrondie. Sous la cuve surélevé il devinait une cheminée qui devait approvisionner en chaleur l'édifice. Véritablement perplexe il parcourut la pièce du regard mais ne découvrit aucun seau, ni drap. _Que les gens sont sales à présent_.

L 'Esprit se pencha alors vers un genre de sculpture qui sortait du mur, elle avait la forme d'un dragon et la gueule ouverte laissée passer un tuyaux argent. Une roue rutilante était plantés sur son flan gauche. Pris de curiosité, il tourna cette valve étrange agrémentée de fleurs rouges. Un filet mince d'eau en sortit, remplissant la cuve. Le bleuté fis un bond en arrière, persuadé d'avoir face à lui Satan en personne. Il couina courageusement avant de passer sa main sous le jet en provenance des enfers. _Putain l'eau est bouillante! Ca vient vraiment des enfers!_ En effet de son temps, les progrès technique ne permettait pas encore de chauffer des surfaces supérieurs à des dimensions restreintes. On prenait le bain froid. Une eau directement chaude ne lui semblait pas concevable! La seule fois ou il en avait fait l'expérience, c'était quand il avait visité les enfers... Pas le genre de voyage qu'il désirait entreprendre de nouveau. Méfiant, il réitéra l'expérience. L'eau ne tentait pas de l'ébouillanter par sa température, ou de lui sauter à la gorge. A contraire, la température devenait agréable, et le liquide ne faisait rien d'autre que d'emplir par flux constant cette cuve en pierres humides.

Admettant l'invention comme non agressive, Grimmjow s'immergea dans la bassine, élevant ainsi le niveau de l'eau. _Quelle trouvaille surprenante. Si on avait eu ça à mon époque. Une connexion avec l'eau des enfers, franchement quel progrès!_ Le monde semblait avoir bien changer depuis qu'il l'ait quitté: les femmes sortaient sans escorte, les gamins jouaient avec des boues de papiers couverts d'écriture, il y avait des affiches en couleur sur les murs, la connaissance magique aussi semblait s'être développée, et ici il régnait un climat de paix. Le plus impressionnant restait pour lui cet espèce de bouche sortant du mur qui crachait un jet timoré d'eau puisée dans les enfers. Grimmjow ne pouvait évidement pas savoir qu'il avait devant lui l'ancêtre du robinet. Et que cette bouche était un réalité l'embouchure d'un des premiers prototypes de pompe qui virent le jour à cette époque, et que la capitale répandait.

Il profita allègrement de ce qui lui semblait une révolution culturelle. Grimmjow barbota une bonne moitié d'heure avant d'estimer qu'il avait suffisamment profité de l'eau. Il s'extirpa à regret de l'étaux liquide. Et bien évidement, ne sachant comment faire, il ne referma pas le robinet, laissant l'eau couler. Il pensait la machine dotée d'intelligence puisqu'elle lui avait fournie de l'eau chaude sans qu'il n'en commande, elle devrait sans mal arrêter d'en diffuser si il sortait. Il avisa des serviettes qu'il dédaigna, préférant patienter un peu plus mais laisser l'air le sécher. Quand il ne se jugea plus détrempé, il se rhabilla souplement, cet instant de détente avait ressourcé son corps. Plus frais et de meilleurs humeur, il sortit de la pièce enfumée dont les vapeurs se dissipaient, tout comme l'eau sur le sol.

Les mains sur les hanches il profita de quelques rayons de soleil introvertis venu se perdre sur sa peau. Pouvoir bouger selon sa volonté lui était la plus délectable des libertés. Il sentait maitre du monde, ainsi, face au soleil sans rien pour l'entraver. L'idée de fuir cette maison ne l'effleurait pourtant pas. Il ne tenait pas à réintégrer les cellules d'Aizen. L'astre du jour lui avait manqué. Entrant de lui même son sentimentalisme nostalgique, il entrepris de chercher un dojo. Toute les maisons nobles en possédaient un, et les Kurosaki avaient le sang bleu, du moins dans ses souvenirs. Après tant d'années d'immobilité, l'idée d'un entrainement épuisant et rigoureux enflammait ses désirs. Et ainsi, il aurait une excuse pour de nouveau utiliser l'eau des enfers. Il doutait que ses « maitres » le laisse déambuler transpirant.

Il capta une odeur. Finalement peut être qu'il aurait bien mieux qu'un entrainement solitaire. Grimmjow se déplaça de trois pas en arrière, vif. Un sourire immense déforma ses lèvres quand il avisa les trois aiguilles plantés la ou il trouvait quelques secondes auparavant. Du travail baclé d'après l'Esprit. Un tir approximatif qui ne tenait pas compte des possibles réactions de la cible. La preuve, il vivait toujours. Cependant sa première impression se démentit un battement de coeur plus tard. Grimmjow évita de justesse un nouveau jet qui provenait de son dos. Le premier raid était donc une diversion ? Malin. En plus ce salopard ce déplacait vite. L'adrénaline déclencha un rire hystérique chez le bleuté qui se pourlécha les babines. Une brise souffla quelques feuille jaunies échouées sur le sol. Une branche craqua. Le bleuté ricana encore.

Ses narines frémirent, analysant l'odeur quelles captaient. Il flottait un fugace parfum boisé de pluie. Comme l'arôme moite qui précédait les averses, cette effluve semblait prédire une précipitation. Oui il connaissait ce remugle. La panthère observa les épines figées dans le sol. Elles étaient fines, effilées, aussi redoutables qu'une pointe de lance acérée. Elles n'étaient humainement réalisables et luisaient sous l'aube naissant. De l'animosité, des pulsions meurtrières flottaient dans l'air... Avec amusement, Grimmjow saisie une des armes qui avait attenté sans succès à sa vie. Il la lança lestement là où sentait son assaillant. Le bâtonnet creusa le sol tendre, une exclamation surprise et un jurons se firent entendre. Le Shiki laissa son ricanement se tarir de lui même, il renifla dédaigneusement.

« J'serais curieux d'savoir pourquoi Emma-o m'envoie ses larbins! j'me savais pas aussi important! » Grimmjow suivit du regard la forme qui se dessinait des bosquets. Une silhouette humaine, enfin d'apparence. Cette dernière se dégagea de sa cachette à présent révélée. Un garçon, peut être de 30 ans, pas au de là, le pourfendait des yeux, revanchard. Il tenait entre chacun de ses doigts une aiguille dangereusement affutée. Soit un total de 8 armes qu'il pouvait lancé aisément d'un mouvement de poignet. Le bleuté resta méfiant et capé sur ses positions, alerte.

« Le roi des Enfers n'a que faire de toi » cracha assassin acide. « Il n'a pas besoin de donner l'ordre qu'on t'abatte quand la moitié de son peuple ne rêve que de ta tête au bout d'une pique! » Grimmjow fronça les sourcils. Il se savait peu apprécié aux enfers, caractère belliqueux oblige, mais pas au point que ce peuple entier désire sa mort. Il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir provoqué quoi que ce fut qui justifiait cette ire à son égard...Il tiqua. Le problème c'était qu'il ne s'en souvenait pas justement...Grimmjow n'ignorait pas qu'on avait amputé sa mémoire de précieux moment...La panthère grogna. _Putain j'déteste ça_. Car au fond de lui le bleuté ne doutait pas de sa capacité à se faire haïr. Agacé, l'Esprit laissa quelques flammèches embrasser ses doigts.

L'assassin dégluti. Le feu des Enfers. L'arme la plus implacable du panthéon se manifestait devant lui. Certes, pour le moment elle n'égalait pas la taille d'une flamme consumant une bougie, mais, comme tous les être surnaturels, il redoutait l'intensité que pouvait acquérir ces flammes. Ces flammes avait une sinistre réputation, tout comme les ravages que leur porteur avait commis grâce à leur pouvoir. Cet homme trainait derrière lui plus de cadavre que le maitre des enfers en personne. Cette créature à elle seule terrorisait plus que les 12 autres Shiki réunie. Ce démon avait commis plus de péché que n'importe qui d'autre, et transgressé toutes les lois de la création que même les Dieux n'osaient enfreindre. Il ne craignait rien, mais tous le redoutait.

Et dire qu'il l'avait pensé affaiblit...Mais non, il se dégageait de cet individu une menace grondante. Quel idiot! Il avait pensé le mettre hors d'état de nuire avait qu'il ne retrouve l'ensemble de ses forces! Son retour avait plongé les Enfers en émoi. Et lui pauvre Yokai avait crut pouvoir le tuer ? Non le blesser ? Mais quelle erreur! Lui un imbécile Tsukumogami, se dresser contre cette bête féroce! La panique le tétanisa, à tel point qu'oublieux du lieux ou il se trouvait, il perdit le contrôle de sa transformation. L'homme se transforma en une ombrelle dotée d'un oeil unique et une seule jambe.

Un putain de Tsukumogami! pensa Grimmjow furieux. « Dis moi Salopard. T'as vraiment crut qu'tu pouvais m'tuer ? » Rugit le bleuté dont les flammes avalèrent l'espace autour de lui. « Tu te fous d'ma gueule la pas vrai? » Le yokai recula, gémissant. Grimmjow se transfigurait en un monstre démesurément cruel. Le feux azuré des enfers dévorait le bleuté en produisant de gros bouillons magmatiques, ainsi que tout l'espace au alentour. Un grand bucher de haine léchait les contours changeant de l'animal félin. Quand l'oeil unique du Yokai croisa ceux fous de la bête, ses gémissements devinrent cris d'effroi. Le Shiki disparut de sa vision. _Il est ou ?_ Le Yokai chercha frénétiquement ou été passé l'autre. Un souffle fit frissonner son dos. _Derrière ?_ Il tomba au sol pour éviter le tranchant d'une main qui l'aurait sans mal décapité. Le Tsukumogami rampa, il parvient à se redresser difficilement, il s'enfuit à cloche pied, priant, pleurant, mais Grimmjow fondit sur lui.

« Pitié Grimmjow-sama...Ne faite pas ça! »

Un sourire dément lui répondit explicitement. Une langue lécha une de ses lattes. « Dis moi répugnante créature, jusqu'a ou va ton orgueil ? » Le Tsukumogami couina. C'était quoi ça ? C'était pas normal! Une poigne griffues, fatale, narquoise le clouait au sol. Une haleine chaude le transperçait, le glaçant dans sa chaire. Il avait peur. Il gigota désespérément, mais cela restera l'emprise du monstre sur lui. Son oeil naviguait dans le flou de ses sanglots hystériques. Des crocs, des griffes, du feu, du bleu, un souffle, boum boum boum. Ca brulait. Ca brulait. CA BRULAIT!

Soudait il n'y eu plus rien. Il toussa, à moitié étranglé par la prise qu'il avait subit auparavant. La tête cognait. Il sentait que son flan droit avait carbonisé, et que les lattes qui le composait continuait de se consumer. Il roula dans la terre pour étouffer l'incendie qui vrillait ses entrailles.

« Es ce toi le signe maudit ? »

C'était qui ça encore? Péniblement le Tsukumogami ouvrit son oeil clos à cause de la fumé et du carbone qui se dégageait encore de son corps de bois. Grimmjow se tenait un peu plus loin, le visage froncé de contrariété. Il paraissait usé, épuisé par il ne savait quoi. Les deux billes turquoise de la panthère étaient braquées sur un point inquiétant. Le petit yokai se figea. C'était une blague ? Kuuybi, le Kitsune à neuf queues ici ? Une des quatre Princes des Enfers ici ? Putain il devait se barrer. Le Yokai invoqua un portail gluant sur le sol. Une bouche de Géhenne, un Garanta. Les milles langues l'absorbèrent. Sur le sol, il ne restait de lui plus qu'une trace noirâtre de terre cuite. Devant les deux forces colossales en présence, se réfugier dans les enfers semblait la seule option de survie.

Grimmjow rugit haineusement. Il sentait le danger, imminent, immense, inéluctable. Il pesta contre le sceau qui bridait efficacement ses capacités. Il se sentait vidé, amputé d'une bonne dose de son énergie après son transport de tantôt. Putain j'ai pourtant pas utilisé tant de magie..Grimmjow pesta, il n'avait pas le temps pour ces réflexion stérile. Alerte, le Shiki se se prépara à attaquer, conscient cependant de la nature vaine de son combat. Il savait que cet opposant la, le surpassait aisément, dans la conjoncture actuelle. Malgré tout il refusait la défaite. Le feu qui l'enveloppait décupla. Il montra ses crocs affutés, sortis ses griffes entachées, rugit encore.

« Donc c'est bien toi » conclut le démon. Son apparence calme irrita le bleuté. Il ne pouvait pas le piffer. Son opposant arborait un vêtement largement ouvert, puant la luxure. Ses longs cheveux argents cascadaient, flottant comme un halo autour de lui. Quelques mèches se perdaient dans le vent. Le bleuté devina l'appartenance noble de ce personnage confiant. Il était trop sur, ses actions trop pérenne dans leur exécution pour être des basses caste démoniaque. L'étranger se postait comme se plante un dresseur devant sa bête de cirque. Le démon accordait suffisamment de crédit à sa propre puissance pour en faire étalage, pour ne pas conserver à l'abri des regard quelques atouts décisifs ..Non, il maitrisait simplement la situation, et ce constat enragea Grimmjow. « Calmes toi, je ne suis pas venue me battre »

« Dommage pour toi » Grimmjow lui sauta à la gorge. L'autre soupira en esquivant sur le côté, il profita de l'inertie pour donner un coup de pied à Grimmjow, qui s'écrasa violemment sur un arbre, le fissurant. Le Prince démon grimaçant, son tibia avait légèrement brulé. « Chercher querelle ne m'intéresse pas » répéta t il en fronçant les sourcils, perplexe. Grimmjow se relevait en soufflant fort, ses deux poings appuyées sur ses genoux, son buste se soulevait avec peine. Le choc l'avait estomaqué, comme un couperet, il lui avait ôté de la vigueur. Mais son regard ne vacillait pas. Il fixait l'autre, prédateur, revanchard, féroce. Il le pourfendait de son regard unique mais intense. Ses jambes fléchirent brusquement. Un instant le beauté sembla se volatiliser.

Kuuybi s'autorisa un sourire moqueur, qui allongea son visage carnassier. « Tu n'espères tout de même pas... » commença t'il faisant une demi volte du lui même. Son visage se retrouva à hauteur de celui surpris de la panthère. « que je te perde des yeux avec ta piètre vitesse? » Grimmjow écarquilla les yeux. Un instinct salutaire lui permit de modifier sa trajectoire, il atterrit maladroitement, s'accroupissant pour maintenir son équilibre. « Beau réflexe » le complimenta le renard. Le bleuté reporta son attention sur ce dernier. Il se léchait les ongles. Sa petite langue mutine nettoyait du sang qui tachait sa main. Un tiraillement recentra ses préoccupations. Sa cuisse piquait.

Le Shiki baissa le regard. Bordel ce salopard lui avait entaillé profondément le quadriceps droit, sa jambe d'appel. Il grogna, il pensait pourtant avoir esquivé suffisamment rapidement. Heureusement ses ligaments se reformaient déjà. Il estimait que l'handicap serait guérit dans quelques minutes à peine. Déjà l'os avait tenu. « Un autre que toi serait mort » affirma gravement le Kuuybi dont les queues fouettaient le sol. Le démon fit un pas. « T'approches pas connard ! » lui intima vainement Grimmjow, nerveux et furibond. « Je ne suis pas venu pour t'affronter » déplora le Prince infernal « mais si tu persévère dans cette fois, je n'aurait d'autre choix que de révéler un aspect plus sombre de ma personne... » L'impatience transpirait dans la voie suave, imperturbable, il continuait son avancée.

Kuuybi pouvait presque toucher le bleuté, il lui aurait suffit de tendre les doigts. « Putain mais tu vas t'arrêter oui! » Une colonne de flammes indigos stoppèrent la progression du démon. Les pupilles de ce dernier brillaient de concupiscence. « Ainsi donc voici les flammes des enfers que seul le semeur de chaos parvint à dompter » Kuuybi effleura le mur de brasier de la pulpe de ses doigts. Il retira immédiatement la main, constatant avec effroi que ces flammes semblable à milles salamandre, décomposaient ses doigts, qui s'étiolaient comme du sable dans leurs bouches avides. La deuxième phalange de son majeur avait déjà nourri ce bûcher quand il décida de se le couper sans cérémonie. Grimmjow peinait à retrouver une fréquence cardiaque acceptable, tous ses muscles hurlaient, son coeur pompait du papier de verre. Il lui semblait qu'en quelques seconde, toute sa magie venait de disparaitre. La fatigue le menaçait. Il s'inquiétait de sa consommation magique, chose qu'il n'avait encore jamais expérimenté au combat, ayant depuis toujours une réserve quasi infini de magie circulant en lui. Putain de limiteur.

« Ce n'est pas très gentils de me menacer ainsi » Kuuybi parodia un couinement plaintif en agitant sa main amputée. « C'est redoutable ton machin »

« Arrêtes de te foutre de ma gueule ! » A présent que son quadriceps avait cicatrisé, il se rassembla et bondit. Ses griffes tranchèrent ce putain emmerdeur démoniaque. Mais ce salopard se dissipa, son corps devient un tourbillon de sable qui se déporta plus loin dans un rire macabre et supérieur. Vif, le bleuté bifurqua, d'une torsion de cheville , il fut sur lui. « Jolie ! »le complimenta Kuuybi en disparaissant. Grimmjow grogna. Il perçu un bruit sur sa droite, ce fut suffisant pour qu'il attaque, griffes en avant, cette position. Mais rien. Rien ne se trouvait la.

Un rire mauvais résonnait dans l'environnement oppressant qu'une fine couche de brume tapissait. Une odeur sur la gauche. Le Shiki donna un coup de pied. Quelqu'un souffla sur sa nuque, il sursauta, et riposta violemment contre...du vide. Putain mais il est ou?

Sa respiration s'accéléra, il regardait frénétiquement les alentours, mal à l'aise. Comme une proie acculée devant un chasseur. Putain mais il est OU? Son coeur loupa un battement. Ce bruit de feuillage, venait il d'un envol d'oiseau ou de ce putain de renard ? Ses jambes se crispaient de stress, prêtent à le propulser n'importe ou. Cette brise sur sa joue, simple vent ou souffle moqueur du démon? Si seulement ce putain de limiteur n'était pas la...Il flamberait toute la zone et ce salopard serait débusqué. Il avait tant de mal à rester concentré. Il avait utilisé bien trop de reinju. Cette permanente insécurité achevait de l'épuiser.

Il ne savait plus ou il était, perdu dans un autre space peuplé simplement de suspicion et de crainte. LA droite? la gauche? Les repères? Ils s'effaçaient au profit du danger et de la menace. Le jardin devenait le décor flou d'une pièce angoissante. Il donnait des coup partout où un doute subissait. De nombreuses fois, il heurta une résistance, mais il n'y prêtait pas garde, concentré sur le prochain d'indice qui trahirait la présence d'une menace. « Tu arbore la mine paranoïaque d'une petite proie mon ami » chuchota à son oreille le Démon. Grimmjow se raidit, il balança son bras la où il présupposait trouver ce bâtard. Il ne brassa que de l'air. « On m'avait dépeint un personnage puissant et redouté, mais je n'ai face à moi que l'ombre du conquérant. » Grimmjow s'affaissa un peu, accablé et étourdie d'éreintement. « Es a cause de ceci ?» La panthère se statufia, ce bâtard avait deux de ses griffes crochus sur sa couronne. Jamais Grimmjow n'avait laissé quelqu'un le menacer à ce point. Jamais personne n'avait réussi à l'atteindre au front ou au visage. Avait il tant régressé ? Il s'écarta pitoyablement, canines retroussées. L'humiliation le vrillait.

« Je vais te révéler un secret mon ami » Kuuybi sourit, carnassier, jouissant de sa suprématie sur l'être réputé imbattable qu'il faisait danser à sa guise. « Mon maitre m'a défendu de t'en faire part... » Le renard pesa le pour et le contre de ses mots. Contrairement à son intonation précédente, il prenait le temps de réfléchir à ses termes. « Mais je vais faire abstraction de ses directives »

« Y'aurait des mutineries chez les Démons? Emma-o aurait il perdu toute sa putain d'autorité dont il était si fier ? » Les yeux de Kuuybi aiguisèrent jusqu'a devenir de simple fente. « Notre maitre règne avec toute la légitimité des Grands. Un misérable insecte asservit à un humain ne peut toucher l'étendue de son pouvoir. Apprends ou est ta place » Bien malgré lui, Grimmjow déglutit, il répondit tout de même par un doigt d'honneur afin de rétablir l'équilibre. « Ton maitre ne va d'ailleurs pas tarder » Quoi ? Grimmjow huma l'air. Effectivement, le rouquin et son paternel ne tarderait pas à le rejoindre. Bordel il n'avait rien sentit. D'ordinaire il pouvait suivre instinctivement les auras sur plusieurs kilomètre... _Suis je vraiment devenu aussi faible?_

« Voici le cadeau que je te fais, retient bien ceci: ... » Les lèvres pleines du Démon articulèrent un mots qui sonna étrangement familier. C'était, c'était...Un maux de tête atroce le fit fléchir. Une goutte de sang qui coule. Un couloir dérobé. Un sourire. « Grimmjow » un voie timide. Deux mains qui se tiennent. « Grimmjow »une voie joyeuse. Une lame ensanglantée. Des draps froissées. « Grimmjow »Une voie secrète, intime. Un lac. « Grimmjow » Une voie tendre. Un rire gracile ou se fondait un autre bourru. « Je t'en pris » Une promesse. Deux doigts entrelacées. Deux anneaux qui tintent en tombant sur le sol. « Je t'en prie » Un levé de soleil sur un palais du désert. Des cheveux qui flottent. Une femme qui gonfle ses joue innocentes. Une femme qui danse. Une femme frêle qui se dresse vaillante et déterminée. « Ne fais pas ça » Du sang. Des sanglots. Du sang. « Grimmjow » Un hurlement.

La panthère se tenait la tête de ses mains calleuses. Des sensations violentes tambourinèrent avec le fracas d'une grêle heurtant une vitre. Il se sentait engloutit, noyé par elle. Sa couronne irradiait...Grimmjow se pétrifia. Que... Du vert ? Il releva ses yeux humides, son cerveau cognait fort. Boum Boum Boum Boum...Que...Que...Que lui arrivait il bon sang. Il ne parvenait plus à se rappeler ce que venait de dire l'autre, et pourtant, son âme le suppliait, l'injuriait de s'en souvenir. Il désirait en savoir plus. Cependant, le Kuuybi avait disparut définitivement cette fois.

Grimmjow, en nage, s'ébroua. Il suait à grosses goutes, la fatigue accumulée de ces derniers jours amenuisant ses ressources déjà bridée par ce putain d'anneau de malheur. Il ahanait en sifflant, ses côtes se soulevant brusquement, erratiques. Il cracha un bouillon de sang noir et gluant avec mépris. _J'suis si faible que ça?_ Ses poings se serrèrent. Hors de lui il cogna sur le mur le plus proche, sa main traversa le shogi. Et merde! Ses genoux tremblent le lâchèrent. Et merde...

Il entendit le son d'une sirène qui se rapprochait. L'alarme incendie? Surpris il regarda autour de lui. La maison Kurosaki prenait feu. Le toit grinçait, les poutres ployaient. Le mal touchait l'aile Nord. Grimmjow inspira. Il était vraiment le roi des crétins.

* * *

Izuru était à présent seul dans les couloirs de la 3e. Keigo, ce sous classe énergique et blaguer, après l'avoir assommé d'un flux de parole constant, avait pris congé. Il l'avait laissé devant les quartiers de la troisième, qui surpassait en superficie son propre quartier miteux, avec comme indication que le bureau du capitaine était en haut des escaliers centraux sur la droite. Le seul problème était que le blondinet s'était égaré...légèrement... **Maitre nous sommes déjà passé par la trois fois** , l'informa Wabisuke. Les épaules de l'Omoyji s'affaissèrent. Chacun devait vaquer à d'autres occupations car les couloirs étaient désert. Impossible de demander son chemin, et le plan d'évacuation cloué sur la porte avait été d'un secourt inutile.

Izuru rebroussa chemin, il allait rentrer chez lui, ce serait plus simple. Il en avait marre des jérémiades intarissables de Wabisuke commentant leur sens de orientation médiocre et le malheur qui semblait ne pas le lacher. Et puis le capitaine n'avait surement pas proposé leur entrevue sérieusement de toute manière. Il était capitaine, pourquoi perdrait il son temps avec lui? Non le plus sage était de rentrer. Il lirait des livres avec sa grand mère de coeur, à défaut de passer du temps avec ses amis tous portés disparut. Oui voila une idée raisonnable, une initiative qui correspondait bien mieux à son caractère sage...d'ou lui était venu l'audace de côtoyer un Capitaine d'ailleurs ?

Le son d'une discussion visiblement houleuse le reteint. Il connaissait ces voies...Intrigué, il s'orienta vers ce qui semblait une dispute froide. Il avança sur le parquet ciré, précautionneux. Les voie venait d'une pièce à la porte entrebâillé. « Les Yokais sont agités, des attaques se sont déclarées». Oui, il connaissait définitivement cette voix, c'était celle de Gin. Il avait une intonation légère, virevoltante, pourtant Ikuru se sentait mal à l'aise, comme si les mots était du venin.

« Il parait » répondit un autre homme, plus doux, presque mielleux, calme. « La Porte des Enfers est fragile, des failles apparaissent régulièrement »Izuru colla son oeil à la fine ouverture du Shogi. Il analysa rapidement la situation. Gin et Aizen parlementaient dans une bibliothèque, autour d'une grande table recouverte d'une immense carte. « L'arrivé de Grimmjow à boulversé le fragile équilibre de Merveille »

« Ca t'arrange bien de tout mettre sur son dos pas vrai? » Gin avait entrouvert ses yeux turquoises, son sourire se crispa quand l'autre rit. « Que sous entends tu ? » l'albinos haussa ses fines épaules, pouffant. « Rien du tout ». Le récent diplômé devinait qu'il ne devrait pas écouter cette conversation. Aizen paraissait différent de sa personnalité en publique, ses yeux étaient...froids, calculateurs, menaçant. Il ne se dégageait pas de lui cette aura bonhomme qui d'ordinaire mettait en confiance en sa présence.

La Capitaine de la 5e chassa de la main un insecte imaginaire. « As tu fait ce que je t'avais ordonné ? » Izuru fronça les sourcils. Ordonner ? Gin n'avait pourtant qu'un seul supérieur hiérarchique: le commandant suprême. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Non vraiment pas. Gin aussi semblait amer, contraint, réduit. Il affublait son visage de son éternel masque de farce, mais ce dernier émergeait trop, il n'avait plus le naturel des secondes peaux. Gin se forçait à paraitre à l'aise. Inconsciemment, le capitaine de la 3e baissa la tête, massant une raideur imaginaire dans son coup. « Gin? »Questionna le brun en lui relevant le menton. Leurs regards se plantèrent l'un dans l'autre.

« Mama Aizen chan, ce n'est pas très gentils de douter de moi comme ça.. »lacha Gin. « Bien » conclut Aizen, il s'éloigna en se frottant les mains. Le voyeur embusqué derrière la porte tiqua. De qui parlaient ils? Pourquoi Gin semblait aussi gêné? L'albinos massait sa nuque, son autre main enserra son bras en le frictionnant. « Pourquoi es tu si mal à l'aise Gin? » interrogea doucereux Aizen. « Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire... »L'albinos tiqua. Sa posture se modifia, elle devint insolente, facétieuse. « T'imagines des choses Aizen' taicho. Je n'ai que quelques raideurs dans la nuque. Aurais je des raisons de me sentir oppressé en vot' présence, surtout lorsque j'risque gros pour pas grand chose ? » Sarcasmes. Les yeux d'Aizen s'adoucir. Il enlaça tendrement son subordonné officieux.

« Etre un enfant taboue n'a jamais été facile Gin » Un enfant taboue ? Izuru coula un regard vers Wabisuke. L'information ne le choquait pas. Le blond ne serait pas surpris si son Shiki n'avait même pas relevé le terme. Izuru n'eut pas le temps de s'attarder plus. Aizen avait lâché Gin, qui restait immobile, et se dirigeait vers la porte, il devait déguerpir au plus vite. Sans plus de précaution, le voyeur s'éloigna. Son coeur menaçait de succomber à un arrêt cardiaque. Il entendit Aizen interpeller Gin, mais ne pris pas le temps d'y prêter attention, il descendait déjà les escaliers. il tenta vainement de contrôler ses pas que le stress rendait erratique. mais que lui avait il pris d'écouter aux portes! ça ne lui ressemblait pas! Grands Dieux !

Aizen sourit :« Gin quelqu'un a tout entendu » L'argenté haussa les sourcils, jugeant cette information anodine. Au pire des cas, ce serait un des membres de sa division, toute personne extérieur à cette dernière évitant viscéralement de mettre les pieds dans son domaine. Sa division le prenait déjà pour un taré aux moeurs légères, et il pesait ses mots... « Ton petit blond je crois ». Le sourire Aizen s'élargit quand l'albinos le bouscula pour rattraper le fuyard, le visage mortifié.

Gin n'apprendrais jamais. En fin psychanalyste, l'intérêt inhabituel de son collègue pour ce blondinet n avait pas échappé a Aizen. La veille, le Capitaine de la 3e avait même fait semblant de tomber par ''hasard'' sur ce blondin en simulant une course poursuite avec un chien! Gin avait un énorme problème relationnel... Mais ce côté sensible, bien cloitré, et ceinturé, ne manquait pas de charme.

 _Gin est un pion dont je ne peux me passer._ Aizen se dirigea vers la fenêtre qui donnait sur la cour intérieur du Gotei. Gin rattrapa Izuru qui courait. Ils échangèrent ce qui devait être des civilités gênées. Le blondinet rivalisait avec les tomates. Le désespoir écrasait littéralement le Shiki du gamin qui soupirait. Aizen pouffa, heureusement que Gin ne le voyait pas faire. Contrairement à lui dont la Vue perçait toute épaisseur, celle de Gin n'avait rien d'exceptionnel, il lui arrivait souvent de combattre sans Voir son opposant spirituel. In fine, Aizen devina leurs éclats de rire. Son regard les raccompagna tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la sortie du complexe. Avant de définitivement sortir de son champs de vision, Gin se retourna vers lui.

« C'est pas beau c'que vous faites Aizen Taicho » put il déchiffrer sur ses lèvres. Le capitaine ne répliqua pas. Il sortit du bureau songeur. Qu'avait donc ce gringalet qui piquait ainsi l'intérêt du Capitaine de la 3e ? L'albinos ne se démarquait pas par sa sociabilité extrême, donc pourquoi ce besoin de contact avec cet individu qui était banalement affligeant ? Automatiquement, il regagna les quartiers de sa propre division. Il avait du travail, des papiers à signer, des manigances à préparer, des prisonniers à punir, des interrogatoires à mener...Ce genre de désagréments...

Aizen ne croyait pas aux heureux hasards du coeur et de l'amour. Gin n'avait pas non plus montrer d'inclinaison pour les passions du coeur. La mission qu'il lui avait confié l'avait peut être affecté plus que prévus. Après tout il lui avait ordonné quelque chose de très couteau sur le plan personnel. Des troubles émotionnels ? Cette option expliquerait un grand nombre des symptômes du Capitaine de la 3e. Oui ce ne devait être qu'une passade. Gin n'avait put s'enticher comme ça d'un Omoyji de seconde zone alors qu'il se refusait à lui depuis plusieurs années! Le brun atteignit son propre bureau qu'il investit.

Oui ce n'était qu'une passade.

* * *

La salle de la vente privée avait été apprêtée des plus atours, elle reflétait le luxe et l'abondance. Sur les côtés, on avait disposé des buffets de mets rares et exquis. Au centre, un podium de défilé richement orné devait accueillir la nouvelle collection Waves. A droite de ce dernier, un homme préparait déjà un espace réservé aux offres des potentiels acheteurs. Tous les convives avaient reçus un numéro à lever en cas d'intérêt pour un article. Bien sur, la classe du lieux sélectif contraignait à une certaines tenu, une prestance indispensable. Surtout en présence de grands noms de la noblesse tel que la fille Kuchiki accompagnée par un homme roux inconnu de tous, ou celle des Ōmaeda qui avait un monopole commercial non négligeable ou celle du Capitaine Kyōraku... Personne ne dérogeait à cette règle...Sauf...

« Tais toi un peu Hisagi » « T'as dit quelque chose la naine ? » « Répète pour voir primate décérébré ! » « T'es qu'un mollusque préhistorique le nain, pauvre fille! » « Tu vas voir si mon poing de nain il va pas te dé-troncher la gueule »

Une veine d'irritation battait furieusement sur son front. Ikkaku en avait marre. Quelle idée merveilleuse il avait eu encore. Se positionner entre ces deux la, mais quelle erreur fatale! Outre les insultes vaseuses et d'une originalité discutable, des poings, des pieds, des chaussures, des canettes volaient au dessus de sa tête. N'y tenant plus, le samurai se leva ses bras d'un coup, surprenant à peine des deux autres trop occupés à chercher des insanités à rétorquer, et furieusement leur frappa leurs deux hauts de crâne. Les nuques des deux victimes ployèrent sous le choc, quand elles relevèrent la tête, les yeux agrandis, ce fut pour fustiger Ikkaku qui les fusillait méchamment.

« On peut savoir ce qui te prend ? » gueulèrent ensemble les deux lurons. Le chauve soupira en s'assaillant. Ces deux zoives n'arrêtaient donc jamais de pinailler ? Puis excédé par leur comportement, il fini par se joindre à leur débat.

A côté des trois lascars, Hinamori se grattait la tête d'embarras. Au lieux de deux garnements, ils en avaient à présent trois qui se chamaillaient bon train. « Il faudrait peu être les séparer » proposa t elle en se tournant vers Matsumoto sa voisine directe. Cette derniere se contenta d'hausser les épaules et de retourner à se qu'elle faisait...a savoir engloutir un énième verre d'alcool en pouffant. Hinamori supportait de moins en moins les regards hostiles qui les dévisageaient, elle aurait put mourir de honte. Depuis qu'il était entrés dans la salle de vente privées de Waves, leur comportement populacier les trahissaient. La masse de noble adoptait une attitude ouvertement hostile, comme si ils étaient des éléments hexogènes à leur tableau de perfection.

Rukia affectait de les ignorer royalement également. Elle ne conversait qu'avec Renji, qu'elle tenait à l'écart comme désireuse d'absolument à dissoudre les doutes concernant un possible lien entre eux et le reste du groupe aux yeux de l'assemblé. Ca faisait mal, mais Hinamori la comprenait. L'attitude des trois chenapans compromettait l'image de prestige de la famille Kuchiki, quand à Matsumoto...Elle avait abusé de la boisson-Du champagne importé de l'autre continent- et se pelotaient en gloussant. Elle même s'évertuait à lui imposer un minimum de tenue sans succès. Rukia mettait un point d'honneur à garantir la réputation de sa famille et de son frère. Nul doute qu'ils auraient droit à un sermon. La brunette prit la décision de sortir tout ce petit monde, qui ne ferait qu'ombrager Rukia. Après un regard entendu avec cette dernière, elle s'exécuta.

Les lumières de la salle se tamisèrent, le silence se fit au milieux des convives qui s'éloignèrent des buffets pour rejoindre les places assise qui bordaient le podium. Rukia geignit quand le Capitaine Kyōraku s'installa à côté d'elle et de Renji. « Ma petite Rukia » lança t il, nonchalant. « Ton frère ne m'avait pas avertis de ta présence à cette fête. Je suis surpris de t'y trouver sans escorte » La brunette serra les dents, sous ses dessous de laxiste, Kyōraku cachait un redoutable sens de l'observation. Et d'analyse puisqu'il venait de la percer à jour. Rukia allait répliquer mais Renji la devança.

« Je suis son escorte » annonça t il. « Le Capitaine Kuchiki ne voulait pas montrer ostensiblement l'escorte de Rukia. Il m'a mandaté moi, son ami d'enfance, pour la protéger en toute discrétion. » Rukia écarquilla les yeux. Renji disait ça avec tant d'aplomb que le diable en personne s'y serrait laissé prendre. « C'est vrai » renchérit elle. « Exhiber devant tous mon incapacité à me défendre ferait de l'ombre au prestige familial ...» Si Kyōraku ne fut pas dupe, il n'en montra rien.

Un homme apparut, suivit par une femme excentrique que tous identifièrent comme l'artiste Waves. Ils leur adressèrent le discourt d'accueil et de remerciement de circonstance. Enfin le premier mannequin défila.

* * *

« Vous êtes une honte sans nom »

Les quatre personnages, à genoux en signe de repentance, devant une Hinamori courroucée, baissèrent la tête. Hinamori les avait menés dehors, près de l'entrée mais pas juste devant afin qu'on ne les voient pas.« Vous rendez vous compte de l'embarras dans lequel vous mettiez Rukia ? Avez vous pensé aux conséquences de vos actes? Non bien sur que non! Savez vous au moins les risques qu'a pris Rukia pour nous? Surtout toi Ikkaku! Elle à volé son frère, fugué, et menti pour nous faire entrer que cette putain de vente privée afin de te rabibocher avec Yumi! Tu n'es qu'un imbécile! »

Matsumoto pouffa, mais son hilarité s'étouffa dans sa gorge lorsque Hinamori reporta sur elle son regard noir. Elle déglutit. « Matsumoto je ne te crois pas en position de la ramener! Tu as bu comme un trou! » Comme Hisagi la défendait, prônant la qualité du Champagne, que n'en n'ayant jamais bu avant elle n'avait pas sut s'arrêter, Hinamori trancha. « Dans ce cas il ne fallait pas boire! Et vous deux » Elle pointa Hyori et lui. « Quand aller vous enfin grandir ! Vos bagatelles pré pubères commence à me taper sur le système. Si vous ne parvenez pas à vous entendre ne vous parlez plus! Nous ne somme par des nourrices de maternelle que je sache ! »

Au grand désespoir des quatre suppliciés, cette torture verbale se prolongea au point qu'il ai des fourmis dans les genoux. Ces remontrances avaient d'autan plus d'impact, qu'elles sonnaient les clairons de la vérité impeccable, et que c'était la créature la plus gentille qui soit qui les soufflait. Et ces vents réprobateurs avaient mué de violent à désolé. « Et cette pauvre Rukia, nous avons trahi sa confiance avec vos gaminerie » Elle avait chaud. Ces emportements ne lui ressemblaient pas. Son coeur battait si vite. Elle se sentait mal.

« Hinamori » l'interrompit Hyori les yeux brillant en se redressant d'un bond.

« Quoi ? » gémit elle entre colère et tristesse. « Qu'es ce qu'il y! Vous n'avez aucune excuse! Pas la peine de me faire ce regard! » Cependant les deux autres se levèrent aussi, scandalisés et muets. « Putain » s'exclama Hisagi. Troublée par leurs comportements étranges, Hinamori se retourna. Emportée par son soudain éclat elle n'avait rien remarqué...

« La salle brule »

* * *

 **Voiiiiila!**

 **Encore une fois de joyeuses fêtes :) Plein de bonnes choses en espérant que mon cadeau vous plaise!**

 **A la prochaine !**

 **Dans le prochain chapitre, des combats, et des péripéties en perspective!**


	10. Ceux qui se découvrent

**Salut la compagnie :p**

 **Je reviens après un bon mois d'absence avec ce chapitre :p A ma décharge, le chapitre attend depuis presque une semaine que j'arrive a le publier malgré Le peu de coopération de . Je ne sais** **définitivement pas me débrouiller avec les ordinateurs!**

 **Au programme, combats et intrigues se nouent! Et comme je n'ai pas grand chose d'autre à ajouter, bonne lecture :)**

* * *

Chapitre 9: Ceux qui se découvrent.

* * *

Quand elle fond,

La glace avec l'eau

se raccommode

Matsunaga Teitoku

* * *

Byakuya Kuchiki manifestait très rarement son irritation de manière ostensible et physique. Maitre de chacun de ses gestes, il avait asservit tout son corps à sa volonté. Cependant, depuis la veille, un tel déferlement de mauvaises nouvelles le tourmentaient, qu'il s'autorisa un grognement mécontent, manquant de tuer de stupeur son grand père qui cheminait avec lui dans la demeure. Le leader de la famille Kuchiki dégageait une aura noire qui tenait en respect les serviteurs et les autres membres du clan. Et ceux de façon si efficace, que pas un sujet important n'avait été abordé, l'humeur massacrante du chef de famille fermant les bouches, et glaçant les convives. La situation étant insoutenable, Ginrai se voyait contrait d'intervenir.

« Byakuya » tempéra t il. « Un tel énervement ne te ressemble pas. Nos anciens n'ose commencer les bilans par peur. Tu ne peux pas continuer à montrer cette facette irascible et outrageusement enfantine. Ressaie toi! »

Le noble se stoppa, furibond, son regard acéré lacérant son ainé. Il pouvait se permettre un juste courroux, la conjecture justifiant amplement ses transports. Que pensaient ils tous? Qu'entre ses cotes habitait un glaçon? La fugue de sa soeur, non contente de l'inquiéter, ternissait son image de perfection. Cette petite impudente avait bien choisit son moment. Disparaitre en plein milieu du Conseil des Anciens de la famille! Qu'on ne lui fasse pas croire à une coïncidence! Elle avait déserté le champs de bataille et ses obligations oui! Jamais il n'aurait du l'adopter! Lisanna de son vivant lui faisait vraiment faire n'importe quoi...

D'un geste gracieux il replaça une de ses mèches lisses. La veille au soir, toute la maisonnée palpitait d'émoi suite à l'évanouissement dans la nature de sa propre soeur. Son expérience professionnel au sein de la police lui avait permis de faire un état des lieux. Rukia été partis dans la nuit du 15, en empruntant le Senkamon de la famille, Ulquiorra avait aussi avoué qu'elle était accompagné par ses amis. Le 16 au soir avait constaté sa disparition, elle manquait au diner d'ouverture du conseil, un impératif ou son frère avait exigé sa présence. Après une soirée d'enquête, il avait déduit la fugue de l'opportune. Il avait aussi relevé la disparition d'une de ses bourses les mieux fournie, écartant la thèse du voleur, il en avait conclue que sa soeur adoptive manquant de ressources personnelles, avait allégé les siennes. Aujourd'hui, le 17 matin, il rongeait son frein. Il était 5h, et après une nuit de réflexion, il avait décidé de ne rien faire. Rukia courrait en liberté, et lui, restreint par la règle de bienséance et ses obligations ne pouvait la chercher, ni réduire la garde de la demeure en envoyant des soldats la ramener.

Surtout qu'elle avait bien calculé son coup, en utilisant le Senkamon jusqu'à Ursuk, elle s'était assurée l'intraçabilité. Byakuya serra les dents. En outre ces réunions avec ces vieux anciens véreux ne l'enchantait pas non plus. Il s'agissait plus de figuration que réellement de prises de décision...Depuis qu'il commandait, le clan Kuchiki marchait au pas, très peu de problèmes étaient réglés ou de reformes votées. La seule question importante de l'année eu été les fiançailles et l'officialisation du statut de Rukia, mais cette dernière brillait par son absence.

* * *

Il inspira profondement. Ginrai avait raison. Il devait se calmer et aborder son flemme naturel. Elle prendrait ses responsabilités a son retour. Il soupçonnait ce jeunot à la chevelure rouge d'être derrière cette excursion malvenue. Cet écervelé des basfonds, exerçait une influence néfaste sur sa petite soeur. Depuis leur rapprochement, soeur enchainait période de rébellions et de révoltes. Bien qu'il les réprimait, intraitable, leur récurrence usait sa patience. Et ce coup d'éclat là, venait de le convaincre. Il lui laissait trop de leste!

Le clan comptait sur Rukia pour enfanter des descendants, puisque lui même s'opposait à son propre remariage. La conduite indiscipliné, bien que touchante, de Rukia l'embarrassait devant tous ces vieux débris qui n'attendait qu'une faille à exploiter dans sa carapace. Oh oui, a son retour, il renonçait à partir en croisade la ramener, elle dégusterait. Quand à son intégration dans la sixième division, au regard de la honte dont elle avait rougie son front, elle pouvait encore l'attendre!

Ginrai et lui même était maintenant devant la porte de la salle de réunion. Byakuya devinait les silhouettes bien assises des autres tête de la famille qui devait l'attendre. Un serviteur, déjà a genoux s'apprêtait à pousser le Shoji pour qu'il puisse entrer. Des bruits de course lui firent tourner la tête. Le serviteur suspendit son geste, le noble fixait le couloir. Il reconnu sans mal l'insigne de la 6e sur le brassard de l'arrivant. Un de ses subordonnée faisait irruption? La pauvre homme souffler comme un boeuf, ses sandales pas même ôter. Ce manque convenance l'agaça, et le renseigna quo l'identité du nouveau venu. Non pas un suborné, mais son Vice-Capitaine: Ginjiro Shirogane.

Byakuya priait chaque jour pour ce petit cafard immonde périsse dans l'exercice de ses fonctions, sans succès notable. « Capitaine on a un problème »cria Ginjiro. Ta présence Infecte ? « Un Yokai à été repéré en ville! »

Le serviteur lacha une exclamation de stupeur. Byakuya le maudit pour ce manque flagrant de professionnalisme. Il n'exigerait pas en affirmant que même les voisins avaient entendue sa voie disgracieuse. L'expression de douleur de son serviteur attira son attention. Il se tenait le nez, Koga, un de ses cousins éloigné avait ouvert précipitamment le Shogi, heurtant par mégarde le pauvre serviteur qui saignait. Byakuya se retient de justesse d'assassiner son Vice-Capitaine. Son image impécable au sein du Clan venait de partir en fumée. Byakuya Kuchiki: la honte de la famille qui laisse fuguer sa soeur, et attaquer par des Yokais la ville dont il a la charge. Brillant.

« Nous partons » ordonna t il polaire. Il ne répondit pas aux jérémiade de son neveux priant pour plus d'information, ni a sa mère qui demandait si il fallait engager l'état d'urgence.

« Non madame » rassura pour lui son subordonné rondouillard. « Ce n'est qu'une petite attaque ! » _Alors pourquoi es tu venu m'importuner ?_

* * *

La demeure Kurosaki. Il aurait du s'en douter. Dans sa tête il entendit distinctement le soupir d'Ulquiorra. Il avait ordonné à l'esprit de le suivre, basse vengeance pour avoir cacher la disparition de sa soeur, et sa complicité envers cette derrière. Il admettait la puérilité de la démarche, mais, sa frustration actuel avait besoin d'un défouloire. Senbon-sakura, son esprit personnel lui souffla le peu de vertu d'une tel attitude. Il le renvoya dans son monde.

Si Ulquirorra était un esprit attaché à sa famille, et donc soumis à l'autorité du chef de cette derrière, Senbon-sakura avait pactisé avec lui uniquement. Ulquiorra ne contestait jamais ses décisions, il acceptait tout sans sourciller, à l'inverse Senbon-sakura était un samouraï, toute action controversant son étique de vie devenait sujet à protestation. Aussi, Byakuya usait plus facilement du signe du zodiaque que de son propre Shiki, au grand désespoir de ce dernier. Mais le chef de famille conservait un lien spécial avec lui, le sachant plus fiable et admirant ses valeurs. Ulquiorra n'était, à quelques choses près, qu'une coquille vide. Une poupée, pale et inexpressive, ne contestant rien, mais ne prenant aucune initiative non plus.

Le noble et son vice Capitaine arrivèrent dans la cour des Kurosaki. _Etriquée et de mauvais gout._..Ce fut la cadette, Yuzu qui les accueillit, elle raccompagnait les pompiers, qui avaient fini leur travaux. Au sens de Byakuya, Yuzu seule méritait des éloges. Isshin, bien qu'ancien combattant était un névrosé nécrophile incapable de faire son deuil sans importuner autrui, Karin outrait son sens de la tradition avec son attitude peu féminine...Quand au dernier...Ichigo Kurosaki était le genre d'idiot buté et déterminé même dans ses échecs. L'idée qu'on puisse lui attribuer des qualités, et en faire les louanges l'horripilait. Ce gamin contribuait à l'avilissement de sa soeur, et par extension à sa honte, et juste pour ce fait, le noble désirait voir sa tête sur une pic.

L'odeur de bois fumé envahissait le petit jardin peu entretenu. Shirogane l'avait informé des détails de l'affaire. La douzième, qu'une concentration inhabituelle de Reaiju avait alerté, l'avait mandaté pour mener enquête. Il s'avérait que l'attaque avait eu lieu chez la famille Kurosaki. Et que couplé a cette assaut, cette dernière avait essuyée un incendie. Le feu avait ravagé toute une aile de la demeure, et le Capitaine doutait que le maisonnée puisse reconstruire. Personne n'ignorait la détresse monétaire de cette, autrefois influente, mascarade de résidus de la petite noblesse.

« Papa ne devrait pas tarder » avertis la petite qui les conduisait, lui et son suppléant, sur les lieux du crimes.

D'un rapide coup d'oeil, Kuchiki parcouru la scène. Le parquet des couloirs extérieurs lui fendirent le coeur, il ne put supporter de voir un ouvrage aussi précieux noircie de suie, et a moitié manger par les flammes. C'est dommage, le parquet était un Jukiy, de très bonne facture. Quelle misère de laisser une demeure avec tant de trésor d'architecture entre les mains de gens pareille. En pistant les traces du feu, Buykuya déduisit que la source de ce dernier ne pouvait être que criminelle, car aucune source naturelle ou accidentel aurait aboutit à ce résultat. Il émanait des endroits calcinés, les relent de la marque Spirituel d'un Shiki puissant. Ulquiora confirma ses doutes, les flammes qui avait ravagé la zone appartenait au 13e signe du Zodiaque. Mais la position des zones brulées ne coïncidaient pas avec la mise à feu volontaire d'un bâtiment. L'incendie devait être une conséquence indirecte d'un affrontement. D'ailleurs, un arbre était fissuré, et l'herbe labourée. Sans doute le Yokai que la 12e avait repéré. Il résidait encore dans l'air quelques fragment de son aura démoniaque. Kuchiki allait questionner Yuzu pour obtenir plus de détails quand un grand fracas lui coupa son élan.

* * *

« Ichigo cesse de nier l'évidence! » tonna Isshin en arrivant dans la cour. « Il l'a fait sans aucune raison! »Isshin déboula dans la cour à grand pas, sourcils froncé et air soucieux. Depuis le matin, sa progéniture lui saturait les oreilles avec des théories abracadabrantes innocentant son Shiki. A croire que ce dernier avait envouté le pauvre enfant. L'ancien capitaine ne concevait pas l'attachement irrationnelle de son fils pour cet empêcheur de tourner en rond. Car, a moins qu'on ne lui ai mentit, le Shiki avait tenté de le tuer au moins deux fois, et à présent ravageait sa maison. Comment son garçon pouvait il encore prétendre le défendre ? Sa naïveté le sidérait tout bonnement! Quand il aperçus le Capitaine, il se dirigea vers lui, main tendu. Il savait trouver chez le Capitaine un soutient de taille qui affirmerait la culpabilité de cette créature dérangeante.

« Tu n'en sait rien »répartie avec insolence son garnement en pénétrant à son tour la cour. Sans accorder un regard a l'enquêteur, le jeune homme poursuivit son père. La main de ce dernier se crispa, ses mâchoires se serrent. « Tu ne lui a même pas laissé le temps de s'expliquer! » Isshin ressemblait à une cocotte minute, les arguments de son enfant lui portant sur les nerfs. Non il n'essayait même pas de comprendre cette saloperie de Shiki et alors? Ichigo ce rendait il compte de la dangerosité du Shiki? Il avait déclenché un incendie bon sang! Heureusement que l'aile était inhabitée depuis longtemps! Comment aurait réagit son fils si des gens étaient mort prisonnier des flammes? L'aurait il défendu avec le même acharnement?

La réponse l'effrayait. Le sens aiguës de la justice, et la compassion d'Ichigo pour les autres, faussaient régulièrement son jugement. Il se rappelait sans mal le premier blâme qu'il avait reçus par la poste a son encontre. Ichigo avait 10 ans, la famille d'un garçon de sa classe dénonçait les actes de violences inacceptable du petit rouquin sur leur enfant. En effet, Ichigo l'avait défiguré et le pauvre nez du garçon pendouillait pitoyablement. Surpris du comportement virulent et agressif de son fils, qu'Isshin ne connaissait pas, il lui avait demandé des explications. « C'est pas ma faute, il arrête pas de renverser les fleurs la ou la petite fille est morte. Elle pleure tout le temps à cause ça! » Isshin avait alors sut son fils doté de la Vue, une équipe d'Omoyiji avait exorcisé le fantôme, Ichigo avait présenté des excuses, puis il avait muté dans une des classes de l'Académie.

Ichigo aidait les plus faible avec déraison et une détermination inébranlable. Presque instinctivement, le coeur Ichigo penchait vers les plus faibles, les démunies et les impuissants. Sa morale leur était toute acquise. Et Isshin redoutait cet état d'esprit, car il savait que les conjecture actuelle faisait ce satané Shiki une victime incapable d'assurer sa propre défense. Autrement dit, une personne en détresse, et son fils aimait sauver ce genre de cas. D'ordinaire, afin d'éviter d'exacerber les sentiments preux de son enfant, il aurait laisser à Grimmjow voie au chapitre avant de l'accuser. D'ailleurs il douait des intention nocive de cet incendie. Si l'Esprit avait désiré attenter à leurs vies, pourquoi incendié une aile déserte? Non vraisemblablement le Shiki avait déclenché par mégarde ce feu. Cependant, cette bête était bien trop dangereuse pour qu'il ne soit pas précautionneux. De plus dans le cas ou le Shiki avait déclenché le combat lrs d'un affrontement, Isshin avait repéré des traces significatives, cela signifié que l'attaque était clairement à l'encontre de ce dernier ou due à sa présence. Auquel cas, mieux valait qu'il débarrasse le planché. Isshin savait que son attitude lui portait préjudice et encourageait Ichigo à soutenir son Shiki... Mais même sans l'empathie naturelle de son fils qu'Isshin citait comme exemple de noble conduite, il sentait qu'Ichigo défendrait ce Shiki de malheur.

Et cette constatation là le glaçait. L'inquiétude le bouffait littéralement. Son fils ne se séparerait pas facilement de son Shiki, et lui, pauvre figure paternelle impuissante ne pourrait de contempler sa déchéance. Ce Shiki apportait Chaos et Malheur sur la terre. Aucun de ces contractant n'avait connu la paix d'une vie rangée ou le bonheur. En contrepartie, leur nom était devenu des légendes, leurs histoires des mythes conter le soir aux enfants, leurs épopées des inspirations d'artistes...Sauf qu'Isshin n'était pas prêt à sacrifier son fils à la Gloire. Il préférait un enfant méconnu mais en vie, qu'un Héros posthume. La crainte que cet envoyé de Satan emporte dans ses feux vengeurs triomphant, ces feux courroux conquérant, son précieux descendant l'aveuglait dans son jugement. Il devait à tout prix éloigner ce Shiki de sa famille, en tant que patriarche, il était de son devoir de protéger les siens. Et ce Shiki menaçait tout ce qu'il avait battit dont il retirait le plus de fierté, ses enfants. Il explosa.

« Parce qu'il n'y a aucune explication chercher. Cette chose est dangereuse Ichigo! Comprend le et cesses de le traiter comme une personne normale! Surveille le ou rend le nom d'un chien! »

« Grimmjow n'est pas un animal bordel! C'est mon Shiki et que tu le veuille ou non, il restera ici! » le rouquin tourna les talons furibond, en rentrant dans la maison il claqua la porte non sans que ne résonne un « Vous me faites tous chier » retentissant.

Kuchiki haussa les sourcils, l'indécence de la scène l'agaçât. Avait il vraiment à subir cette scène de famille déchirée? Comme si la sienne ne lui posait pas suffisamment de problème...Infliger une vision pareille à autrui était la dernière des vulgarités. Exposait il à tous son désarroi face à la fugue de sa soeur? Non, évidement, s'eut été de la dernière des impolitesses. Comme Isshin s'apprêtait à ramener son fils pour le corriger, il toussota. L'effet fut immédiat, il capta immédiatement l'attention de son vis à vis. Visiblement las, le patriarche eu un geste d'abandon.

« Yuzu, va chercher ton frère » demanda t il agacé. La petite s'exécuta en trottinant, avant qu'elle ne disparaisse, il ajouta « Et dit lui de ramener par la peau du cul son foutu animal de compagnie! »

« Mr Kurosaki, nous sommes venu enquêter sur.. » Shirogame fut forcé de se taire, le patriarche le coupa sèchement. « Je sais sur l'incendie, vous avez besoin de renseignements? » Isshin arborait la mine de l'homme pressé d'en finir. Après tout pour lui le coupable ne faisait aucun doute, c'était ce satané Esprit. Ne possédant pas la Vue, ni même une la moindre sensibilité aux énergies, il ne sentait pas ce que le Capitaine sentait. Isshin ne voyait pas les signes évident d'une attaque sur son logis. Il restait focalisé sur le préjugé fixe que le Shiki de son fils était coupable. La Bête trainait derrière elle un bagage de vices, et de calamités, suffisamment important qui l'incriminait aisément. Non malgré son incompétence, Isshin était un ancien soldat, il ne pouvait avoir manqué les traces criantes de combats qui parsemait son jardin. _Pressé de se débarrasser de ce Shiki alors?_

« Et bien j'aimerai recueillir votre témoignage » demanda Shirogame en se grattant la commissure de la lèvre du bout du doigt. Il tenait dans son autre main un calepin et une mine de carbone taillé.

« Je me suis levé quand j'ai entendu du bruit dans la cour. Quand je suis arrivé, toute l'aile était en feu bleu. Je vous laisse imaginer le coupable. Du feu bleu ça ne cours pas les rues »

Kuchiki fronça ses élégants sourcils. Si ce feu était bien celui des enfers, l'apanage du 13e, alors les pompiers n'auraient pas du réussir à l'éteindre. De l'eau ne pouvait en venir à bout. Pourtant, il en avait vue sortir un groupe à leur arrivée.

« Êtes vous certain de la couleur de ces flammes Mr Kurosaki ? » insista Shirogame. Byakuya, effaré par tant de stupidité ne commenta pas la remarque. D'autan plus qu'elle servait ses propres interrogations. Grace aux réactions d'Isshin il pourrait confirmer ses théories.

« Je sais ce qui pensez. »contra Isshin mécontentant que sa parole, et l'incrimination de ce foutu Shiki fasse l'objet, depuis le matin, de tant de mises en doute. « Ce feu avait l'azur du ciel. Je vous laisse imaginer qui en possède de telles» _Il ne mentionne pas les traces d'attaque. Pour lui l'attaque doit être liée à la présence du 13e, sinon il aurait demandé à renforcer la garde chez lui. Ou alors cette attaque est l'oeuvre de personne dont Isshin préfère que l'on ignore l'existence. Dans ce cas il serait logique qu'il veuille se débarrasser de Grimmjow, qui à vue leur identité, et pourrait fuiter. De plus l'attaque tombe a pic, quand sa famille vient juste d'accueillir un Shiki...Put du regain de pourvoir des Kurosaki? Alors Isshin, que caches tu au gouvernement ?_ Les pensées de Byakuya furent interrompu par l'irruption de Kurosaki fils, visiblement aussi énervé que son père.

« C'est Grimmjow qui a arrêter la propagation du feu. Leur as tu dit cela aussi ? Non tu t'es contenté de l'accuser sans même lui demander sa version des choses! » _Quel sale gosse. Tenir tête a son père devant audience, les jeunes ne manquent pas de culot._

« Et ou est il ce sauveur ? » questionna le père acerbe. « Yuzu ne t'a pas transit que je le voulait ici? » Ichigo se pinça les lèvres. Grimmjow boudait sur le toit depuis le matin, et il savait ne pas avoir suffisamment d'emprise sur lui pur le forcer à descendre. Il ne lui avait même pas soumit l'idée de venir avec lui rejoindre son père. Il savait que l'esprit n'en avait aucune envie, et ne voyait pas l'intérêt de tenter d'user d'une autorité qu'il n'avait pas. De toute façon, Grimmjow n'aurait pas bougé, alors pourquoi se confronter à la dure réalité ? Il était maitre du Shiki uniquement sur le papier, ses agissements en revanche restaient totalement indépendants. Cependant, il ne pouvait l'admettre publiquement, on lui retirerait immédiatement la garde de l'Esprit.

« Si mais je ne penses pas que Grimmjow est besoin de savoir que tout le monde veut le renvoyer en prison. D'autan plus que ce n'est pas de sa faute, il a été attaqué. »

Byakuya considéra que l'effronté avançait des arguments suffisamment justes et pertinents, pour pardonner sa mauvaise étique. Ces derniers corroboraient ses propres thèses. Pour ce chef de famille noble, refuser le prestige qu'apportait la possession d'un Shiki au nom de la sécurité de ses membres était inconcevable. Lui même subissait les séquelles d'un double contrat qui diminuait son espérance de vie au nom de la renommée familiale. Aussi, attitude expéditive d'Isshin attisait ses soupçons, et sa hâte à se débarrasser de Grimmjow semblait crier qu'il dissimulait quelques activités illicites. Il avait besoin d'observer plus longuement la famille Kurosaki afin de décimer ses doutes.

« Je penses que votre fils a raison » Isshin le dévisagea avec des grands yeux surpris, le jugeant dans un silence tendus. « La thèse d'une attaque est fortement probable. Cet endroit empeste les miasmes démoniaques. » **Ulquiorra peux tu me dire l'identité de l'assaillant ?** A côté de lui, le spectre hocha lentement de la tête. **Pour en être sure, il faudrait que vous m'invoquiez**. Le Capitaine se félicita d'avoir imposer a Ulquiorra de l'accompagner. Il l'invoqua rapidement. **« Le fait d'avoir un coeur, engendre l'envie. Le fait d'avoir un coeur, engendre la gourmandise. Le fait d'avoir un coeur, engendre l'avarice. Le fait d'avoir un coeur, engendre l'orgueil. Le fait d'avoir un coeur, engendre la paresse. Le fait d'avoir un coeur, engendre la colère. Le fait d'avoir un coeur, engendre mon désir pour tout ce que tu es. »**

Au milieu d'un nuage noirâtre, émergea la forme famélique du signe du Zodiaque dont la figure composée de vide clamait tout le désintérêt que lui inspirait sa situation. Il comprenait que son maitre ait des griefs à son encontre, il avait dissimulé la fugue de sa soeur, cependant il trouvait la sentence excessive. D'ordinaire Ulquiorra se moquait du monde, des circonstances, ou des désirs de ses propriétaires, qu'importait ces derniers, sa seule préoccupation était l'obéissance. Une seule exception à cela: Grimmjow. Peut être à cause de leurs caractères antithétiques il ne supportait pas sa présence.

Grimmjow était une torche bouillante, un explosif à retord, dont les élans, les passions et les emportements réveillaient en lui quelque chose d'enfouie et de désagréable. Il tournait en dérision cette volonté stupide de la panthère à braver des courants trop puissant, tout en admirant profondément le courage dont il faisait preuve. Grimmjow balayait par son esprit violent et impulsif sa maitrise si terne de lui même. Et ces choses qui naissaient au contact de Grimmjow l'agaçaient autan qu'elles l'inquiétaient. De plus, a son humble avis, Grimmjow ne serait pas ravie de le revoir...

Et voila que son maitre l'invoquait en plein dans la cours du Bleuté. Il jouait de malchance. Son regard vert croisa celui flamboyant d'Ichigo. Il admira un instant cette fougue qui suintait de son être et reconnu en lui un maitre adapté au 13e. Dans ses souvenirs, Grimmjow n'avait eu que peu de contractant mais tous avaient en commun cette impertinence naïve de vouloir bâtir de grandes choses. Tsubasa, le libérateur, avait mené une révolution en l'actuelle pays Heart qui avait achevé le règne de la Reine Sans Tête, et instauré celui de la Reine Blanche dont les descendants gouvernaient encore. Ichigo ressemblait dans sa confiance en l'être humain à cet épatant personnage qui malheureusement avait été assassiné le jour du Couronnement de la Reine Blanche.

« Ulquiorra » demanda Byakuya. « Qui aurait pu attaquer cette zone d'après toi ? »

L'esprit pencha sa tête de côté. Il ne pouvait mentir, néanmoins, son maitre n'apprécierait pas la réponse. « C'est Kuuybi »

Jamais les traits de son maitre n'avaient subit pareille déformation de stupeur. La maitrise totale de ce dernier s'ébranla un instant avant de se re composer, la pratique sans doute. Byakuya n'avait pas imaginé qu'un démon de cette classe puisse prendre la peine d'attaquer un simple humain, ni Shiki, même aussi prestigieux que le 13e. Isshin doit avoir des ennemis au placé pour s'attirer un assaut de cette ampleur. L'enquête devenait indispensable, ainsi qu'une surveillance constante.

« Ichigo on ne peut vraiment pas garder ce monstre ici! Te rends tu compte du danger auquel tu t'exposes ? Non, il doit retourner en prison! » S'écria Isshin en prenant son fils par les épaules. « Es ce que tu comprends? »

L'interpellé baissa la tête, penaud. Imperceptiblement une colère sourde tendit ses traits. Ulquiorra devina que son ire l'épinglait lui. Il haussa son sourcil _serait il possible que_... La réplique du rouquin fut noyée par le « Ulquiorra, sale fils de chien » qui fusa du toit. Sous le regard étonné de l'assistance, et blasé du susnommé, un éclair bleu fondit au sol. Le signe du Zodiaque eu juste le temps de se reculer pour éviter un poing vengeur dont l'impact avec le sol déforma ce dernier.

« T'as un sacré culot d'te pointer d'vant moi bâtard »

Ichigo contient de justesse une crise d'hystérie. Ce Shiki allait lui provoquer une crise cardiaque. Il se demanda un instant si Grimmjow ne tenait pas absolument à retourner en geôle. Sa détermination à le protéger vacilla, ce fichu animal ruinait toutes ses entreprises, il remettait en question l'utilité de ses efforts . Quand de pitié il lui avait ôté son collier la veille, Grimmjow l'avait remercié en tentant de l'assassiner, et a présent qu'il essayait de le disculper, il montrait son côté violent et dévastateur devant la même qui voulait le voir enfermé de nouveau. De quoi devenir dingue. Ichigo ne comprenait pas son propre entêtement, un autre que lui aurait renvoyé ce animal dans les profondeurs des ténèbres qui semblait tant lui plaire. Son attachement a cette créature, qui avait menacé sa vie plusieurs fois, relevait de l'irrationalité.

Cependant, il sentait l'importance de le garder auprès de lui. Il n'explicitait pas ce ressentit envoutant, non, il l'affirmait simplement avec sa candeur naïve mais sincè lui évoquait une oeuvre d'art. L'avarice de l'homme pour une pièce de collection artistique de dépendait pas de la compréhension de cette dernière. Un jour par hasards, elle captait l'oeil, envoutait les sens, affriolait l'âme, piégeait dans un tourbillon grisant le passant qui dès lors ne s'en défaisait plus. Ichigo ressentait cela en la présence de Grimmjow. Il méconnaissait l'origine de son propre enchantement, mais ne le niait pas. Grimmjow le transformait en bouquet d'émotion et étonnamment, il désirait le conserver pour lui. Et cela en dépit de l'obstination du principal concerné à entraver sa tâche.

« Ton vocabulaire est toujours au même niveau déplorable. Ta cure carcérale ne t'a t elle rien apportée? Aizen-sama a portant une diction admirable...» Byakuya s'étouffa. Ulquiorra venait de répondre aux provocations de quelqu'un? Il nageait en plein délire! que quelqu'un le pince...Ses yeux froids se posèrent sur Shirogame. La simple idée que ce dernier n'ait a pincer sa peau délicate pour le réveiller le révulsa. Finalement pas besoin de ce stimuli, il analysait parfaitement la situation. Ulquiorra toisait son adversaire, son corps de cancales rigide et ennuyé. En face de lui, Grimmjow avait l'allure menaçante et latente d'un fauve aux abois. Ses babines retroussées se fendait d'un sourire mauvais, et ses yeux s'opacifiaient d'excitation. Quel merveilleuse et sirupeuse scène de retrouvailles! Ulquiorra aurait quelques explication à fournir sur son attitude in-habituellement vivante.

Le Capitaine détailla le fauve qui chargeait opiniâtrement son esprit avec grand renfort d'insultes insolites. Son Shiki esquivait platement, se contentant de répondre mollement au coup portés par un croche en jambes ou une brève accolade. Ces répartis presque amicales, ménageant l'orgueil de l'autre, car définitivement Ulquiorra restreignant sa force face à son ennemi, confortèrent l'idée première de Byakuya. Ulquiorra adoptait un comportement étrangement indulgent, avec le 13e. Leur confrontation ressemblait aux jeux de deux louveteaux factieux. Ulquiorra paraissait éprouver se qui rapprochait pour lui le plus de l'amusement, méprisant, hautain, mais vrai .

L'autre en revanche ne partageait pas l'état d'esprit de son Shiki. Une rage pure, vrai s'en dégageait. Byakuya jugea les muscles tendus d'ou transparaissaient une légère faiblesse. _Sans doute le combat de ce matin_. Il avisa avec expérience, les veines proéminentes du coup et des poings qui témoignaient d'une furie dévastatrice. Il suait énormément, et laissait des ouvertures largement exploitation, symptôme distinctif des gens épris de leur ire. Les grognement animaux, primaires, les gesticulations anarchiques parachevaient le triste tableau. Pour le Capitaine, dans son état actuel, même un Yokai de seconde main pourrait endommager le 13e. Ce dernier subissant les contre coups de l'agitation des derniers jours, se présentait amoindrit . Quelle pitié pour cet esprit réputé si féroce. _Il vient juste de sortir de prison après tout, se consola t il._

« Espèce de Salopard! Ramène ton sale petit cul d'enculé ici! »

Ah. Ulquioora venait de disparaitre sur les toits. Le pauvre Kurasaki fils constatait avec une mine épouvantée les transports de son Shiki, qui après avoir terrassé le jardin a coup de flammes, s'en prenait aux tuiles du toit a coup de griffes. _La maison méritait quelques rénovations de toute façon_ , tempéra le Capitaine avec un calme olympien. Byakuya du reconnaitre une énergie louable au Bleuté qui poursuivait avec talent un Ulquiorra de plus en plus en difficulté. Comme visiblement la situation échappait au contrôle sporadique d'Ichigo, dont les avertissements sonnait le glas de l'autorité, le Capitaine décida d'achever cette récréation qui avait assez durée. _Si cette brute détériore un peu plus cette bicoque, j'aurais sur la conscience une nouvelle familles sans abris._

« Disparait Ulquiorra » Dans un nuage de fumée, l'Esprit s'envola.

« Revient sale merdeux! » Byakuya ne prêta pas attention a la mélodieuse mélopée d'invective qui déformait la gueule rustique de ce lourdaud bleu.

« Et toi l'couillons, ramène le ! » L'énergumène se tourna vers lui. La puissance, aussi vaste soit elle, d'un Shiki ne le dispensait pas d'une certaine politesse. Il espérait sincèrement de cette brute primaire s'avançait vers lui avec l'intention de lui présenter des excuses pour la torture auditive qu'il faisait endurer a autrui, mais cette hypothèse résonnait atrocement fausse. Voir improbable d'après le profil de l'individu. Quand l'analphabète saisit le col de son Kimono couteux, il grimaça de dégout. Cet animal en rûte estimait il seulement la valeur de ce que ces grosses mains de pouilleux souillaient? Visiblement non. Et réalisait il l'offense qu'il faisait à ses yeux princiers en rapprochant son visage grotesque de ses traits altiers ? Non plus. Quand à l'outrecuidance de le menacer, il ne devait pas non plus en mesurer l'ampleur. Peut être, pour lui inculquer le respect, lui couper un bras, ou un jambe, serait une bonne mesure ? Sa main s'approchant du pommeau de son katana, lentement. La manoeuvre ne consistait pas tant à l'amputation de l'esprit qu'a son éloignement.

 _Qu'es ce que?_ Le Capitaine suspendit son geste. Une poigne de fer verrouilla son mouvement. _Bloqué ?_ Leur yeux se croisèrent. Il déglutit. Toute sa frivolité et son leste s'effacèrent. L'attitude du 13e venait ne s'altérer, de s'assombrir. Il le dévisageait avec un dédain moqueur clamant ostensiblement sa supériorité, dénonçant le ridicule de son initiative. Un sérieux morbide saisie le corps alerte du Capitaine. Les cheveux bleu en bataille battait le vent, Roi dans son domaine, l'ombre du prédateur empiétait la lumière. Dans les poumons secs du Capitaine, l'air s'opacifia, l'étrangla. Comment avait il put rire de celui face, si près, trop près, de lui. Dans cette posture guerrière, dominante, l'animal devenait Dieu. Il déchainait son animosité dans ses iris océans, et voilait le ciel d'un frappé sombre, fine pellicule de cauchemar. Mille cris d'horreur résonnaient dans l'immensité de ses deux gouffres abyssales. Dans ses pupilles dansait la mort elle même, vicieuse, omniprésente, rampante. _Ce n'est qu'un Shiki entravé, ressaisie toi!_ Seulement ce Shiki avait la visage terrifiant des larmes de tombeaux, des rejetons du néant. Il ricana cruellement, sa bouche démesurément grande, s'approcha de son oreille. Le murmure qui effleura ses tympans le liquéfia.

« Restriction Grimmjow »

Il repris son souffle quand le Shiki s'effondra. Il dissimula au mieux son mal aise, disciplinant son corps affolé avec une volonté d'acier impénétrable.

Il étouffait.

* * *

L'entretient touchait enfin à sa fin. Byakuya mourrait plutôt que de passer à l'aveu, mais un mal être persistait dans sa poitrine, malgré tous les efforts louables de Yuzu pour rendre sa bicoque agréable. Il avait pour ainsi dire bâcler la fin de l'entretient, chose humiliante pour cet homme perfectionniste qui accordait une rigueur maniaque a son travail. D'ailleurs perdre ainsi contenance face à un simple Shiki, rabrouait sérieusement sa fierté. Son empressement à quitter les lieux lui rappelait constamment son échec. Il ne parvenait pas a faire abstraction de son embarras comme d'accoutumé, ni a surpasser l'immense fatigue intellectuel qui saisissait son esprit brillant. D'un autre côté, il subissait rarement des caractères aussi épuisant que ceux d'Isshin Kurosaki et son fils en plein conflit d'intérêt. Gendarmer ces deux la l'avait achevé mentalement.

Le seul point positif: l'inconscience de Grimmjow, que la restriction, dans son état post combat, avait éreinté et qui dormait profondément. Il but la dernière goutte de son thé, d'une qualité médiocre. Yuzu avait eu la délicatesse de les installer au salon pour achever leur interrogatoire. Rien de nouveau sous le soleil vis à vis de ce dernier. Kuuybi aurait attaqué Grimmjow, qui en se défendant aurait provoqué ce regrettable incendie. Ce qui turlupinait Byakuya n'était pas tant l'attaque en elle même que son commanditaire. Qui avait envoyé le Kuuybi, un prince démoniaque, au domicile Kurosaki ? Un règlement de compte ? Un adversaire d'Isshin dans ses activités illicites ? Un psychopathe ? Qui? Lui penchait pour la deuxième option, plus probable. Depuis la rétrogradation des Kurosaki, leurs finances précaires avaient dû inciter le patriarche a s'adonner a des activités peu recommandables pour améliorer le confort familiale. Ces collègues/ adversaires, prenant peur du pouvoir que pourrait lui conférer le 13e, aurait alors chercher a se débarrasser de ce dernier. La complétion, rudes dans ces milieux, occasionnait régulièrement ce genre de cas. Sa déduction semblait logique, implacable.

« Mr Kurosaki, je vais faire un rapport à ma hiérarchie. Vous obtiendrait sans doute de mes nouvelles demain. Ne me raccompagnez pas, nous connaissons le chemin de la sortie. » Kuchiki se leva prestement, Shirogame le suivit hagard, lui aimait bien la compagnie des Kurosaki. Le Capitaine leva les yeux au ciel, suppliant qu'il lui envoie un soutient psychique, sa bêtise l'in-supportait. Ses mouvements pesant, rondouillards, étaient une injure au sens de l'élégance du capitaine. Il fut gratifié par Yuzu d'un encouragement, Ichigo l'honora d'un signe de tête boudeur, _le sale gamin_ , quand à Isshin, il lui souhaita une bonne continuation en affectant une mine réoccupée.

Cependant le Capitaine notifia le sourire victorieux du père, sans doute ravit que ce satané Shiki est ainsi débordé, _ou que j'ai perdu de ma superbe un instant_ , et l'interpréta comme une déclaration de guerre, et la proclamation irréfutable de la culpabilité de l'homme. Aussi détestable soit le Shiki, il ne laisserait pas Isshin tromper le gouvernement. L'homme était récidiviste après tout, un long casier portait son nom en première page. Et il admettait que l'alléchante prospective d'un interrogatoire musclé avec ce dernier, et surtout son Shiki le mettait en joie. Son rapport allait être gratiné.

Quand a _cette_ scène inacceptable, il en tairait jusqu'a l'existence. Par fierté et devoir, ce relâché de son esprit sur son corps, cette frayeur intolérable et coupable, il l'enterrait. De toute façon, la tromperie et la fourberie de ce Shiki rendait ses paroles caduques. Lui n'ignorait ni son parcourt d'humain, ni celui d'esprit de la créature. Sa connaissance de ce passé troublé légitimait sa prise de position. Il n'acceptait pas cette remarque venant d'un animal tel que lui. Jamais son estime de lui même ne permettrait cette humiliation. Jamais.

Le Capitaine franchit le portail de la maison. Derrière lui, Shirogame rebondissait à chaque pas dans une démarche désespérément ridicule. Byakuya regrettait leur proximité par peur qu'on associe sa personne si sophistiquée à ce mollasson empoté. Il attendait avec impatience la retraite anticipée de ce benêt. Cette dernière le délivrerait de sa présence abêtissante. Shirogame, ce pauvre bougre, au poste de vice capitaine avant sa nomination au poste de capitaine, qu'il n'avait aucunement choisit pour le seconder. Son égaux, entamé par son algarade avec l'autre imbécile bleu, trouvait en Shirogame un exutoire de premier ordre.

 _« Tu as peur Omoyiji. Tu n'apprend donc jamais? Ta lâcheté ne t'a t'elle pas déjà tout pris? »_

Le Capitaine serra les poings. _Va te faire foutre_. Shirogame buta sur son dos contracté. Surpris, il contourna son supérieur, mais le regretta aussitôt. Qui a dit qu'on ne pouvait tuer d'un regard ?

* * *

Un bruit de tonnerre interrompit les festivités. Rukia releva le nez, imité par un Renji surpris. Les lumières vacillèrent mais tinrent bon, un silence mortuaire emprisonna la place. Personne n'osait bouger, les souffles se retenaient avec crainte. _Que ce passe t il?_ Une seconde secousse ébranla la salle, plus violente et vicieuse. Les mannequins s'enfuyaient du podium en criant, couvrant leurs visages de leurs mains, pour se protéger des éclats de plâtres, qui pleuvaient du plafond branlant. Les murs tremblaient, le lustres s'affaissa légèrement, la lumière disparut sous un nuage de peinture décalottée.

Renji poussa Rukia à terre, faisant rempart de son corps, tandis que Shunsui impassible, regardait les flocons de débris tomber. Une explosion cette fois, sonore et aveuglante, assomma l'assemblé, il fit soudainement chaud. Rukia ouvrit ses yeux qu'elle avait fermé en heurtant le sol. Les convives couraient dans tous les sens, paniqués, choqués, terrifiés. Ils se marchaient dessus, priaient ou se bouchaient les oreilles. _C'est quoi ce bazar?_ Fort heureusement la police, présente pour l'événement, était déjà sur place et commença rapidement l'évacuation des civils, et maitrisant sans mal le feu naissant. Des brides de conversation tournoyaient. La jeune noble distinguait les mots incendie, attaque, des ordres brefs destinés à rassurer les populations et à leur inciter un départ dans le calme, des questions qui volaient, des noms appelés avec espoir...

Le poids conséquent la maintenait au sol commençait à lui peser. Elle mis quelques seconde à comprendre qu'il s'agissait de son ami d'enfance, et à remarquer son état d'inconscience, un bloc avait due le frapper. Ne parvenant pas à se dégager seule, en râlant elle convoqua Shirayuki, qui l'ignora royalement, et ne se manifesta pas. L'Esprit la boudait elle encore pour son comportement? _C'est bien le moment de faire des caprices tient !_ Heureusement, Le Capitaine de la 8e l'aida fort galamment, d'un coup de pied leste il dégagea Rukia du corps inconscient. « Votre garde semble avoir un coup de fatigue gente dame » Il saisit la main de la jeune Omoyji, et la remis sur pied. Rukia tangua un peu, ses oreilles bourdonnaient encore, et elle se sentait étrangement mal a l'aise. « Je vais devoir assurer votre protection »

« Pourquoi diantre aurais je besoin d'une... »La gorge de la jeune Kuchiki se serra. Nom de Dieu! Elle sentit très distinctement le miasme malsain qui se rapprochait. _Des Yokais? Mais c'est quoi ce putain de bordel!_ Pourquoi des Yokais viendraient attaquer une salle de fête en plein défilé? C'était stupide! Elle coula un regard vers le Capitaine qui arborait une mine soucieuse et déterminée, chose étrange sur cette figure légère et libertine. Lui aussi semblait assaillit de questions sans réponse. L'homme alpagua un des policiers, lui donnant des directives très claires concernant la gestions des civils. Ils fallait cacher ces derniers dans les sous sols, le bâtiment étant encerclé. L'employé municipal s'empressa de les transmettre, le flux d'invité refoula vers les profondeurs du bâtiments. Hors de question de les faire sortir avec les Yokais présent au dehors.

« Ils seront bientôt la » commenta calmement le Capitaine, ses sourcils légèrement froncés. Il s'étonna que Rukia n'ai encore esquissé aucun geste. Ses deux bras ballants se balançaient légèrement avec la régularité des pendules. Sa tête basse cachait son visage indiscutablement décomposé. Voulait elle se battre contre les Yokais? Initiative stupide, sa force était trop mince pour apporter une aide quelconque. Lui reteindrait le gros des troupes, Rukia devait protéger les civils.

« Rukia-Chan, prend Renji avec toi et mettez vous à l'abri avec les civils. Ils ne sont pas très nombreux je devrais pouvoir gérer ce désagrément sans difficulté. Protégez les civils en cas d'attaque. Hoi Rukia, tu m'écoutes? »

Rukia respirait en sifflant, tremblante. Il faisait froid dans cette fichu salle, non glaçé, comme si des pics gelés lui entaillaient la peau. Un poids pesant la clouait sur place. Le nuage vicié du miasme s'engouffrait dans tous ses pores, il infiltrait sa peau, la collait, la souillait...Ce n'était pas comme dans le test de l'Académie... Son coeur implosait de toute part. _Je vais mourir ici?_ Elle tentait misérablement de se réchauffer en frictionnant ses bras sans succès. _Des yokais_...Ses pensées s'emballèrent. Des Yokais attaquaient. Elle n'était pas prête à ça. Non elle ne pouvait pas affronter ça. Elle n'y arriverait pas. Elle déglutit, la honte elle s'en fichait, elle voulait partir d'ici au plus vite. Elle voulait courir jusqu'à l 'épuisement, abandonner derrière elle tous ces gens, avec un peu de chance, les Yokai seraient trop occupés à les bouffer pour remarquer sa fuite.

Shunsui se retourna vers elle, elle ne le notifia aucunement. Il s'attendrit. _C'est vrai, c'est sa première fois._ Cependant, il ne pouvait se permettre de perdre du temps. Et nom d'un chien, que dirait Buyakuya devant la déchéance de sa sœur? Le sang des Élue coulait en elle nom d'une pipe en bois! Ces enfantillages, cette peur naturelle, la gamine devait les surmonter. Qu'elle se libère des entraves du doute bon sang ! Ils n'avaient plus le temps pour ça. Les Yokais seraient là d'une minute à l'autre. Prenant une décision rapide et logique, Shunsui s'accroupit, saisit les épaules frissonnante de la récente diplômée. Il tiqua devant son manque de réaction. Forcement, l'agression d'un tel miasme devait être violent, surtout pour un noble dont la sensibilité au paranormal était accrut. Une gifle vint cueillir la joue blême de l'adolescente qui le considéra hagard.

La porte s'éventra avec fracas. Déjà ? Le capitaine se figea. Jugeant que l'état psychologiquement de Rukia ne lui permettait pas une participation efficace au combat, il dressa une barrière autour d'elle et Renji. Il se releva précipitamment, convoquant ses deux Shiki à la hâte. Deux Dâo se matérialisèrent dans ses larges mains. Il ne s'attendait pas à une telle diversité de Yokai, ni un tel nombre. Ils étaient une bonne dizaine, une concentration incroyable pour ces créatures bornées et généralement solitaires. L'organisation des enfers était somme toute complexe. Différents clans cohabitaient dans une ambiance tendue, mais paradoxalement, les membres de ces derniers vivaient presque indépendamment des autres, n'agissant en équipe que sur ordre du chef de clan. C'était cela qui alimentait l'anxiété du Capitaine. Shunsui remarqua immédiatement la hiérarchie qui animait le groupe. Un Tanuki, de fort belle proportion semblait mener la danse, épaulé par ce qui sembla être un Kappa chétif. « Que venez vous faire ici? » demanda t il au Tanuki en adoptant un ton badin qui jurait atrocement avec le danger de ses prunelles.

Ce dernier le considéra quelques instant, surpris de l'intelligence de cet être inférieur, et flatté que cet humain est reconnu en lui un leader. Cependant, même pour fanfaronner, il n'aurait pu répondre. Il faisait partie du clan prestigieux des Tanukis, mais leur souverain était opulent en tout, sauf en information, préférant se noyer dans le saké que les discours. Et bien que cela le vexait, il accomplissait cette action totalement à l'aveugle. Bake Danuki n'avait rien distillé comme détail, outre l'ordre d'attaquer la salle des fêtes, pour y capturer les personnes dotées de Reiatsu. Kappa, plus discret, plus sur, avait reçus des indications plus poussées mais refusait de lui en faire part. Ce qui, sois dit en passant, envenimait sa colère déjà grande. On ne l'avait pas prévenu non plus de la présence d'un Omoyji, encore moins d'un Invocateur bien qu'il soit à l'extérieur...Et ce type la dégageait une aura de mort. Contrairement au deux gamins, il doutait de réussir à capturer en vie ce dernier. Il espérait que le deuxième groupe, celui qui devait fouiller les sous sol, aurait une meilleur récolte. « Cela ne te regarde pas, humain »

Shunsui s'autorisa un sourire. Les négociations n'avaient jamais été son truc de toute façon. Il parti au combat sans autre cérémonie, délaissant Rukia. Une moue écoeurée fleurit sur son visage sérieux quand il trancha le premier de ses opposants, un Azuki-arai. Shunsui s'étonnait de la présence de ce Yokais habituellement timide, et pacifique, malgré son apparence terrifiante. Cela n'entrava aucunement son bras quand il trancha la créature s'apparentant vaguement à un serpent. Une gerbe de sang gicla, des boyaux se répandirent sur le sol, un bruit sourd, et le Yokai était mort. Rukia se retient de vomir de justesse, l'odeur nauséabond des intestins lui vrillant l'estomac. Ses yeux ne pouvaient se détacher du contenu grouillant qui sortait du Yokai mort. Elle distingua avec horreur un bras, deux orteils et même un bout de cervelle humaine flotter au dessus d'un amas de chaires boueuses.

Kyoraku perçus la présence d'un autre groupe d'une dizaine de Yokai passer par la porte dérobée à EST du bâtiment et descendre vers l'emplacement des civils. « Rukia, prend Renji et rejoins les civiles, c'est un ordre » Elle hocha faiblement la tête, au bord de l'apoplexie. Elle se pencha, raide et perturbée, vers le corps inconscient de Renji. C'était un cauchemar. Une barrière les protégeaient du monde extérieur, mais pour combien de temps? _Je ne peux pas_...Elle appela Shirayuki qui refusa de lui répondre. La jeune fille se sentait si petite et sale, si oppressé. _Je ne peux pas_...Elle voulait trouver la force de dire au Capitaine que non, elle ne voulait pas partir, elle ne voulait pas quitter sa protection. Qu'elle avait trop peur de s'aventurer seule dans les sous-sol, et plus encore de devoir faire rempart de son corps pour sauver des gens qu'elle ne connaissait même pas. Et que non, leur protection ne lui importait pas, et non, elle ne voulait pas mourir pour leur misérable salut. Que si son rôle d'omoyji c'était ça, elle renonçait. Oui elle, elle ne voulait pas mourir, pas si vite, pas si tôt...Shirayuki ne répondait toujours pas. Pourquoi l'abandonnait elle? Elle avait besoin d'elle!

Une larme échoua sur le nez de Renji qui s'éveilla péniblement. Il semblait émerger d'un rêve doux et paisible. Renji. Elle voulait aller à la mer avec Renji et les autres, - Renji écarquilla les yeux, Rukia pleurait?- et retourner au Lotus,- Des grosses goutte dégoulinaient sur son visage de poupée- et partir en vacances avec son frère, - des reniflements agitaient son buste princier- manger des ramens,- Que ce passait il?- danser à la fête des cerisier,- pourquoi cette détresse qu'il ne lui connaissait pas?- montrer à Shirayuki une fête foraine... Une paume chaude lui ébouriffa les cheveux. Rukia baissa ses prunelles larmoyantes sur son ami qui lui sourirait. Le son coeur s'arrêta, le temps suspendit sa course. Une étrange mollesse les saisie tous deux.

« Rukia que ce passe t il? » Non, abandonner, renoncer, fuir? Quelles idées impénitentes ! Elle, une Omoiyji, et noble de surcroit, fuir devant l'ennemis? Jamais ! Ces apitoiements ne lui ressemblaient pas! Pas étonnant que son Shiki refuse d'être invoqué! Qui s'abaisserait à servir un maitre aussi pitoyable et grotesque! Renji n'avait pas d'arme, il était comme les nourrissons, sans défense. Elle seule avait le potentiel de le protéger, lui et tous les autres. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle était la seule à pouvoir faire quelque chose. Une erreur serait intolérable.

Clac

Une grande inspiration la secoua, elle se claqua violemment les joues, inconsciente de la présente du Capitaine qui assistait perplexe à l'action de cette jeune apprentie, tout en décimant des Yokais. Il y en a vraiment qui ont de drôles de manie. Rukia força son rythme cardiaque à décroitre, lentement elle refoula sa détresse et son incertitude. Les remises en doute attendraient, elle avait un autre problème à régler, une urgence bien plus importante. « Rien Renji » assura t elle incroyablement calme comparée à son transport récent. « Rien du tout » Elle remis de l'ordre dans sa tenue, essuya ses yeux bouffis.

 **Shiryuki, j'ai besoin de ta force** , appela t elle farouchement. **Je sais que je suis faible, que je suis un fardeau pour beaucoup d'épaule. Je sais que tu as honte de ton maitre, qu'il n'incarne pas la splendeur des Kuchiki. Je comprend tes réticences. Mais même quelqu'un comme moi à des devoirs. Même moi je veux pouvoir faire quelque chose! Je t'offrirais mon corps et mon coeur si il le faut! Répond à mon offrande danseuse immaculée!**

Un spectre blanc l'enlaça par derrière, le sol sous ses pieds gela. Des bras élégants l'enserrèrent, la soie de quelques cheveux chatouilla sa nuque, un menton altier se déposa sur le creux de son cou, un souffle imperceptible lui caressa la joue. Rukia se détendit, comme apaisée par une force supérieur. Elle reconnu sans mal la texture laiteuse de la peau de Shirayuki. Tout irai bien. Maintenant tout irait bien. **J'ai crut que jamais tu n'y arriverai** , soupira l'esprit. **Laisse toi guider. Rukia hocha la tête. Je te fais confiance.** Ses genoux se fléchirent, sa position se fit ondulante, menaçante...

« Sode no Shirayuki »

Au milieu d'un tourbillon de neige apparut une lame blanche que sa main gracieuse saisie. Une épée fine, dont un ruban attaché au pommeau par le truchement d'une clochette ouvragée, s'enroula autour d'elle, tel un serpent protecteur. « Première danse » L'éclatement de sa barrière avertit Shunsui qui s'écarta juste à temps pour esquiver une colonne, de glace qui emprisonna un oni imprudent, avant de se briser, transforma le pauvre prisonnier en poussière. « Renji suit moi on y va » Rukia se mit à courir en direction des sous-sols. Hébété, le rouge la suivit. Rukia ne lui avait jamais parut aussi belle.

* * *

Shunsui les couva jusqu'a leur sortie. « Maintenant que les petits sont partis » Il mis en croix ses deux Dâo « Je n'ai plus à me retenir pas vrai? Es tu d'humeur à jouer Katen Kyokotsu? » Les Yokais le dévisagèrent. Les Omoiyjis parlaient ils tous tout seul? « Ils n'ont pas l'air très intéressant Shunsui » se répercuta une voie de femme vengeresse. « Es tu sure de vouloir jouer avec eux? » Un des Yokais, le Kappa recula, intimidé par cette voie mesquine, aussi rieuse que la lune. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment. « Bof, rien qu'un peu. Juste le temps de les anéantir » Non décidément il n'aimait pas ça du tout. Et c'était quoi ce sourire de malade qui déformait les traits de ce type carrément louche? « Il faut quand même en laisser un en vie » Le Kappa se sentit observer par ces deux Dâo noirs luisant. Un malaise planta ses crocs en lui.

« Qu'avec ce vent de fleurs hurle le vent divin, qu'avec ce vent céleste ricane l'enfer ! »

On entendit plus rien que des hurlements mugissant leurs agonies.

* * *

« Les villageois sont en train de rejoindre le châteaux » remarqua Hisagi entre deux halètement de course. « La police semble avoir pris les choses en main » En effet, les forces de l'ordre conduisait dans le calme le flux de population qui descendait dans les rues vers le Chateau de la ville, suivant ainsi rigoureusement le protocole d'évacuation. « Ils ont déjà du contacter l'Association des Omoiyjis. »

« C'est tout de même étrange » Matsumoto enjamba une flaque visqueuse avec une mine dégoutée « Pourquoi l'attaque est elle concentré sur la salle des fêtes? » A côté d'elle Hyori, qui avalait les foulées, haussa les épaules.« Matsumoto a raison » Hinamori accéléra l'allure. « Aucun autre bâtiment ne semble touché. Et je ne localise de l'énergie spirituel qu'autour de la Salle des fêtes » expliqua la brune en tête de file.

« Hinamori attention ! » Cria Ikkaku en tirant brutalement la jeune fille vers l'arrière. Le groupe s'arrêta dans un bruits de chaussures ripant le sol. Leurs muscles se tendirent automatiquement, ils dévisagèrent l'obstacle qui venait d'apparaitre devant eux. Au milieu d'un miasme se découpait une forme humanoïde de dos, dont les cheveux se coiffaient de perles et de peignes dorés. Une courtisane ? Son kimono d'apparat soulignait des formes délictueuses, le bas de son habit voletait comme agité par un vent inexistant. Elle restait immobile, dévoila sa nuque blanche légèrement courbée vers l'avant. Son visage se tourna mécaniquement à demi vers eux, traçant dans la nuit un profil camouflé par un masque en ovale ou se dessinait des arabesques de maquillage féminin. La présence leur fit face, dévoila un décolleté large orné de colliers et de bijoux d'apparat. Une de ses mains graciles tenait son masque en place par le bas, l'autre venait flatter sa poitrine.

« Suis je belle? » demanda t elle timidement. La fraîcheur de son intonation supposait une innocence toute factice, démentie par son aura opaque et sombre. L'assemblée ne pouvait cependant détacher les yeux de cette créature sensuelle, qui baissait légèrement son masque pour laisser entrevoir deux pupilles en amandes. Ikkaku déglutit, incertain de l'identité de cette femme, qu'était elle ? Yuki-ona? Baka-neko? Ame-ona? Il regrettait son manque d'écoute aux cours théoriques. Hyori a côté de lui serrait les dents, probablement dans la même situation. Matsumoto la dévisageait, son regard naviguant entre l'apparition et ses propres atouts, et Hisagi la soupçonna de faire une comparaison...La frivolité de son amie regorgeait de surprise, même dans cette situation elle trouvait le moyen d' être déconcertante. « C'est une femme à la bouche fendue » chuchota Hinamori, seule élève attentive du groupe. « Restez prudent elle... »

La susnommé s'approcha d'Hisagi si rapidement qu'il sursauta. Il se trouva nez à nez avec le visage encore à demi voilé du Yokai. Un éclair de compréhension traversa Hinamori qui ordonna aux autres membres du groupe de continuer sans eux, arguant la nécessité de secourir les convives de la salle des fêtes. Malgré les protestations, ils obéirent. Le fantôme ne fit pas mine de les suivre, trop concentré sur Hisagi dont elle respirait haleine. « Suis je jolie? » répéta cette dernière. Désemparé, et conscient qu'une erreur pourrait bien lui être fatal, le tatoué supplia du regard Hinamori de lui dire quoi faire. Celle ci hocha positivement la tête, aussi, lui faisant confiance, il répondit avec un manque de naturel affligeant. « Vous êtes la plus magnifique des beautés de la terre »

Cette réponse du plaire à la « femme à la bouche fendu » car ses yeux se plissèrent de bonheur. Elle abaissa son masque jusqu'a son nez, charmant d'ailleurs, et continua son entreprise jusqu'a dévoiler sa lèvre supérieur, mordillant légèrement le haut de son masque. Hisagi fronça les sourcils, c'était lui ou cette bouche était définitivement trop grande? Le sourire dont il affublait la splendeur spectrale, car son corps était désirable, le perturbait, il prenait naissance aux oreilles. « Hisagi » murmura Hinamori « Elle va reposer sa question, répond oui »

Le masque tomba. La respiration de l'Omoyji se coupa. Oh putain! Sa bouche avait était fendu jusqu'aux oreilles, et de manière brutale, barbare, comme découpée au couteau. C'était peut être le cas... « Et ainsi ? » Le jeune avala difficilement sa salive. « Bien évidement » hoqueta il. « Maintenant Hisagi elle tenter de te poignarder aux ciseaux » HEIIIIN! Elle lui disait ça maintenant.

* * *

La situation était critique. Du moins c'est que Hyori, Ikkaku, et Matsumoto pensaient. Car a priori, la salle fêtes essuyait une attaque, et eux, stupidement, porté par un héroïsme téméraire, ce dirigeait vers cette zone dangereuse sans armes...En partant pour Faust l'idée d'une invasion Yokais ne les avaient pas effleuré, leurs armes restées chez eux, il se trouvaient sans défense. Et mis à part Hyori, leurs aptitudes en Récitation frôlaient l'incompétence. Ikkaku et Matsumoto tenaient des branches ramassées à la hâte en guise de protection...Quelle glorieuse équipe ils formaient. Ils ralentirent leur course aux abord de l'entrée, mais continuèrent de courir. A présent la discrétion s'imposait, il s'agissait de pénétrer la zone, et rejoindre les civils aux plus vite en évitant les affrontements.

« Je sens un combat dans la salle du défilé » annonça Ikkaku « Vu la quantité d'énergie, c'est au moins un capitaine. Ce doit être Kyoraku »

« On ne peut pas passer par la porte principale, elle donne directement sur la salle des défilés, nous risquerions d' être happé par le Combat du Capitaine Kyoraku. On va passer par la porte de secours » annonça Hyori. « Les civils doivent être au sous-sol »supposa t elle encore« Ils ne pouvaient pas sortir de toute façon »

« Renji et Rukia aussi » renchérit Matsumoto « Je doute que le capitaine Kyoraku ne les ai laissés participer au combat »

Contourner le bâtiment fut d'une facilité douteuse, mais il ne s'en plaignirent aucunement. Apparemment, la femme à la bouche fendu, était un cas isolé, aucun autre Yokai ne couvrait l'extérieur. Ils arrivèrent devant la porte Est qu'il ouvrirent dans un grincement glaçant. _Putain je déteste ces ambiances_ , pensa Matsumoto ,couinante, qu'un frisson agitait des pieds à la tête. Le petit groupe d'intervention descendit les escaliers qui leur faisait face sur la pointe des pieds. Hyori, en tête, gardait sa paume tendu en avant, prête a lancer un sort n'importe quand, les mains crispées Ikkaku déformait son bâton, Matsumoto, avec bien moins de prestance, agitait le sien à chaque bruit suspect. « A partir de maintenant, camouflez vos Reiatsu » préconisa Hyori, sérieuse.

Arrivé à la fin des marches, le groupe déboucha dans un couloir. Sur les premières portes, on lisait des inscriptions tel que Cuisine, interdis au public, ou Réservé au personnel. « A votre avis » demanda Matsumoto, « Ils se sont planqués ou? » Le bruit de ferraille qui s'écrase sur le sol lui fit relever le nez. Ca venait de la première porte à gauche, la cuisine. La rouquine s'approcha silencieusement, par l'entrebâillement, elle put voir deux formes vertes, trapues, hideuses, mettant à sac la salle en grognant des insanités et pestant. Déstabilisé la rouquine laissa un pic de Reiatsu lui échapper.

Le sang d'Hyori fit un tour. _Pourvus que les deux Yokai n'est rien sentit!_ Les yeux de Matsumoto lui piquèrent subitement, elle rougit, et Ikkaku s'inquiéta de la voir fondre en larme, sachant l'effet que pouvait causer la vue des créatures paranormales.

« Bonté divine, quelle laideur ! On dirait deux mamies desséchée !Ce devrait être interdis! » s'offusqua t elle en reculant. Ikkaku les yeux au ciel à l'entende du commentaire inapproprié. La rouquine était déconcertante, peureuse avant l'affrontement, elle semblait prendre une audace inconsciente face au danger. Déjà face a la femme à la bouche fendue, leur comparse avait conservé un air si ce n'est guilleret, tranquille, s'autorisant même le loisir de détailler le Yokai pour comparer leurs atouts respectifs. Matsumoto semblait appartenir à la minime catégorie d'humain que l'apparition de Yokai n'effrayaient pas. Une qualité appréciable chez un soldat, dont le chauve savait reconnaitre la valeur. Désopilante toute fois. Il amorça un mouvement en avant, qu'une la petite blonde stoppa. Le combat serait pour une autre fois, l'éloignement était plus judicieux.

Matsumoto entama un mouvement qui avorta. Son attention fut capturée par la scène qui se déroulait de l'autre côté de cette porte. Il y avait un troisième Yokai, qu'elle seule devinait dans la pénombre. Elle ne pouvait se détacher, avec une certaine fascination malsaine de ce spectacle. Il mangeait. Ce qu'elle n'avait pas noté avant, semblait tout indiqué à présent. Il mangeait un gamin. La troisième de ces créatures mangeait un môme. Elle apercevait un pied sortir de sa gueule encore agité de spams post-mortel. Il se régalait. Elle se lécha les babines. Ce qu'elle aurait apprécié croquer dans cette chaire juvénile elle aussi...L'odeur lui chatouillait le nez, toute son attention se focalisait sur cet unique désir pernicieux. Céder à cette envie de corrompus de rejoindre l'autre dans son festin, de mordre, de manger, de manger, DE MANGER! Un rire résonna dans sa tête, jouissif, mesquin, cruel. Son sang se glaça, son coeur emballé se stoppa. Elle ne venait pas de penser ça si?

Hyori fit signe d'avancer, la menace de ces deux grand mères lui inspirant une juste méfiance. Et quand l'une des deux horreurs demanda à l'autre si elle n'avait rien sentit, elle confirma ses craintes. Ils devaient déguerpir maintenant. Ikkaku partit d'un bon train, irritée ne pouvoir satisfaire ses envies sanguinaires, mais partageant son opinion. Matsumoto, elle, restait figée comme deux ronds de flan. Allons bon! Elle leur faisait quoi là? La petite teigneuse la sommant d'un geste sec de la main de sortir de sa torpeur et de la suivre. Son amie aux belles proportions semblait ailleurs, comme aspirée ailleurs, ce n'était pas le moment pour les introspections! Que leur faisait elle ? Une réflexion intérieur approfondis sur le sens de la beauté ? La fureur d'Hyori retomba légèrement, une impression dérangeante s'infiltra en elle. Contempler Matsumoto dans cet état absent l'outrait, comme si elle assistait une injustice, une erreur, une hérésie. Inquiète, mais consciente de la nécessité de leur départ, elle lui saisie la main et la força à suivre sa cadence dynamique.

Ikkaku lui pointa le chemin sur la droite, chuchotant qu'il sentait une concentration de Reiatsu vers cette zone, mais Hyori souleva que le Capitaine Kyoraku combattait justement de ce côté. « Tu penses qu'ils sont ou alors? » demanda t il, vexé. Déjà que cette naine l'avait empêché un combat prometteur et grandiose ! La dite naine réfléchissait à toute vitesse. L'option la plus probable était que les civils avait été enfermé dans une quelconque salle d'abris. La loi imposait leur possession à tous les lieux publiques suffisamment important. Ces lieux de sauvegardes se caractérisaient par deux principales qualités: il était sacré, protégés par une barrière puissante, empêchant ainsi les démons les moins puissants à en fouler le sol, et il était bien camouflés pour éviter que les Yokai suffisamment éminent puissent les débusquer.

Heureusement pour eux, Matsumoto détenait un don rare, celui de sentir à des kilomètres à la ronde les barrières. Étrangement, elle qui n'érigeait aucune barrière convenable, pouvait en détecter l'emploi sur une large zone. Même pour les meilleurs de leur promotion, cet exercice demandait de grands efforts de concentration. Mais pour cette élève qui n'excellait nulle part, il paraissait aisé et naturel. Cette performance, méritant quelques éloges, avait fortement joué favorablement lors du concours d'admission.

« Un bâtiment de cette ampleur possède nécessairement un abris anti démon. Matsumoto, peux tu rechercher si tu sens une barrière ? » demanda Hyori. La rouquine ne répondit pas, tête basse. Est elle honteuse pour sa remarque de tout à l'heure? Putain mais c'est vraiment le moment la! Matsumoto dodelina doucement de la tête, elle était tétanisée. Elle repassait en boucle cette pulsion avilissante qui l'avait tant séduit, incapable de prêter attention à autre chose. Elle se dégoutait et s'horrifiait elle même. _Mais qu'es ce qui m'arrive ?_ Une main la saisie au poignet. Elle la trouva alléchante, presque perverse de la tenter ainsi. Sa truffe s'approcha, humant ce parfum des plaisirs qui excitait ses sens. Rien qu'une bouchée ne tuerait pas son propriétaire, pas vrai? Elle en crevait d'envie. Sa langue mutine survola la peau offerte. La main voulut s'enfuir, mais elle l'emprisonna dans ses serres. Un gémissement rauque lui échappa quand ses dents entrèrent en contacte avec l'objet de sa convoitise. Elle ronronnait d'exaltation.

Hyori paniquait. Elle suffoquait de stress. Son regard implora son autre camarade de la secourir. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de fixer son poignet qui disparaissait au milieu de la crinière flamboyante de celle qui le lui séquestrait. _Elle est devenu complètement folle ou quoi? Déjà qu'elle était pas nette au départ!_ La plus petite se remémora sans mal sa première rencontre avec cette salope qui lui léchait sensuellement les doigts à présent, les croquant, mâchouillant sans percer la peau. Sa camarade ondulait des hanches, et Hyori devina à l'odeur et à son regards lourd qu'elle mouillait. _Oh Putain ! Mais qu'es ce qui lui prend ?_ Ces Yokais n'avaient rien des succubes!

Elle se figea totalement. Des larmes? Des perles salées dévalaient le long du visage rayonnant de luxure, avant de s'écraser sur sa main tremblante. _Merde Matsumoto qu'es ce qui te prends ?_ Elle ne put s'interroger davantage, ikkaku menait son amie au pays des rêves de la tranche de sa main. Le corps mou retomba dans ses bras.

« Vous les nanas vous êtes vraiment trop flippante » commenta t il en prenant le corps inconscient sur l'épaule. « On va vers ou maintenant ?»

Hyori haussa les épaules, encore remuée. « Je présume qu'on a plus qu'a suivre mon instinct » elle fronça les sourcils. Un papillon noir se posa sur son épaule. Ikkaku le saisie dans sa paume, refermant sur lui ses doigts comme une cage. Entre ces barreau, l'insecte battait mollement des ailes. Si ils ne se trompaient pas, et vu la situation, cette hypothèse s'écartait d'elle même: ce lépidoptère n'avait rien de naturel, il émanait de lui une douce chaleur, une aura fraiche et bienfaisante. Un messager du Seireitei, un papillon des enfers. Autrement dit, le Seireitei avait connaissance de la conjecture actuel et s'empesait de leur fournir de l'aide. Les papillons annonçaient l'arrivée prochaine de renforts.

« On a trouvé mieux de que ton instinct visiblement! » Le chauve relâchant l'animal qui s'envola vers la droite. « Suivons le »

* * *

 **Voila ! j'ai crus que j'en viendrais pas a bout !**

 **j'espère que ce chapitre vous as plus et je vous invite fortement ( non je n'insiste pas du tout voyons !) A LAISSER UN COMMENTAIRE ! :) **

**A la prochaine, que la force soit avec vous !**


	11. Ceux qui planifient

**Avant toute chose, une pensée pour nos amis du pays de Tintin.**

 **J'ai enfin finiiiiiiiiii. Cris de victoire, danse de la joie, clameur triomphante!**

 **Alors, pur commencer un gros merci à Farouche-ivoire et Lys de Pandore, vos mots me font super plaisir :)**

 **Ensuite, je m'excuse, il y aura sans doute des fautes ( enfin plus que d'habitude), je n'ai plus de beta, et la comme ça faisait déjà un moment que j'avais plus posté, j'ai prêté moins attention aux fautes :p Je penses que je reprendrais le texte en fin de semaine pour régler tous ça ;p ( je sais ça craint j'ai rien posté depuis longtemps et en plus je vous livre un truc pas bien finalisé :p)**

 **Ce chapitre est un peu la fin d'un premier arc, et l'amorce d'un second. Sachant que j'ai prévus environs 3 arcs en tout, on peut dire qu'on a bien avancé :p**

* * *

Ceux qui planifient.

* * *

O, cerisiers de montagne,

Prenons nous en pitié

L'un l'autre.

En dehors de tes fleurs,

Je ne connais personne.

Anonyme

* * *

Elle versa une dose calculée de poudre rouge dans un récipient ancien, y rajoutant une quantité trop importante d'eau par rapport à celle conseillée. Elle trempa le pinceau dans la préparation trop liquide, trop diluée, pour utiliser le moins de produit possible. Le maquillage coutait, et ses revenus proscrivaient la dépense. Appliquée, elle posa sur ses lèvres une couche de rouge. Le miroir renvoya l'image d'une femme poudrée, le teint immaculé, les lèvres et les yeux maquillés. Son apparence élégante la fit sourire. Elle n'avait rien de la dignité des Geishas ou de celle des Courtisanes dont elle copiait l'allure. Ni le revenu d'ailleurs. Elle défit la tresse serrée qui retenait sa chevelure nuit, une fois relâchée, celle ci cascada sur ses épaules nues. Ses mains saisirent la brosse abimée posée la, elle commença à démêler lentement.

Elle se sentait comme une fillette allant au bal avec son prince charmant. Depuis trois jours, Yumichika habitait de nouveau avec elles. Il avait changé comparativement au petit garçon que les filles de « La Maison de la Chatte », nom charmant mais explicite, avaient élevé. Du gamin que ses parents avaient rejeté pour ses tendances travesties, et son gout pour la manufacture féminine, seule ces dernières caractéristiques avaient perduré. Quand les filles l'avait recueilli à la maison de passe, il ne savait ni lire, ni écrire, elles lui avaient juste appris l'art de la Beauté factice, et du raccommodage. Elles retrouvaient à présent un jeune homme instruit, Omoiyji mais toujours capricieusement à cheval sur les codes de la mode, cette dernière tendance s'exacerbant au contact de son esprit, aussi névrosé que lui sur la chose.

Au début elles s'étaient inquiétés de le voir rentrer, pensant que ses études avaient tourné au vinaigre comme on disait par ici. Heureusement, une brouille stupide était la source de ce retour, et non une catastrophe. Elle repensa à l'état d'énervement de Yumichika, et relativisa la notion de catastrophe. Pour lui ce devait être l'apocalypse, 4 ans d'économie parti en torchon... Après trois jours de jurons et d'insultes venimeuses, chose rarissime dans cette bouche élégante et distinguée, il avait fini par envisager le pardon. Son esprit avait tenté de le dissuader de cette rédemption, arguant l'horreur de l'outrage, soulignant de nombreuses fois qu'un Waves ne se confondait pas avec un torchon, sauf aux yeux d'imbéciles abrutis d'ignorance. Mais les filles avait sut adoucir son courroux, et lui rappeler l'intérêt particulier qu'il éprouvait pour ce « rustre aussi limité qu'un boeuf mal dégrossi » d'après Kujakû.

Résignait, l'Esprit avait abdiqué, mais maugréait souvent des « on à pas idée de pardonner un tel génocide de bon gout et de raffinement », saupoudrés de « Un tel outrage mériterait la peine de mort » qu'il sublimait par des « Profaner un tel monument d'élégance et de finesse est punissable d' une damnation éternelle », le tout proclamé comme un chant d'opéra. En dépit de cela, Yumichika avait programmé leur départ, bien décidé à outrepasser son ire, et son envie de meurtre, pour les beaux yeux d'Ikkaku. Au grand dam de son esprit qui jugeait ce dernier indigne et de la dernière vulgarité, et qui ne concevait pas qu'un être aussi aristocratiquement soigné que son maitre puisse éprouver autre chose que du dégout pour cette erreur stylistique. Ô agonie, demain il devrait souffrir d'une vision atroce, car il repartait pour quémander le pardon de ce personnage abject. Comme si la réaction, légitime de son possesseur méritait qu'il s'en excuse! Non, c'était cet arriéré chauve qui devrait le supplier en rampant de lui accorder la grâce d'un pardon! Son maitre avait eu dans sa réaction une clémence excessive, ne serait tenu qu'à lui, les deux fautifs aurait souffert milles tortures avant leur exécution! _Il faut vraiment être humain pour s'enticher d'une abomination pareille! Il est laid, trivial, incommodant, sale, brutal, sans subtilité aucune, et répugnant_

Kujakû soupira longuement. Son oeil critique nota chaque faux pas de la jeune fille se préparant. Le rouge a lèvre trop dilué, et mal appliqué ressemblait à des trainés des fruits rouges, comme barbouillé après un festin de mure. Les cheveux, apparement peignés, et l'exagération le fis ricaner intérieurement, s'apparentait...a rien..L'esprit ne pouvait ce résoudre a insulter, dégradé par cette comparaison un objet, un humain, ou un animal quelconque. Personne ne méritait un tel outrage. Et bon sang qui avait osé lui apprendre a ce peindre les yeux de cette manière gauche, apocalyptiquement lourdaude.

Quand ses yeux se posèrent sur le résidu informe de tissu qu'elle désirait arborer ce soir la, la syncope menaça de le terrasser. Il repensa à Yumichika, occupé dans la salle de bain a sa propre mise en beauté et l'envia. Lui ne subissait pas l'infamie, l'ignominie, que cette femme infligeait a la couture et à l'esthétique. Et dire qu'il la voulait comme cavalière ce soir, qu'il la voulait à sa table dans un restaurant. Un laideron occuperait mieux l' office, et le ridiculiserait moins. Non jamais il ne permettrait cela, cela entacherait son nom pour l'éternité, il devait impérativement transformé cette guenuche en quelque chose de présentable. Conscient de l'urgence, il passa à l'attaque. Sa première opération: subtiliser cette brosse a cette humaine afin qu'elle stoppe cette boucherie capillaire!

« Alala ma chérie, à ce rythme la demain tu y es encore » Elle leva les yeux au ciel face à la remarque, retenant une réflexion sur l'impolitesse d'entrer sans frapper. « Doux Kami sama, comme tu te négliges » s'épouvantant son visiteur, une main sur le coeur, l'autre l'éventant. Il se baissa, saisissant avec dégout le kimono, ou plutôt la contrefaçon d'une imitation de kimono . Un cris d'horreur lui échappa tandis qu'il disséquait le vêtement sous toutes les coutures. « Comptes tu vraiment enfiler cette guenille ? La coupe n'a aucune esthétique! Ma grand mère avait la même! Si c'est pas un malheur sur une aussi belle créature! » Elle sourit à demi, sachant l'importance qu'accordait son invité improvisé à la beauté, elle ne se vexa pas, le dernier compliment la toucha. Yumichika lui aurait sans doute fait la même remarque.

« Yumi ne t'as pas dit que les hommes sont interdis à cet étage ? » badina t elle. Kujakû haussa ses sourcils épilés, pensait elle réellement qu'il ignorait le fonctionnellement des maisons de passe ? Il servaient généralement des femmes de ce milieux, bien que ses maitres soient employés dans des institutions hautement plus estimées que « la Maison de la Chatte ». « Et puis il faut payer pour la vue dont tu profites » plaisanta t elle, désignant d'une main sa poitrine encore vierge de vêtement en attendant que le fond de teint sèche. « Je suis encore assez bien coté » ajouta t elle avec un clic d'oeil complice. _Enfin autan que peut l'être une pute dans une maison de passe._

L'esprit la détailla, critique, cette pauvre fille appâtait autan que du lait vomi, son seul atout de vente se limitait a sa jeunesse candide et un port simulant une certaine condition. Elle n'avait rien des Courtisanes, si raffinées et subtiles de la cours, mais dégageait tout de même une relative finesse. L'Esprit évalua mentalement ses propres capacités, estima qu'avec tout son talent, il parviendrait à rendre ce cadmie de sensualité sortable. Hors de question que son maitre pavane dans un lieux publique, avec à son bras une vache poudrée comme une charrette volée...Et ce principe s'appliquait même si la Dame en question était une amie d'enfance de son maitre, une gamine avec lequel il avait partagé ses premières années. Elle possédait une certaine grâce, un potentiel de beauté, mais mal apprêtée ses atouts naturels se transformaient en argument de vulgarité artificielle.

Kujakû s'avança vers elle, dans le miroir, elle put voir sa silhouette s'accroupir près d'elle et lui ôter la brosse des mains. « Je ne peux pas assister plus longtemps à ce carnage capillaire » expliqua t il en refermant son éventail. « Tu massacre tes racines, il faut traiter tes mèches comme les fils d'un tissage, avec délicatesse. Vous les humains vous tyrannisez vos corps et ensuite vous pleurez sur vos rides! C'est vraiment pas croyable! » Elle pouffa, écoutant les ronchonnements de son invité. Elle se détendit sous le touché de l'autre, s'esclaffant de ses commentaires digne d'une diva capricieuse, de sa façons de parler de simple cheveux comme une chose de première importance, de ses mimiques maniérées qu'une moue scandalisée déformait parfois. « Mon maitre te laisse vraiment faire n'importe quoi » déplora t il à la découverte d'une fourche abimée et irrécupérable.

« D'ailleurs que fait il ? Ne dois tu pas toujours l'accompagner ? N'es ce pas le rôle d'un esprit ? » Kujakû tiqua, appréciant peu l'implication dans la définition, surtout venant d'une prostituée de bas étages. D'ordinaire, il trouvait ces femmes outrageantes, dans leurs habits comme dans leurs manières exagérément obscènes. Cependant Morgianna portait le grivois avec érotisme, elle donnait du cachet à cet aspect répugnant des femmes. Sous ses couches de peinture, son visage avait une forme docile et gracieuse, un affront qu'elle le gâche avec ces kilos de maquillage qui l'enlaidissaient. Avec un peu d'éducation, et un relooking, elle aurait put facilement atteindre le rang courtisane. Il soumettrait l'idée à son Maitre.

« Il est dans la salle de bain » lâcha l'esprit. Cette explication suffit à Morgianna « La vrai question est donc depuis combien de temps» nargua t elle. Kujakû esquissa un ricanement. Même lui ne passait autan de temps que son maitre en salle d'eau. Personnellement, accompagner son Maitre dans sa préparation quotidienne le ravissait, pour une fois qu'un autre que lui accordait le minimum requis à son apparence. Il l'aurait bien chaperonné ce soir aussi, cependant, Yumichika l'avait prié de s'occuper de Morgianna à sa place ce soir. La découverte d'un bouton sur son épiderme l'avait convaincus de prendre plusieurs heures supplémentaires dans la salle de bain.. Sachant pertinemment que Morgianna pouvait accorder des rayures et des pois dans le même ensemble, la nécessité qu'un autre homme de gout s'en charge l'avait frappé. L'Omoyiji ne tenait pas à assister à un « désastre stylistique », le temps pressant, il avait légué cette responsabilité à son Shiki, seule autre créature de l'univers que la grâce du bon gout inspirait comme une muse.

L'esprit posa la brosse, observant avec contentement la chevelure luisante de santé par ses soins. Un ustensile humain ne suffirait pas à donner un corps à cette crinière brune. Mais il ne faillirait pas. De lui dépendait l'avenir de cette jeune fille. «Ne bouge pas je vais te donner une nouvelle jeunesse » Sous les yeux ébahit de la jeune femme, une armada de ciseau, de tissu, de ruban, de pinceau, de fils, d'aiguille apparut volant dans l'air. Elle dégluti, peu rassurée en les voyant s'approcher comme une meute de loup affamé.

* * *

Mayuri se lécha le doigt avec une joie délictueuse. Il aborda consciencieusement le liquide carmin qui luisait sous les néons de son laboratoire. Il dédaigna la pauvre loque étendue sur sa table d'opération. La moitié des constituants du sujet remplissait déjà ses flacons. Le cadavre évidé l'encombrait plus qu'autre chose a présent. D'un geste sec il signifia a Nemu de se débarrasser de ce déchet inutile. La brunette hocha mécaniquement de sa tête neutre, elle saisit le maccabée, indifférente au dégout face à ces restes pendouillants, et, sans émotion, le jeta dans un sac noir. Elle le referma avec automatisme, et y apposa l'inscription « A BRULER ».

Une porte claqua, des pas percutaient le sol soigneusement nettoyé. « Alerte », « Alerte » retentissait, glas solennel des désastres et des catastrophes s 'élevant vers Dieux. Mayuri expira de désespoir. Allons donc, que lui voulait on encore? L'incompétence de ses imbéciles de « collègues » l'exaspérait au plus au point. Quoi? Ne pouvaient ils pas, malgré leurs intelligences limitées, régenter une situation sans lui? Leurs incapacité a l'autonomie le retardait dans ses expériences pourtant primordiales. « Nemu » cracha t il désignant la porte.

Coopérative, la subordonnée ouvrit cette dernière qui laissa apparaitre Akon, essoufflé et préoccupé. « Mayuri sama, la Porte... » Il se plia en deux pour reprendre sa respiration. Alerté, comme dès que l'affaire concernait le fameux artefact, le Capitaine vérifia du coin de l'oeil son écran d'ordinateur. Le capteur ne révélait aucune anomalie. Il fronça ses sourcils recouvert de poudre teintée blanche.

« Et bien quoi la Porte? » s'impatienta le capitaine. Sa voie, un crissement de craie sur un tableau sadique, fit tressaillir l'autre scientifique. Ce dernier inspira longuement, prisant pour ne pas prendre la place du cadavre gisant un peu plus loin...

« Elle.. »

La salle s'alluma en rouge, la sirène d'alerte retentissant avec fracas. Mayuri se précipita vers son ordinateur, ses doigts griffus volant au dessus des touches. La Porte s'ouvrait ? Bordel mais qu'es ce qui se passait ? La Porte agissait comme la clef de voute de la Barrière. Son ouverture briserait cette dernière, ouvrant ainsi le passage entre les deux mondes. _Impensables. Cela ne peut arriver, j'ai moi même mis en place le programme qui contrôle la Porte_. Il s'acharna sur son clavier, heurtant les touches avec hystérie en quête de réponse. Avec Horreur la réalité s'imposa a lui: on avait piraté son ordinateur.

Rageur, son poing s'encastra dans un des nombreux écrans. Qui avait bien put le battre lui? Qui avait osé ? Sur la carte d'Oracie, une multitude de point lumineux rouges proliférait. Forcement, les Yokais attaquaient. _Bandes de petits emmerdeurs._ « Nemu » vociféra t il « enclenche le code 432 »

* * *

Hisagi soupçonnait un homme la haut de bien se moquer de lui. Pour une fois qu'il attirait l'attention d'une femme fantasmagorique, superbe et sensuelle, ce devait être un Yokai aux ambitions meurtrières...Quelle veine... Son regard tanguait entre cette « femme à la bouche fendu », séduisante si on occultait ses lèvres, et Hinamori. Le calme souverain de cette dernière ne parvient pas apaiser son coeur affolé. La peur suintait, perceptible, sa vie pesant dans ma balance, il négligeait les apparences . Son comportement, pragmatique, affreusement conscient des dangers encourus, contrastait avec l'image de l'Omoyiji parfait, valeureux, capable de gérer n'importe laquelle des situations...Il fanfaronnerait une autre fois...

« Maintenant Hisagi, elle va tenter de te poignarder aux ciseaux » Elle en avait de bonne elle. Hinamori ou l'art de rassurer. Hisagi se demanda ou sa camarade puisait ses réserves de contenance alors que la sienne s'effritait allègrement. Ce petit bout de femme, timide et timoré en publique, se révélait à présent, force tranquille, pérenne et sure. A côté, lui même, se sentait atrocement diminué, cette revisite inversé d'histoire pour enfant, ou le prince sauvait la princesse en pâmoison, lui plaisant moyennement. Kazeshini, lové dans son monde spirituel, devait de délecter de sa détresse.

Le Yokai disparut de sa vue. Hisagi fronça les sourcils. _Partie ?_ Un frisson de terreur lui remonta le long de l'échine. Elle n'était pas partie. _Putain elle est derrière moi. Ce putain de Yokai est juste derrière moi_. Le brun amorçant un mouvement de côté bien trop tard, comprenant que la collision serait inévitable, il se prépara au choc. Il croisa le visage défait d'Hinamori, qui prise de vitesse formait avec sa bouche des bulles de langage qui éclataient dans un cris confus. Elle courut vers lui. Trop tard malheureusement. Sous ses paupières voyagèrent les images de son enfance, de l'académie, et même...de Kazeshini. Un frisson de dégout le traversa, finir sa vie sur l'image immonde de son Yokai souriant...Quelle horreur. Le méritait il vraiment ?

Vive comme une anguille, Hinamori se plaça entre le Yokai dont la respiration frôlait sa nuque, et son dos. L'impact. Le sons d'une chaire de l'on transperce, l'odeur d'une éclaboussure ensanglantée, dans l'air, la brume de la mort. La lame des ciseaux remua dans la chair touée, tentant de sortir de cet l'étaux d'entrailles, chouignant contre cette résistance . Un cris, pure, obnubilant, encombrant dans ce silence nocturne.

« Ma main !»

Les ciseaux s'extirpèrent de leur prison de muscles. Hinamori ramena à elle sa main mutilée, dont l'ouverture profonde creusait un puit d'ou sortait de gros bouillons de sang chaud. Elle retenait difficilement de grosses larmes, sa carnation blêmissant vertigineusement. Elle se courba en avant, serrant de sa main valide, glissante de sang, celle perforée, pour tenter de limiter cette effusion carmin. Sur l'ombre du sol, Hisagi distinguait très clairement la main levée du Yokai, dont l'arme rutilante découpant le ciel s'apprêtait a réitérer l'attaque. Une brusque panique le frigorifia. _Putain je dois nous éloigner_.

Un chant hargneux, écorché, douloureux stoppa son initiative. Il identifia le timbre d'origine doux qui s'apprêtait du mugissement véloce d'une lionne protégeant ses petits. Hinamori. Un autre cris suraigus, rageur et strident lui déchira les oreilles. Son tympan vrillait, se disloquait au rythme du vacarme invectivant. Ce hourvari féroce, strident même, en revanche, ne provenait pas de son amie... La « Femme à la bouche fendue » s'acharnait sur une barrière invisible, faisant ricocher son arme, et produisant ce son insoutenable. Impact s'accompagnait par une intonation plus franche et sèche de son amie. _Un chant de protection?_ Il ne s'attarda pas plus sur le débat, Hinamori fléchissait les genoux. Sortant de sa torpeur, Hisagi se retourna et la soutient par les aisselles afin de la maintenir debout. La pauvre jeune fille semblait bien fêlée entre ses bras.

Hinamori, fragile, mais battante se stabilisa péniblement. Ses yeux pétillants et attentifs étaient assombris par le spectre de la peur, et le choc du danger. Ce dernier la percutait énergiquement, lui remuait les côtes et les boyaux. Déterminée, elle leva le menton, bombant sa petite poitrine ferme. Elle venait de frôler la Fin, la vrai Fin, celle qui achevait tous les chapitres...Elle ne devait la vie qu'a son bon sens. Pour survivre, pour protéger, pour intercepter ce ciseau vengeur, elle avait sacrifié sa main. Elle hasarda un regard sur sa plaie qui s'étalait sur sa paume. Moche. Dans une autre situation, elle aurait cédé à l'évanouissement.

L'adrénaline relativisait ses choix, elle prendrait conscience, elle s'apitoierait, elle cesserait d'embrigader ses pensées après, une fois la menace éradiquée. Seul la sauvegarde de son ami et d'elle même méritait une dépense énergétique. Sa main invalide, suante de rouge, souffreteuse, elle la considérerait plus tard. L'intensité de l'instant flouait les paramètres entravants sa survie et son efficacité. Elle appliquait toute sa volonté à escamoter sa propre détresse, toutes ses pensées mobilisées par l'effort de guerre. Inouïe la ténacité d'une petite chose comme elle.

Hisagi raffermie sa prise sur le corps mollissant. En dépit de sa pertinacité entêtée et obstinée, Hinamori repoussait trop ses limites. Une opiniâtreté assidue n'effaçait pas les limites corporelles, elle les écartait temporairement. Hinamori déclinait, le maintient de la barrière conjuguée à sa blessure entaillait son endurance. La jeune femme sentait le gouffre du sommeil courir sur sa peau. Impossible de rester trop longtemps retranchée derrière cette barrière rassurante. L'effet placebo de l'adrénaline se dissipait, la douleur qu'elle s'acharnait à emprisonner réclamait ses droits souverains.

Hisagi l'agaçait. Son inactivité ballante achevait ses trésors de patience. Il stationnait dans l'inutilité. Quoi, lui, un Invocateur, lui laissait à elle, qui devait se cramponner à sa volonté pour refouler l'inconscience, l'entièreté de la charge de leur protection? Qui possédait un Yokai ? Qui détenait la faculté de s'en faire servir? Et qui n'avait d'autre ressource qu'elle même? La fatigue grandissante échancrait les résistances psychiques de la jeune femme que la crise de nerf gagnait. Elle refusait de mourir ici. La lame de ciseaux de son ennemis buttait contre sa barrière a la hauteur de ses yeux. Si son chant faiblissait, elle finirait plantée dans son front à cout sûr. Son oeil dévia sur sa main, jugeant la profondeur conséquente de la blessure. Elle ne survivrait pas si cette conjecture se réalisait.

Hisagi s'inquiéta du tremblement de son amie. Il réchappa de justesse à l'étouffement lorsqu'elle lui écrasa violemment le pied, l'action contrastant avec le caractère si pacifique de sa compagne. Cette radicalisation comportemental lui fit comprendre l'urgence de leur situation. Hinamori ne tiendrait plus longtemps. L'harassement de la jeune femme l'empêchait d'assurer la totalité de leur protection plus longtemps. Autrement dit, cette responsabilité lui incombait.

Il avait toujours redouté cet instant. Le moment critique ou ses épaules devraient supporter une charge qu'il savait trop lourde pour lui. Il ne plaçait en lui même aucune confiance, se sachant défaillant, il esquivait les implications trop cruciales, préférant déléguer ou se poster à des taches faciles. Seul, il ne réalisait rien. Ses capacités individuelles ne le distinguait déjà pas a l'académie, on appréciait plutôt son travail d'équipe et sa propension à l'obéissance face à l'autorité. On déplorait son manque d'inventivité et d'autonomie. La défiance qu'il cultivait sur ses capacités depuis son enfance l'avait persuadé que seul, il n'accomplirait jamais rien. Il avait sut s'entourer d'amis, qui apportaient avec eux la sécurité du nombre, dans le but d'échapper à cette fatalité. Il comptait plus sur les autres que sur lui même, leur confiant chaque initiative. Bien que le phénomène se soit atténué avec les années, son assurance prenant du galon, au coeur du danger, cette tendance resurgissait.

Petit, un Yokai l'avait attaqué lui et ses amis. Il avait tenté de les sauver sans succès, et lui même ne devait sa survit qu'à un Capitaine qui passait par la. Cet épisode lui avait donné sa vocation mais également une certitude. Son minuscule pouvoir ne protégeait personne, pas même sa propre vie. Il avait redoublé d'effort pour améliorer ses performances, mettre en échec cette conviction, et obtenir la capacité d'être un pilier pour les autres . Et hier encore, pensait avoir réussi, son statut d'Invocateur concrétisant cet accomplissement. Malheureusement, son premier contact avec un Yokai renouait avec la réalité. Il se retrouvait démunie, incapable de faire un choix sur l'attitude à adopter, ignorant de la marche à suivre. Perdu. Il avait pris peur du contrôle.

Depuis le commencement de l'affrontement, Hinamori avait tout gérée, tout contrôlée. Lui, benêt, incompétent, avait été trop heureux de lui laisser les rênes, d'échapper une fois encore à la contrainte des responsabilités. Sauf que sa propre inaction, sa propre inculture, sa propre faiblesse avait déjà usé Hinamori qui peinait à repousser l'adversaire. Et maintenant la nécessité endosser un rôle plus prononcé était incontournable.

Un effroi le glaça. Sa force seule ne réglerait rien. Jamais il ne viendrait à bout de ce Yokai. Aucune arme ne renforçait son poing, aucun sort ne l'alliait a son esprit, aucune incantation n'éclairait son âme...Quand à Kazeshini...L'impossibilité de recourir à lui le frappa avec la force des évidences. Une nouvelle fois, Hinamori puni du talon son inaction. Il devait trouver impérativement de l'aide. Un blanc mémorable envahit son esprit. A contre coeur, il envisagea la possibilité infime d'employer son « associé ».

Il n'avait pas le choix mais...Invoquer Kazeshini ? Pas sur que ce dernier est à coeur son secours. D'ailleurs n'attenterait il pas à sa vie? Hisagi ne plaçait pas suffisamment de confiance dans l'Esprit drapé de noir pour lui remettre sa vie, ni la lui confier. Malheureusement, peu d'autres alternatives s'offraient à lui...Autan affecter la sincérité, aucune autre solution ne s'offrait à lui. Hinamori ne pouvait pas tuer ce Yokai, la pauvre petite n'avait ni talent en récitation, ni Esprit. Sérieusement, seuls ses chants de protection, dont il profitait actuellement, la démarquait...Et son état préoccupant d'épuisement la disqualifiait la possibilité d'une fuite.

Quand à lui, sans armes, il ne valait guère mieux. Son seul salut se matérialisait sous la forme d'un Esprit sadique revêtant le même vêtement que le malheur et la mort... _Autan dire que nous sommes foutus_...Il devait invoquer ce barbare cynique et malsain... _Cet emmerdeur._..Triste constat. Mais, le bleu de son orteil témoignait qu'Hinamori militait assez vigoureusement pour cette option...

« Je ne suis pas sure que ce sois une idée très brillante... » glissa t il. Un coude particulièrement pointus lui perfora les côtes. La brunette ne pouvant parler, sa capacité vocale déjà monopolisée pour chanter, transmettait par d'autre moyens très clairement son message: **Invoque le**. Et si il ne connaissait pas le caractère tempéré et sage de la belle, il aurait ajouté à son ordre : **Merde**. Au pied du mur, Hisagi déglutit, présentant la catastrophe. « Je décline toute responsabilité »

 _Kazeshini!_

La suite lui donna raison.

* * *

« Peut on savoir ce que cela signifie ? » hurla la voie échauffée de Yamamoto. Le vieil homme à la figure de cire avait pour l'occasion des traits déformés d'un énervement vif. Son poing, puissant pour un homme de cet âge tapa la table en bois qui craqua plaintivement. « Comment la porte à t elle put s'ouvrir? » Mayuri, qui ne bénéficiait pour une fois d'aucune excuse, se ratatina. A l'humiliation d'avoir été surpassé, se greffait celle de devoir rendre des comptes a ce qu'il qualifiait d'une assemblée décérébrée... Il lisait la vengeance dans plusieurs de leur yeux de poissons avariés.

« Mayuri ! » beugla le commandant suprême. « Cette explication te reviens de droit je crois! » Si la situation n'impliquait pas tant de vie, le Capitaine de la 12e était sur que ses camarades ne se seraient pas gênés pour le calomnier, et rajouter à cette illustration parfaite de son incompétence leur propre sentiments. Il fautait si rarement dans son travail, que personne n'osait lui reprocher son comportement odieux. Mais la, lui le grand génie, devait s'incliner. On lui réclamait une analyse qu'il éclaircissait pas lui même. Il, et cette constatation l'enrageait, ignorait comme un tel prodigue eusse put se produire.

« Allons, allons, Yamamoto-kun » Le sourcils du patriarche sauta d'agacement. Nul besoin de se retourner pour deviner l'identité de l'individu ayant l'outrecuidance de lui manquer de respect. Le Commandant Suprême s'inclina de manière protocolaire devant son empereur, que Shinji suivait, il fut rapidement imité pour l'assemblé toute entière. « Mayuri nous justifiera cet erreur plus tard, pour l'heur nous devons endiguer d'autres problèmes. » Le nouvel arrivant pris place autour de la table tandis que le blond s'adossa à un mur. Etant membre de la division 7, Shinji avait pour rôle unique la protection du monarque qu'il ne quittait jamais, se fondant dans son ombre. Excepté quand ce dernier, retord, parvenait à échapper à sa vigilance. Sa fonction expliquait sa garde qu'il ne relâchait jamais, et pourquoi il s'embusquait plutôt que de prendre place autour de la table avec les autres capitaines.

Kisuke avisa les visages inquiets, endormis, tranquilles ou préoccupés qui ornaient les illustres personnages attablés avec lui. Tous les Capitaines, assis avec plus ou moins de prestance, chose frappante lorsque l'on comparait Buyakuya et Kenpachi côte à côte, lui accordaient une attention exclusive. Seul Kyoraku brillait par son absence, mais il avait demandé sa journée pour assister à un défilé voila quelques mois. _Encore au moment opportun, cet homme possède un sixième sens aigus pour l'esquive..._ Sa vice capitaine le représentait. _Nanao._ Elle affectait le désappointement aigre des employés exploités. Il manquait également Ichimaru. _Enfin il ne devrait plus tarder maintenant._

« Cessez de froncer ainsi les sourcils Commandant, vos rides ne s'aggraverons qu'un peu plus » Badina t il en constatant la rigidité glacial du doyen de la salle. Yamamoto contrôla admirablement une pulsion inavouable à l'égard de son unique supérieur. Comment, ce petit gringalet se permettait il un tel leste avec l'étiquette ? Son Fong, elle aussi particulièrement attachée à cette dernière tiqua, quand à Kuchiki, il se raidit encore, chose incroyable si l'on considérai sa position naturellement droite comme pétrifié par une froide politesse. Avec ce monarque, les traditions avaient la vie dure.

« Votre altesse » salua enfin le Doyen. Kisuke sourit à l'appellation, il la savourait, sachant l'effort qu'elle demandai à son capitaine le plus ancien. Un groupe échevelé pénétra à son tour la salle. Tessai en tête, les bras encombrés de dossier, un kimono de soie meublant son avant bras, suivit d' Ichimaru, impertinent comme à l'accoutumé. Tessai accepta d'un signe de tête les salutations qu'il reçus immédiatement, et posa l'ensemble des dossiers sur la table, avant de couvrir les épaule de l'empereur avec le kimono qu'il venait de ramener. Ichimaru, plus détendu, frôlant la nonchalance, détailla la compagnie, et siffla faussement admiratif.

« Bah dic donc, c'est un sacré petit comité que nous avons la » commenta il. Hitsugaya, encore groogit de sommeil, que sa jeunesse justifiait amplement, leva les yeux au ciel. Comment faisait cet autre pour paraitre souriant et enjoué si tôt? Mystère que cet apparence enfantine et espiègle en toute circonstance. _Ah se demander qui est le benjamin ici_. L'albinos ne perdait pas contenance en dépit des regards lapidaires que lui lançaient ses collègues. La plupart définissaient l'homme comme un personnage vicieux et toxique, dont ils déconseillaient la compagnie nocive.

Son indifférence à la critique, et sa propension à l'indépendance, voir à l'absence de morale le rendait dangereux. Il s'apparentait à un prince des tempêtes se riant des traits de ses comparses. Se jouant de sa réputation, brouillant son personnage, tirant profit des rumeurs sur son compte, dont le Capitaine de la 10e le soupçonnait d'être l'instigateur. Une créature sans étique autre que le mensonge et la fausseté, sans législation autre que son profit, ne tenant compte des règles qu'en apparence, trompant, piégeant, agitant les foules était dangereuse car incontrôlable. Et malheureusement, ce personnage se complaisait dans la confusion qu'il façonnait, et d'une intelligence vive et malsaine, détenait le potentiel d'engendrer des calamités. Ichimaru conservait une prestance pernicieuse, même affublé d'un Haori défait, enfilé à la hâte, preuve de la nature profonde de son vices.

Hitsugaya cligna des yeux, son esprit encore embrumé dans un état de demi-sommeil, il peinait a conserver une attention consciencieuse. Il divaguait, peu attentif aux discutions l'entourant. Il intercepta par mégarde un échange silencieux entre les Capitaines de la 5 et de la 3e. Un simple signe de tête de la part du serpent qu'il crut rêver, et qu'il attribua à sa fatigue. Car rien n'expliquant cette marque de respect venant du Captaine le plus insolent, surtout envers le Capitaine Aizen. Ces deux là, comme deux faces d'une pièce, ne partageait que l'air qu'ils respiraient. Si Aizen imposait le respect par son essence naturellement magnétique, chaleureuse, Gin infusait dans l'espace l'environnant une zone d'inconfort et de mal aise. Aussi, presque nativement, leur relation restait professionnelle, et de la courtoisie la plus austère, comme si ils s' insupportaient mutuellement. Pourquoi Gin aurait il alors gratifié Aizen d'un témoignage de reconnaissance, alors que personne n'en bénéficiait? Inconcevable.

« Ichimaru » grogna le Capitaine suprême, il ramena ainsi sur lui l'attention dissidente de Toshiro. « Si seulement vous pouviez attirer les regards pour autre chose que votre impertinence... » L'albinos haussa les épaules, effectua sa courbette de circonstance devant son empereur, oublieux de la remarque du doyen. Seule la puissance du Capitaine Ichimaru lui permettait un tel leste, une telle insolence. En dépit de son comportement outrageux, il était un génie, et profitait allègrement de ce passe droit implacable.

« 'cusez Cap'tain, je n'avais pas prévus de me réveiller en pleine nuit réparer les pots cassés de notre Mayuri-chan. » Glissa le renard, l'innocence même peinte sur le visage, ignorant superbement le susnommé qui l'épinglait des yeux. Il s'assit cérémonieusement sur son siège, calé entre Soi Fong et Kensei. Il jouissait délicieusement de la colère qui empourprait le Capitaine accusé. Sous le fard poudré, resurgissait des rougeurs offensées d'ire contenue. Kensei joint son ricanement au fou rire de Kenpachi que la scène rendait euphorique.

« Kurotsuchi-sama pour toi, pauvre imbécile empaffré » grommela le scientifique, une main ostensiblement posée sur la garde de son épée. Kensei s'étrangla, craignant le pire. L'arme du Capitaine scientifique se caractérisait par sa dangerosité extreme. Le Capitaine l'améliorant sans cesse avec de nouvelles fonctionnalités ou expériences. La dernière fois, la lame avait diffusé un nuage toxique qui avait bien faillit empoisonner toute l'assemblé.

Oh, Je tremble d'effroi » ricana l'autre. Son sourire s'élargit, mauvais, il poussa l'affront jusqu'à imiter des tremblements factices, que Kenpachi jugea amusant, mais qui exaspérèrent par leurs puérilités les autres Capitaines, et inquiétèrent Kensei, peu désireux d'expérimenter une des invention tordue de Mayuri. Ichimaru asseyez vous » trancha Yamamoto, deux doigts massant ses tempes. « Vos chamailleries enfantines n'ont pas leurs places ici » La sévérité du ton convainquit les deux Capitaines d'adopter une attitude discrète, assidue, professionnellement et irréprochable. Après un dernier éclair visuel, il détournèrent la tête l'un de l'autre, écoutant religieusement leur supérieur. Kensei en soupira d'aise.

Des fourmis mordillaient ses bras, son épaule droite, accablée d'un poids pas si léger que ça, que de nombreux régimes, jamais tenus, avaient pourtant amincit, faiblissait lentement. Qu'on ne lui ressorte pas le cliché de la demoiselle en détresse portée avec la facilité d'un sac de plume de si tôt! Il risquerait d'y ajouter son sentiment personnel qui assassinerait le commerce déjà mince des contes de fée. La chevelure rousse de sa belle endormies lui chatouilla le menton. Il la replaça précairement sur son épaule endolories. La boisson, le meilleur amie de la graisse, la calvaire des chevaliers servants.

« Ikkaku tient la mieux elle va tomber » lui reprocha Hiyori, acide. Son poing le démangea méchamment. Elle pouvait bien la ramener tient, sa taille la dispensait immédiatement de la corvée qu'il subissait. L'image fugace d'une teigne blonde, écrasée, immobilisée, aplatie, broyée sous la masse rousse de leur amie commune lui étira un sourire.

Le papillons bifurqua subitement. Le virage manqua d'expulser la pauvre inconsciente qui le griffa en représailles. _Quelle sale bête, même dans les vapes elle me fait chier!_ De son autre bras, il cala Matsumoto contre sa clavicule, la maintenant plus durement que précédemment. Dans son dos, il avait une conscience aiguës des tries rougeoyantes que lui avait infligé son fardeau. _Elle griffe fort en plus !_ Il ne lui semblait pas pourtant que les ongles, toujours taillés et vernis conformément aux canons de la mode, de Matsumoto aient la longueur requise pour entailler aussi profondément sa chaire...

A la sortie du virage tangent, un cris le ramena à la réalité. Un grognement douloureux, un ballet de membres éparses, une insulte prononcée de la voie si délicate d'Hyori. Par terre, le sol accueillait avec la douceur du béton les fesses mécontentes de cette dernière qui râlait. « Putain mais qui est le con qui a... »la voie criarde, désagréable que la petite blonde contrariée s'étouffa.

« Renji ? » lâcha t'elle surprise en découvrant le rouge étalé de tout son long. La mâchoire du pauvre homme ployait sous une torsion...douloureuse? Renji se redressa difficilement en sifflant. Son menton avait viré au bleu, et penché de côté jouait aux claquettes. Un jet flaque de chaire molle aspergea son genoux. Et boue de langue en moins, un. L'horreur se peignit sur les traits déformés du blessé.

Tout l'accablement du monde passa dans les iris d'Hyori toujours à terre. _Quelle vision grotesque, tu parles d'une blessure de guerre._ « J'aurais du m'en douter. » asséna glaciale la blonde. « Quand ce n'est pas toi c'est l'autre tache. » Elle en référait a Hisagi...

« Shé censhé signichié quoi? » Le rouge commença à s'agiter dans tout les sens, palpant son menton tordu et bégayant des gazouillis incompréhensibles. Hyori se releva avec exaspération. Avec un peu de chance, on pourrait arranger cette gueule de revenant à la 4e en rentrant. Fallait espérer pour Renji...Sinon... Dans le pire des cas les blessures irréversibles de provenance guerrières octroyaient un certain charme masculin aux Hommes. Renji n'aurait qu'a s'en accommoder. Et omettre de préciser l'origine exacte de sa cette face déformée...

Un rire tonitruant en provenance des méandres vocales d'Ikkaku énervant le défiguré qui l'injuria, alimentant les moqueries de l'autre. Rukia accompagna l'expression désabusée de la blonde. Elles pataugeaient dans l'imbécilité la plus gamine. La situation ne se prêtait pas vraiment à ces moments de relâchement. Les Yokais avoisinants les remarqueraient s'ils continuaient à faire un tel vacarme. Résignée, Rukia aida Reinji à se redresser, ce qui réconforta ce dernier dans son malheur. Elle esquiva un câlin que voulut partager avec elle le rouge, trouvant l'action importune.

L'absence d'Hisagi et d'Hinamori l'alerta. En outre, l'état de Matsumoto préoccupait la jeune noble. Elle ne notifiait aucune atteinte physique sur le corps de la rousse, pourtant, son Reiatsu tournoyait étrangement. Ce phénomène ne correspondait à aucune des configurations qu'on lui avait apprise à l'académie ou dans son clan. Comme si quelque chose poussait dans le corps de Matsumoto, comme un poussin tapant du bec sur les parois de sa coquille. Elle allait questionner sa voisine sur l'état de leurs amis mais...

« Le papillon ! » rappela Hyori alertée qui bondi comme ranimée . L'insecte continuait sa course sans eux. « Si on le perd on est mal! » Elle poursuivit le lépidoptère, rapidement imité par Ikkaku qui retenait difficilement Matsumoto sur son épaule. Rukia eu une demi seconde d'inaction. Elle rapatria sa main encore levée vers l'endroit ou était quelques secondes auparavant Hyori. Elle considéra ébahit la amis venaient de les abandonner pour un insecte ? Sans aucune explication? Ils avaient encore consommés du Sake ou quoi? _Un papillon ? Mais Pourquoi diantre un.._ Elle remarqua enfin la présence de l'envoyé du Gotei. Oh! Ses jambes répondirent d'elles même au stimuli, elle s'élança à son tour.

Shunsui avait beau leur avoir confié la tache de retrouver les villageois, elle et Renji barbotaient dans un flou total. Les informations, peu nombreuses, entravaient la mise en place d'une stratégie. Ils ignoraient la localisation précise de ce qu'ils devaient sauver, ainsi que la force militaire de l'ennemi, aussi, ce papillon, accompagné de surcroit par trois de leurs amis tombaient à pic. Cette apparition dégageait l'amorce d'un plan. Elle voulut partager son enthousiasme avec son camarade rouge, elle tourna la tête, une phrase euphorique au coin des lèvres... Un vide intersidéral l'accompagnait. Le brunette stoppa sa course. Renji se lamentait, quelques mètres plus loin, pleurnichant sur son charme, sa beauté et son attractivité ravagées par une furie aussi petite que retors. Avec un soupçon d'irritation lasse, Rukia prit sur elle de le rejoindre, de lui saisir rudement la manche, et de le trainer dynamiquement avec elle. Les pauvres grimaces de son camarade ne l'émouvaient aucunement.

Tessai avait déployé une large carte qui tapissait la table. Des pions ouvragés rouges l'épinglaient sur divers lieux répartis sur l'ensemble du territoire. A chaque pion correspondait une attaque. Mayuri continuait d'en disposer, cette action édifiait sa honte. Chaque tache de couleur rappelait les conséquences de sa négligence. Elles le marquaient du fer implacable de l'échec, et pour un individu aussi fier que le scientifique, cela l'humiliait plus que toutes autres mesures. Quand il eut fini ses placements, le planisphère était tant constellé d'étoiles carmins qu'il ressemblait aux cartes du ciel utilisées en astronomie.

Rabougris, il se rassit en grognant. Les yeux inquisiteurs de l'Empereur avait épié chacun de ses gestes déshonorants. Malgré le calme apparent de leur monarque, sa figure joviale, et son ton badin, Mayuri eu la certitude qu'il fulminait intérieurement et qu'une punition vengeresse se cachait derrière cet affront publique. Il lui faisait payer sa bavure. Cette constatation seule couvrait le chercheur de honte.

« Maintenant messieurs » demanda Kisuke, son ouvrant son éventail qu'il agita doucement. « Des idées ? » L'attitude désinvolte ne trompait personne, derrière ce masque folâtre, faussement badaud, Kisuke étudiait sérieusement cette situation inextricable. Kenpachi s'exprima, prévisible il recommanda l'extermination pur et simple des Yokais. Envoyer une unité sur chaque zoné agressées, et visa les réexpédier dans leur Monde. Soi Fong pouffa de cette proposition arguant sa bêtise et ajoutant, pour faire bonne mesure, que venant du Capitaine de la 11e, elle n'étonnait personne. Kensei s'inséra dans le dialogue, soutenant la thèse du belliqueux Capitaine de la 11e. Soi Fong répartit qu'un recruteur n'avait aucune légitimité militaire. Les trois partie campaient sur leurs positions, prêt a se sauter à la gorge. Heureusement Aizen jugula le débordement occasionnée par un de ces psaumes de raison. Les débats continuèrent, tendus, palpables, les voix s'élevant, se heurtant, mais le risque d'un assassina écarté.

Buyakuya parcourut consciencieusement la carte, il nota chaque emplacement dans son esprit, cherchant la logique cachée. Les grosses villes étaient touchées mais aussi des zones moins peuplées et reculées... Cette journée infernale ne se finirait elle donc jamais ? Le matin Kuuybi avait attaqué le domaine Kurosaki, et à présent ils devaient affronter une séries de raids... Pour ajouter à son embarras, Rukia se baladait dans la nature. Il masquait son inquiétude par peur qu'elle n'entrave ses capacités, mais cette dernière, dévorante, les obstruait déjà. _Que se passe t il avec la Porte ? Pourquoi cette horde de Yokai maintenant ?_ Ses pensées voyagèrent, l'image de sa soeur s'imposa à lui. _Surtout maintenant._ Il releva la tête, tombant sur le Capitaine Hitsugaya en pleine réflexion silencieuse.

De par son rôle administratif, le Capitaine de la 10e connaissait chaque déplacement d'Omoyiji. Et une évidence lui sautait aux yeux. Il ignorait les motivations des Yokais, le moyen qu'ils avait emprunté pour les envahir, mais il distinguait dans le tumulte de ces interrogations une observation claire et limpide. « C'est tout de même étrange » commenta t il. « Ces attaques coïncident avec l'emplacement de nos hommes sur le terrain ». Cette remarque eu le mérite d'instaurer un calme bienfaisant. Soi Fong, Kensei et Kenpachi, les esprits les plus échauffés, respectèrent le silence pesant qui plomba l'air. Kuchiki releva un sourcil auguste, troublé par cette révélation qui insinuait une certaine intelligence et anticipation chez leur ennemi. Ces attaques auraient donc un but précis et ciblées, reflétant une organisation préparée, chose extrêmement rare venant de Yokai.

« C'est impossible » contra Mayuri piqué, interrompant les réflexions du Capitaine de la 6e. « J'ai moi même crée le serveur stockant ces données. » Pompeux, le sinistre personnage releva son menton maquillé presque vulgairement et qui faisait ressortir son faciès de poule offusquée. Kuchiki ne due qu'à son éducation le maintient de son apparence atone. Tant de prétention injustifiée, et d'arrogance de mauvais gout, anéantissait les espoirs qu'il plaçait dans le genre humain.

« V'l'avez fait avec la même application que l'système d'contrôl de la porte ? » La pique pernicieuse, pestiférée avec la gaité des vengeances faciles provenait du Capitaine de 3e, content d'instaurer un climat tendu et brouillé. Le regard assassin du scientifique glissa sur les écailles albinos et lisses du Serpent. Yamamoto calma les esprits en rappelant la délicatesse de leur situation et la vacuité d'algarade non productives. Kisuke, plus disposé que le vieil homme trouva une certaine justice dans la remarque de Gin. Cependant, il condamnait cette attitude dissidente et agitatrice du Capitaine Ichimaru, qui en véritable maitre d'intrigue troublait la bonne entente, et tressait des trames noueuses et tortueuses. Ce capitaine l'effrayait par sa faculté a dénicher les faiblesses et les exposer avec un ton badin au grand jour, ainsi que par sa maitrise des sentiments humains. L'Empereur le soupçonnait de détenir plus d'information que les service de la 2e Division, pourtant spécialisé dans le domaine. _Un être torve à surveiller_.

« En admettant que le système est été piraté » énonça Ukitake toujours soucieux de bien être de ses subordonnés, Yamamoto fit taire le grognement offensé de Mayuri d'un regard appuyé. « La priorité est de rapatrier nos hommes ».

« Si vous me permettez » interrompis Aizen, instaurant un silence religieux. « Cela serait peu judicieux » Le monarque saisi un pion rouge entre ses doigts graciles. Aizen, toujours lui. Avec son ton égal, calme, infusé de la pointe d'inquiétude convenable, ni trop prononcé montrant la maitrise qu'il avait de son corps, ni inexistante, témoignant de l'égard qu'il portait a ses hommes. La figure de la perfection incarnée dans un être de chair. Respectable, aimable, réfléchie, ne parlant qu'avec pertinence et avec les mots pensés et appropriés, percutants. Le Capitaine idéal sous tous rapports, dont les compétences diplomatiques, et l'efficacités rendaient candidat de toutes les opérations d'importances. « Puis je suggérer un plan? »

Le monarque accorda la requête d'un geste encourageant de la main. Une perfection sans aspérité cachait forcément des vices, en dépit de cela, Kisuke jugeait Aizen comme de ses hommes les plus capables, il lui accordait une confiance teintée de soupçons. Il ignorait les vrai intentions d'Aizen, à l'inverse de Gin reconnu par tous comme intriguant, Aizen ne trempait jamais ne serait que ses orteils dans des affaires subversives, au contraire, il symbolisait l'intégrité même. Jamais une fausse manoeuvre n'entachait son travail, ou une erreur. Le Capitaine de la 5e jouissait d'une réputation excellente auprès de ses hommes, des autres divisions et même dans l'opinion publique ou au sein du gouvernement. Aussi, l'Empereur avait la conviction que malgré des désirs camouflés, Aizen ne compromettrait pas son image infaillible et exemplaire en blettissant un travail.

« Nous devrions renvoyer ces Yokais par le chemin qu'ils ont emprunté. » Aizen se leva, il prit élégamment une pièce de bois en forme de T reposant sur la table. Cette dernière servait à déplacer les unités lorsque, en période de guerre, sur le planisphère s'étalait des pions représentant leurs unités de combat et celles ennemis. Il rapatria toutes les pièces rouges sur un même lieux, le mont Yatto. « Renvoyons les dans les entrailles de leur terre maudite par la porte qui les en a fait s'échapper. » Il échangea un regard avec tous les capitaines présent, aspirant leur attention et attisant leur accords, puis brusquement, il renversa tous les indicateurs pourpres. « Ou tuons les tous » Il reposa souplement le poussoir devenu inutile, et masqua la théâtralité de son geste par une mine volontairement sombre. Une des pièces roula sur la table, puis chuta dans un bruit de tonnerre. « Rapatrier nos hommes provoquerait plus de panique que d'efficacité. » argua t il en s'assoyant . « Envoyons leur plutôt des renforts »

« Et comment comptez vous les rapatrier vos Yokai » Ironisa Son Fong septique« avec des chiens de berger ? ». La jeune femme croisa ses bras sur son torse presque masculin. « Ce ne sont pas de mouton en dépit de leurs bêtises, on ne pourra pas les ramener vers la porte aussi simplement ». Kisuke opina de la tête. Malgré sa prétention susceptible, la Capitaine de la 2e division savait évaluer les risques et les obstacles. Elle classifiait justement l'ampleur de cette tache, y percevant les failles, mais aussi les difficultés.

« Le Capitaine Aizen-san n'as pas prévus ce genre de méthode Capitaine Fong-san » Il était rare d'ouïr la voie océan du Capitaine Unoana. La pale figure prostrée, ses deux mains bien à plat sur ses cuisses redressa son visage qu'elle gardait respectueusement incliné. Ses deux yeux amandes luisirent d'intelligence. « Il avait planifié d'utiliser nos hommes comme des appâts.» clarifia t elle le sourire doux et aimable. « N'est ce pas Capitaine? » Le contraste entre la bonté de son fasciés avenant, et la cruauté pragmatique de ses paroles figèrent l'assistance. Aizen lui rendit son sourire avec la même dose de gentillesse exécrable, mais en la teintant de douleur.

« Capitaine Aizen » s'insurgea Toshiro. « Nous ne pouvons faire ça! Les alentours de la porte, surtout ouverte, sont très dangereux pour de simple humain. Sans compter que rien ne garanti qu'ils ne soient pas aspirés avec les Yokais. Nous ne pouvons pas les utiliser comme des pions malléables sur un grand échiquier! »Aizen se poudra de l'affliction la plus grande et la plus intense semblant tourmenté par sa propre idée, que Shinji jugeait préméditée. Gin releva sa manche large afin de masquer son rictus amusé, seul autre Capitaine a rompre le charme envoutant d'Aizen, voir son infaillibilité lui arrachait toujours quelques éclats de sarcasmes.

« Je vous pris de croire que cette résolution m'attriste autan que vous » plaida le concerné en se frottant l'arête du front, préoccupé. « Mais nous ne pouvons assurer le rapatriement de nos hommes, ni même envoyer des renforts à chacun d'entre eux par manque d'effectif. » La main du brun heurta la table comme par mégarde, répercutant un claquement sec, prononçant la sentence. « Urahaha sama » Shinji sortit de derrière la porte ou il s'était posté en début d'entretient, sa remarque acheva les réticences du reste de l'assemblé . « Il n'a pas tord » Kisuke dévisagea son garde du corps personnel avec surprise. Le blond, qui depuis peu arborait une coupe capillaire étrange, vouait à Aizen un mépris dédaigneux et soupçonneux. Il ne manquait jamais une occasion de dénigrer ce dernier, lui prêtant des airs de fausseté corrompus et malsaine, et répétant que ce félon leurs taisait ses manigance, qu'il maquillait comme une prostituée camouflant un bouton, et n'avait de culte que pour lui même. Il préconisait la plus grande des vigilances en présence de ce félon déguisé en agneaux, rabâchant sans cesse qu'il percerait ses sombres manigances. Le monarque l'encourageait discrètement dans cette entreprise, ne pouvant se permettre une prise de position hostile à l'encontre d'un de ses Capitaines.

Aussi, que son capitaine le plus incommode à la politique d'Aizen corrobore une stratégie élaborée, surtout aussi risquée, par ce dernier ne témoignait de la gravité de leur situation. Shinji pensait surement que cette manoeuvre dissimulait autre chose, mais s'inclinait face à une réalité intransigeante. Le monarque coula un regard appuyé vers son garde personnel du corps, estimant, évaluant les bénéfices et les risques. Le déséquilibre transparaissait, flagrant entre les deux forces en présence. Kisuke croyait au potentiel humain et à ses prouesses, inventeur il soutenait la recherche, et ne désespérait pas qu'un jour l'Homme évince les Yokais. Il considérait comme une défaite le sacrifice et la mise en danger de ses hommes. Cette stratégie, osée, brillante, indisposait son étique et ses valeurs, mais a rogner ses idéaux, tout Roi était tenu.

Gin fit mine de tousser pour étouffer un ricanement inconvenant, il décryptait sur son monarque le doute, sur les autres Capitaines l'inconfort, et sur la façade tamisée d'Aizen, tapissée d'embarras, la confiance. Peu maquillée selon lui, mais imperceptible pour les autres, tant l'homme croyait en sa capacité à obtenir suffrage unanime. Aizen déclamait son projets avec calme, cohérence et justesse. Son ton travaille se teintait d'implication sans ressembler à un discourt enflammé. L'homme tout entier formé a la modération, à la composition de son personnage. Il laissait parfois quelques vides, que ses collègues comblaient par leur idée que le maitre du jeu feignait n'avoir pensé lui même. Ou il aiguillonnait subtilement ses camarades, jonglant sur tous les tableaux, orchestrant, prévoyant, menant mais cachant son bâton de plaidoyer affecta le groupe qui ne put contrecarrer ces arguments évidents, élémentaires et appris dans toutes les classes militaires. Leurs clartés, leur énonciation précise, simple et logique avait des répercussions directives dans les esprits. Kisuke signifia son accort.

Gin avait été surpris qu'Aizen se risque à annoncer cette stratégie suspecte lui même, il aurait parié que le Capitaine de la 5e, en araignée méticuleuse, aurait usé d'un intermédiaire sur qui rejeter la faute en cas d'échec. _Echec ?_ Comme si l'échec pouvait ternir l'image d'Aizen! Ce plan ci serait soumis au succès, comme tous les autres. Aizen asservissait ce dernier à sa cause aussi aisément qu'il convainquait ses paires de son intégrité. Il avait de vicieux qu'il taisait son succès et le faisait passer pour autre que le sien, ne s'arrogeant que la moitié respectable de son vrai mérite afin d'égarer les soupçons. Toshiro, ce petit Capitaine naïf, trop jeune et inexpérimenté, celui la même s'épouvantant des répercutions de la stratégie quelques instant plus tôt, défendait à présent ce projet avec conviction. Aizen avait raison, et sa méthode, bien qu'aventureuse résolvait la plupart des soucis logistiques, matériel, humain et géographique. _Une tactique parfaite, étudiée, imparable, irréprochable...préparée ?_

Gin se gaussa intérieurement, était il le seul a percevoir la mascarade? Que ce n'était pas Kenpachi, avec son cerveaux de moule qui venait de suggérer ce mouvement précis, mais Aizen qui le lui avait inspiré? Que Soi Fong n'avait pas vraiment mis en exergue une faille, comme si il pouvait y en avoir, dans la stratégie d'Aizen, mais lui même qui l'avait rajouter afin d'impliquer ses camarades et de s'effacer progressivement? Que ce génie suprêmement intelligent dirigeait ce ballet sans tenir le rôle de chef d'orchestre ? L'albinos se tendit. Shinji trucidait le Capitaine de la 5e des yeux, l'écartelant silencieusement. _Tous ne se laisse pas prendre apparemment_.

Shinji fronça les sourcils, guettant le Capitaine de la 5e avec la même intensité qu'un criminel. Plus encore que son monarque, qui soupçonnait chez Aizen quelques néfastes penchants, Shinji était persuadé de la présence de ces derniers chez l'homme malfaisant. La sortie des enfers était fermement close par un truchement efficace de barrières et de sorts. Bien sure, il arrivait que des brèches apparaissent temporairement, expliquant la présence sporadique des Yokais dans le monde humain, cependant elles n'étaient jamais bien grandes et se refermaient presque aussitôt. Aussi, comment expliquer cette soudaine invasion? _Un Yokai plus puissant aurait ouvert la voie a ses complices ?_ Extrapolation stupide. Aucun habitant des enfers n'en avait la capacité, même Enma, le roi d'En Bas, ne pouvait se targuer de cet exploit. De plus la 12e affirmait que la porte avait été piraté.

Shinji doutait que de simples Yokais puissent déjouer les sécurités installées par Mayuri. Malgré son apparence répulsive, et son comportement intolérable, la compétence de Mayuri ne souffrait d'aucun ombrage. Que des Yokais, ces êtres limités, arriérés, percent et se jouent des pièges que le Capitaine de la 12e avait innové ? Un délire! Le seul autre moyen serait que quelques âmes perfides aient trafiqué les données internes de la 12e... La traitrise était rare chez les Omoiyji, mais présente. Pour Shinji, Aizen incarnait le Judas. Aucune preuve logique, tangible, n'égayait sa méfiance, seul son instinct lui hurlait cette évidence. Comme si lui seul percevait les travers que le Capitaine de la 5e camouflait sous ses masques de sympathie et de perfection.

Il enrageait que son Empereur refuse le renvoie arbitraire de ce Satan déguisé en brebis. Sa naïveté confondante sidérait son garde du corps. Si les deux hommes partageaient des soupçons, leur traitement était radicalement différent. Kisuke, favorisait une surveillance rapprochée, préférant garder à proximité cet ennemis potentiel que rien n'incriminait. Fallacieux, il nourrissait l'espoir qu'Aizen se dévoile de lui même, de plus, quitte a ce que le capitaine manigance, autan augmenter les risques de sa conduite. La cour, et les courtisants, rompue a l'exercice de la falsification et aux ballets des masquent, sanctionnaient les tricheurs malhabiles. A la Capitale, Kisuke pouvait le surveiller bien plus efficacement avec leur milles yeux dévoués.

Shinji, plus radical, tranché, préconisait d' éloigner, voir d'interner, cet être malfaisant dont le statut de Capitaine permettait une marge de manoeuvre trop importante, et l'accès a des dossiers, des réunions compromettantes dont la divulgation porterait un cout fatal à leur petit pays. La réputation nette, propre de ce bélître jouant d'une importance horripilante, importunait son sens du droit et des vertus. Qu'on prête a ce faquin la droiture des plus nobles le plongeait dans une irritation hargneuse et agacée. Car il savait l'homme dangereux, plus pernicieux que la peste, retord que le choléra, d'une intelligence brillante mais perfide, et manipulateur cauteleux et sournois. La prudence prenait une importance nouvelle face a cet individu escobar, d'une fourberie mielleuse.

 _Combien de longueur d'avance as tu sur nous? Hein Aizen?_

* * *

Hyori s'immobilisa tout a fait. C'est ce foutus bordel encore ! Toute sa discipline, jusque la maintenue par leur situation rigoureusement létale s'éclata d'elle même, rageuse elle saisie le papillon qu'elle avait, surement à tord, considéré comme un guide. Quand Ikkaku la rejoignit, essoufflé par leur course, et son fardeau, il marqua un temps d'arrêt, perplexe. Hyori se rendait elle compte qu'invectiver un insecte ne nuisait à personne sauf à sa réputation? Le sourire mesquin qui déforma sa bouche fut la raison suffisante d'un coup dans le tibia et d'une remarque acide. Rukia et Renji restèrent cois, septique. _Pourquoi diantre sommes nous dehors ?_ Voila qui défiait toute logique. Les civils n'étaient assurément pas au dehors du bâtiment qui les piégeait, et les Yokais au dehors du lieux qu'ils attaquaient!

« On nous a écarté. » souffla Rukia blanche. « On nous à mis en sureté ». Elle sera les poings. Pourquoi? N'avait elle pas prouvé sa valeur ? Montré sa determination tout à l'heure ? Pourquoi les congédiait on de la zone de combat? N'étaient ils pas des Omoiyjis eux aussi ? Elle se retourna vers le bâtiment. Et les civils ? Le Capitaine leur avait ordonné de les sauver! Elle se rendit compte qu'elle avançait vers l'édifice en sentant sur son bras la poigne de Renji la retenir. Elle se sentait soudainement atrocement mal, elle tangua. La volonté ne suffisait pas? Elle tomba dans les yeux se son ami d'enfance, rassurants, réconfortants.

« Les voila! » La voix venait de derrière les arbres, reconnaissable entre toute. Un papillon se posa sur l'épaule de Rukia, qui sortit de sa contemplation muette, l'euphorie ronronnant entre ses côtes. Deux formes découpaient, déblayaient les buissons craquants, mais les quatre amis n'appréhendaient pas cette rencontre, connaisseurs de l'identités des nouveaux arrivants. « On a crut qu'on vous trouverait jamais! » Hinamori, et Hisagi. Vivants.

« Forcement » répliqua Hyori par automatisme. « Si c'était toi le guide la pauvre Hinamori à due bien souffrir ! » « Ostréipyge » « Flagorneur » La dispute arracha des sourires légers, agréables après tant de tension, mais la fatigue l'abrégea au profit de question plus essentielles. Hyori engagea l'interrogatoire: « Comment avez vous fait pour vous débarrasser de l'autre... »

Sentant l'insulte poindre, Hisagi empêcha sa camarade de parler, une sueur froide dégouttant dans son dos. « Ne dis pas un mots » murmura t il entre ses dents. « Elle est très susceptible » La petite blonde haussa un sourcils. Allons donc quelle invention, quelle divagation avait il encore...Oh ! Elle se dégagea prestement de l'emprise de son ami. Bien sur, Hisagi était un Invocateur.

« Kazeshini a réussi à obtenir le nom de la « Femme à la bouche fendue » pour Hisagi » Compléta Hinamori le rouge au joues. Ses bras enserrants inconsciemment sa petite poitrine.

« Ce fut un spectacle déplorable » grommela le concerné une moue dégoutée sur le visage en repensant à...Non il préférait éviter! Au moins avait il a présent un nouveau Yokai à son service...L'image de Yoshiko, puisque c'était son nom, s'imposa à lui. « Elle est partie chez elle se refaire une beauté mais cette » il licencia son mots. « Elle ne va plus tarder » Un abattement profond affaissa ses épaules. « Et lui avec » Le lui désignait Kazeshini, dont le maitre rêvait de tordre le cou. « Et vous ? » détourna t il. Ses yeux élargis se posèrent sur Matsumoto.

« Que lui est il arrivé ? » Il s'empressa de décharger Ikkaku de son fardeau, à la grande satisfaction de celui ci. Consciencieusement, il l'allongea au sol, replaçant une mèche rousse qui encombrait le visage figé dans l'inconscience.

« C'est une longue histoire... »

« Je suis sûr que les autorités seront ravis de l'entendre » coupa un timbre solennel et mortifiant. Rukia se statufia, réchappant de peu à une crise cardiaque, Renji s'empressa de la soutenir. La jeune noble se retourna, horrifiée. Un Senkamon laissait apparaitre dans sa bouche béante une silhouette raide de sévérité. « Vous nous ferrez le plaisir d'expliquer votre présence en ces lieux par la même occasion » L'agacement suintait, assaisonné par une pointe d'irritation convenue. La jeune fille dégluti. Son frère la dévisageait drapé de sa superbe et de son arrogant mépris pour autrui. Cette fois Rukia en était certaine, elle n'allait pas survivre au courroux de son frère.

 _Je vais mourir._

* * *

Yumichika se recoiffa prestement. Dans sa main, Kujakû se rétracta, à ses pieds, un yokai expira, dans son dos, deux mains froissaient son kimono, tremblantes. Morgianna n'avait rien Vu, mais l'atmosphère suffocante avait induit sa peur. L'air sérieux de son ami d'enfance avait achevé de lui confirmer qu'effectivement la peur était le sentiment tout indiqué dans la situation qu'elle venait de vivre. Aveugle, elle avait tout de même compris qu'elle venait de réchapper à une menace létale. Elle était si livide que son maquilla immaculé devenait inutile à pâlir sa peau.

Kukajû réapparu sous forme humaine, une moue hautaine transfigurant ses traits. « Vraiment, ces rustaud nous sous-estime » claironna l'esprit. « C'en serait blessant ». Yumichika ajouta « Et quelle manque de coordination dans leurs tenues. Un supplice visuel » L'Esprit hocha de la tête, déplorant le manque d'esthétique de ces animaux. « Sans être coquet, ils pourraient avoir la décence n'arborer une mine présentable. Même leurs faciès sont abjectes » Yumichika replaçant les deux plumes de pans qu'il avait apposé sur ses cils, mécontent que ce combat est altéré durant quelques secondes sa Beauté.

« Mais de quoi parlez vous ? » cria Morgianna, attirant sur elle l'attention. Sa posture arqué en avant, frissonnante, fragile et déchirée informa Yumichika sur le sentiment dominant chez son amie d'enfance. La panique. Celle due à l'incompréhension, à l'ignorance, au néant. L'Omoiyji inspira longuement, réconforter ses paires ne figurait pas dans ses aptitudes les plus remarquables. Bien au contraire, narcissique, il ne s'en préoccupait pas. Avec Ikkaku, ils se battaient, vivaient ensembles, mais ne se réconfortaient jamais. Tout simplement parce que ni l'un, ni l'autre n'en avait besoin, prenant comme une insulte chaque abattement. Yumichika, car cette expression ruinait son maquillage, et lui donnait une mine affreuse, Ikkaku, par fierté guerrière.

« Des Yokais nous ont attaqué » expliqua t il. Instinctivement, pour ramener le calme chez son amie, il opta pour la solution la plus simple. Lui faire croire que le danger été écarté définitivement, qu' a ses côtés, elle ne risquait absolument rien. _Mentir_. « Mais il n'y en aura plus à présent » En disant cela, l'énormité de sa tromperie le frappa. Il ignorait si le lieux était vraiment sûr. Rentrer à la maison de passe et contacter le QG était une priorité. Un Yokai, même errant, n'aurait jamais échapper à la surveillance de la 12e, un Omoyiji qualifié aurait due être envoyé pour l'éliminer. Qu'il ai due s'en charger lui même indiquait clairement que quelque chose clochait. **Kujakû y en a t il d'autre ?** Son Esprit hocha négativement la tête. **Préviens moi au cas échéant.**

Morgianna resserra sa prise sur lui, le souffle cour. Avec lenteur il se tourna, l'enlaçant, elle s'agrippa presque violemment, et Yumichika réprima un commentaire amère, son Kimono allait être foutus sous de si violente torsions. _Encore un de moins, je vais finir sans garde robe_. Des larmes mouillèrent le tissu de son habit, il masqua de son mieux son dégout. Un fluide visqueux assaisonna son vêtement, il manqua de défaillir, ses poils se dressant de dégout. _De. La. Morve_. Kujakû compatit silencieusement, ses yeux éventrés d'effroi.

« Morgianna je suis désolé, mais nous devrions rentrer » l'éloigna t il, se promettant de jeter son habit dès leur retour. Il ne put s'empêcher de constater les dégâts que son amie avait infligé au tissu. Un pincement au coeur lui picota les entrailles. _C'est irrécupérable_. Morgianna ne dut qu'a survie qu'a leur longue amitié. La bouille déconfite de cette dernière allégea sa rancoeur. Il avait prévus de repartir demain, mais hors de question de quitter l'endroit sans l'assurance de sa sureté. Il ne doutait pas de sa capacité a évincer des Yokais de petite nature. En revanche, pragmatique, il savait qu'un Yokai supérieur le terrasserai, lui et Kujakû manquant d'entrainement.

Un frisson l'électrisa, il se rappela avec exactitude du déroulement du combat expéditif. Ils avaient triomphé rapidement, élégamment, presque sans effort, et le combat les avaient même revigorer. Ruri'iro Kujakû. Une incantation digne de son esprit, le pan d'azur. Un pourvoir redoutable aussi, celui de drainer l'énergie de son opposant jusqu'a l'épuiser, et à terme le tuer. Il grimaça. Un pouvoir incompatible avec la 11e.

« Yumi » Cria Morgianna, se réfugiant une nouvelle fois dans ses bras, au grand dam de leur propriétaire qui contrôla difficilement son mouvement de recul. « Y'a quelqu'un !» Abandonnant définitivement l'idée de conserver son kimono, souillé de morve et de pleurnicheries, il l'enlaça de nouveau, protecteur et attentif. Alerte, ses muscles se tendirent, prêt a employer Kujakû une fois supplémentaire. **Yumi, un Omoyiji arrive.** La pression qui l'avait étreint disparue, remplacée par un soulagement réel.

« Ce n'est rien, un autre Omoyiji » rassura t il. Il manqua de s'esclaffer en apercevant le nouvel arrivant. « Enfin je crois » **Un tel manque de prestance relève du crime** , glissa t il à son Esprit, qui le lui confirma. Gauche, veule, un brun benêt, il rassurait par son aspect incongru, égaré, Yumichika quand à sa réussite futur au sein du Gotei. L'inconnu trébucha, seul un sens aiguisé de l'équilibre lui épargna une chute ridicule. **Vous confiez la protection de votre royaume a n'importe quoi**...commenta Kujakû.

« Bonjours » commença l'Omoiyji, d'un ton décalé, naïf pour un homme de sa fonction, d'ailleurs sans l'avertissement de son Esprit, Yumichika aurait douté de cette dernière... « Es ce que Yumichika Ayasegawa, aspirant Omoiyji, est ici? » Le récent diplômé fronça le nez, son sac baveux venait de maculer son haut d'un reniflement visqueux... _Charmant_. Abandonnant ses bonnes résolutions, il la poussa, exaspéré et irrité. Qu'avaient donc tous ses amis à opérer pour l'anéantissement de son dressing ? « Je suis chargé de le ramener à la Capitale... »ajouta l'autre, voyant que personne ne lui fournissait l'information recherchée.

Yumichika haussa un de ses sourcils divins, cette révélation confirmant ses doutes. La présence de ces Yokais n'avait rien de normale, et son rapatriement ne présageait rien de bon. Un soupir gracieux quitta l'efféminé. Au deuil de son Kimono s'ajoutait encore une mauvaise nouvelle. Leur promotion s'engageait sur la voie de l'exorcisme sous de bien sombres hospices. Ses yeux experts évaluèrent l'Omoyigi, qui peut être incarnerai son sauveur. Il ne supportait plus le contact gluant de la morve sur sa peau. _Mon royaume pour une tunique propre._ Sa déception l'accabla un peu plus. Non jamais il ne pourrait envisager d'enfiler le vêtement grotesque, indécemment répulsif pour ses rétines que cet individu imbécile arborait comme l'étendard de sa fierté... **C'est sur que seul l'uniforme le sépare du civil** , glissa le Shiki. **Kami-sama c'est là l'uniforme des Omoiyjis? C'est une plaisanterie ? Qui peux bien avoir le front de produire des frusques pareille!** Lui n'accepterai certainement pas le port de ces ...choses... L'urgence de se changer ne lui ôtait aucunement sa répugnance à s'enlaidir...Mogianna éternua, ce qui acheva ses réticences.

« Je ne vous accompagne qu'a la condition que vous me prêtiez votre haut, et estimez moi d'humeur clémente pour que j'accepte de m'affubler d'un oripeau de cet acabit »

* * *

Grimmjow se retourna une énième fois dans son futon trop douillet, trop moelleux, trop agréable. Si la première nuit son inconscience forcée lui avait épargné ces ressentis délicieusement contrariants, à présent il les expérimentait avec une acuité précise, comme de fines aiguilles importunes. Les draps irritaient par leur douceur ses membres abrasifs, l'oreiller qui soutenait sa nuque le dérangerait, et son matelas, trop molletonné, épousant son dos puissant et raide d'inconfort, l'incommodait. Après tant d'années de réclusion pendant lesquelles la commodité la plus suprême se résumait à une chaise branlante et mitée, un simple futon de qualité discutable le submergeait de sensations de plénitude, de façon si crue et brutale, qu'elles entravaient son sommeil. Aigrit, il se résigna à l'évidence, le repos ne lui serait pas accordé ce soir la.

La panthère écarta les couettes chaleureuses qui le recouvraient. Il avait besoin de se défouler, son combat contre Kuybi l'avait empreint de frustration, et son sommeil fuyant n'atténuait pas son sentiment. Il s'assit, savourant la souplesse de son couchage, frissonna, les murs peu isolants laissaient filtrer un froid mordant. Ses orteils nus se crispèrent sur le parquet usé que son maître avait astiqué avec acharnement avant son arrivée. Il resserra frileusement son kimono, d'une facture peu approprié à son rang. Il regrettait le touché onctueux du vêtement confectionné pour lui par Kujaku, et qui reposait à la laverie.

Il sortit prestement, pénétra le jardin avec une nervosité agacée. L'immobilité du lieux l'agitait. Le jardin n'avait aucune prétention, sa simplicité reposante, presque négligée au regard des mauvaises herbes et de l'entretient leste, apportait l'apaisement propre aux lieux sans sophistication. Pourtant curieusement, cette simplicité quasiment paysanne l'échauffait. Les arbres semés comme par hasard fourrageaient les terres mousseuses. Ce décors lui rappela de manière fugace sa première rencontre avec son "maître". Un grognement roula dans sa gorge. C'était peut être la la cause de son irritation.

Il haïssait se gamin impertinent qui s'arguait sa propriété. Mais il ne pouvait pas nier la gratitude qu'il méritait. Sans ce mioche rêveur et horripilant d'idéalisme, Aizen le détiendrait encore. Il bougonna, devoir sa liberté conditionnelle et restreinte à un autre le frustrait et le renfrognait, autan que les clauses inacceptables de cette dernière. D'ailleurs pouvait il discourir sur sa liberté fantoche ? On l'avait amputé de la moitié de ses ressources, bridé ses déplacements au point de le séquestrer dans le monde des humains, affublé d'un maître qui le mettait à l'essai pendant une semaine comme un stagiaire en quête d'emplois...Son aliénation justifiait ses remises en questions, légitimes d'après lui, sur son véritable statut... Et en plus on tentait de le persuader que cette injustice était une grâce généreuse méritant toute reconnaissance, une mesure exceptionnelle auquelle ses antécédents ne le prédisposaient aucunement. Vaste plaisanterie.

Énervé, la panthère descendit rageur du corridor extérieur en bois. Des herbes folles infiltrèrent ses orteils tandis que la mousse flattait sa plante de pied, la cajolant. Comme il aurait apprécié une escapade nocturne dans une étendue sauvage, un bar miteux, un centre ville ou même une aire de combats...Tout plutôt que cet espace cloisonné dont il ne pouvait s'échapper, Aizen guettant un écart de sa part pour le reprendre... Etait il tant habitué a l'emprisonnement qu'il accepte si facilement de nouveau barreaux?

Il inspira une bouffée rafraichissante. _Curieux._ Grimmjow leva le nez, flairant l'air. Un relent excitant infiltrait ses narines, s'insinuant jusque dans son cerveaux. Des Yokais. En très grand nombres. Leurs présences nauséabondes se répartissaient sur une très large zone dont l'épicentre semblait être la Porte. Un large sourire fendit ses babines avides. La nuée de démon sortait des entrailles de ses abysses, grouillant sur le monde des humains. Son esprit belliqueux se focalisa sur cette promesse d'affrontement. Apparement, les essaims attaquaient les villes à forte concentration de population ainsi que d'autre zones perdues ou défraîchies. _Ils attaquent la ou il y a des possesseurs de la Vue en déduisit l'esprit_. Il rageait que la capitale soit épargnée. Cette constatation lui arracha un soupir peiné. Ces assauts s'inscrivaient dans le prolongement de la visite dont Kuuby l'avait gratifié le matin même. Ou alors ce serait une étrange et opportune coïncidence.

Une vérité le rattrapa cruellement. Quand bien même il guerroyait, pourrait il se saisir de la victoire? Depuis sa sortie il enchainait défaite, humiliation et impuissance...Un tableau peu reluisant dans lequel il ne se reconnaissait pas. Ployer devant un Ordre, peiner face a un vulgaire, subir l'humiliation de la pitié, du ménagement de son adversaire...Autan d'injure à son être qu'il ne se pardonnait de provoquer. Ses propriétaires les désapprouvaient également, mais pas comme lui par soucis de son orgueil bafoué. Il rumina sobrement, le souvenir du sermon du Père Kurosaki heurtant ses oreilles sensibles. Rénover l'aile Nord n'enchantait pas le patriarche, en approfondissant cette remarque, sa simple présence lui déplaisait.

Isshin déplorait que son fils l'ai invoqué lui, parmi tous les esprits possible. « Cet esprit n'apporte que des problèmes! » avait il tempêté, énonçant scrupuleusement toute les calamités que lui reprochait l'Histoire. Grimmjow ne doutait pas une seconde qu'Isshin le renvoie a Aizen. La perpective lui glaça le sang. Qu'y pouvait il lui, si on l'attaquait ? Il n'avait pas réclamé un comité d'accueil de ce type, bien que dans d'autres circonstances il l'aurait surement apprécié, son état limité et, il s'invectivait de l'admettre, vulnérable, tenait ses ardeurs. Combattre oui, perdre et exsuder sa faiblesse, non. Il n'apportait pas les ennuis, ces derniers le pourchassait.

Un mouvement derrière lui attira son oeil torve. Un reflet roux attacha un éclat de lune. Le gamin avançait vers lui, presque intimidé par cette créature accroupi dans son jardin, comme étrangère. Grimmjow roula des yeux. Il s'interrogea vaguement sur la raison qui maintenait éveillé le marmot, mais admit que peu importe la cause, cette conjecture ne le réjouissait pas. _Merde il peut pas me lâcher non_. Le gosse se posta à côté de lui, le rejoignant sur le sol confortable. Un mal aise inconvenant au vu de leur relation s'installa, Ichigo cherchant une entame, un fil a dévider pour débuter une conversation sans succès. Grimmjow hésita à retourner s'enfermer dans sa chambre, une discussion, puisque le mioche semblait désirer en engager une, ne l'attirant pas spécialement.

« L'air est étrange ce soir » le retient l'adolescent, trébuchant sur ces mots pourtant simple. Prévoyant le départ de son Shiki, l'urgence avait altéré sa diction. L'Esprit haussa le sourcil, renonçant à quitter les lieux. Ce pouvait il que cet importun couleur carotte est un minimum de talent ? Son intuition aiguillait elle ses sens ? Pouvait il percevoir les miasmes malsains qui planaient sur le pays ? Peu probable, si lui y parvenait avec aisance, un humain ne pouvait developper les même sensibilités qu'un Shiki. Il secoua la tête, il se faisait des idées, le gamin avait juste prononcé la première idée traversant son esprit simplet et naïf au regard de ce qu'il en avait vu...

« Mon père ne pensait pas ce qu'il à dit tout à l'heur. Tout son sermon est due à son inquiétude, il ne te déteste pas vraiment » _Comme si j'avais quelque chose à carrer de ton père._ Le bleuté ricana, naïf, simplet et sensible...Tous l'après midi, Isshin avait ostensiblement et explicitement exprimé son hostilité. Ce mec ne le détestait pas, il le haïssait, le maudissait, et surement possédé des poupées vaudous à son effigie. Quand à son « maitre », il l'avait défendu avec une ferveur incongrue et inexplicable. Surprenante. _Si on m'avait pas brider, j'aurait anéantis ces connards de Yokais sans rien casser_. Le débat de sa prétendue culpabilité n'apportait rien.

 _Il n'est que violence, péché, trahison!_ avait craché Isshin...Combien de fois l'avait entendu celle la ? Assez pour ne plus le démentir, il préférait de loin cette réputation a une autre, au moins éloignait elle les indésirable. C'était faux. Il ne se complaisait pas dans ces mensonge, mais désabusé, il ne s'usait plus a les nier. Il affectionnait les combats, mais pas la violence gratuite et aveugle, il massacrait des armées mais ne décimait pas les populations, il instaurait la peur, mais proscrivait la terreur, il était dur et inflexible mais pas cruel. Grimmjow chassa ses souvenirs affluant par bouffés de chaleur tièdes. A lui qui avait sacrifié sa vie pour son pays on lui reprochait son injustice, qu'on aille faire procès aux auteurs de l'Histoire dont les calomnies entretenaient sa légende. Malgré son apparence bourru, ses airs revêches et agressifs, Grimmjow n'avait rien du caractère tyrannique et totalitaire qu'on lui prêtait. Si les champs de batailles l'épanouissaient, il ne cherchait pas à les provoquer, si il ne dédaignait jamais l'appel de l'épée, il n'en instaurait pas non plus le règne.

Ses idéaux avaient fané dans la bourbe humaine. Son calme étonna Ichigo qui s'était attendue aux insultes, aux critiques bouillante de rage, ce silence glacial l'inquiéta. Il scruta son partenaire, alerte, guettant l'implosion de ce dernier. Surveillant la tension de ses muscles, la raideur de son visage animal. Grimmjow lui paru moins hargneux que lors de leur confrontation à la prison, et moins belliqueux que lorsque qu'ils avaient pactisé. Une vengeance latente, froide dansait, désinvolte, sur ses traits sévères. Il semblait absorbé ailleurs.

Soudainement, il plongeant ses yeux azurs dans les siens, et le temps se suspendit. « J'me fiche d'que pense ton père » asséna t il le dents serrées. Il avait cessé d'y accorder de l'importance depuis longtemps « Je ne prête pas attention aux jérémiades d'un pisse froid frustré depuis des années » La claque se répercuta dans la nuit. Il l'avait giflé ? L'Esprit effleura sa joue cuisante, l'offense brulait plus que la gifle elle même. Son maitre le toisait, mauvais, la timidité désertée, remplacée par ce mélange de rage offusqué et déception virulente. Cette même expression qu'il avait eu dans sa cellule, la veille a peine, celle qu'il fallait redouter.

Quoi? Il n'appréciait pas qu'on insulte son pôpa? Pensait il réellement que cet outrage serait impunément pardonné? Mais il rêvait ! Grimmjow retourna le coup, son poing heurtant l'abdomen de l'autre, implacable. Le gamin s'arc bouta, poupée désarticulée. Une douleur irradiante coupa le souffle du bleuté, hagard, le pliant en deux. Son limiteur cloquait sa peau, relent de vomissure, une ébullition de chaire, des lames dans les yeux, l'air devenu pics, son coeur broyé, ventre contracté, son crâne impitoyablement labouré, dépecé, il se contorsionna pour échapper au supplice, vainement. Ses griffes lacérèrent le pourtour de cette insupportable couronne. Le sang perla. Une récitation lointaine, comme une incantation.

Tout s'arrêta, il ahana fébrilement. Il en avait assez! Assez de cette putain de faiblesse ! Assez! Une paume réconfortante lui frictionna le dos, il la dégagea furieusement, hurlant il ne savait plus quoi, le visage congestionné. Il se releva, persiflant des insultes qu'il savait injustes, laissant sa colère prendre le contrôle de tout. Soufflant sur les braises de sa rage le vent indomptable du ressentiment. Il tangua, la lune s'effaça dans le ciel, ses jambes chancelèrent. Effrité son corps lui faisait défaut. Grimmjow feula, trahit par son enveloppe. Assez de ce putain de limiteur qui faisait n'importe quoi de son corps! Il était le maitre bordel! Une boule de grossi dans ses entrailles, une sensation qu'il savoura, des flammes azurs le réchauffèrent. Une envie alléchante de meurtre illumina ses pupilles. Danger.

« Grimmjow stop ! » Les flammes se dissipèrent. La panthère poussa un cris déchirant de colère. Encore. Il n'avait plus de prise sur rien, et ce constat le tétanisa. Il ne contrôlait plus rien, rien du tout, même pas son corps, même pas son pouvoir. Mais pourquoi l'avait on rappelé au juste ? Pour qu'il anime comme une bête de foire ? Lui, si puissant, si indépendant voyait son corps asservi à cet humain. Il était fatigué de rogner sa fierté, de la piétiner, il était prisonnier de son propre corps, entrave vicieuse, intolérable. Devait il se réduire au désir de ses « maitre », n'être autorisé qu'a servir leur dessin ? S'effeuiller pour conserver une liberté amputée ? Il ne voulait pas ça. Il n'était pas jouet d'autre que lui! Aizen souriant s'imposa à sa mémoire.

Grimmjow retourna s'enfermer dans sa chambre sous les yeux horrifiés de son maitre. Ce dernier soupira, perplexe. Qu'avait il encore fait? Il avait juste voulu une conversation avec son esprit...Pourquoi avait il dégénéré? Il comprenait le mal être de Grimmjow, sa situation devait être dur à digérer. Pour un Esprit aussi fier la pilule devait être insupportable à avaler. Pour autan, cela ne lui permettait pas toutes les fantaisies ! Ichigo se trouvait déjà tolérant, très tolérant et patient. Après tout, grâce à lui, il était hors de prison! Il serait temps que son Esprit accepte son rôle, et sorte de ce mutisme haineux qui ne se brisait qu'en période d'hystérie...

Le rouquin se laissa tomber dans l'herbe, mirant les étoiles. En quoi sa situation à présent gênait Grimmjow? N'etait il pas plus libre avec lui, mieux traité, que chez Aizen? Pourquoi choisir la colère plus que la gratitude? Que cachait cette méfiance ? Une nouvelle expiration abattu le secoua. Plus que 6 jours pour qu'ils s'apprivoisent l'un l'autre...Il se tourna de côté, fermant les yeux. Sinon il renoncerait, la ténacité ne devait pas empiéter sur l'acharnement...Peut être n'étaient ils juste pas compatible...Horrible morsure que celle du doute. Ichigo se releva, inutile d'insister pour ce soir. Sa main serra l'anneau qu'on lui avait confié pour appliquer l'Ordre. Il luisait faiblement, encore moite de son précédent emploi. Lentement Ichigo regagna sa chambre. Sa marche s'apparentait à un défilé funèbre.

L'empereur achevait sa lecture. Sa chambre se prêtait merveilleusement bien a cette activité. Par la fenêtre la lueur de l'aube éclairait sa lecture. Les turbulence de la nuit cernées ses yeux, la crise bien que sous contrôle nécessitait des éclairements. Sa main gracieuse, alourdie de bijoux au pierreries inestimables reposa le dossier avec un soupir amusé. Tessai s'approcha avec déférence et curiosité. Il lut « Rapport sur l'Incendie Kurosaki » par dessus l'épaule de son empereur. L'écriture serrée, claire, délicate le renseigna sur l'auteur du doucement: Kuchiki Byakuya. Pourquoi diantre son Empereur ne s'occupait il que de ce dossier en particulier ? Les servantes défilaient depuis la veille au soir encombrées de fichiers à lire, analyser et commenter. Avec toutes les attaques de la veilles, son chef n'avait il pas assez de travail pour se préoccuper d'un vulgaire incendie criminel ? Par respect sa bouche se tut, mais son mécontentement transparaissait dans sa posture rigide. Urahaha n'en tient pas compte, conscient de la justesse de son action.

« Notre petit chef de police préconise une surveillance perpétuelle stricte des activités d'Isshin à domicile» renseigna l'empereur. « Il le soupçonne d'activités illicites » L'ironie modifia sa voie. « Pour lui Kuuybi aurait attaqué la demeure sur ordre d'un tiers » L'empereur croqua un raisin. « Comme si le Kuuybi recevrait des ordres d'un particulier, prétentieux tu ne trouve pas ? » La manque de réaction l'encouragea à poursuivre pour meubler ce silence pesant. « Non il y a une autre raison a cette attaque » Il réajusta sa posture, étouffant un bâillement indu.

« Que comptez vous faire ? » demanda Tessai, débarrassant son supérieur du dossier qui encombrait ses genoux étroits et le posant sur la pile qui siégeait a côté de ce dernier. Urahaha s'étendit de tout son long sur l'amas de coussin qui supportait son poids. « Exactement ce que Kuchiki recommande » Haussement de sourcils, incompréhension. « Le Kyuubi a surement livré bataille pour une autre raison que celle supposé par notre petit chef, il n'en demeure pas moins qu'il a attaqué le domicile. L'équipe de surveillance peut tout aussi bien servir de défense » Il balaya de la main une autre pile de dossier qui s'écroula. « Attaque a Faust » « Attaque a Trust » « Attaque a Elion » et beaucoup d'autres tapissèrent le sol. L'empereur s'étonnait que la Capital eut été épargnée, pas un Yokai n'en avait souillé le sol alors même que le royaume tout entier ployait sous leurs assauts. Mis à part l'intrusion du Kuuybi en personne, fait négligeable non ? Apparemment suffisamment léger pour que Tessai lui reproche l'intérêt qu'il portait à l'affaire au détriment des autres.

La veille la série d'attaque sur plusieurs zone avait ébranlé le pays. De Faust a Koplo, les attentats avaient touché toute la contrée. Sans la manoeuvre habile d'Aizen, la situation demeurerait encore critique à cette heure. Heureusement, la Capitaine de la 5e avait brillamment jugulé le danger. Il saisie un verre de vin négligemment posé près de lui. Le plan Aizen, avait, comme ce qu'il planifiait, marché au delà de toutes espérances optimistes. La plupart des Yokais avait été renvoyé dans leur monde, et Mayuri avait résolu son énigme informatique et clos la Porte.

Il fallait néanmoins planifier une épuration à large échelle, un certain nombre de Yokais devait être coincé dans leur monde. En outre, il devait dissiper d'autre mystères. L'importance des disparus avaient alerté la méfiance du chef d'état. En les recensant, il avait constaté une chose. Seul les détenteurs de la Vue ou de Pouvoir avait été pris pour cible. Une grande première, d'ordinaire les créatures de la nuit se contentaient de les tuer. « Hier a été une journée chargée. » commenta t il platement. _Quel serait l'intérêt de kidnapper des possesseurs de la Vue? Pour nous affaiblir ? Pourquoi ne pas juste les tuer dans ce cas la ?_

Plus grave et cruciale, comment cette horde de Yokai avait elle put traverser la barrière ? Que des démon usurpe Mayuri, ce génie insupportable mais inégalable, était impossible. Même avec des trésors d'imagination, il ne le concevait pas. Pourtant, il ne sous estimait jamais l'ennemi, précautionneux, il lui attribuait toujours une certaine marge de compétence supplémentaire. Et ce coup d'éclat n'intégrait pas cette dernière. Comment ces ennemis héréditaires avaient ils puent le devancer aussi significativement?

 _Un traitre parmi nous?_ Cette éventualité lui glaça les entrailles, elle impliquait une menace importante si elle touchait les hautes sphères. Il se leva dans un taffetas de sois précieuse et de bijoux onéreux. _Bien sur que ce sont les hautes sphères qui sont concernées. Qui d'autre désire le pouvoir?_ Il ordonnerait à quelques personnes compétentes, sures et de confiance d'enquêter sur les 13 divisions de la cours par acquis de conscience. Shinji accomplirait admirablement cet office. Toute cette affaire requerrait une certaine distanciation, agir sur le coup de l'émotion compromettant le jugement et l'efficacité.

Ces attentats avaient couvert une large zone simultanément. _Tout l'Enfer a du être mobilisé. Mais pourquoi maintenant ?_ Pourquoi dérober les possesseurs de Don, et de Reaiju maintenant ? Cela n'avait aucun sens. Aucune explication logique ne traduisait ce changement brutale de la politique extérieur des enfers. Jamais un tel comportement n'avait été observé auparavant. Le seul fait nouveau c'était _son_ invocation. Grimmjow semblait associés aux problèmes même a travers les âges...C'est pour cela que n'en déplaise a Tessai qu'il sentait contrarié, qu'il accordait une importance toute particulière au dossier Kurosaki, bien plus rigoureuse qu'aux autres. Une conviction calculée, il présentait un lien entre le 13e et cette série d'attaque.

L'empereur fit mine de réfléchir. Le cas Kurosaki méritait un traitement spécial. Si un Yokai aussi imminent que le Kuuybi perdait quelques minutes en visite de courtoisie chez cette famille, il était probable qu'un fils étroit unisse cette affaire particulière et l'état d'urgence national. Tessai penserait sans doute qu'il gaspillait des hommes mais tans pis. « Affecte une unité a la protection de la maison Kurosaki » Le monarque pencha la tête en avant, dégustant un raisin frai, juteux. Le chef d'état termina sa boisson. « Et envoie Ichigo et son Shiki à Olympea »

Tessai, jusque la muré dans un respectueux silence de circonstance émit un hoquet surpris. Olympea, la cour des miracles, la citadelle de l'Aube. Un lieux saint qui naguère avait servie de bucher au Renégat, à ce général avide de conquête dont l'exécution avait clos la guerre sanglante entre Daalit et Skaal. « Sauf votre respect, votre Altesse, es ce bien raisonnable ? Pourquoi ne pas les garder dans l'enceinte de la ville? » Urahaha soupira, son cerveaux génial souffrait des entraves imaginatives de ces contemporains. Si ses hypothèse se vérifiait, le 13e était le déclencheur de toute cette folie. L'idée même que les Yokai ait sur lui une avance considérable l'insupportait, pour reprendre les devant, des initiatives s'imposait. Si Grimmjow avait une importance quelconque, que les Yokais reconnaissait, alors lui même découvrirait de quoi il en retournait. Et sa curiosité, son appétit de nouveauté et d'action n'était pas étranger à sa décision.

De plus, il savait qu'Olympea garantirait l'intégrité du Shiki et de son maitre. Urahaha estimait que son royaume comportait deux bastions contre les Yokais. Sa capital qui bénéficiait de la dissuasion fournie par la présence du Seireitei et Olympea. Qui oserait attaquer cette ville a part un imprudent? A Olympea siégeait le plus grands monastère du monde, et sa directrice éloignait de réputation les effrontés. Cette dernière motivait également son choix, il plaçait en elle une confiance absolue, et préférait savoir le 13e sous son regard qu'entouré de potentiel traitre. Il croyait également en sa capacité a déterrer secret et confidence, qualité qui, il l'escomptait, démêlerait partiellement cette affaire délicate. Cette femme avait son estime et son affection la plus profonde. _Si je n'étais pas promis, je l'aurait épousé._

« Mon cher, il est des actions que l'instincts dicte et qu'il faut savoir suivre » Conclu le monarque, un doigt levé au ciel comme atteint d'une prédiction divine.

Tessei manqua de s'étouffer. Dirigeait on un pays à l'instincts?

* * *

 **VOiiiiiiiila ! Oui je sais, tout ça pour ça ;p**

 **Alors petite explication pour le poème. (je me suis rendu compte que je ne les expliquait absolument pas)**

 **Celui ci réfère a Grimmjow qui ne connait plus rien du monde qui l'entoure, et se retrouve totalement perdu et désemparé. Le cerisier serait Aizen, car Grimmjow n'a plus que lui comme repère...( oui je sais Aizen en cerisier tout rose et mièvre ce n'est peut être pas la meilleurs des comparaison ;p)**

 **J'en profite pour glisser ici que la prochaine publication n'a absolument pas d'échéance, car, a mon grand malheur, nous rentrons dans le moi des examens, des entretiens et des concours scolaires. Du coup à très bientôt j'espère.**

 **Merci pour votre lecture :)**


	12. Ceux qui se retrouvent

**I'm BACK! J'ai enfin fini ce chapitre ( fierté fierté). J'ai mis un peu plus de temps mais comme j'avais tout mes concours j'ai commencé plus tard la rédaction et voila :p**

* * *

Mon carcan putride

Dirige mes espérances

Tout au fond du trou

Hida Koan

* * *

Un éclair les ébloui. Hyori fut la première à comprendre leur localisation. Le Gotei! Dans la grande cour centrale, des centaines de personnes s'entassaient. Les Senkamon s'ouvraient et se fermaient à des vitesses affolantes. Certaines unités s'engouffraient dans les portails inter-dimentionels parés aux combats, d'autres rapatriaient des blessés que la 4e division prenait en charge ou des civils à fort potentiel magiques qui risquaient une attaque des Yokais. L'effervescence du lieu lui fit oublier un instant la présence du Capitaine Kuchiki.

Ce dernier crut nécessaire d'indiquer la marche à suivre aux jeunes Omoyiji, il n'avait pas toute la journée, sa présence était requise sur le champs de batailles. D'un geste sec, il appela un sous-fifre de la 6e, lui donna des ordres clairs et succincts. Tous devaient se faire examiner par la 4e, prioritairement la gamine rousse et Renji, ce trouble fait qui au sens de Buykuya aurait put avoir la grâce de mourir. On leur communiquerait plus d'informations dans la soirée. Avant de partir il se recentra sur sa soeur, lui expliqua qu'une domestique ayant pour ordre de la raccompagner au manoir était en route.

Elle baissa ostensiblement la tête, esquivant un regard polaire réfrigérant. Elle s'était toujours demandée comment son frère pouvait ainsi glacer une personne jusque dans son coeur par le seul biais du contact visuel. Une aptitude que le noble semblait aiguiser avec les années...Une aptitude qu'elle n'avait pas expérimenté depuis des années également. Son frère l'avait régulièrement épinglé avec ce regard tueur plus jeune, à ses débuts à la cours où elle enchainait maladresses, erreurs et effronteries. Comme la fois ou, avec Renji, toujours partant pour les mauvais coups, ils avaient remplacé le sel de bain par du poils à gratté, ou épilé le chat de Ginrei-sama...

Jamais cependant l'éclat ombrageux et polaire de ses yeux ne lui avait semblait aussi dangereux. Aussi déçus. Tout la fierté qu'elle avait ressentit plus tôt, toute la confiance que lui avait conféré l'invocation de Shiroyuki éclata. Son frère...Elle avait déçus son frère, son précieux ni-sama qui comptait plus qu'elle même. Elle avait travaillé si dur pour devenir Omoiyji, repousser si loin ses propres limites pour qu'il soit fière d'elle, qu'il lui dise « Bravo Rukia ». Au lieux de cela, il la reniait des yeux, et dans ses prunelles dansait la honte.

« Rukia » commenca t il, la susnommée rentra un peu plus sa tête dans ses épaules, repentante. Buyakuya la jaugea froidement, il soupira. L'inquiétude qui avait broyée son coeur se distendait, sous son masque de sévérité il était soulagé. Mais au réconfort de savoir sa soeur sauve se superposait le carcan de son rang. Il ne pouvait laissé s'exprimer son sentimentalisme, et même, il était de son devoir que Rukia ne réitère pas des actions de ce type qui portaient ombrage à la réputation de son clan.

Un plis de contrariété rida son front. Il ne pouvait la punir en l'enfermant dans sa chambre comme durant les jeunes années de sa soeur. Elle n'avait plus 12 ans. Elle devait prendre ses responsabilités, et accepter les conséquences de ses actes. Pour autan il répugnait à lui infliger une correction trop sévère, tout en sachant qu'un traitement laxiste de la situation ferait jaser...L'image un rouquin benêt et incapable l'imposa à lui. _Renji_. Qu'elle misère que sa soeur fréquence ce genre de racaille dont l'influence était décidément néfaste.

Cet incapable notoire passait un bras protecteur et se voulant « réconfortant » autour de sa cadette. Comme le contact d'un bras puant et transpirant pouvait « réconforter » qui que cela fut! Cet insolent, avec sa tête barbouillé de sang sec et sa mâchoire de travers n'attisait que son dégout le plus strict. L'avorton se plaça entre lui et sa soeur dans une attitude clairement hostile. Cet avorton pensait il réellement l'intimider ?De quel droit touchait il sa soeur d'une façon aussi familière! Son exaspération atteignait des sommets. Le noble résista difficilement à la furieusement envie de le déchiqueter qui lui dévorait les entrailles. Heureusement pour ce rebut, des affaires plus urgentes requéraient sa présence. « On réglera cela en privé », le sentence liquéfia Rukia qui se ratatina un peu plus, acquiesçant. Il se volatilisa dans un Senkamon.

« Il a un balais ou je pense ton frangin » grogna Hyori. « Il aurait au moins put s'inquiéter et te demander si tu vas bien ». Ikkaku haussa les épaules, peu surpris, on lui avait toujours décrit l'homme comme un frigide mal baisé alors...Renji se contenta de resserrer sa prise sur son amie, compatissant.

« Hyori ça suffit » tempéra Shusei, l'emploi de son prénom fit tiquer la blonde qui ne répliqua pas. La paume chaleureuse du brun ébouriffa Rukia qui tremblait dans les bras de Renji, au bord des larmes. Hisagi aussi a sa manière paraissait au bords du gouffre, il avait déchargé Ikkaku de Matsumoto et la serrait contre lui, angoissé.

L'arrivée d'une domestique de la maison Kuchiki les interrompit. Mimea, puisque c'était son nom, prit en charge Rukia, affectant une attitude maternelle et douce, certifiant que son frère et toute la maisonnée c'était fait un sang d'encre. Le reste du groupe suivit docilement, dans un silence tendus, leur guide de la 6e jusqu'a l'hôpital de la 4e.

* * *

 **Page 550 du Manuel « Histoire d'un monde », lexique.**

En XXYY: La Crise du Muguet

Suite à l'ouverture de la Porte, une intrusion massive de Yokais dans le monde des humains ébranle le pays. La crise est jugulée en une nuit mais laisse de profondes cicatrices. On recense pas moins de 1457 disparitions et 3200 morts et blessés sur la population totale de 32 millions d'habitants que dénombrait Alice. Cette crise aboutit à un durcissement de la politique extérieur et une augmentation du budget militaire.

 **Page 550 du Manuel « Histoire d'un monde », lexique.**

En XXYY: Opération Lune rouge

Opération dirigé par Aizen Sosuke consistant à l'enfermement des Yokais dans leur monde par l'utilisation d'appât humain. Ces derniers disposé près de la Porte servaient à attirer les Yokais dans le sanctuaire de la Porte. Une fois la majorité des Yoai regroupé, l'opération nécessitait d'ouvrir la Porte afin qu'ils soient aspirés dans leur monde et de la refermer. L'Opération repose sur la coordination des 13 divisions de la cours et du centre scientifique controlé par Mayuri Kurotsuchi.

Elle fut un franc succès. Depuis le Capitaine de la 5e division porte symboliquement une fleur de muguet, symbole de l'Ordre des Protecteurs en charge de la protection de la Porte et de ses quatre sceaux.

* * *

Un sourire dément mangeait son visage intimidant, ses yeux clos en arc fusillant cruellement l'infirmière qui le dévisageait. Il s'amusa de sa fuite pressée or de la salle de consultation. Le Capitaine Unohana désapprouva sa manoeuvre d'un signe mécontent de la tête dont il ria intérieurement. La femme médecin, en guise de vengeance pressa fortement son bras blessé, tout s'enquérant innocemment de son état. Vicieusement, elle serra différentes zones du bras de son malheureux patient, demandant laquelle était la plus douloureuse. Un couinement lui échappa lorsqu'elle buta contre le rebord de la brulure.

« Mama Unohana, ça fait rudement mal » chantonna t il, malgré sa légère grimace enfantine.

« Cessez d'effrayer mes infirmières Ichimaru Taicho » se contenta de répliquer la femme médecin , elle s'écarta de lui pour se diriger vers une étagère. Elle en ouvrit délicatement un tiroir, ses doigts s'agitaient entre les seringues entreposées là. Un bruit de ver s'entrechoquant attira l'attention du Capitaine alité. Lors de l'intervention de la veille, un talisman perdu lui avait brulé le bras. Blessé par un Omoyiji « inexpérimenté » alors qu'il ravageait le camp ennemi, l'ironie de la situation prêtait à sourire. Unohana ferma le tiroir, la verrerie tinta.

« J'espère que c'est une sucette que vous me ramenez » plaisanta gaiement Gin. Il se redressa, balançant ses pieds dans le vide à la manière d'un gosse indiscipliné. Un nouveau soupir arqua les lèvres roses de sa vis à vis. Gin venait rarement se faire ausculter, il fuyait les hôpitaux plus que la peste en personne, au de la de cela, il ne se blessait que rarement, mais chacune de ses visites affolaient le corps médical. De par son attitude, sa présence intrusive, il déstabilisait les infirmières, obligea Unohana en personne à prendre en charge son cas particulier.

« Ichimaru Taicho, j'ai d'autre patients qui attendent ma venue. » Elle se retourna vers lui, une seringue dans la main. « Faire une injection est le travail des infirmières normalement » Le ton devenait plus froid au dessous du sourire aimable. « Si vous ne les faisiez pas toutes fuir. »

« Mais Unohana j'aime tellement votre compagnie » L'albinos élargi son sourire, le docteur lui jetait un regard sceptique teinté d'agacement savamment dissimulé par une réponse polie. « Et puis z'vez rien de plus grave sur le feu de toute façon » Les doigts gantés du médecin palpèrent le haut de son épaule, il clapit lorsqu'il effleurèrent la limite boursouflée de sa blessure.

« Détrompez vous »Froidement, elle lui saisie le bras et planta sans ménagement l'aiguille qui perça la peau albâtre. « Contrairement à vous, nombreux sont ceux qui ne guérirons pas qu'avec de simple bandages » D'ordinaire, Unohana adoucissait ses gestes, affectant d'infliger le moins de douleur possible à ses patients, cependant pour Gin, elle prit le contrepied de ses principes. Le supplicié siffla d'inconfort, fendillant son flemme usuelle. La médecin conserva sa façade avenante tandis qu'elle s'appliquait à appuyer ses gestes en punition, retournant plusieurs fois, sans utilité médicale, l'aiguille avant d'injecter l'anesthésiant et l'antibiotique. Sa besogne faite, elle jeta négligemment la piqure, et se rapprocha de Gin qui dégluti. _Et après on ose dire que mon sourire est effrayant_.

« Vous devriez faire plus attention » recommanda elle. Elle saisie des compresses et les mis à tremper dans une large bassine remplit d'onguents divers et odorants. Un parfum de menthe fraiche s'émancipa. « Cette blessure est vilaine » Elle regarda le bras d'un oeil expert. De l'épaule au coude, s'étalait une longue brulure qui couvrait toute la superficie. Les chaires passaient par différentes teintes, cloquées à l'extérieur, vers l'épicentre de la blessure elles devenaient cartonnées, blanches ou brunâtres. L'explosion avait même touché certains muscles. Elle classifia la brulure comme d'un degré profond. Si le centre de la plaie était indolores, les terminaisons nerveuses ayant carbonisées, les pourtours envoyaient des messages aigus au cerveau. Gin devait déguster, elle admira sa légèreté et son ton badin la ou d'autre se tordraient de souffrance.

Elle ne pensait pas les talismans aussi dévastateurs, surtout ceux provenant d'un Omoiyji inexpérimenté comme le prétendait le Capitaine de la 3e. « Comment vous êtes vous fait cela déjà? » Professionnelle, elle perça les cloques, grosses comme deux doigts, qui parsemaient le bras de son patient. Un liquide blanchâtre s'en échappa. Elle sorti de leur bain les compresses, et vérifia la présence de bandes sur la banquette « Attention serez les dents »

« Vous comptez m'faire du mal Unohana? Je ne vous savez pas aussi entrepre- outch » Le poing de Gin s'abattit sur le matelas fin et inconfortable. Concentrée, la doctoresse embauma sa brulure dans les compresses, puis les entoura d'un bandage pour les maintenir. Enfin, elle conseilla une activité réduite pendant une période d'un mois qui pourrait se prolonger sur deux mois, avec une visite obligatoire toute les deux semaines. Heureusement, le bras touché étant le gauche, et Gin étant droitier, bien que la femme le soupçonne d'être ambidextre, l'handicaperait moins que la perte de son bras fort. L'albinos soupira un « Toutes les deux semaines! Vous tenez tant que ça à m'voir Taicho » dont le ton gamin acheva d'exaspérer l'autre.

« Quel type de talisman vous à fait cela ? » demanda t elle à voix haute. Elle lui tendit un sac contenant tout les produits nécessaire à sa guérison, en espérant qu'il les applique selon ses prescriptions. Elle doutait qu'il le fisse d'ailleurs. Un incorrigible phénomène ce Gin. L'argenté cicatrisait facilement. _Encore une faculté qui le rend « spécial »_. Son oeil rodé observa les flux de reiaju qui parcouraient le corps de son patient. La plupart convergeait vers la zone lésée, s'attelant déjà à sa réhabilitation. A ce stade de maitrise, ce n'était plus du talent. _Il est dangereusement doué_. L'argenté truculent attisait généralement la méfiance, et elle partageait ce sentiment. L'albinos était trop torve et énigmatique pour qu'elle lui accorde sa confiance.

« Un talisman explosif » éluda l'autre. « Le pire c'est que ça à complètement fichu mon Kimono, c'est tellement dur d'm'en trouver à ma taille! » Le médecin hocha la tête compréhensive. Un corps aussi fin et long, aussi souple et inquiétant que les anneaux d'un serpent engendrait nécessairement des problèmes vestimentaires. Gin remit son Haori, il interrogea Unohana qui lui dispensa l'autorisation de sortir pensive. L'albinos disparu vers d'autres intrigues.

 _Un talisman explosif_...L'idée lui parue incongrue. Elle imaginait mal un Omoiyji user de ce genre d'artifices en plein combat rapproché avec un Yokai lors d'une huée générale. Dans ses souvenirs, Gin avait soutenu le front le plus proche de la Porte, le plus chaotique. On y avait affecté les plus compétents, aussi elle envisageait difficilement qu'un membre de ce front ai commis une erreur aussi énorme: le choix du Talisman Explosif, un explosif ne distinguant pas amis et ennemis, dans une bataille aussi confuse, pourquoi ne pas privilégier un Talisman Exorciste ? Cependant dans un combat de groupe, la panique et l'urgence faisait commettre bon nombres de faux pas.

De toute manière le Capitaine s'en remettrait. Bien que d'apparence fébrile, maladive, le Capitaine de la 3e avait une constitution à l'épreuve des blessures et une capacité de guérison quasi surnaturelle. _A se demander si il est humain_. Il régénérait ses cellules, ne tombait jamais malade, possédait une force en contradiction avec sa capacité musculaire fine...Des faits biologiques que le médecin aurait apprécié pouvoir étudier plus en détail, mais le fourbe capitaine était étonnement pudique.

* * *

Kira n'aimait pas les hôpitaux. La froideur qui s'en dégageait, et le désespoir qui suintait des murs le mettait mal à l'aise. Dans ses lieux silencieux et mornes, aucun éclat de rire ne perçait l'austérité. Wibisuke commentait mollement, ponctuant la marche de « celui ci ne survivra pas » « avec une jambe en moins, il va perdre son travail » « Encore un orphelin ». Bien qu'il extrapolait pour la plupart, ses remarques semblaient presque pertinentes dans ce contexte particulier. Et ça c'était réellement effrayant. L'inquiétude bouffait littéralement le ventre du jeune homme à la perpective que ses amis soient blessés. Les couloirs se succédaient, il accéléra le pas, angoissé. Une porte s'ouvrit devant lui, prit au dépourvu il ne put s'arrêter à temps et percuta la personne qui sortait de le salle.

« Izuru- kun » Le blond reconnu immédiatement la voix aux relents de comptines. Muet, le récent diplômé se releva. Gin n'avait pas fini d'enfiler son hiori, laissant apparent la large bande qui lui cerclait le bras. _Il est blessé ?_ Cela lui semblait surnaturel. Si un capitaine aussi prestigieux qu'Ichimaru-san avait été molesté, dans quel état allait il retrouver ses amis? « Bah dic donc t'a pas l 'air dans ton assiette, t'as une tête affreuse » plaisanta l'autre.

« Je...Vous...Vous êtes blessé ? » Le Capitaine termina de se vêtir. Izuru semblait totalement désemparé. Son estocade ne justifiait pas un trouble aussi marqué. Il doutait que son état soit la cause de l'ébranlement de son partenaire. D'ailleurs, au vu de sa réaction, il ignorait qu'il s'était fait blesser au front. _Il vient pour quelqu'un d'autre ?_ La curiosité, et la jalousie piquèrent l'argenté qui réprima un tic mécontent.

« Une p'tite égratignure, rien de méchant » balaya t il d'un geste désinvolte de la main. Il voulait savoir. « T'allais vous quelqu'un ? »

« Oui » avoua l'autre. « Mes amis étaient à Faust » Gin haussa ses sourcils, ses yeux clos en parurent allongés. A Faust? Que diantre y faisaient ils? _Ses amis ?_ Matsumoto y était elle aussi ? Surement, la rouquine possédait un don pour s'immerger dans des situations inextricables... Gin reporta son attention sur son futur second. Il ne pouvait se permettre un intérêt trop poussé envers son ancienne amie d'enfance, Aizen soupçonnerait forcement quelque chose. Plus que tout il désirait la maintenir loin des crocs de ce démon. En revanche, escorter Izuru et s'enquérir par hasards de l'état de santé de la femme... Ses scrupules s'évanouir à la pensée que Matsumoto ait hypothétiquement besoin de lui. _Izuru, tu vas gentiment me servir d'alibis. Je savais que ce gamin me serait utile!_

« J'peux t'accompagner si tu veux » Des étoilent s'immiscèrent dans les yeux ciels ordinairement si vides du gamin. Wabisuke roula des yeux, tant de mièvrerie l'exaspérait. La haine qu'il portait à Shinso s'entendait à son maitre. Ce dernier lui inspirait un profond dégout et une antipathie viscérale. Cet homme était faux, sa silhouette était un costume et son caractère un masque. Le pire: son maitre tombait dans son panneau et ignorait ses avertissements, les jugeants comme des hyperboles exagérées...L'esprit détailla plus profondément le Capitaine, le trouvant désobligeant et vulgaire dans sa désinvolture.

Etonnamment Shinso ne l'accompagnait pas. Rare était les esprits qui comme lui restait continuellement aux côtés de leurs maitres, la plupart n'intervenait que sur invocation, et encore. Certains tel que la capricieuse Shirayuki, ne répondaient pas obligatoirement à leur maitre, ignorant allègrement leurs commandes. Les Invocateurs de Shikis et de Yokais se différenciaient en cela. Les Maitre s'unissaient à leurs Shikis, ces derniers devaient obéissance, mais conservaient une marge d'autonomie et pouvait refuser une demande. Il fallait alors utiliser l'Ordre pour les contraindre. Les Invocateurs dérobaient le nom des Yokais qu'ils asservissaient pour en avoir le contrôle. En théorie, un Yokai ne pouvait réfuter une demande de son propriétaire, mais tout dépendait de la puissance de ce dernier.

Tout cela pour aboutir à cette remarque. Shinso n'épaulait pas son maitre. Il comprenait le désir d'indépendance des Shikis, et que la plupart, contrairement à lui, n'escortent pas leurs propriétaires constamment, mais Gin était blessé. Il s'était attendu a ce que Shinso soit plus vigilante, surtout connaissant son maitre. Ce dernier avait sut s'attirer nombre de haine, ses ennemis ne se dénombraient plus. Une attaque surprise et fatale survenait si rapidement de nos jours. D'ailleurs, l'hôpital grouillait de Shikis venu assurer la protection de leurs Maitres diminués. Shinso était elle inconsciente ? Cela ne le surprendrait pas de la part d'un esprit aussi fourbe qu'elle. Ou alors le pensait elle suffisamment fort pour le dispenser de son appui?

Suspicieux, Wabisuke analysa la condition de l'albinos. Il se concentra sur le bras blessé qui cicatrisait déjà, des miasmes s'en échappaient. Comme une fumée sifflante et nocive. Mais c'est... Non! _Ce n'est possible. Même pour un enfant tabou, c'est impossible_. Son coeur de glaça subitement. Gin le _voyait_. Ses yeux clos le fixait intensément. _Il ne devrait pas me voir, je ne me suis pas rendu visible_. En plus les rumeurs affirmaient que l'albinos avait une Vue déplorable. Avec une lenteur calculée, le Capitaine rachitique mis un de ses doigts crochus devant son sourire dément, intiment le silence à l'autre. L'Esprit déglutit. Il n'aimait pas ça.

* * *

Hyori, Yumichika, Renji, Hisagi, Hinamori, et Ikkaku patientaient. Bien que les médecins leur avaient répété l'inutilité de leur présence, ils retardaient leur départ. Toshiro, appela doucement Hinamori, il lui annonça qu'ils devaient partir maintenant. Le jeune fille hésita, à 5h du matin passé le poids du sommeil se faisait pesant, mais son appréhension la retenait. Inquiète pour le sort de leur amie rousse mais aussi pour Hisagi, elle rechignait au départ.

Il restait assis, la tête basse, accablé par le poids de l'échec, il se fondait dans la pénombre du bâtiment. Le banc ou demeurait était inconfortable, mais il s'en moquait royalement. Seul le couloir le séparait de cette salle, blanche, froide et aseptisée ou reposait son amie. « Elle est dans le coma » Cinq mots qui avaient disloqués son coeur. _Je ne l'ai pas protégée_. Seule la grande porte en bois le contemplait encore, dénonçant son incompétence.

Ils s'en sortaient tous sans blessures permanentes, mis à part Renji qui conserverait une cicatrise discrète de son opération destinée à lui remettre la mâchoire en place. Minamori avait des points à la main, mais, avait certifié le médecin, elle n'aurait pas de séquelles. Hyori, Ikkaku, et Yumichika (qui les avaient rejoint à l'hôpital) n'avaient strictement rien. Lui même mis à part quelques écorchures et la peur de sa vie, s'en tirait indemne. Seule Matsumoto, prisonnière du sommeil, dans sa chambre désinfectée reliée à des tuyaux et des appareils de contrôles, souffrait.

Le médecin lui avait assuré que l'état de son amie était stable. Ikkaku n'était pas la cause de son endormissement, il l'avait assommé, mais aucunement plongé dans cet état léthargique. Un trouble dans son reiaju y serait à l'origine. Il avait eu beau questionner Ikkaku et Hyori, ces derniers restaient désespérément muets ou vagues. Hisagi présentait qu'ils leur cachaient un élément capital sans oser toutefois les mettre en porte à faux. Ce manque de confiance le peinait, mais si les deux autres gardaient le secret, alors il se remettait à leur jugement. _Ils doivent la protéger, ils feraient part de leurs doutes autrement_. Du moins il s'en convainquit. Il regarda l'horloge: 5h du matin. Il était fatigué.

 **Maitre allez vous rester encore longtemps à vous morfondre pour cette potiche?** Questionna Yoshiko. Elle se matérialisa sans son consentement pour l'enlacer par derrière de ses bras parfumés. L'Invocateur roula des yeux, heureux que leur posture lui épargne la vue de cette femme enlaidie. **Laisse le** , commenta Kazeshini, accentuant encore l'accablement de son Maitre, **Il a juste aucun talent avec les femmes, quoique aucun talent tout court**. Hasagi retint une réponse acerbe, l'humeur n'y étant pas. **Kazé** , roucoula l'autre, **N'insulte pas mon mari**.

Hisagi échappa de justesse à l'étouffement. Il ne s'y ferait jamais. _Pourquoi les situations comme ça c'est toujours pour ma pomme?_ Il foudroya du regard Kazeshini qui flottait gaiement dans l'air environnant. _Tout ça c'est de ta faute sale verrue plantaire_. D'accort il avait obtenu le nom de cette sale...Non il ne devait pas l'insulter...de cette adorable créature, d'accort il les avait sauvés, d'accort son ordre était qu'il les protège elle et lui, d'accort il ne spécifiait pas le moyen...Mais pourquoi, _grand dieu_ , pourquoi avait il fallut qu'il promette à l'autre dinde qu'il l'épouserait en échange de son allégeance? _Sale connard, je suis sure que t'amuses comme un petit fou_.

Surtout que Yoshiko semblait coupler possessivité, jalousie et un soupçon de tendance meurtrière. Mauvais ménage. Il avait déjà du l'empêcher d'éventrer l'infirmière qui lui avait serré la main, et, ce qui fut un challenge, d'écarteler la médecin qui l'avait examinée. Le Yokai ne supportait pas que d'autre le touche physiquement ou du regard. Elle s'évertuait ne pas le quitter, et à affirmer sa propriété sur son corps. S'il avait contesté, au nom de la dignité et des droits de l'Homme, à présent il la laissait divaguer, préoccupé par autre chose de plus grave. Ou plutôt par quelqu'un.

Lentement, il se leva. Rester ici ne servait personne, il lui faudrait de l'énergie demain. D'ailleurs les autres semblaient aussi sur le point de partir. Yoshiko sautilla de joie, elle appréciait peu l'attention que son maitre portait à cette cruche rousse, l'idée du départ éveillait son entrain. Elle moula son corps à celui d'Hisagi, emprisonna stratégiquement son bras entre se seins rebondis, et colla son visage sur son épaule. L'Omoyiji réprima difficilement un frisson de dégout, Kazeshini qui étirait un sourire narquois et moqueur finalisa d'exacerber son exaspération naissante.

Hinamori embrassa Hisagi sur le front, faisant grincer Yoshiko qui la poussa violemment. Le brun expira de dépit, Yoshiko détestait qu'on l'effleure; il ne doutait pas de révulsion à ce que d'autre lèvres que les sienne l'embrasse . _Caractérielle et possessive, j'ai vraiment tiré le gros lot_. **Je vais la massacrer** fulmina le Yokai, et Hisagi sentit des sueurs froides dans son dos. Il ne doutait pas un instant que l'esprit mettrait ses menaces à exécution. **Yoshiko** , soupira t il, **c'est un contact amical**. Le yokai parut septique. Comme elle sortait une paire de ciseaux, il assena, **Si tu fais ça, je te renvoie d'ou tu viens**. Cela contient le jeune femme qui baissa les yeux sans un mots. Hinamori, qui s'était éloignée par précaution le salua une nouvelle fois avant que Toshiro ne la somme de presser son départ.

« Hisagi ne tarde pas trop »conseilla Hinamori qu'un Toshiro mécontent tirait par le bras. Il surmontait durement un jeune fille tout en la trainant dans les couloirs de l'Hopital; l'inquiétude ayant balayé sa pudeur. Sur, le garçonnet avait craint pour la vie de sa chère soeur, et seule cette peur dictait la rudesse de ses propos. Yumichika qui rossait Renji et Ikkaku s'interrompit à peine pour leur souhaiter un bon retour..

Yumichika avait fait irruption dans leur groupe peu après leur propre arrivée. Autan dire que tout le personnel de l'étage connaissait à présent leurs identités et subissait la rancoeur de leur élégant et vocal ami. Personne n'avait osé réclamer le silence de circonstance du aux lieux, tant le jeune homme semblait hors de lui...La scène conjuguait le poignant de la tragédie, et le burlesque d'un caprice de diva. Ikkaku et Renji se faisaient tancer vigoureusement pour l' imbécilité de dégrader un Wave, celle d'impliquer leurs amis, celle de participer à un combat sans arme, d'avoir mis en vie en danger... Et d'autre motifs moins pertinent: Ne pas savoir faire la vaisselle ou la lessive...

Heureusement pour les autres, les chefs d'accusations se concentraient uniquement sur les deux énergumènes qui, dociles, hochaient la tête en repentir, et suppliaient des yeux leur amis de leur venir en aide. Hinamori étant partie, ils plaçaient leurs espérances en Hyori et Hisagi. Cette dernière, accrocha le regard désespéré de Renji, elle lui souri, le rouge sentit une bouffé d'espoir alléger son coeur, puis après une accolade déclara qu'elle devait les quitter. _Salope!_

« Bon tête de pioche te fait pas trop de mouron pour Matsumoto, t'sais elle est plus forte qu'on ne le pense » Elle détourna les yeux, les joues rouges. « Ce n'est pas de ta faute en plus » murmura t'elle. Timidement elle enlaça son ami qui resta interdit, communicant sa chaleur et du réconfort. **Maitre** menaça Yoshiko écumant de rage, **c'est amical ça aussi**? **Dites moi**. Elle s'approcha de son oreille. **Je peux la tuer**?

« Bon je dois y aller » Hyori se sépara de lui avec précipitation. Si Hisagi ne connaissait pas l'aplomb de son amie, il aurait associé ce retrait à une fuite. _Mais est ce Yoshiko ou moi qu'elle fuie?_ Le jeune homme eu toute les peines du monde à retenir son Yokai qui visiblement désirait satisfaire ses penchants meurtriers.

« Et Yumi, ne tue ces deux idiots » recommanda t Hyori avant de s'éloigner.

Yumichika hocha la tête. Puis se retournant vers ses deux colocataires, il leur annonça, le sourire inquiétant, qu'eux aussi rentraient chez eux. La tornade emporta avec elle les deux fautifs, chacun saisi par une oreille la suivait en grimaçant. « Un tel degré d'idiotie ne devrait pas être admise »« mais qui a bien put donner la vie à deux créature aussi dénué de bon sens » « pas la peine de protester, vous vous repentirez » « Des qu'on sera à la maison, vous comprendrez l'ampleur de vos actes croyez moi »Il dépassa le petite blonde sans ménagement, et Hisagi sut qu'ils avaient quitté l'étage quand le flot de critiques se tut enfin. Il plaignait ses deux pauvres bougres, un long regard entendu avec Hyori lui confirma qu'ils partageaient cette pensée. _Yumichika est franchement plus effrayant qu'un démon parfois_.

La jeune fille repris son chemin, cependant elle s'arrêta à mis parcours. « Kira » S'exclama t elle. Sa surprise modula sa voix, elle parut étrangement plus aiguë, moins bourru que d'ordinaire. Ce détail attira l'attention d'Hisagi, voir Kira n'aurait jamais produit un tel effet sur son amie. Il glissa un coup d'oeil la ou elle se trouvait. Son coeur s'accéléra, _il_ était là. _Il_ accompagnait son ami blond. Ichimaru Gin. **Dis voir** , susurra Kazeshini, **c'est pas le type qu'aime ta copine** ? **Dégage Kazeshini je suis pas d'humeur là**.

Comment cette crapule avait elle pu oser se rendre au chevet de Matsumoto! Ce sale fils de pute! Savait il combien elle souffrait par sa faute? Qu'elle ne pensait qu'a _lui_? Qu' _il_ hantait son présent, lui le fantôme de ses échecs? Qu'elle courait pour _le_ rattraper même au prix de son bonheur? Savait il que même dans leurs moments intimes, elle comme substitut? Que même si lui l'aimait plus que tout, le coeur de la rousse _lui_ appartenait ?

Non, non! _Il_ ne savait rien! _Il_ ignorait, _il_ dédaignait, il piétinait! Lui avait il rendu visite une seule fois depuis son entré a l'académie?Non! Jamais! Pas même un simple salut. Et maintenant qu'elle balançait entre vie et mort il se réveillait ? C'était trop tard! Elle lui appartenait maintenant! Il ne le laisserait la lui rependre! Jamais! Si elle souffrait c'était de sa faute! Si elle lui résistait c'était de sa faute! Si elle se noyait dans l'alcool et jouait un rôle qui la tailladait s'était encore de sa faute. _Sa faute, sa faute, sa faute, sa faute_

« C'est de votre faute, si Matsumoto est dans cet état c'est de votre faute » hurla t il. « Vous êtes un connard, vous m'entendez! » **Mais c'est qu'il s'énerve le petit** commenta Kazeshini en se matérialisant. Il étira un sourire torve, sombre, amusé par les gesticulations ridicules et les jérémiades inutiles de celui qui se proclamait son Maitre. **Dois je le tuer maitre ?** proposa Yoshiko. **Rien ne me ferait plus plaisir**. renchéri t elle. Oui, il le voulait mort! Oui, il le voulait baignant dans son sang. OUI !

Un rire le coupa. L'albinos ricanait, mauvais, cruel. « Tu inverse un peu les rôle nan? L'état de ton ami n'me concerne en rien. T'es celui qui ne l'as pas protégé, nan ? » Asséna Gin, sa tête penchait de coté élargissait encore son immonde moquerie. Izuru fut surpris de ce soudain, et incommodant éclat de vilenie, il s'écarta, troublé. L'incompréhension dansait sur son visage défait. Jamais le Capitaine n'avait laissé transparaître la perversion qu'il lisait dans tout son corps. Il eut un mouvement de recul involontaire. **Cet homme est sombre Izuru** , chuchota son esprit. **Comme une nuit sans lune**. Et pour la première fois, le jeune homme pris en compte sa remarque.

Hisagi se décomposa, ébranlé. Il le savait bien, oui il le savait, mais l'entendre énoncer par cette voix grinçante d'ironie... Il le narguait, il jubilait de son impuissance. _Ce sale renard_. De quel droit lui disait il ça? Lui coupable d'un crime au de la de toute expiation, lui le pécheur, le démon qui avait lacéré l'âme de son amie. Lui pour qui elle prostituait son honneur dans les bras de l'alcool! Lui, ce traitre, ce forban, ce lâche! « Vous lui avez volé sa vie! » vociféra t il. « Je vais abréger la votre »

« Mama... t'as l'air drôlement remonté » Gin haussa ses épaules squelettiques, un sourire facétieux aux lèvres. « Je ne sais même pas de qui tu parles ». Ajouta t il en appuyant sur chaque mots.

Ah il ne savait pas de quoi il parlait? Mais il allait le rappeler lui! Hisagi bondi poing en avant, cette parole ayant embrassé sa colère déjà bouillonnante. Il ne rêvait plus que de foutre dans la gueule antipathique de ce salop ses phalanges, et si possible le défigurer à vie.

Le coup n'atteint jamais sa cible. Il cueillit Kira à l'abdomen. Ce dernier se courba en avant, le souffle court. Son corps avait réagit tout seul, s'interposant entre les deux hommes. **Une action stupide maitre** , commenta Wazisuke platement. Ce dernier avait senti Shinso se manifester faiblement. _Elle serait intervenue avant que le gamin ne touche son maitre_. **_Allez vous bien Maitre_ ?** Le manque de préoccupation du ton, pâteux et mou, contrastait avec la phrase littérale. Le blond se redressa en sifflant.

« L'tatoué pervers, mais qu'es ce qui t'a prit enfin » Hyori se précipita vers Izuru, épinglant Hisagi d'un regard plein de reproches. Sous son intensité il tituba, hébété. « Mais reprend toi bon sang, tu penses que cela ferait plaisir à Matsumoto que tu frappes un capitaine alors qu'elle est dans le coma! »

Gin sursauta, mais cacha son trouble. _Elle est dans le coma?_

« Ca ne te ressemble pas » trancha la blonde. Effectivement, de tel élans ne lui ressemblaient pas pensa le désigné. _C'est parce qu'elle est blessée que je réagi aussi intensément?_ Cet homme n'était responsable en rien de l'état critique de son amie rousse. Et il le savait. Sa colère n'était pas dirigeait contre lui, Gin incarnait simplement un exutoire confortable. _C'est n'est pas de sa faute_. « Je suis désolé » s'excusa t il piteusement en s'inclinant. _C'est la mienne_.

« Capitaine » Interpela Yoshiko qui s'était subitement matérialisée devant son maitre. « Je pense que vous pouvez lâcher votre Tsuka ». Hisagi osa lever la tête. Son coeur se glaça. L'albinos serrait sa garde ferment, sa haine tangible le fit frissonner d'effroi. En observant ses mains, il s'aperçus qu'elles tremblaient. Sans doute le Capitaine luttait contre ses bas instincts. _Il_...Yoshiko ne s'ébranlait pas, déterminée et farouche, elle défiait l'albinos de poursuivre son dessin. Ses ciseaux luisaient dans sa manche ample. La peur tétanisa le brun. _Il aurait pu me tuer_. **Et je suis sur qu'il n'aurait hésité une seconde** , lui confirma Kazeshini. **Dommage qu'il se soit arrêté**.

« Bien évidement » chantonna l'autre. Yoshiko se détendit. Hisagi prit une grande inspiration, son sentiment d'étouffement et d'oppression diminuant. _Quand a t il élevé son reiaju ?_ Le sourire crispé du serpent le terrifia. Il haletait, comme la souris face au prédateur. Instinctivement il se ratatina. Le Capitaine lui sembla grand, immense, comme une gigantesque ombre le surplombant de sa puissance. Il l'absorbait, dévorait son courage, s'immisçait dans ses pores pétrifiés. _Comme les ténèbres_. Le jeune homme dégluti, l'autre avait lâché son épée, mais il semblait prêt a l'exécuter à tout moment.

« Capitaine » plaida Kira, encore haletant et larmoyant. Les relents assassins dans l'énergie du Capitaine Ichimaru se canalisèrent. Quelque part le blond en tirait une certaine fierté. Il s'enorgueillissait de provoquer autan d'ire. Et bien qu'en cet instant, l'albinos l'apeurait, il ne pouvait nier la hardiesse de la roguerie, et le sentiment d'être spécial et en cela supérieur, qui naissait en lui.

Il rougit doucement, content d'insuffler la rage, heureux d'être la source d'un ressentit aussi violent et brut. De représenter quelque chose pour quelqu'un. Qu'on le regarde uniquement, et que lui seul influx sur les réactions de quelqu'un. « Je vais bien. Ce n'est vraiment pas grave »

Gin le considéra avec surprise. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que le gamin s'interpose, il avouait que cela le charmait plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Cependant la présomption du gosse méritait une médaille. Sa rage n'était pas uniquement dut au coup qu'il avait à sa place encaissé. Il reconnaissait l'irritation que cette conjecture lui inspirait, mais plus que ce désagrément, le comportement de l'autre brun l'agaçait.

Que savait il de lui et de Matsumoto ? Rien à part les divagations que cette dernière lâchait dans les gouffres de ses beuveries. Qu'il s'arroge le droit de le juger réveillait les cendres de sa répugnance et de son intolérance au monde. Il serra les poings. _Sale gamin prétentieux_. _Tu ne la mérite pas. Tu ne mérite même pas de partager son air, raclure_. Le yokai femelle du gosse du sentir son hostilité car elle le défia du regard d'approcher de son possesseur.

Gin se força au relâchement. Il dénoua ses muscles tendus par les combats, la fatigue et l'énervement. Il avait une estime de lui même suffisamment haute pour ne pas s'abaisser à se chamailler avec un môme prépubaire qui ne contrôlait même pas ses Yokais. A se demander pourquoi il avait hérité d'un pouvoir aussi grand, lui si négligeable, alors que tant d'autre plus aptes n'avaient pas le privilège de l'Affinité. _Seriez vous jaloux maitre ?_ sifflota innocemment son Shiki. _Tu ne m'avais pas habitué à la stupidité Shinso_. rétorqua t il amer. _D'ailleurs c'est seulement maintenant que tu te montre ?_ Le serpent sortit méchamment sa langue.

« Capitaine Ichimaru » Interrompit Hyori avec aplomb. «Nous allons nous retirer pour ce soir »Elle redressa complètement Izuru qui se sevra de son soutient. Puis, elle se dirigea vers Hisagi qui ne sortait pas de sa torpeur. La petite blonde évalua rapidement la hauteur, puis, sauta pour asséner un coup magistrale sur la tête de l'Invocateur. Ce dernier, choqué, s'arqua en avant, il voulut redresser la tête mais le petit brun de femme la maintenait fermement, l'obligea à conserver une position courbée devant l'abject créature qu'était Ichimaru.

« Les propos de cet abrutis son dut à la fatigue et à l'inquiétude. » Il la trucida des yeux, bien qu'il regrettait avoir touché Kira, il trouvait pour sa part avoir été tendre avec le Capitaine. Il mérite de souffrir mille fois plus.

« Je vous prit de bien vouloir l'excuser » Son coeur soupa un battement. Elle...Elle s'était inclinée cérémonieusement. Elle la si fier, la si forte Hyori, pour rattraper son transport de fureur, ravalait son orgueil. Juste pour lui. Il se sentit affreusement mal. D'autan plus lorsqu'il nota que Kira adoptait la même attitude que son amie. _Je suis minable_. **Le tout est de s'en rendre compte Maitre** , souligna Kazeshini. _Prendre ainsi mon sang froid_. **C'est sure prendre son sang froid pour cette trainé... mais cela démontre de votre grand coeur,** ajouta Yoshiko. Hisagi envisagea de les étrangler tous les deux, mais s'évertua à conserver son calme.

Il prenait conscience de la situation dans laquelle sa puérilité l'avait ensevelit. Insulter un capitaine, à la veille des attributions, voila qui préjudiciait ses candidatures. _Ce type ne mérite pas que je me compromette pour lui._ Résigné, il formula des excuses qui lui ensanglantèrent la bouche et tapèrent sa gorge. Gin en jubilait.

Dans tout les cas, Gin n'aurait pas ébruité l'affaire. Il tenait à la discrétion de son lien avec Matsumoto. Imaginez qu'Aizen découvre le motif de l'algarade, la sécurité de sa tendre serait ténue et instable. Il ne pouvait se le permettre. Elle représentait trop pour qu'il la mette sciemment en danger. _Mais ça ils n'ont pas besoin de le savoir_.

« Bah on peut bien mettre ça sur l'compte de la fatigue. Tu n'penses pas Hisagi-Kun » carillonna t il, se délectant du tic du jeune homme à l'entente ce surnom. L'albinos ricana, il enchaina avec frivolité « Je laisse Izuru entre vos mains, Mam'selle Hyori. » De deux doigts, il suréleva son menton de la gamine toujours inclinée « Shinji a vraiment bon gout ». Il s'approcha de Kira qu'il guéri d'un sort maladroit. _Je déteste le Kido_. « On se voit demain Izuru-kun » puis il lui embrassa le front, savourant le profond dégout lisible sur les traits tirés d'Hisagi.

Il s'avança nonchalamment vers ce dernier qui frémi. Sa bouche dévoreuse frôla son oreille, il appliqua une pression menaçante sur sa carotide, Hisagi se statufia. « Ce n'est pas très gentils de me menacer » chuchota t il sans se départir de son intonation badine « Ce pourrait bien être la dernière chose que tu feras » fit il mine de déplorer. « Prend garde à toi ».

« J'n'ai plus qu'a vous souhaiter de beaux rêves » continua t il, et entre ses lèvres, cette phrase ressemblait à un avertissement. Leur manque de réactions lui inspira une moue, il recula en imitant un soupir désabusé. « Les jeunes d'nos jours » se lamenta t il en haussant des épaules. « Plus aucun respect.» Il jeta un regard par dessus son épaule maigre. « Enfin allez y. Zou, Zou » Il accompagna sa remarque d'un balayage désinvolte de la main.

Sans se faire prier, les trois jeune gens battirent en retraite. « Au revoir Capitaine » prit le temps d'énoncer gravement Izuru. Le pauvre garçon avait encore une main égarée sur son front. **Vous êtes d'un mièvre Maitre.**

« Bye Bye » lui reparti puérilement ce dernier en agitant candidement sa main. Les trois diplômés partirent, affreusement conscients de l'observation dont ils faisaient l'objet.

* * *

Gin pénétra dans la chambre blanche. Elle était étendue dans ses draps immaculés, paisible dans l'abandon du repos. Le feux de sa chevelure terni par sa peau blafarde. Deux grosses cernes lui dévoraient son visage marqué de douleur. Ses sourcils légèrement froncés, et sa bouche entrouverte lui faisait penser à la Matsumoto enfant qui avait partagé son quotidien de misère. Il s'abandonna à sourire sincèrement, chose qu'il ne faisait que trop peu, étirant continuellement son éternelle grimace.

« Alla Alla, c'est pour ça que je voulais que tu restes en dehors de tout ça. » Pouvait il la toucher ? En avait il encore le droit ? Même après tout ça? Il posa délicatement son front contre le sien. « Tu ne devais pas me suivre Mat-chan »Il prit sa main, s'amusant de la finesse de ses doigts souples, de la propreté de ses ongles cassés lors de l'affrontement. Il amena contre sa joue cette paume tendre auquel il aspirait, la baisant de temps à autre. **Son Reiaju est instable** , constata Shinso. **Que comptez vous faire ?**

Gin inspira longuement, il reposa amoureusement la main de son amie. **Tu sais parfaitement ce que je vais faire ma belle**. Il prit son wakizashi et l'approcha de son poignet. Shinso se matérialisa, stoppant cette manoeuvre. Gin la dévisagea. Shinso ne prenait que rarement forme humaine, à cette enveloppe elle privilégiait celle du serpent blanc, l'apanage de son prestigieux lignage. L'albinos ne se rendait jamais aussi compte de la laideur des mortels qu'en la contemplant. Elle incarnait le danger, la séduction et la menace. Un mélange troublant de fierté, d'audace et de prestige qui l'élevait au dessus des hommes.

Ses yeux verts d'eaux fendus le fixait intensément. Il plongea dans le magnétisme de cette créature surnaturelle. Même en sachant sa malice et sa tromperie, en face d'elle il peinait à trouver des parades. Elle le transcendait, comme une mère injuriée qui refusait d'admettre la vérité. Comme une infante refusait de laisser son trône. « Maitre cette salope d'Haineko ne vous laissera pas faire. Abandonnez. De toute façon, votre amie est condamnée, ce n'est pas la peine de tenter l'impossible. Elle est déjà morte... » hurla t elle presque.

Clac

« Je n'aime pas le ton que tu emplois , ni même tes remarques. Elle n'est pas morte. Elle est dans le coma. » Shinso ne comprenait pas pourquoi son maitre si puissant s'encombrait d'une faible pareille. Pourquoi il lui sacrifiait sa vie. _Je la déteste_. L'Esprit posa sa main sur la joue rouge. La gifle était humiliante, plus qu'un coup de poing, elle la blessait dans son intégrité. _Je la déteste_. Son maitre vivait dans l'illusion, et elle allait le ramener à la réalité.

« C'est inutile » vociféra t elle méchamment « Que vous l'aimiez n'y change rien. On ne peut contrer le cycle des réincarnations, personne ne le peut, pas même vous. Cette fille est déjà morte. Pensez vous réellement qu'Haineko laissera passer la chance de la posséder ? Vous rêvez! Je ne vous laisserez pas écourter votre vie pour une cause déjà perdu! »

« Avec ou sans toi j'irai » sa determination amusa le Shiki. Comment osait il la défier ainsi, ce risible personnage? _C'est pour ça que je l'ai choisi après tout_. Elle se souvenait encore du gamin insolent venu lui réclamer force et cruauté. Ce petit homme, lui avait annoncé que sa voie pavée de sang entacherait son nom, et qu'enchainée à lui, elle lui devrait une obéissance aveugle. A ce gamin, premier depuis des siècles à tirer de sa gorge un rire, à tordre son ventre d'hilarité, elle avait promis vengeance, pouvoir, noirceur et trophée. Leur pacte c'était cela, elle l'avait suivit uniquement par amusement et intrigue, pour contempler le devenir un être aussi abject, amoral et pourtant généreux et soucieux.

Elle avait désiré sa torture, qu'il écartèle sur l'autel de ses propres contradictions. Elle avait attendu qu'il tombe dans les abysses du désespoir. Patiemment, elle avait observé ses bravaches, rit de ses échecs et s'était esclaffée de le voir se redresser encore. Elle avait scruté ses efforts, admiré son aisance à l'intrigue et applaudi son masque d'entremetteuse. Un dénouement aussi pitoyable que celui ci ne lui convenait pas. Il était son maitre, elle refusait qu'il sache ainsi tout son potentiel. « Ce n'est pas notre contrat ça maitre » pesta t elle, crachant sur le sol.

Mais Gin la fixait toujours, imperturbable. « Vous êtes malade » constata t elle « Vous pensez réellement réussir » Il souri, affreusement sérieux. « Vous êtes complètement fous » Il la repris, lui reprochant sa méchanceté, guilleret, si confiant, assuré de sa propre conquête qu'il s'autorisa une plaisanterie. L'Esprit bulle quelques secondes, atterré par cette inconscience qu'elle savait feinte. Il sait les risques cet idiot. Elle se gratta la tête.

Elle avait suivit cet homme pour sa folie. Elle louangeait sa dégénérescence qui ouvrait d'autre possibles. Gin l'avait extirpé de l'ennui pour la plonger dans l'extravagance perverse de son monde. Il jouait des hommes comme de pantins pour aboutir à une fin, un bouquet final, qu'il lui tardait de découvrir. Son appétit de névrose ne trouvait satiété qu'a la contemplation de l'oeuvre de son maitre. Auprès de Gin, elle expérimentait les délices du complot, son amusement était tel, qu'elle refusait qu'il meurt. Elle savait que plus jamais elle n'aurait un Maitre comme lui, aussi intéressant et complice.

Leurs regards s'accrochaient, s'aimantait, se confrontaient. Il ne cédait pas, déterminé et entêté. Shinso rompit le contact visuel, elle soupira de dépit, vaincue, et relâcha le poignet de son maitre. _Il ne changera pas d'avis_. « Soit » _Imbécile_. Elle amena elle même la lame jusqu'a une veine qu'elle sectionna. Le sang perla. « Il faudra être rapide » Une goutte de sang tomba sur le nez de Matsumoto qui grommela dans son sommeil. « Ne me le faite pas regretter » Une autre à la commissure de sa lèvre, puis une autre et une autre. Le sang roula, s'engouffrant dans la bouche, sur la langue, dans la gorge. Les appareilles de mesure bipèrent, Shiso les débrancha, déchargeant sur eux sa frustration. La respiration de la rouquine s'accéléra, son pouls augmenta en flèche, elle gémit. Gin la regarda, en proie au doute.

Et soudain ses yeux s'ouvrirent.

* * *

7h. Yamamoto s'assit, une veine palpitante sur son front. Sa voix rêche énonça rapidement le bilan de l'Attaque de la veille. Une catastrophe tant pour les 13 divisions que pour leurs images publiques. Des milliers de pertes, morts, disparus ou blessés et des milliers de yuan de dommages matériels...Lourd bilan. Et la cause toujours inconnue du dysfonctionnement de la Porte n'améliorait pas son humeur. Mayuri n'osa pas pointer l'efficacité de son département qui avait su trouver une parade au virus informatique de peur qu'on lui rappel l'inefficacité de son premier parfeux...Il n'en pensait pas moins.

On traita rapidement la question des immigrés déplacés la veille. Toutes personnes ayant un fort potentiel d'énergie spirituelle étant potentiellement une cible, on les avaient rassemblés à la capitale, en sureté. Il fut décidé qu'on les renvoyait chez elle le jour même mais équipés d'un Papillon messager, qui en cas d'attaque ouvrait un Senkamon en direction du Gotei. Mayuri grogna, cette dépense serait prélevé à ses financements de recherches.

Le Commandant Suprême félicita tout de même Aizen pour son Opération Lune Rouge, ce qui assombrit l'humeur de Shinji. Il détestait les réunions de Capitaines d'origine, mais cette indisposition croissait lorsque au cours de l'une d'elle on louait _ce putain de traitre brun ._ Visiblement il était le seul car tous les capitaines approuvaient par des signes plus ou moins discrets l'éloge qu'on faisait à Aizen. Sauf peu être Gin qui était arrivé en retard, et qui ne manifestait rien d'autre que son habituel sourire hypocrite le rendant indéchiffrable. Shinji le trouvait moins tonique qu'a l'accoutumé, presque fatigué. _Si seulement ce putain de serpent n'était pas mon potentiel seul allié contre Aizen_. A choisir il ne savait lequel du brun à lunette ou de l'albinos flippant il exécrait le plus...Son monarque le regarda de biais, lui intimant ainsi une concentration plus assidue à la réunion en cours et au flux de parole du Capitaine Commandant. Il grogna mais obéit.

Il fut surpris de constater que l'assemblé s'agitait. Shinji s'inquiétât, il ne suivait plus du tout le fils de la conversation, mais sa tournure n'inaugurait rien de bon. L'air était lourd, presque électrique. Le petit Toshiro s'était levé et visiblement son petit poing avait tapé contre la table. « Les Capitaines Ichimaru, Mugumura, Kyoraku, Ukitake et moi même sommes blessés! S'engager dans une tache de cette ampleur est précipité si ce n'est inconscient » contra Toshiro, attisant des sourires désolés au Capitaine Kyoraku et Ukitake ainsi que le bougonnement de Mugumura. Mais sa remarque ne percuta même pas de doyen qui sembla n'y accorder qu'une importance minime. _De quoi parle t il bon sang ?_

« Je suis d'accord avec le Capitaine Hitsugaya » renchéri Unoana posée mais ferme dans l'amabilité. Bien plus efficace que la réaction plus prompt et enfantine du capitaine de la 10e. « Notre hôpital est plein d'Omoyiji qui ne seront pas remis avant plusieurs semaines pour les plus chanceux, plusieurs années dans certains cas. Nous ne sommes même pas sur que ce dysfonctionnement soit le fait des autres nations. Leur déclarer la guerre est prématuré » _La guerre ? Carrément? Yamamoto est tombé sur la tête?_ Shinji n'imaginait pas Yamamoto aussi catégorique dans la riposte, aussi sectaire bien qu'il le sache obstiné. Il observa Aizen, surpris qu'il n'émette aucun avi, cette soudaine discrétion suspecte l'alerta.

Kisuke but bruyamment, attirant sur lui l'attention. Yamamoto réprima de justesse un commentaire acerbe pour ce manque évidement de bonnes manières. « La guerre est peu être excessive » déclara le monarque il sereinement. « Ne confondons pas vitesse et précipitation. Yamamoto-san, vous devriez opter pour une politique plus souple que la guerre. Nous allons certes durcir nos rapports avec nos voisins, mais nous ne pouvons nous permettre un isolement aussi radical. Le pays n'est plus aussi puissant que du temps de mon grand-père ou vous occupiez le même poste qu'aujourd'hui. » Un froid glacial tomba sur la pièce.

« En outre, la guerre attendra une autre question » Il ouvrit son éventail, la mine joviale. « Que faisons nous des nouvelles recrues? » La mâchoire de Yamamoto se décrocha. Comment? leur monarque privilégiait le sort de quelques gamins à des questions aussi cruciales qu'une potentielle guerre ? Se moquait on de lui? L'expression badine de son supérieur ne l'aida pas à canaliser sa fureur grandissante, il ne dut qu'a sa longue vie et son expérience le maintient de son calme. « Je sais ce que vous pensez Yamamoto » chantonna l'autre« mais ces enfants sont l'avenir, on ne peux les laisser dans la nature par les temps qui cours » Il agita son éventail, goguenard. « Nous allons les affecter dès aujourd'hui à des divisions, quelqu'un a t il une requête particulière? Hirako? »

Le blond soupira. Yamamoto frôlait la crise cardiaque et il suspectait son supérieur de s'amuser des transports du vieil homme. Posément, il expliqua sa rencontre avec Hyori, ce qui lui attira quelques moqueries grivoises, et les circonstances qui faisait d'elle un membre de la 7e division. S'en suivit les déclarions Aizen, Kensei et de Gin qui présentèrent les lettres de réponses de respectivement Hinamori, Shusei et Izuru. Ichigo fut déclaré comme cas particulier, le monarque assurant qu'il en prenait la charge. Hitsugaya s'encombra de Matsumoto par pure charité, conscient que personne ne voulait de la jeune femme actuellement dans le comas. Rukia fut confiée à Ukitake sur l'insistance de Byakuya qui refusait qu'elle intègre tout autre division, la 8e, 12e et 2e se partagèrent les autres nobles. Il restait encore à choisir le sort des trois derniers de la promotion.

« Ikkaku Madarame, Yumichika Ayasegawa et Renji Abarai ont postulé pour la 11e » éclairci Zaraki, bras croisés. Byakuya tiqua au nom de Renji. Intérieurement, il exultait de joie. Il trouva ce choix judicieux, collant parfaitement à la personnalité insipide et vulgaire de l'homme. _Un babouin mérite une place dans un zoo après tout_. Avec un peu de chance, cet incapable réussirait à se faire tuer, cette division enchainant les missions à risque. Tandis qu'il se complaisait dans la vision extatique d'un Renji écrasé par un Yokai le dévorant vivant, il réagit à peine à l'intervention d'Urahaha

« Trois rien que pour toi ! Ce que tu es avide Zaraki. » plaisanta t il « Laisse en un peu à la 6e, elle a perdu pas mal d'hommes au front. » Il fit mine de réfléchir, un doigt sur sa lèvre.

Le coeur du noble accéléra, la face vile et mesquine de son monarque lui transparut clairement. Une sueur froide le fit frissonner. _Il n'oserait pas_...« Byakuya-kun prendra Renji » Si il avait osé. Malgré toute sa maitrise et son contrôle de soi pourtant affuté par des années de pratique, le Capitaine ne put cacher toute l'aversion et la colère qui l'animait en cet instant précis. Son masque poli par des années d'entrainements acharnés, sa condition, sa réputation, sa volonté ne résista pas à cette goute d'eau. Il faisait une overdose de calamités, à côté de la promesse du calvaire a venir, la fugue de sa soeur était un soucis moindre. Il ne survivrai pas avec cette chose dans son espace de vie. JAMAIS.

« J'espère que vous plaisantez » Le ton de sa réplique, trop dure et cassant exprimait parfaitement le ressentiment et la rancoeur qu'il éprouverait longtemps à l'égard de son monarque. Kisuke élargie son sourire sadique, et Byakuya appris une leçon essentielle. Son Empereur était un tyran.

* * *

« Te souviens tu Grimmjow ? »

Sa respiration se coupa, sèche et rocailleuse, ardente dans sa gorge, mordante. Il détailla celle qui lui faisait face. La silhouette éther, imprécise se fondant dans l'air lourd. Sa forme palpable ondulait, fraiche brise d'un matin brumeux. Touche évanescente sur une toile vaporeuse, s'élevait des volutes de fumées autour de son corps en esquisse. Froid. Impression douloureuse mais confortable, reconnaissance dans ses chaires d'un être familier. Sensation désagréable de glisser sur la vérité. _Je sais qui tu es_. _Tu es_...Impossibilité de s'en souvenir, la réponse s'échappant comme de l'eau entre les doigts. Danse enfiévrée de l'ombre mouvante. Un détail brillant captura son oeil.

« Grimmjow? »

Un cliquetis sonore, des bracelet s'entrechoquant sur les poignets indistincts de la forme capiteuse. Les bijoux or cliquetaient sur la peau délicate, fine et frétillante. Une odeur capiteuse l'emprisonna, fragrance verte et printanière. Parfum torturant, délicieux, réminiscence d'un passé oublié. Touché savoureux. _Tu es..._ Une pulpe fantomatique survola son bras, remontant dans le plis de son coude. Chaleur. Adoration pour le contact entêtant, captivant. Lèvres de pétale éclosant sur sa main. Une boucle de cheveux chatouilla son poignet. Effluves de bonheur. Sensualité. Murmure s'un songe distillé dans le rêve.

Grimmjow? »

Un visage se rapprochant, des traits effacés, oubliés, flou s'avançant, suppliant qu'il se souviennent d'eux. _Tu es._..Tiraillement. Envie d'approfondissement, certitude d'obstruction de sa mémoire, malaise. Questionnement. _Tu es_...

Grimmjow se redressa, essoufflé, épuisé. Ses draps collaient sur sa peau, légèrement humides. Il mastiqua, reprenant conscience de son corps et de ses esprits. _Qui ?_ Il ignorait l'identité de cette ombre envoutante, mais a son contact, fleurissait en lui des émotions incohérentes, effrayantes. Il se sentait bien, apaisé, complet en sa présence, mais son identité lui échappait. Il l'avait oublié. On avait effacé une partie de sa mémoire, cela il le savait, une partie de son passé ne lui appartenait plus. On l'avait sectionné, choisissant pour lui ce dont il pouvait se souvenir et se qui ne lui était pas nécessaire de connaitre. On lui avait dérobé une partie intégrante de lui même, de ce qui l'avait forgé. La colère bouillait en lui, amère, mais plus que cette ire naissante, une tristesse indisposante primait. Ces moments volés, et cette personne semblait liée. Et a cette figure indescriptible, il rattachait tendresse, étrangement bonheur. Il ne comprenait pas ce que cette personne dissoute dans sa mémoire représentait pour lui, mais il ne doutait pas de son importance dans sa vie.

 _Ces souvenirs sont dangereux_ répétait en lui une voix lente, basse, perçante. Une intonation dont il n'usait pas lui même. Des connaissances subversives, menaçantes pour l'ordre qui justifiaient qu'on les rase, qu'on les abolisse de sa mémoire amputée. Une image fugace se dessina dans son esprit, qu'une douleur irradiante chassa. Grimmjow grogna, visiblement, on tenait a ce que ses souvenirs là restent terrés pour toujours. _Effacer la mémoire n'est une pratique courante chez les esprits. J'ai vraiment du merder pour qu'ils jugent ça impératif._

Dans sa prison, jamais il n'avait subit des assauts de sa mémoire défaillante, mais depuis sa sortie, cette dernière empiétait ses rêves, le taraudant, cherchant à se révéler. L'extérieur ravivait les cendres de son passé, en pointant les lacunes et semblant lui hurler d'éclaircir ces zones obscures et intolérables. La panthère ignorait pourquoi, mais depuis sa libération, ses souvenirs scellées, qu'il pensait perdu à jamais, tentaient de remonter à la surface. Sa couronne le fustigea, élançant implacablement. Malheureusement, cette fichue entrave semblait récalcitrante a ses fouilles intérieures, tenant absolument à garder ces vestiges enfouis hors de sa compréhension. _J'me demande c'que j'ai pu faire qu'il leur fiche tant la frousse_. L'esprit esquissa un sourire, il ne doutait pas de sa faculté a mettre un joyeux bazar. L'Autre coté du Miroir, autre nom du Panthéon, la demeure des dieux, conservait encore des marques de son passage mouvementé.

 _Et qui elle est elle_..Il se rallongea, indisposé. Non, il ne devait pas s'attarder sur _elle_. Y penser ravivait en lui une nostalgie qui l'écoeurait et qu'il bannissait. En plus, des maux de tête punissaient son évocation mentale. Les hautes instances désiraient visiblement entretenir le mystère _l_ 'entourant...Grimmjow s'étala sur son matelas, dont il éjecta les couvertures dans un taffetas de tissus. Ses bras en croix, ses jambes écartées, il inspira longuement, cherchant à se défaire de la sensation collante provoquée par sa transpiration nocturne.

Depuis sa délivrance, il souffrait de troubles du sommeil. Sa libération s'accompagnait de tout les désagrément d'une incarcération prolongée: la perte des repères, cristallisée par toutes les avancées techniques: l'invention de l'eau chauffée par les enfers ( un exploit technique), et social: l'impertinence des femmes de cette époque. Le monde avait évolué sans lui, lui devenant inconnu et étranger. Il se sentait exogène au milieu de ces innovations dont il n'avait pas vu l'éclosion. Rejeté par une terre impatiente, qui l'excluait, le trahissait quelque part, faisant de lui l'élément en trop.

Il secoua sa tête. _Si il y'avait que ça_. Une multitude de déplaisirs empoisonnaient sa réinsertion: sa régression choquante, et son nouveau maitre en tête de file... Il grogna à cette évocation. Et choisit de reporter son attention sur un sujet moins dégradant. Des phénomènes curieux et imprévisibles survenaient depuis sa sortie de prison . A peine quelques heures après sa libération, la demeure de son maitre était la cible de deux attaques, suivit un raid de Yokais généralisée, des souvenirs dérangeants germaient en lui ...Des coïncidences légèrement trop extrêmes à son gout et qui couvaient surement un dessin plus large. _Auquel ce salopard d'Aizen doit pas être étranger d'ailleurs_. Un frisson le parcourut au simple rappel du sinistre individu. Si il voulait maintenir loin de lui les filets de ce cinglé, il avait tout intérêt à ce que ce genre d'évènement ne se prolongent pas. L'esprit soupira, évaluant ses chances de rester libre, et en déplorant l'improbabilité.

Sa réputation se s'était pas forgée sur son pacifisme après tout...

Ichigo essuya la confiture qui coulait de sa commissure sur la remarque « aimable » de Karin. Le petit déjeuner, voila un moment reposant, idéal, familial, idyllique! Les bonnes tartines de Yuku, trempées dans un thé vert agréablement fumé aux aromates exquis. De la bonne humeur saupoudrée de la promesse d'un nouveau jour! Des oiseaux chantonnant la levée nocturne! Une Karin exceptionnellement conciliante, dont la langue acérée était embaumée par le sommeil. Un père extraordinairement calme pour des raisons similaires à celui de sa progéniture. Bref, le bonheur du calme et de la sérénité...

« Putain de Merde » Beugla une voix tonitruante. « Ce corps humain c'est vraiment une putain d'énarque! »

...fracassé sans ménagement par le récent, et o combien remarqué, nouveau locataire des lieux. Le rouquin s'autorisa un affaissement signification des épaules, Yuzu, pragmatique, sortie une nouvelle assiette, les deux derniers levèrent symboliquement les yeux au ciel. Ce que cet Esprit pouvait être bruyant et encombrant dès le matin. La bulle de plénitude explosée, le repas prenait une autre tournure. Excédée par les jurons inventifs mais saturants du bleuté, Karin craqua, une veine d'agressivité battant furieusement sur sa tempe. « Putain, va voir ce qu'il a qu'il la ferme un peu! »

Ichigo inspecta la salle avant de comprendre que sa soeur lui adressait cette requête. La tentation de refuser le traversa, l'altercation de la veille encore bien dans sa mémoire. Entre son esprit et lui, un blocage compromettait l'échange. Leurs « dialogues » s'achevant toujours dans l'énervement, il ne tenait pas spécialement à une confrontation matinale...Le regard insistant de son paternel, signifiant que si lui y allait, l'affaire finirait sanglante, le convainquit de lever son postérieur. A contre coeur, il repéra à l'oreille l'emplacement de son Shiki, qu'il trouva accoudé au mur, une main frictionnant son dos, la joue droite rougie, une expression douloureuse patinée sur ses traits...

« Que t'arrive t il? » La panthère le fustigea d'un regard abyssale. Il tenta de se redresser pour faire bonne figure mais son dos l'élança, refusant l'effort demandé. Il siffla d'inconfort. Compatissant, le rouquin s'avança, passant outre le feulement menaçant de son Shiki. Avec précaution, il palpa le bas de dos l'Esprit, il lui sembla repérer une raideur mais le patient tenta de le déloger d'un geste ample du coude qui l'écarta, interrompant l'inspection. « Arrête de faire l'enfant » assena t il, offusquant l'autre. « Je ne peux pas t'examiner ainsi »

Grimmjow le regarda sans comprendre. _Examiner_ ? Comme un examen médical? Il se foutait de sa gueule ? Un esprit _examiné_ ? C'était bon pour les humains ça! Lui, le puissant Shiki se riait bien de l'avis d'un toubib « Ton examen tu peux de le carrer ou je pense! » cracha l'Esprit vexé. Pour prouver ses dires, il se redressa, retenant une plainte, et effectua une grande enjambée décidée, ignorant superbement le tiraillement de ses muscles souffrants et leurs complaintes. Intérieurement, Grimmjow morigéna ses cuisses aussi raides que deux trocs d'arbres, ses bras atrophiés par la douleur latente, ses épaules tendues à rompre, son dos rigide qui hurlait à chaque pas, même son cou l'élançait vicieusement! Au bout de trois foulées, il se stoppa, sa posture semblable à celle des pantins désarticulés.

Ichigo le regarda faire, les bras croisés sur son torse, un sourire malicieux ornant ses lèvres. Voir son Shiki ainsi lui donnait un côté humain qui le mettait plus à l'aise. Briser la glace avec l'Esprit paraissait plus simple dans cette situation précise, car pour lui un seul diagnostique expliquait les maux du bleuté. Grimmjow expérimentait les horreurs musculaires, et les ravages des cour battures, ni plus, ni moins. Cela devait dépayser l'Esprit, puisque ces derniers n'en avaient jamais. Seulement l'enveloppe humaine de Grimmjow s'accompagnait de nombreux désagréments, et affaiblissait considérablement la résistance physique de son hôte. _Pauvre grand Esprit qui se retrouve soumis aux inconvénients des simples mortels_ , ironisa t il.

Les combats de la veille avaient éprouvé l'Esprit, qui à présent en payait les conséquences. _Il a déjà bien de la chance de n'avoir aucune fracture, ni claquage_ statua t il. Un humain notablement constitué serait mort à la suite de ces blessures, cependant, la faculté de régénération du bleuté restait largement supérieure à celle d'un simple humain, le prémunissant d'une telle fin. Ichigo se fit tout de même la réflexion qu'un examen plus minutieux de l'état physique de son Shiki était nécessaire, ce dernier, par habitude de son invulnérabilité n'ayant pas due le faire. Il se demanda comment procéder afin de le convaincre, doutant sincèrement que son Esprit accepte une inspection corporelle.

Taquin, le rouquin rattrapa de son Shiki, le dépassa non sans omettre de lui administrer une forte accolade qui fit tressaillir de souffrance la pauvre panthère. Pour de simple cour-batture, il exagérait. **On peut dire qu'il est douillet**. La remarque fut pensée si profondément, qu'elle percuta Grimmjow. Ce dernier grogna froissé. Non n'était pas douillet, a Kakesni, une grande bataille, on lui avait recousus ses chaires à vif sans anesthésie et sans qu'il ne se plaigne et à Rustrid on lui avait ôter de la jambe des résidus de flèches, le charcutant pour les atteindre, sans qu'il n'émette le moindre cris, et durant sa captivité, pourtant éprouvante, jamais Aizen ne lui avait exhorté une pleurnicherie! Ce n'était pas lui qui était douillet, mais son putain de corps qui était devenu d'une sensibilité affligeante! Alors sa remarque, il pouvait se l'enfoncer profondément la ou il pensait !

« Il faudrait vérifier que tu n'as rien » évalua l'Omoiyji. « Tu n'as plus un corps spirituel maintenant, ton enveloppe est plus fragile » Grimmjow bougonna, boudeur, ce qu'Ichigo trouva adorable. Il le trouvait plus accessible ainsi, aux prises avec les tourments de la physionomie humaine, que drapé dans sa rage furieuse. Leur cohabitation forcée ne prêtait pas réellement à un rapprochement amical et sain, surtout que l'un des parti entretenait une hostilité farouche. Ichigo ne savait pas comment réagir face à cet individu impressionnant, fermé, et revanchard. Ce mal-aise rendait difficile leur échanges, qui finissait généralement dans la brutalité verbale ou physique. Mais cette conjecture précise le réconfortait, le rassurait, car lui même subissait régulièrement le jong des cour-battures. Il savait donc comment les traiter, et même si il ne savait comment appréhender son Esprit, cette situation familière lui donnait des prises, des repères. Aborder Grimmjow était plus facile dans ces conditions.

« Je pense que tu n'as que quelques cour-battures, mais par prudence, j'aimerais que tu me laisses t'examiner » L'Omoiyji guetta la réaction de son vis à vis, il nota la mâchoire crispée, et les dents serrées. Il devina que l'Esprit hésitait et se braquait, cette constatation l'irrita. Normalement, il n'aurait pas eu à tourner sa phrase ainsi, mais juste à le contraindre, lui ordonner, de le laisser l'examiner. Il n'avait aucune obligation de jouer les infirmiers, il s'estimait déjà très accommodant. Une furieuse envie de rendre le Shiki aux geôles d'Aizen le frôla.

Réaction normal, Grimmjow ayant manqué de le tuer plusieurs fois, et depuis son arrivé, sa maison avait été attaqué, une ailes détruite...Beaucoup d'embarras et aucun geste de gratitude en retour. Néanmoins, de Grimmjow dépendait le futur statu de sa famille, aussi le compromis était de mise. Et, il avouait, que quelque part, tout au fond de lui, l'idée de le rétrocéder à Aizen lui donnait la nausée, il aurait vécus cela comme une défaite. Or Ichigo détestait perdre, surtout contre un binoclard prétentieux, vaniteux et pédant!

« Si cela ne te gêne pas bien sur » rajouta t il afin d'encourager un Grimmjow réticent. A regret ce dernier hocha de la tête, conscient de la fragilité de son corps. Il arborait sa condition actuelle, la jugeant dégradante et humiliante. Jamais auparavant ses blessures n'avaient justifiées un examen de sa personne, même lors de combats pourtant autrement plus violents que celui qu'il avait disputés la veille. Il vivait cette inspection comme un échec cuisant, rappel de sa vulnérabilité nouvelle.

Quand à l'inquiétude visible dans la posture de son maitre, il l'estimait inacceptable. Plus que tout autre chose être considéré comme faible le révulsait, or dans l'anxiété du gamin miroitait son impuissance. Ce môme se préoccupait de lui, comme une mère couvant ses bambins! Ce genre d'attitude protectrice le rabaissait à un niveau outrageant. Ce gamin le considérait comme une créature nécessiteuse de soins et d'attentions! Lui le grand Grimmjow réduit à l'état de patient dépendant! Il ne l'acceptait pas! Seul les impuissants recouraient aux soins, lui n'en avait jamais eu besoin! Il s'y soumettait de mauvaise grâce, contre sa volonté. Son enveloppe le trahissait encore, son estime de lui même et son orgueil en prenait un sacré coup. Dans un suprême effort, il canalisa la colère qui bouillonnait, violente, en lui.

Voyant que son Esprit coopérait, Ichigo explicita sa demande précédente. « Retournons dans ta chambre, je doute que tu souhaites un examen dans le couloir je me trompe ? » Il souri faiblement, l'autre roula des yeux, peu emballé par le programme. Putain ce qu'il pouvait détester son corps et la restriction que le Conseil lui imposait...Sa couronne le piqua, réagissant à son pic d'ire. Grognant, il suivit le mioche jusque dans sa chambre, qu'il ferma rageusement.

* * *

Le Capitaine de la 3e laissa ses épaules s'affaisser. Ces réunions l'épuisaient. Il en sortait toujours le premier, et concurrençait Kyoraku pour les retards. Cependant cette fois ci, l'albinos eu la surprise d' être précédé par quelqu'un d'autre.

« Byuku-chan » claironna Gin « tu... »il ne fini pas sa phrase. Le noble venait de partir en furie, si rapidement que Gin n'avait déjà plus son dos en visuel. _Je ne pensais pas qu'il haïssait autan ce gamin_. L'albinos s'autorisa un pouffement qu'il masqua dans sa manche. Voir un Capitaine aussi frigide que celui de la 6e sortir de sa sacro-sainte contenance l'égayait.

Il prit le chemin de ses appartements, estimant qu'il méritait le repos du juste, et il rêvait d'un bon bain. Il farfouilla dans le replis de sa manche et en extirpa la clef de sa chambrette. Alors qu'il allait l'introduire dans la serrure, une main se posa sur son épaule invalide, le figeant. L'albinos étira une grimace sans se retourner, ne doutant pas de l'identité de celui qui venait de le rejoindre. _Et moi qui voulait me reposer_ , déplora t il.

« Aizen-san, vous me faites mal » dit il avec ses impulsions de chants habituels « Cela pourrait ternir votre image de bon samaritain » La paume s'ôta avec légèreté. Gin devina grâce a la douleur lancinante qui lui lacerait l'épaule que sa blessure n'avait pas apprécié l'attention d'Aizen. Imperturbable, il ouvrit la porte et invita en sautillant mais à contre coeur son vis à vis à pénétrer à sa suite. _Paraitre heureux de le voir surtout_. « Unohana-san ne va pas être contente »commenta-t-il gamin, faisant mine de gonfler les joues tout en refermant derrière lui. Aizen compris qu'il parlait de sa blessure. « Et je n'aurais pas ma sucette »

« Est ce pour cela que tu es arrivé en retard ? » questionna le capitaine de le 5. Il étudia la réaction de son subordonné. Il ne se crispait pas, son sourire quotidien aux lèvres. Aizen aimait savoir tous ses déplacements, et ses itinéraires. La prudence n'avait jamais tué personne. _Gin est suffisamment audacieux pour tenter de me doubler_. _Il est malin et méticuleux._

« En parti » L'argenté haussa ses maigres épaules. « J'ai pris du bon temp avec mon petit blondinet » Il modula sa voix, elle en sortie grivoise. Il mentait à demi mais cela devrait contenter Aizen. Intelligent, Gin avait perçu le mécontentement d'Aizen vis à vis de son rapprochement avec Kira. Il en jouait avec délice. S'amusant du déplaisir de celui qui se confondait avec Dieu. Manoeuvrant dans l'ombre pour focaliser le Capitaine de la 5e uniquement sur cette relation ci. A son grand désarroi, ce dernier opta pour une réparti fade.

« Gin, Gin » déplora ironiquement ce dernier, ses doigts délicats froncèrent l'arête raffinée de son nez ouvragé, autan un geste théâtrale que l'expression camouflée de sa contrariété. « Quand grandiras tu enfin »

 _Il joue encore._ Gin guettait le changement d'attitude qu'il devinait survenir prochainement. Si Aizen venait jusque dans sa loge, ce n'était pas pour échanger quelques banalités. _Il veut surement parler de son plan, de la prochaine étape_. La posture d'Aizen se fit moins ouverte, plus imposante et sordide. Son sourire devint froid et indéchiffrable, et ses yeux s'étrécirent comme ceux d'un prédateur. Ces signes évidents avertirent Gin que la discussion à venir serait palpitante. _Lorsqu'Aizen montre son vrai visage c'est toujours intéressant_. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer inconditionnellement son jeu d'acteur inimitable et parfait. Lisse, agréable et irréprochable en publique, manipulateur dans l'ombre, usant des hommes comme un marionnettiste de pantins lors d'un numéro de cirque. Lui n'atteignait pas encore ce degré de perfection.

« Parlons sérieusement » Le brun ôta souplement ses lunettes, d'une main impériale il rabattit ses cheveux en arrière. Une autre aura se dégageait de lui, bien plus ténébreuse et magnétique. Le coeur de Gin accéléra. Il aimait faire face à cette illustration de perversion, à ce sourire torve enivrant qui rendait fascinant la monstruosité humaine autan qu'il la craignait « Tout c'est passé exactement comme prévu » Aizen le regarda intensément. « Félicitation Gin » Il se rapprocha de son oreille. « Rien n'aurait été possible sans toi »

« Mais non voyons »ronronna ce dernier tout en s'éloignant discrètement. Gin tentait de paraitre assuré et confiant, mais la proximité de leur posture le mettait mal à l'aise. Il manquait d'air. Il détestait son corps pour réagir de la sorte, pour le trahir ainsi. Inconsciemment il reconnaissait l'autre comme supérieur, bien que Gin s'extasiait des capacités de manipulation de l'autre, dont il faisait les frais, il refusait reconnaitre l'autorité qu'il détenait sur lui. _Sauf qu'il connait mon secret._ Gin chassa ses pensées négatives. Il ne connaissait qu'une partie de son secret fort heureusement. _Et pas la plus importante_. Tout à ses réflexions, il ne remarqua pas le triomphe lisible sur les traits de son vis à vis. Un frôlement aérien mais irritant sur son épaule blessée le tira de ses songes éveillés.

« Un talisman explosif ? » badina Aizen « Tu aurais put faire plus original comme mensonge » Gin souri, stoïque et amer. Par cette insinuation, Aizen clamait sa suprématie, il affirmait sa supériorité, son savoir. Lentement, le Capitaine de la 5e remonta le Haiori, dénudant la plaie bandée « L'eau bénite ne te réussi vraiment pas » chuchota t il contre son oreille. L'argenté éloigna prestement la main qui s'approchait, prédatrice, de sa brulure. Il n'aimait pas le sous entendu de la phrase de son vis à vis, et froissé, le faisait savoir. Aizen ne s'en formalisa pas.

L'eau bénite n'affectait que les démons, mais de part sa nature particulière, Gin été touché par ses effets. Les enfants tabous avaient, grâce à leur lignage, des facultés supérieures aux humains, mais aussi d'autres revers. L'albinos ne pouvait se permettre que d'autre apprenne sa véritable nature. Qu'Aizen l'ai percée à jour l'entravait suffisamment. _S'il me dénonce je suis fichus_. Le Gotei s'évertuait à éliminer systématiquement les personnes comme lui. Leurs pouvoirs nettement supérieurs effrayaient les vieux croutons du Conseil. _On ne sait jamais réellement de quel côté un enfant tabou penche après tout_. Aizen éloigna sa bouche d'ogre de son oreille à son plus grand soulagement.

« Tu es vraiment un atout précieux » le complimenta t il d'un ton trop parfait, lisse, maitrisé pour être sincère. « Je suis bien content d'être le seul à connaitre ta véritable nature » La pulpe de ses doigts effleura la nuque albâtre avant de pincer une mèches argentée égarée là. « Cette exclusivité sert admirablement mes projets » Gin rongea son frein. Aizen le cajolait comme une courtisane, le flattant et cherchant à le rendre unique, important. Dans l'optique certainement qu'il s'attache à lui et le serve par dévotion et non par contrainte. _Oh Oh le vilain, il tente l'approche perfide hein_...L'albinos détectait aisément les manipulations psychologiques, lui même en usant sur tout son entourage.

Le brun approfondit le contact. Son autre main remonta sur sa gorge, sa mâchoire, volatile et douce. Gin élargit son rictus mauvais, signe de son entrain, mais ses yeux se plissèrent d'appréhension. Il se savait pas en état pour le sport de chambre, et si il profitait largement des nuit de plaisirs qu'Aizen lui offrait, il n'en était pas moins que ces attouchements perfides avaient une connotation négative dans son esprit. Ils représentaient sa défaite sur cet envahisseur, mais pour son but, il voulait bien prostituer son corps. Et au delà sa réticence moral, Aizen lui offrait toujours des nuits humiliantes mais sulfureuses et inoubliables. Il ne déniait pas les délices auxquels il goutait dans ces bras vicieux, cependant sa fatigue actuelle ne lui permettait pas d'épancher ce soir les travers de l'autoproclamé Dieu.

« Aizen sama» roucoula t il en le repoussant d'une tapette taquine. « Ce n'est pas le moment opportun ne pensez vous pas ? » Aizen se sépara de lui. Il savait le Capitaine de la 3e ouvert à ce genre de pratique, voir libertin. Son comportement laxiste et ouvert exhibant cela. Gin avait tout du volage individu qu'il se voulait incarner. Aussi son refus l'étonna, Gin savourant chacune de leurs étreintes et saisissant chaque occasion pour en provoquer de nouvelle. Les combats ont du l'épuiser.

Gin nota rapidement la moue contrarié de son « invité ». _On dirait que la résistance ne lui plait pas ...Pauvre petit chose_. « Rhoo ne m'en tenez pas rigueur pour cette fois» minauda t il. Il devait adoucir le rejet, qu'il ne paraisse pas catégorique. « Vous savez bien que je ne peux rien vous refuser ». L'enfant tabou affecta une mine déconfite. « L'eau bénite ne me réussit pas, n'es ce pas? »

« Excuse moi Gin » Le susnommé haussa les sourcils surpris. « J'ai oublié ton état. L'eau bénite semble avoir boulversé ton Reiaju » Gin se figea. Comment a t il pu s'en apercevoir!? .Le brun prit une des mains de l'albinos et la serra dans la sienne comme un petit oiseau. « Il est tout agité» L'albinos tiqua, ce qu'Aizen interpréta justement comme de la contrariété. Visiblement, Gin tenait à ce que ce détail reste secret. Dommage pour toi ma Vue est implacable. Que Gin puisse encore tenir debout surprenait Aizen. La capacité de l'autre a camoufler ses dommages relevait du prodige. Si il n'y avait pas prit garde, il n'aurait pas remarqué l'état catastrophique de son Reiaju.

« C'est l'eau qui t'a mis dans cet état ? » Il approcha ses lèvres des siennes qu'il baisa furtivement. « Ou bien c'est le petit Kira qui te fait tant d'effet que tu uses de l'Hakami pour lui plaire ? » Sa voix avait prit les intonations d'outre-tombes. « Utiliser l'Hakami alors que l'eau bénite en toi favorise ta part démoniaque, voila qui relève de la stupidité Gin » Il s'était attendu à plus de réaction de la part de son complice mais ce dernier se contenta d'un ricanement amer.

« Mon état est si déplorable?» Badina le Capitaine de la Troisième. Aizen approuva, en réponse Gin haussa les épaules, signifiant son indifférence alors qu'en lui bouillait un vent de panique. La situation qu'il voulait éviter à tout prix se produisait. « Z'êtes pas drôle vous devinez tout on peu rien vous cacher. »bouda t il. « Mais c'est Hakami que j'ai utiliser mais un simple sort de Kido » Sa mine devient le reflet du dégout. « Je déteste ces trucs la »

L'albinos exécrait qu'on trouve ses faiblesses et plus encore qu'on lui rappel ses ascendances, chose dont il ne se privait pas mais Gin ne laissait rien filtrer de ses sentiments. Cependant, le brun mieux que quiconque savait que Gin affutait son masque comme un orfèvre. Il en polissait les angles, le rendant capable de berner sa clairvoyance. Gin s'exhortait à devenir le reflet d'un théâtre du mal. Complaisant à la tromperie et alerte de la trahison. Mais aussi capable d'effacer ses ressentiments et de dissimuler ses pulsions haineuse.

Aizen se doutait que son raisonnement clochait quelque part, que Gin lui cachait quelque chose mais il ne savait quoi. _Je suis sur que cet Izuru de malheur n'y est pas étranger._ Nonobstant le brun avait appris que Gin, en maitre des intrigues aimait créer des mystères dans la clarté et par habitude insinuait le poison du doute. Aussi, peut être se faisait il des idées ? Bien que vexante cette imperfection de jugement renforçant son opinion. Gin était spécial. Il parvenait si ne n'était à fausser, au moins à entraver ses déductions si parfaites, comme un grain de sable dans un engrenage poli. _Il est doué._

Mais dangereux aussi, l'urgence de l'asservir devenait plus tangible chaque jours. Gin jonglait, et d'un pirouette se dérobait à son emprise totale. Ce renard parvenait à conserver une certaine indépendance qui ne l'arrangeait pas. Il s'extirpe de ma toile avec habilité. Il était rare qu'il le rejette aussi ouvertement, d'ordinaire, il instaurait une limite de façon plus subtile. De même Aizen conservait de lui même une certaine distance, et ne faisait pas d'avance trop ostensible. Leur relation avait ce mélange étrange d'admiration, de respect et de méfiance.

Les enfants tabous étaient trop rare pour qu'il laisse Gin libre de ses mouvements. Le Gotei les traquait ouvertement, et que Gin ai su cacher sa nature et intégrer les 13 Divisions démontrait de sa remarquable intelligence et de ses capacités d'adaptations. Un enfant tabous, qui au nez et à la barbe de tous se hissait au rang de Capitaine, ce genre d'exploit n'arrivait qu'une fois tout les millénaires! Il ne pouvait laisser s'échapper un pion de cette qualité. D'autant plus que ses aptitudes particulières du a sa nature servaient ses dessins, y jouant même un rôle crucial.

« Nous reprendrons cette discussion demain » Conclut le brun. Il lui baisa délicatement les mains, le contact de ces lèvres satinés avec sa peau fit germer un frisson de répulsion dans le ventre de Gin. « Ton Reiaju est particulièrement agité ce soir » Il semblait lutter contre une intrusion, une infection. Sans doute l'eau bénite. « soignes toi correctement » recommanda le Capitaine de la 5e avant de s'éclipser.

Gin resta figé un instant. Son sourire s'estompa tout à fait, une haine viscérale empoignant son estomac tordu. Sale con. Il vérifia que sa porte soit close. Bien. Précipitamment, il baissa son vêtement, découvrant sa brulure. Les doigts d'Aizen y avaient laissés de nouvelle crevasses sanguinolentes. _Quelle brute_ . Un sentiment fébrile s'accapara son être. J'ai trop forcé.

Le Capitaine s'affaissa au mur, un vertige le rattrapant. Il glissa vers le sol, incapable de maintenir une position debout. Shinso se matérialisa, le soutenant pour éviter la chute. « Vous êtes dans un état pitoyable » statua t elle. « Vous auriez du laisser mourir la gosse, le Hakami n'est pas une technique sans répercussion. » Le Capitaine la menaça silencieusement.

« Vous êtes un imbécile » Il lui caressa la joue. Il sentait son angoisse, en dépit de leur relation, il restait son maitre et Shinso se préoccupait de sa santé. « Votre corps mettra du temps à assimiler cette dose de Reiaju, en plus vous en avez donné une quantité trop importante » Gin hocha mollement la tête avant de s'endormir.

* * *

 **Le Manuel de L'Omoyji**

Le transfert de Reiaju ou l'Hakami.

L'Hakami fut inventé par la prêtresse Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck en XXX. L'Hakami est une pratique permettant de faire passer une quantité de reiaju d'une personne à une autre. Cette technique est courante dans la 4e division. Cependant il est à noter qu'elle épuise le donneur. C'est une technique à utiliser dans le cadre d'une formation de groupe. D'autre part, cette technique ne fonctionne que lors d'échange humain-humain.

En théorie, un échange de Reiaju n'occasionne aucun cas de rejet comme lors des greffes. Les travaux de la 12e, et l'expérience sur le terrains, ont cependant soulevé que l'absorption d'un Reiaju de Yokai par un Omoyiji était néfaste pour le corps et entrainait dans 90% des cas la mort du sujet par désintégration de ses cellules. Concernant les enfants tabous, étant donner leur moitié de sang non-humaine on ne peut savoir leur réaction.

La 12e travail à l'élaboration d'une technique qui permettrait de drainer du Reiaju de Yokai, ce qui constituerait une avancé scientifique majeure, et un atout lors des combats. Certains Shiki semblent posséder la faculté de convertir de Reiaju de Yokai en un autre assimilable par l'humain. Mais la 12e ne parvient pas à percer le mécanisme derrière cette manipulation. En revanche l'étude de Yokai, qui eux peuvent absorber le Reiaju humain, fait naitre de nouvelles théories. Les recherches sont encore en cours.

* * *

« Grimmjow reviens ici! » Grimmjow escalada le premier meuble qu'il aperçus. Il savait sa réaction puérile, il savait sa peur irraisonné mais il ne parvenait à pas à la contrer. Les piqûres insufflaient en lui panique et terreur. Chacun avait sa phobie, la sienne méritait autan de considération qu'une autre. L'aiguille longue, pernicieuse, cruelle hantait ses cauchemars. A l'approche de l'Objet, son sang pulsait férocement, il transpirait, et son cerveaux tout entier ne se canalisait qu'à trouver un moyen, une échappatoire.

Ichigo expira un nuage d'air abattu. Soupirer devenait une attitude permanente dernièrement. **C'est cause de lui.** pensa t il. Grimmjow lui jetta un regard torve. **Je t'entend morveux**. Les épaules du roux s'affaissèrent. L'Omoyiji n'appréciait pas que leur lien se soit accrut au point que leur pensées respectives deviennent lisibles par l'autre. **Parce que tu penses que ça me fait plaisir ?** répliqua le bleuté. Heureusement, cela ne s'appliquait pas à l'ensemble de ses réflexions, uniquement à celle qu'il pensait très fort. Son exaspération envers son Shiki en faisait parti. En particulier quand celui ci faisait des caprices.

« Je-Ne-Fais-Pas-De-Caprice » contra la panthère. Ichigo le dévisagea, ses sourcils haussés témoignaient de son scepticisme, et une veine d'irritation battait sur son front. Il perdait patience et pourtant dieu l'avait doté d'une tolérance insondable. Sa main serra la seringue qu'il cachait dans son dos.

« Ah oui? Comment tu appels cela toi? »

« Une mesure de survie »

« Une mesure de survie » répéta l'autre. L'Esprit hocha vigoureusement la tête. _Et il y croit en plus cet idiot._ « Tu te fous de moi la ? » Le bleuté ne détourna pas le regard, et ichigo eu la confirmation qu'il ne plaisantait pas. « Tu veux dire que tu es perché sur cette putain d'armoire par mesure de survie ? » Le Shiki se tassa un peu plus, bien décider à ne pas céder de terrain, il tiendrait sa position même face à ce tortionnaire qui lui servait de maitre. « arrête tes gamineries et descend! » ordonna le rouquin, son pied tapant rudement le parquet.

« Jamais! » Le félin se recroquevilla d'avantage, il s'accula contre le mur et le plafond. Hors de question de descendre. « Je refuse que ce truc me touche » couina t il en désignant du museau la seringue qu'Ichigo ne dissimulait plus.

« Grimmjow ce n'est qu'une toute petite, minuscule, rikiki piqure » lui certifia l'autre en mimant de son autre main la petitesse de l'objet. « Tu ne sentiras rien, je t'assure » Il fit un pas en avant, en guise d'avertissement, son Shiki cracha comme un chat, lui intimant la retraite. « Grimmjow ce n'est qu'un vaccin » Ichigo soupira. « L'empereur en personne nous a mandé à Olympéa, et pour ce rendre à Olympéa il faut se faire vacciner c'est comme ça! » D'ailleurs il le retenait lui. Une missive signée de l'empereur lui ordonnait un départ prompt pour Olympéa. Il n'avait même pas eu le temps d'aller voir ses amis à l'Hopital, on l'avait juste informé rapidement de leur état. Apparement, ce serait pour aider le plus grand monastère du monde, mais il n'était pas dupe. On l'y envoyait pour le protéger.

Même lui avait su faire le rapprochement entre Grimmjow et la cascade de catastrophes qui pleuvait sur le pays. Directement ou non lié à ces phénomènes, Grimmjow les influait assurément. Autrement dit, si il restait ici, il mettait tout le monde en danger. Il commençait à comprendre la mauvaise réputation de Grimmjow. Il avait hésité à le rendre, de nombreuse fois, surtout après la réception du courrier, mais à chaque fois il n'avait put s'y résoudre. _Je suis complètement masochiste_. Mais pour boucler les bagages, encore fallait il que cet imbécile de Shiki accepte de se faire vacciner!

« J'en ai pas besoin, j'suis un Shiki, j'tombe pas malade »

 _J'y crois pas, je suis tombé sur le seul Shiki du monde est terrorisé par les piqures_. _C'est une blague_. Ca faisait une heure qu'il lui courrait après dans l'espoir de le vacciner, condition nécessaire à tout voyage. Grimmjow avait réussi à parer toute ses tentatives jusqu'a présent mais s'était piégé lui même en se réfugiant en haut d'une armoire dont il semblait impossible de le déloger. _Puisque la raison ne marche pas, que la force est exclue, changeons de tactique!_

« Mais oui bien sûr. Tu es invulnérable après tout » Grimmjow hocha la tête, corroborant ces dires; les premiers censés de l'humain. Il n'en remarqua pas l'ironie « Rien ne peut aliter le grand Grimmjow, le Signe du Chaos » ça par contre c'était suspect, il en faisait trop. Le rouquin s'avança vers lui, jetant la seringue au sol. Grimmjow suivit le roulement de l'objet de torture au sol, perplexe. Quand il fixa de nouveau son maitre, ce dernier arborait un sourire malicieux et fier de lui.

« Rien à part des cour-battures n'es ce pas? » Combien de fois il allait la lui faire celle la ? Il grogna pour la forme. « Enfin ce n'est pas grave si tu ne veux pas. » Le rouquin était au pied de son refuge à présent. « Il faudra juste espérer qu'une pneumonie, ou une variole ne te tue pas...Tu imagines les récits après. Les aventures du Grand, du Valeureux Grimmjow qui mourut terrassé par un Rhume ! C'est sure que ça va plaire aux enfants ça »

Mais il se foutait de sa gueule en plus! Bah nan ça marcherait pas, il ne se ferait pas avoir par une ruse aussi minable et veille comme le monde. Sa survie dépendait de son calme, jamais il ne laisserait cet objets de Satan percer sa peau. JAMAIS. Le regard d'Ichigo se déporta sur sa droite. _Que_...Grimmjow suivit cette direction. _Ce sale petit con_. Karin avançait à pas feutrés vers son flan droit, une seringue à la main. « Bien tenté gamin » Le visage d'Ichigo s'empreint de panique.

« Vas y Karin il t'a repéré » Hurla t il à sa soeur qui commença à courir tandis que lui même récupérait sa propre seringue. Malheureusement trop tard car le Shiki venait d'atterrir souplement vers le sol et s'élançait vers la deuxième sorti de la pièce. Le fugitif vérifia par dessus son épaule qu'il semait ses opposants et fut surpris qu'Ichigo ne s'élance pas à sa suite. Les bras croisés le gamin souriait victorieusement. _C'est louche_.

« Papa il est à toi » entendit il prononcer. Dans l'encadrement de la porte Isshin s'interposa, lui aussi arborant satisfaction et suffisance. Grimmjow tenta de freiner, mais se prit les pieds. Il atterrit sur le sol dans un roulet boulet magistral, Isshin le réceptionna guilleret et lui planta l'aiguille dans le cou. Son couinement de peur résonna dans toute la pièce. Grimmjow crut défaillir.

« Bah tu vois c'était pas si dure cette petite piqure »Le consola le rouquin une fois l'injection faite. Ichigo lui tapota affectueusement l'épaule.

« Dis ça au mobiliers Fils » Ichigo ignora la remarque. Il préféra réconforter Grimmjow qui tremblait encore de peur. _Bah elle est belle la terreur du Zodiaque tient_. Le jeune diplômé observa le cou de son esprit. _Il aura surement un bleu_. Son père n'avait aucune douceur.

* * *

Yoruichi Shihōin recelait de quantités de qualités spirituelles et physiques. D'une grande beauté, on la surnommait la Princesse des Cieux en hommage à son rôle divin. Grande Prêtresse Olympéa, Gardienne du Spectre, Gardienne des Sceaux et du Futur, autan de titres qui jonchaient à ses pieds. Autan de détails qu'elle négligeait allègrement, dirigeant son monastère plus comme une cours que comme un lieux d'austérité.

Elle l'avait aménagé avec faste, pour que tous sachent qu'en pénétrant la bâtisse, ils lui devaient respect et soumission. Qu'une femme ai su s'approprié le plus grand lieu de culte du monde ne relevait pas du hasard mais de talent, d'intelligence et de pragmatisme. Qu'une femme tienne le rôle de la plus haute autorité religieuse, et mène à la baguette tout le corps monastique dépendait de cette vivacité d'esprit. Yoruichi avait sut s'imposer comme une figure à courtiser, bien loin du pantin qu'on aurait désiré qu'elle soit. Et si on avait cherché à l'écarter de la politique, elle y trônait à présent comme une entité incontournable.

Ancienne courtisane, elle sortait parée d'atour onéreux et précieux qui contribuaient au discrédit de l'Eglise. Paradoxalement, elle jouissait d'une grande popularité auprès du peuple qu'elle visitait souvent, et auquel redistribuait équitablement les impôts de l'Eglise. Son ancienne carrière de courtisane lui avait enseigné la cajolerie et l'art du négoce dont elle usait à présent pour faire rayonner sa cité, et brasser de l'argent. Attirer les investisseurs, retenir les fidèles, tempérer les contestations, éblouir autan de prérogatives qu'elle se devait de peser. Elle était femme d'affaire avant d'être religieuse. Son rôle politique dépassant de loin celui spirituel.

« Madame » appela sa secrétaire. « Vous devez au moins dispenser la messe de la nouvelle lune! » La jeune fille approcha du sofa couteux ou se prélassait la Princesse.« Vous n'avez donné aucune cérémonie cette année, votre attitude fait scandale auprès des puritains »

La Princesse roula des yeux. Elle détestait les messes et les prêches ennuyeuses à mourir et qui pleines d'hypocrisie recommandait la chasteté et le partage. Comme si le peuple avait besoin qu'on l'assume de valeurs auquel personne ne croyait ! Il fallait leur parler de chose concrètes, qu'il trouve du réconfort dans la misère, tout en s'assurant qu'ils soient suffisamment aliénés par le système. On ne voulait pas de révolution. _La religion est l'Opium du peuple, sa fonction est avant tout politique et social._

Elle ne connaissait pas un seul verset du Livre. En même temps, sa naissance de la destinait pas cette carrière. Fille de la noblesse, elle avait reçus une éducation de cour. Suite à un scandale dont elle et le futur empereur était l'épicentre, ses parents l'avaient placé au monastère. Jamais ils n'auraient pensé qu'a force d'intrigues et de charme, celle qu'ils avaient enterré dans un monastère de campagne se hisserait dans les hauteurs d'Olympéa.

« Les puritains aboient mais ne mordent Nami. La lettre de Kisuke est elle arrivée? » La secrétaire la lui tendit. Depuis sa retraite forcé, elle entretenait une correspondance active avec le monarque. Tous deux s'alignaient sur de nombreux points et elle n'oubliait pas ce qu'elle lui devait. Son appui constant l'avait de nombreuse fois servit, de même par son biais il gardait sous contrôle la plus riche institution du pays. Grace à lui, et son aide financière, elle avait prit le contrôle de Kimio, le monastère ou ses parents l'avaient faite bonze. Elle avait étendu l'influence de ce dernier jusqu'a ce qu'il devienne névralgique, puis avait fait chanter et manipuler les Cardinaux pour qu'il l'élisent Grande Prêtresse.

Elle ouvrit la lettre. « Tiens donc. Kisuke bouge enfin, il aura fallu attendre une attaque massive de Yokai pour qu'il se décide » Son visage franc et félin s'éclaira avec malice. « Nami le destin toque à notre porte. As tu préparé le pavillon de l'Oubli comme je l'avais demandé ? » La secrétaire hocha la tête. « Bien, bien. Nos invités sont de première importance, ils nous faut les accueillir correctement » ria la Prêtresse.

Yoruichi se releva, instinctivement, Nami mit genoux à terre en signe de respect. « Combien de fois devrais je te prier de cesser cela ?» La susnommée de répliqua pas. Avec un soupir, la Princesse la congédia. De sa fenêtre, elle percevait tout Olympea qui paraissait sur son flan de colline, paisible dans les langueurs matinales. Tout ce qu'elle avait bâti s'étendait la. Une ville de la Foi et des Dieux ou cohabitait les trois grandes religions du pays dont elle cumulait les trois titre de Prêtresse. Une Eglise qui regroupait enfin toute les croyances, un apaisement momentané des conflits entre religions. L'oeuvre d'une vie.

 _Une guerre éclatera bientôt._ Elle l'avait vu dans le Miroir, cet artefact qu'elle seule savait utiliser et qui révélait passé, présent et futur. Elle avait unifié les croyants de son peuple dans ce but, consciente qu'une division fragmenterait les forces de leur tout petit royaume. Elle avait encouragé le développement du commerce, sachant que les marchands étaient les vecteurs de l'espionnage. Elle avait, avec le concours de Kisuke, formé des Omoiyji, lucide du risque permanent des Yokais. Kisuke lui écrivait vouloir retarder la guerre, qu'Alice n'était pas une nation prête pour les batailles se profilant.

Elle savait la mesure vaine. Son pauvre ami, bien qu'intelligent et calculateur, avait conservé sa naïveté. Il privilégiait la parole, la diplomatie et les compromis aux combats. Elle corroborait cette ligne de conduite, malheureusement cette fois ci la guerre ne pourrait être évité. Les Quatre Maisons: Hatta, Haiga, Heart et Cherterfield désiraient voir la couronne orner leur tête. Tous voulaient s'approprier le Trône de Cristal qu'occupait Kisuke. Sans parler des Yokais pour lesquels Alice était l'unique passerelle vers le monde des humains.

 _En m'envoyant ces gamins, tu as déjà signé une déclaration de guerre Kisuke._ _T'en rends tu compte au moins ?_

* * *

 _Fin de la première partie: Sang Bleu: Le réveil de la Bête_

* * *

 **VOIIIIIIIILA. Piouff, j'ai cru que je n'y arriverai pas ;p**

 **LE poème est relatif à Gin, je vous laisse vous creuser la tête pour l'interprétation ( je suis ouverte à toute vos suggestions d'ailleurs )**

 **Alors ici s'avère le premier volet de cette histoire. J'ai pris énormément de plaisir à l'écrire ( et j'ai aussi grillé pas mal de mes deux pauvres neurones restantes :p).**

 **Merci pour ceux qui ont réussi à arriver jusque ici, et un énorme BRAVO :p Vous avez réussi à survivre jusque la chapeau bas :p**

 **N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos retours sur cette première partie. Qu'avez vous aimé ? Qu'es ce qu'il faut changer ? Quelle sont vos attentes pour la seconde partie ? Que voulez vous voir raccourci ou rallonger ? Avez vous des théories ?**

 **Je suis toute à fait ouverte et je vais paraitre nunuche mais ça me ferez très plaisir de savoir ce que vous pensez de mon travail :)**

 **J'ai décidé que le deuxième volet serait sous une autre histoire: Sang Bleu: Le Firmament du Passé. Cette partie sera normalement ( donc il faut s'attendre à des dérives) plus centrée sur le passé de Grimmy et les causes de son incarcération avec des flash back de sa vie de Shiki.**

 **Mais bien sure tout cela s'accompagnera des aventures de nos amis! Que Planifie Aizen ? Qui est réellement Gin? Ikkaku et Renji vont il survivre à un Yumichika en colère? Matsumoto s'en sortira t elle? Une guerre se prépare t elle vraiment?**

 **Mais aussi du fun, de l'action, de l'amour, des frissons et je l'espère du plaisir !**

 **Merci pour votre fidélité, un énorme bisous, et j'espère que vous lirez la suite**

 **Akiooame**


End file.
